Forbidden Love
by LinkandTetra
Summary: [IMPORTANT: Check my profile] Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule is royal, therefore unable to associate with peasants. But what will happen when she meets an Ordonian boy, gradually falls in love, and has a secret affair with him? Will their love prevail against many hardships? Or will it falter at the hands of her father? Slight AU, ZeLink. Rated M for language & sexual content.
1. The Gift

***** IMPORTANT. Please read *****

**[June 8th, 2015]**

**Hello reader! It's me, Airi! If this is your first time clicking my story and reading it, I just want to let you know that the first few chapters are kind of description heavy on characters because I wanted you all to get a good image of what I wanted my characters to look like. But, my story isn't description heavy at all. So, after a few chapters, there aren't a lot of moments where I describe how a character looks like, since my writing style has changed.**

**That being said, I know that there are some errors in my chapters when it comes to grammar and punctuation. I promise I will fix those when I have time, but right now my priority is to write more chapters and continue where I left off.**

** Also, I just want to tell you that my writing improves as the story goes on, and the changes and improvements will be significantly noticeable. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Much love and happy reading!**

**\- Airi S2**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back! I know I have another story called "First Love Never Dies" which isn't finished yet, I'll finish it... maybe :$ Then I have more stories to write! But I wanted to write this before I finish because you know, tragedies make me sad so I wanted to write something happy :).

**A/N: I might end up discontinuing First Love Never dies for now, but I'll probably get back to it in time. There's so many ideas going through my head about other stories, but not for that one.. I promise I'll get back to it though! Thanks, and enjoy.**

**Also, this story is in kind of an alternate universe. In the beginning of TP, Rusl asks Link to go to Hyrule to deliver a gift... And if you play the game, you'd know that this never happened. So, this fanfic is a story about what would've happened if the whole thing never happened and Hyrule was still at peace. Oh, and Impa's included. How can I not include her? :). Plus, if the whole twilight thing didn't exist... Midna wouldn't :'(. But, that's the way it has to be! Sorry :c**

**Oh, and on another note, for Zelda's last name, I made it "Nohansen-Hyrule" from Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule in WW, just because it seems fitting for her.**

**Also, this fic is rated M for a reason, you've been warned ;).**

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the Legend of Zelda... Obviously.**_

_**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**_

" Quotes "

_"_ _Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **1** ~

**The Gift**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Impa!" The Queen of Hyrule yelled.

A few seconds after, a young Shiekah woman with bright red eyes appeared in front of both the king and queen. She was a nicely tanned woman with blonde hair which was tied in a long, high ponytail which in length reached down to her lower back. She had a long, and fairly thin side bang with three dark orange beads, one below the other which resided in the middle of her bang. She wore dark blue sleeveless one piece attire which was trimmed with a beautiful gold colour. The top her garment was sleveless, but wrapped around her neck, with three layers of red rings as a collar while below her waist was a Pantaloon type of style, which ended right under her knees. She wore matching high-cut open toed sandals which went above her ankle, which was trimmed with a dark orange horizontal line which circled around her calf region on each sandal. Her whole outfit was embroidered with the Shiekah clan symbol, which was an eye with a tear under. Her forehead also had this symbol, with a tear painted under her left eye. On her wrists, she wore white wrist-wrap which almost went up to her elbows. To top off her odd, but stylish outfit, she wore a black hood-less cloak which covered her neck and mouth. She looked rather intimidating, but is an angel when you get to know her. And damn was she was young and beautiful.

"Yes, your majesty? Impa asked while slowly bowing.

"Please wake up the princess, there are things me and my king need to discuss with her." The queen stated.

"Right away, your highness." Impa said while running quickly out of the Royal Bedroom.

Impa takes her orders quite seriously, especially when the king and queen ordered her to get something done. She quickly ran to Zelda's quarters, which was almost at the opposite end of Hyrule Castle. When she got there, she didn't bother knocking; knowing the princess wouldn't be awake yet. She opened the door quietly.

"Zelda, sweetheart. It's time to get up!" Said the Shiekah in a sweet voice to the princess of Hyrule.

"Impa... five more minutes, please?..." Zelda moaned.

"We go through this every day, you can't ask me that question each time, I'm sorry." Impa replied.

"Fine... What about, five hours?..." Zelda asked, half awake.

Impa began to get annoyed with the princess' behaviour, though she is used to it because she's been with her ever since she was five. So, about 12 years now.

"Zelda Nohansen-Hyrule, get up this instant!" She ordered.

"Impa why are you yelling at me? I should be the one yelling at you for being mean to _the_ princess of Hyrule!" Zelda retorted.

"Your parents want to see you, princess." Impa replied. _"Sigh, she's so grumpy. Well, she's never been a morning person..."_

Zelda finally sat up, wearing a plain baby blue nightgown which was made of silk.

"Why do they want to see me?" She said as she yawned.

"Princess! Cover up! Please!" Impa commanded.

"Wh-what?" Zelda asked in confusion. She took a look at herself and realized that one of the straps of her nightgown fell from her shoulder and almost completely exposed her left breast.

"Sorry! It's more comfortable to sleep this way." Zelda replied with an embarrassed tone as she put her arms over her chest.

"No need to apologize, your highness." Impa replied.

"Impa! I told you not to call me 'your highness'; It's been over ten years already. Simply call me Zelda, or princess. I like it better that way." Zelda nagged.

"Right, forgive me, princess. Please go see your father and mother." Impa said.

"Okay, I will. But I need to get dressed first! You can leave now if you want, Impa. I'll call you if I need you." Zelda said.

"Of course, Zelda. If you need me, just call my name; I'll be there as fast as I can." Impa said as she smiled.

"Thanks," Zelda said with a smile of her own, "Oh, and, good morning."

"Good morning Zelda, I'll see you later." Impa said as she bowed and exited her quarters quietly.

Zelda's father Daphnes (_daff-niss_) and her mother Leina (_lay-nuh) _have always been too busy to spend time with their daughter, though, they didn't intend for it to be that way. But with all the things they need to take care of and attend to on a daily basis prevented them from being able to spend much time with their only daughter. With that being said, they needed someone to act like a parent to her when she was born, preferably a woman, so their daughter would be more comfortable. A few days after Zelda's birth, they specifically asked the Shiekah clan for one of their women to fulfill this duty.

When the clan heard of this request, their council discussed who would be the one to fulfill this duty. It was unanimous to the clan that Impa would be the one, even though she was only was only the age of eleven when she was offered the task. She had extraordinary physical ability and her mental game was incomparable in her training school; her potential was uncanny. Impa gladly took the offer, because her parents told her that it would benefit not only herself, but the bond and alliance between the Shiekah and Hyrule; which was true. Upon hearing the name of the woman who was going to do this task, the king and queen told the Shiekah that Impa would have five years to train and mature before becoming the mother figure to the young princess of Hyrule.

When Impa turned sixteen, the king summoned her to the castle, knowing it was time to begin her duty. With that being said, Impa, her parents, and a couple of members of their council traveled with her to Hyrule. They soon had to say their goodbyes, because Impa had to get straight to work. She was shown where the princess' quarters were, and was told to go inside to meet her "daughter", some could say. When she opened the door, the little five year old Zelda turned around and stared at her. Then suddenly formed a big smile on her face, which Impa couldn't resist, therefore returning one herself. Since that day, she has been mothering Zelda for most of her life, building a strong bond immediately. So, Zelda thinks of Impa as her second mother, her protector, and her friend.

The fair skinned beauty got up and removed her nightgown and put on proper undergarments to avoid being lectured by Impa again. She then put on a pink plain A-line dress which ended just above her knees, with a brown belt which went around her tiny waist, therefore showing her hourglass figure. The belt buckle was their royal family emblem, which was a tri-force in between the wings of what looked like a bird-like figure, which may have been a loftwing. She had no duties she had to fulfill while wearing her formal attire today, so she wore her favourite dark brown open toed high-cut sandals, which had a very small heel and had a stripe pattern wrapped around her calves, but still showed her skin, with a dark brown strap over the location of her metatarsals. She then put on a necklace with a tri-force pendant, and her headdress her family always makes her wear and her gold earrings. She then put on her white opera gloves which stopped at her little bicep, and let her hair flow straight down. She was about 5'5 in height, not too tall, and not too short either.

She exited her room, and was greeted by a few guards patrolling the castle. She gave them all smiles and walked to her parents' bedroom. When she got there, she knocked quietly and awaited permission to enter the premises.

"Who is it?" King Daphnes asked out loud.

"It's me, daddy!" Zelda said, in a happy tone.

"Come in my daughter!" He replied, also in a happy tone. He always loved to see his daughter, considering he doesn't get to see her much at all.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad." Zelda said, kissing both her mother and father's cheeks.

"Good morning, sunshine." Queen Leina replied.

"Impa told me there was something you had to tell me." Zelda said with curiosity.

"Yes, yes. There is something we need to tell you, my daughter. It's not anything really serious, but it might be something which interests you." King Daphnes said in a serious tone.

"O-oh, please tell me then." Zelda stuttered.

"Princess, do you remember when you were asking your father for a sword you could have which was specifically designed for you?" The queen asked.

"Yes! Of course, why?" She asked.

"Well..." The king said, as both him and his wife smiled at their daughter.

It took a second for her to realize what they were implying, but soon enough, she finally understood, and her face lit up with joy.

"You ordered me a sword?!" She yelled with happiness.

"Yes, my love. We ordered you a sword." The queen replied while laughing. She has forgotten how cute her daughter actually was.

"OH THANK YOU! I've always wanted one! I may not have to use it in combat, but the one I imagined is so delicate, and beautiful! It could also be like a decoration!" Zelda exclaimed, "Wait... How does it look like? I've never mentioned the appearance of it to you..."

"Not to worry, sweetheart. Impa gave us all the details." The king said while smiling.

"YAY! I love you both so much!" Zelda said, running up to her father, hugging him tightly, then doing the same to her mother.

"Zelda honey, that's not how a princess behaves in public." Queen Leina mentioned.

"Yes mother I know... But, we're not in public, so it's okay." She retorted with a smile.

"Ah, so it seems. I don't want to keep you from your other duties you may need to do today, so you are dismissed, my princess." Her father said.

"Yes, thank you both for a wonderful gift." Zelda said as she blew them both a kiss and ran out the door. It wasn't long until everyone in the castle heard an extremely loud "YAAAAY!" coming from the hallway.

"Daphnes, honey. Zelda's such a happy girl, don't you think?" Leina asked her husband.

"Yes my dear, she's a happy girl, and grown up to be the most beautiful woman next to her mother." Daphnes replied.

"Yes, she's grown quite beautiful I must say. The combination of your personality and my facial features makes her flawless." Leina added.

"Ah, you're right, she is grown up... She's turning eighteen in six months, and we'll soon have to marry her off." Daphnes said.

"Yes, I see... Do you think that she will find a suitor who she loves, just like how I found you?..." Leina asked, with nervousness.

"We were both lucky to fall in love when you chose me. Though, not every princess is lucky like you were... There's a possibility that we might have to marry her off to a man only because his kingdom would benefit Hyrule..." He stated.

"I understand... But can we at least give her a chance to fall in love before we marry her off, Daphnes? I want her to live a life of happiness if it's possible." She asked.

"What do you suggest we do?" Daphnes asked while stroking his beard.

"We could bring possible candidates for her hand to her so she could meet them, and maybe she'll find one who she'll fall in love with." Leina suggested, "However, we will not bring them all to her at once, it's quite overwhelming."

"That sounds doable, my dear. We could do it that way. Zelda's unaware that we have to marry her off though, isn't she?" He asked her, knowing the answer to his own question.

"I'm assuming she's unaware; we haven't told her yet." She replied.

"I see. Well, we'll drop this matter for now. When time comes, we will address it to her." Daphnes stated.

"Yes, my lord.." Leina replied.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal with your husband in private, is there?" Daphnes said with a laugh.

"Sorry, my love. I'm a little worried about our little girl's future." Leina replied, while looking at the floor.

"you needn't worry, everything will work out fine."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile in Ordon Village, a boy named Link was still sleeping soundly in his bedroom. After all, it was only ten in the morning. Little did he know, his sleep would get interrupted.

"LINK! LINK! WAKE UP! LINK!" Yelled a man named Rusl from outside.

Link's eyes opened halfway as he groaned loudly, what he'd do just to get some extra sleep for once. He sat up and got off his bed, then slowly made his way to his window.

"Yes Rusl?" Link replied.

Rusl couldn't hear what Link said; he wasn't replying loud enough. He assumed that Link was wondering what he wanted.

"Come quickly! I have news to tell you! Great news!" Rusl replied with excitement.

"Okay! I'll be out in a second!" Link replied with curiosity.

Whatever Rusl had to say better be important, Link never wakes up this early on his day of rest. He wore what he wears outside to bed, he's a poor man; he couldn't afford much. He had no family, and the Mayor of Ordon found him in the forest twelve years ago, and let Link live with him and his family until he turned 16, then Mayor Bo generously gave him a little home which was located at the skirts of the little village. He worked six days a week at the goat ranch, though he used to work all seven, but his body eventually rejected that idea therefore it was inevitable that he needed a day of rest each week. The poor Ordonian quickly made his way outside to Rusl.

"Rusl! This better be good!" Link groaned as he got outside.

"Oh it's better than good, Link!" Rusl stated with a smile across his face.

"Get on with it then!" He retorted.

"Well, a letter came at my doorstep earlier... And the king of Hyrule is ordering a sword from me!" Rusl stated with pride.

"That's great news! But didn't he do that like, twice before?" Link pondered.

"Yes, he did. But this sword... is for his little girl!" Rusl said with excitement.

"For the princess of Hyrule?!" Link said with his eyes wide.

"YEAH!" Rusl yelled.

"That's great! When are you going to start working on it?" Link asked.

"As soon as I get home. He wants it made as soon as possible. He gave me the specific design his daughter wanted." Rusl said, reaching into his pocket and showing Link the sketch of the sword the princess wants.

"That's so beautiful! And so... Girly..." Link said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes it is, Link."

"Well, you should get started, the sooner it's done the sooner you can deliver it!" Link said with encouragement.

"AH, that reminds me! Link, this time, I want you to deliver the sword." Rusl stated, patting Link on his back.

"Wh-what? R-really?!" Link said in astonishment.

"Yes my boy! I want you to take this sword to the princess! I've been to Hyrule twice before for a delivery, I think it's time I pass the torch, especially because you don't get to go out much... I see you working six days a week but you're only eighteen. You need some freedom!" Rusl explained.

"Wow... Rusl this is such an honour! Thank you so much!" Link said with a smile across his face.

"And hey, who knows? You might get to meet Princess Zelda herself! I heard she's quite beautiful." Rusl said with a wink.

"If I'm lucky enough. If I do, I hope I don't embarrass myself too much in front of her." Link said while scratching the back of his head.

"If you did, I doubt you'd be the first one that has ever done that! Well, I better get started, I'm so excited. Goodbye Link!" Rusl said.

"Bye Rusl!" Link replied while waving.

Link was really excited. Would he be lucky enough to experience seeing the princess herself, close up in person? Would her beauty be bestowed upon him when he enters Hyrule? He hoped so, he really did.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's chapter one! if you guys didn't notice, I tried to describe Impa from Skyward Sword, with a high ponytail is in this fic, ****instead of her short hair. I thought she'd look much cuter if she had one. If you guys are wondering about how old Impa i****s she's 28. Considering she was 11 when Zelda was born and trained for 5 years to increase her skills. Then, she was 16 when she came to Hyrule and Zelda was 5, which means there's an 11 year difference. So, Zelda's age plus 11 is 28.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though it may not have been too eventful, but hey, a story has to start somewhere. But it definitely will be more eventful in future chapters! I promise! It's going to be fun to write, and I can't wait to continue.**

**I'd really appreciate reviews, they make me happy. Thank you all, I love you!**


	2. The Journey To Hyrule

**A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? I know the first chapter wasn't really eventful... But hey, a story has to start somewhere! And, this fanfic is rated M because it will involve some Zelink lemons which I'm sure you all will love ;).**

**My high school graduation was today, so to celebrate here's the second chapter of **_**Forbidden Love!**_

**Oh, and just another note for my other fanfic. I know in the first chapter I've said that I might discontinue the story temporarily, but I've decided not to do that, because there are some people who actually did read it, and are following it. So, it'll be like a side project of mine while I write this one.**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this story, even though it's so early in the plot. I'm having fun writing :).**

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the Legend of Zelda... If I ever have, Link and Zelda would become an official couple.**_

_**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**_

" Quotes "

_"_ _Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **2** ~

**The Journey to Hyrule**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"LINK! LINK WAKE UP! LINK!" yelled Rusl.

Link eyes opened and he cursed under his breath. "Goddesses... Again? What now? I just want to sleep..."

"LIIIINKKKKK!" Rusl yelled again.

Link groaned loudly and shut his eyes in annoyance. There was no way he could avoid Rusl, since he was outside his house, earlier than ever. And let's face it, he's grumpy; it was just after dawn and Link had another hour to sleep before waking up for work. That was his original plan, at least. This situation was inevitable, so decided that he might as well get up and go outside.

Rusl waited patiently, assuming Link woke up, even though he didn't stick his head out the window like he usually does. His assumption was correct, because after two short minutes, Link presented himself to Rusl, outside of his house, for the second time after about two days. They haven't seen each other since their last meeting, so he assumed Rusl dedicated himself completely for forging the sword.

"Hey, Rusl. What's up?" Link said with fake interest.

"Link! I have something to tell you!" Rusl said with excitement.

"I'd assume you had... Otherwise you wouldn't be standing outside my house yelling my name for the whole village to hear, would ya?" Link retorted in an annoyed tone.

"I know I woke you up again, Link. And I know you're not a morning person either... I'm sorry, but you'll thank me for this!" Rusl replied, not letting Link's current mood ruin his own.

"This better be good. What did you have to tell me?" Link asked.

At that moment Rusl stared at Link with a rather, peculiar, but funny face, and unsheathed a very thin sword from a thin scabbard.

"I'm done the princess' sword!" Rusl stated, handing the sword to Link to take a look.

"Wow! Rusl! Amazing work! This looks feminine, but quite dangerous." Link said.

The blade Link held in his hand was very thin, though it was made from the best type of steel. The blade itself was very thin, and had a very small fuller. The cross guard of the sword was gold, and the extended on both sides, with the tips shaped like arrow heads. In the middle of the cross guard, there was the shape of a Triforce. The grip of it was a beautiful light purple and the pommel was gold, shaped like a bottom half of a rupee.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it?" Rusl said, tooting his own horn.

"Yes, a fine type of work. Though, I wouldn't be caught dead using it in a fight." Link replied, bursting his bubble.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But this is for the princess, and it looks worthy enough for her highness to wield does it not?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Definitely. You did a great job, Rusl." Link said, patting his friend on the back.

"Thank you! It's still early, do you think you're up to start your journey to Hyrule today?" Rusl asked.

"Whoa, really? Today? I'd be honoured!" Link said with a huge smile on his face.

"Perfect!"

"Wait, Rusl... I need to look more presentable... I can't go looking like this! It'll be a disgrace to the princess' probably gorgeous eyes!" Link said in agony.

"Calm down, lover boy. I have new attire for you to wear." Rusl said, pointing at himself, acting like he's a super hero.

"Hey, I don't love the princess! But, really? You have new clothes for me?" Link said in surprise. He wasn't used to getting gifts, he never really asked anyone for anything, even on his birthday, even though he needed a lot of things, none for the sake of luxury... Considering he barely had a rupee to his name. What a humble man he is. A woman would be lucky to have a man like him, if you didn't take his financial issues to account.

But in all honesty, Link doesn't even remember his own birthday. When mayor Bo found out he didn't know his birthday, he considered the day he found him in the forest his birthday. Link agreed with mayor Bo; he didn't really find his birthday important anyway. He always thought that if it was important, he'd remember.

"Yes, it's from your mother." He explained.

"What?... But my mother left me years ago, from what I can vaguely remember..." Link said in confusion.

"Yes, I know, which I'm still sorry about... But when she abandoned you she left a bag too, with a note asking whoever found you to give it to you when you reach a certain age." Rusl explained, "It's amazing how she knew that someone would take you in. I guess she knew that society did have good people."

He took the backpack off his back and handed it to Link. Link thanked him with grace and ran quickly into his house, wondering what kind of clothes his mother left in his bag.

Link soon came out in a kelly green short-sleeved tunic with a brown belt, and a white long-sleeved undershirt. He also wore tight white pants, but still having enough room for his legs to breathe. He also wore dark brown high cut combat boots and finger-less gauntlets which went halfway up his forearms. To top it off, he wore a sleeping cap styled hat which matched the colour of his tunic.

He was about to go outside, but realized that if he was going to travel, he had to bring a weapon to defend himself with, just in case. With that being said, he ran to his room and grabbed his Ordon sword and wrapped the scabbard around one of his shoulders, placing it on his back.

Link went back outside only to see Rusl waiting, staring at the blade he created for the princess. He jumped off his doorstep, being too lazy to use the ladder, and made his way to Rusl.

"So... How does it look?..." Link asked with uncertainty.

"It sure looks rather odd... But it suits you for some odd reason which I can't depict..." Rusl said as he stared at Link, stroking his oddly styled mustache.

"I know right? I looked in the mirror, and it looked fitting. Though, the hat's a little peculiar, but I think I look presentable." Link agreed.

"You don't need to worry about Fado, I told him about you making your way to Hyrule under the request of the king, and he said he could manage the stables while you're gone, the goats have been behaving well lately anyway. I sent Hyrule a letter, they are expecting your arrival in two to three days, that's how long it usually took me. Don't worry, I told them you're wearing an uncommon styled green tunic. It's one of a kind, so they should know it's you." Rusl stated.

"Wow great! Thanks Rusl, I owe you." Link replied.

"Worry not, Link! There's no need to repay me, I have done nothing, other than making you do my job." Rusl laughed.

Link doing another person's job to get some extra rupees? That was nothing new for him; it was his life. However, there was one thing which was new; he genuinely _wanted _to do it this time.

"A great job if you ask me." He stated.

"Oh and Link, one more thing." Rusl said in a serious tone.

"Yes?" Link replied, curious about what he's about to hear.

"I know you're well mannered and respectful, and quite the charmer if you really tried to be, even though women seem to fall for you even though you don't try... But that's not the point! Just don't forget your place and where you stand in the hierarchy of Hyrule, okay? I know it sucks, but I'd rather have you return in one piece than either executed or put in jail, alright?" Rusl explained.

"Yes Rusl I'm aware, I won't forget. Thank you for everything." Link stated.

Rusl embraced Link in a short man hug, which he was hesitant, but returned the gesture nonetheless. He wasn't accustomed to much physical contact with other people, other than fighting.

"I'm glad I could do something for you for a change instead of you doing things for everyone else. I shouldn't be keeping you around here any longer by any means. Everyone in the village wishes you luck and bids you farewell. You should get going!" Rusl said, handing the princess' sword, scabbard, and letter of request with the Royal insignia embossed into the paper to Link, so he'll be able to enter Hyrule.

"You better hop on Ep-... Where's Epona?..."

"Huh?" Link replied in confusion.

They both stared at the patch of grass where his horse usually stayed, then took a look at each other for a second, knowing exactly where Epona is.

"Ilia." They both said simultaneously, sharing a laugh soon after.

"Thanks Rusl, I'll go get Epona and make my way there. Good-bye!" Link said, waving at Rusl as he began to walk away.

_"Man, Ilia needs to stop taking Epona all the time without telling me. It's kind of annoying now.. I mean, how long has it been since she started doing that? I don't know, but it's been a long time anyway. She must really love Epona, that must be it."_

* * *

Link soon entered the Ordon woods. He knew his way perfectly in this area, he once took the time to explore the woods during one of his rest days, attempting to become more familiar with the environment around him. He leisurely walked along the path, knowing that he wouldn't get attacked, because at this part of the woods, there weren't any animals that would be considered harmful, if any at all. He soon reached the Ordon spring, where he assumed Epona was temporarily resided. He took a moment to peek inside, trying to hide his body. Whatever he was assuming was correct; there he saw a short blonde girl with a short ponytail about his age, gently stroking the mane of his horse.

"Hey, Ilia!" Link said while entering the spring, greeting the short-haired blonde.

"Oh, Hi, Link..." Ilia replied, blushing slightly with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"Well.. you stole my horse... Again..." Link said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, that's why you're here..." She replied. _"I wish he was here to see me... He's never here to see me..."_

"Yeah.. I'm heading to Hyrule to deliver a sword to _the _princess. If I'm lucky enough I'll get to meet her." Link said with a smile.

"O-oh, great! When will you be back?" She asked.

"Well, uh... I'm not sure really. It might be short, but it might not... I've never really been there before." Link replied.

"Ah, I see. alright, stay safe, Link." She said, moving out of the way so he can mount Epona.

Ilia realized that something looked different about Link today. As obvious as it was, she couldn't instantly realize what was so different, but she eventually found out what it was.

"Nice clothes, I haven't seen them before. Where did you get them?" Ilia asked.

"Oh, my mom left them for me. Pretty neat, huh?" Link said while mounting Epona.

"Yes, they look good on you! I don't know why though..." She replied. _"My dad, mayor Bo, told me that Link's mom abandoned him deep in the Ordon woods... Why would she leave him something like that? It fit Link's perfectly too..."_

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. Well, I'll see you, Ilia. Thank you for bathing Epona for me." He said as he made Epona begin trotting.

"Bye Link!" She replied, "I'll miss you..." She muttered right after, quietly to herself while putting one hand on her chest.

* * *

Link was so excited to make his way to Hyrule; he hasn't really been anywhere else other than Ordon. Link opened a map which he conveniently found in one of the pockets of his tunic from his mother, and found the route to take to get to Hyrule. He wanted to get there as fast as he could, so he subconsciously made Epona run as much as she could, which caused her eventually to stop running and just trot slowly faster than he expected, but she did end up traveling a longer distance in a shorter period of time.

"Did I make you run too much, girl? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." Link said to Epona, gently rubbing her mane.

He guided her to a big tree, full of beautiful green leaves in Hyrule field. Castle Town was only about an hour away from there he assumed, but the sun was setting and Epona looked too tired to move more, so he decided he would continue his journey in the morning.

He dismounted Epona and sat down, luckily Epona was very obedient and didn't move unless Link commanded her to do so. But even if she did decide to move, there was luckily some horse grass which was shaped like a horseshoe that Link could use to recite "Epona's Song" if he needed her to come back. If there wasn't any horse grass around, he could always just take out his old, little brown ocarina and play the melody there.

Of course an ocarina isn't a necessity in life, so you could consider it a luxury... But to him it's not. Link found it in Ordon Woods on the day he went to explore it. When he found it he washed it in the lake located it in the village, and spent a lot of his free time on his rest days to practice and create different melodies. You could say it's a part of him now.

"Good-night, girl. We'll finish our journey in the morning." Link said to her.

Epona replied with a neigh, and Link laid back on the grass and closed his eyes. He was hoping no animals would come attack him during the night, but he was sure that she would make a loud enough sound to wake him if anything happened. Link was too tired to care anyway. He shut his eyes, with a faint smile. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep peacefully.

The sun came up just as fast as Link fell asleep. Of course, that's how it seems when one wakes up. Epona neighed loudly, which in turn, made Link wake up. The dirty-blonde haired Hylian boy rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking at the sun.

"Ah, what time is it? I have no idea, but the sun has completely risen.. It's probably around eight o'clock? I guess. Whatever time it is, it's time to get going, girl." Link said as he mounted Epona, and spurred her.

About an hour and fifteen minutes have passed, and Link was finally in Castle Town. Horses weren't allowed to enter, so Link had to leave her in a nearby stable for awhile. He felt bad for her, but it was the only way he could enter.

He took a step into Castle Town, and his jaw drapped. He's never been in a highly populated area, being from Ordon and all. He looked around and he saw more people with ears just like his; pointed. He thought he was born with some type of defect until he was informed that he's not human, but a Hylian. Though, there were still some humans in Castle town. There were so many people, and so many stalls. Everyone in town had something to do today, they were either selling, or they were buying, or just going for a stroll. It was evident that some people were more financially stable than others, sadly.

He finally made it to the entrance of Hyrule, and he had a huge smile engraved in his face while his eyes wandered, looking at the environment of the castle, until he was stopped by two castle guards; one with an oddly thin, but long mustache, while the other was kind of on the fat side, not too fat, but not skinny either. He should've expected to be stopped, considering he was about to enter royal territory.

"HALT!" The chubby one yelled.

Link instantly stopped.

"State your business immediately!" The oddly mustached guard yelled right after.

"I-I'm here to deliver a package to the princess of Hyrule." Link stated as firmly as he could.

"Yeah right! You're funny, kid. Saying something like that just to meet the princess. Believe me, I've heard this excuse billions of times before from other men. It's not gonna happen, son. So just make your way home to save some of your dignity." Said the chubby one in a rude tone.

"Oh, really? So... I can't come in?..." Link said with a slight pout.

"No, you can't! Don't pout, kid, you're embarrassing yourself." The oddly mustached guard stated in a rude tone.

Link hated when people were to mean and heartless... Not everyone deserved to be treated that way. So, he decided that he would have some fun of his own and pretended to look really sad, then slowly brought out the letter with the Royal insignia embossed in the paper from his tunic.

"B-but... I... Oops!" Link said, dropping the paper purposely, "Could you please get that for me?..." He asked politely.

"Clutz." Muttered the mustached guard under his breath.

The chubby guard bent down and picked up the letter. Both guards took a look at what was in the paper, which was indeed invading someone's privacy... But Link didn't mind, he thought it was better if they looked anyway. Then, their mouths dropped.

"So, now may I enter the castle?" Link said with a triumphant and slightly childish smile.

"Y-yes... I guess so..." The mustached guard said, clenching his fists while the other one returned the letter to Link.

"Don't clench your fists in anger, you're embarrassing yourself." Link replied, mimicking the guard's tone.

The chubby guard let out a little giggle, but held in the rest of it.

"Shut up!" The mustached guard yelled to Link, pointing his spear at him, causing him to take a step back, still smiling at them. Usually if someone did that to him, he'd unsheath his sword for a means of self-defense, but he decided not to because these are Hyrule guards... He'd probably get in trouble.

Suddenly, a beautiful, slim Shiekah woman with red eyes that looked like they could pierce right through someone's soul appeared out of nowhere after a cloud of smoke appeared and quickly dispersed. Link got startled which caused him to lose his balance and fall back on his rear.

"Keldo! That is NOT the way we treat guests, is it?!" Yelled Impa, appearing beside Keldo (_kel-doh), _with anger evident in her bright red eyes.

"N-no lady Impa! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Please don't tell the princess or her parents!" Keldo pleaded, while the chubby guard stood there silently in shock; he was always scared of Impa. And now, Link is too.

_"I guess her eyes can really pierce right through someone's soul."_ Link thought._  
_

"Fine, I won't tell them, _this time_. Consider yourselves lucky. But, this is a warning to BOTH of you! Understood?! Next time I won't be so generous." Impa yelled.

"Y-yes, I understand." Keldo answered.

"FINN!"

"Yes lady Impa! I understand clearly!" Finn replied, finally having words exit his mouth.

"Disperse." Impa said in a subtle, but firm tone.

The two guards jumped in shock, and quickly made their way to each side of the entrance, leaving a big opening for Impa and Link to enter.

Impa took a few steps forward, and stood in front of Link.

_"Please don't hurt me..."_

She offered him a hand, while showing a sweet, genuine smile.

_"Whoa... She's feared by others and she's quite beautiful. Who is she anyway? She kind of looks Hylian... And she's dressed oddly, but hey, I guess we have that in common." _Link thought as he took Impa's hand, returning her genuine smile with one of his own.

"Please forgive me on behalf of those two imbeciles. Some of the guards forget how to behave sometimes. May I ask your name?" Impa asked.

"M-my name is Link, thank you." He replied.

"From what I've heard, you brought something for the princess. Correct?" Impa asked Link as he stood up, "And from what I can see, it's something she's been impatiently waiting for."

"Y-yes, ma'am. I've brought the sword king Daphnes and queen Leina requested to have made for their daughter." Link said nervously.

"Impa, you can call me Impa. There's no need to be nervous, Link. I won't hurt you." She replied, smiling at him again, trying to make him relax. Which worked, by the way.

_"Oh thank the goddesses."_

"Thank you, Impa." Link said. When he heard what she said, his shoulders dropped a bit and he looked less stiff. He walked beside her as she guided him through the castle. She was a little shorter than Link, he was 5'9 in height without his boots on, while Impa stood at 5'7.

"The princess will be delighted to receive her gift today, Link." Impa said.

"I hope she'll like it, the blacksmith in Ordon worked really hard and fast to get this done for her, wanting to deliver it as soon as possible while smithing it with the finest quality of metals." Link replied.

"Well, Link. The only way to know that is by finding out yourself." Impa said, causing Link to get confused.

"What do you mean?..."

"Din, Farore, and Nayru blessed you today." Impa stated while grinning.

"Huh? Uhm, I still don't get it, Impa... Sorry." Link stated.

"Today, Link. Today, you'll be meeting the princess of Hyrule, presenting her sword to her." Impa said, while putting one hand on his shoulder.

Link stopped, and his eyes opened wide, really exposing the cobalt blue colour of his irises.

"R-really, Impa?... I, get to meet the princess?" Link asked with a hint of disbelief.

_"Me... A peasant with the lowest lifestyle... Abandoned and homeless until I was found and generously taken in, working six days a week and still not having a rupee to my name... Meeting Princess Zelda? The heir to the castle of Hyrule... I've truly been blessed by the Goddesses, and I'm thankful for that... I guess I'm finally really lucky for once in my life. Poor Rusl, he missed his chance. But, I guess his loss is my gain, though I don't like thinking that way."_

"Yes, you do. Normally if there was to be a delivery made, it would be delivered through me. But today, for this occasion, her highness wanted to personally obtain her precious gift." Impa explained.

"Oh Goddess, this is quite an honour, I'm speechless." Link stated with a huge smile, showing his perfectly shaped jaw line.

"If you think you're speechless now, just wait until you meet her." Impa said with a smile.

_"I'm curious to see Zelda's reaction, this boy is young definitely drop-dead gorgeous... He looks quite young, but he's delivering something so that means he's at least eighteen... He should be around her age. Not to mention he's well mannered, too. Other than his incident with Finn and Keldo. But I can't blame him for that, they're both quite obnoxious. I found that quite entertaining though, I must say. Plus, Zelda has never really shown an interest in princes of other kingdoms, or boys for that matter. But this one, I have a feeling about this one. However, I'm not sure why..." _

"I hope I don't embarrass myself too much." Link said, scratching the back of his head under his pointed cap.

"Worry not, I'm sure you'll be fine." Impa said.

"You know, you look kinda scary, but you're actually a really nice woman, Impa. Has anyone ever told you that before?" Link said as he complemented her. How could he have not?

"My my, thank you, Link, I'm flattered. And no, not often at least. Most people in the castle are just scared of me." She replied.

"I can tell, your appearance is quite intimidating." Link said, laughing slightly.

"Never let appearances deceive you, Link." She said wisely, "Things aren't always as they seem."

After a long walk through the main hallway, and a nice conversation, they finally reached the two front doors of the throne room. These doors were huge, probably three times the size of Link. They were red, trimmed with gold, and had the Royal insignia on each door.

"I'm excited, and anxious... That's normal, right?" Link said nervously.

Impa couldn't hold in a giggle, this boy was quite adorable.

"Brace yourself, Link. I'm opening the doors now. She's waiting inside." Impa said, still giggling.

Link swallowed hard, and hoped for the best. This was going to be a moment of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's chapter two! Okay, I know the outfit I described that Link was wearing isn't the one from Twilight Princess, it's the one from Ocarina of Time. I love the outfit that Link wears in OoT, it just looks so nice on him. Plus, don't blame me for the bad names for the guards! I'm not really that good with names... And I wanted to make the names a bit peculiar so it sounded more Hylian, though I'm not sure I've done a good job at that. These two guard roles aren't particularly relevant anyway... When people with bigger roles get introduced I'll do a better job with their names, so don't worry!**

**Impa's advice, I like it.**

**Sorry about the Ilia scene being so short, but I wanted to get a hint of her personality out at the beginning, just cause...**

**Sippurp123 - **Thank you for such a nice review! When I read it it truly made me smile and you made my day. I hope you continue reading and reviewing! Also, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Forbidden Love. Make sure to tune in next chapter... It's the chapter that involves Link and Zelda's first meeting and encounter. Team ZeLink :D**

**I'd really appreciate reviews, they mean a lot to me. Thank you all, Love ya!**


	3. A Destined Meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? Guess who's updating! Haha. I know this is the chapter that many of you have been anticipating for a few days considering it was when I last updated my story. This chapter is the first meeting of Link and Zelda!**

Something messed up happened when I saved this document... It turned into code... So I had to remove the codes from the text. Like if you bold or italicize a body of text. So then when I saved it and previewed it on this site, the codes for everything showed... It's so annoying you don't understand. There was like no way to fix it other than me backspacing the codes of each line out of the chapter. Not to mention that this chapter is longer than the first two... But I did for you guys!

**Happy Canada Day [even though it was yesterday. I actually wrote this yesterday but I didn't get to post it because of the little mishap I had] to all my fellow Canadians out there. As some of you may know, I'm live in Canada haha.**

**So, without further ado, the third installment of _Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, she's so pretty though huh, isn't she? Yes she is.**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **3** ~

**A Destined Meeting**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_Earlier that day..._

Zelda woke up early this morning, she couldn't be more excited than she already was. Today was the day she would receive what she's been longing for; her sword. In all honesty, she barely slept much at all due to her excitement.

Zelda's eyes popped open and she sat up, and yawned as she stretched her arms in the air. She had a very cute yawn. She then stood up and opened her red, silk curtains to look outside at the weather. She loved the smoothness of silk.

"Good morning Hyrule, guess what day it is today!" She shrieked to herself, "Yep! You're right! I'm getting my sword today. I'm so excited! I've always wanted one, but my daddy always said no. He always said 'sweetheart a sword is to be wielded by a man to serve and protect his loved ones, and the royalty of the land he resides in.' I always hated when he said that... But at the end I ended up believing him. This is such a surprise, I'm more excited than I thought I'd be!"

Suddenly, her door opened quietly and Impa peeped into her room, and quietly stepped into it.

"Oh, Princess! You're up already?" Impa asked.

Zelda giggled and smiled at her.

"Yes Impa! I am. I'm excited about receiving my sword today! That's what the letter we've received from the blacksmith in Ordon said, right?" She asked.

"Yes Zelda, that's what it said." Impa replied with a smile.

"Yay! Oh my goddess I'm so excited!" Zelda said as she twirled around in her nightgown causing Impa to cover her eyes and turn away quickly.

"Princess!" Impa cried.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Your nightgown... It's not very long..."

Zelda's cheeks suddenly became the same colour as Impa's eyes.

"O-oh.. Impa did you see..." She mumbled.

"Yes princess.. Your bottom half, front and back..." Impa said as she sighed.

Zelda put both her hands on her crotch in embarrassment. Impa used to bathe her when she was a baby and a child, but as she grew older it was unanimous between the both of them that there should be certain boundaries about what Impa was allowed to see and wasn't allowed to see. She was allowed to see the princess in her undergarments, but not anything further.

"I.. I'm embarrassed... I-Impa..." She stuttered. Nobody has ever seen any private part of her bare ever since she became an adolescent.

"I'm going to leave now, princess. To save you from further embarrassment. Just get ready, okay? Your sword should be arriving in an hour or two." Impa said as she bowed and quickly made her way out the door.

Zelda sighed, she knew her body was definitely one that was blessed by the goddesses, because her figure was flawless and she always made sure it looked its best. But she was too embarrassed to show anyone... She wondered how she would show her body to her future husband if she was embarrassed because Impa has seen part of it. She really should start wearing underwear to bed, but, she didn't like that.

The thought quickly escaped her head as she soon remembered the reason why she twirled in the first place. She quickly ran to her huge dress closet and found the dress she was going to wear; her usual one for formal events. She knew that if she was receiving a delivery from someone outside of the castle, she must dress formally.

She took the hanger which was holding the dress and placed it on her bed. Luckily, it wasn't a puffy ball gown, it was just a dress which one might say was too beautiful for words.

She slipped on the A-line styled dress with flowed all the way down her toes. It did not have a bodice, but instead had a layer of dark purple which flowed from her shoulders to the bottom of her buttocks. The front of the fabric however, separated just under her breast creating a triangular shape, and at the back created a pointed kind of shape. The dress didn't reveal too much of her chest, but it did expose some cleavage. And her back was a revealed in a V shape due to the fabric, therefore exposing less and less as it reached her lower back. The bottom of her dress was trimmed with the same purple as the top part of her dress, and above that were certain patterns that she couldn't make out; but it looked beautiful nonetheless.

Along with the dress, she wore a banner which resided at the first of the skirt, which was connected by various embroidered gold chains with blue gems. The banner was a blue with very low hue, and her family insignia was present at the top, accompanied by various gold trim. She then put her gold headdress with a blue gem on it on her head and put her earrings on. But before putting it on, she had to tie the bottom of her long, brunette hair into a very short and low ponytail, while wrapping her long, thick sideburns in a very long gold ribbon on each side. On her shoulders she wore gold pauldrons which were very light and overlapped the adjacent parts of her shoulders and back. They were connected by a gold necklace with red and blue gems which resided above her breasts.

Zelda walked back to her closet to get a pair of high heels to wear. She picked a pair of open-toed white ones which she sidled her feet in. She hated stockings; she never wore them unless it was absolutely necessary. Her dress was long anyway, she couldn't even see her toes. She then took a look at herself in the mirror and was quite satisfied. Other than a bit of lip gloss, she didn't wear any type of make up; she hated her face being a canvas for maids to paint on. Besides, her natural beauty was something that make up could never outdo.

Usually she would wear her white opera gloves trimmed with gold and embroidered with the tri-force, but she wanted the first touch of her sword to be with her bare hands, so she decided not to wear them.

And finally, she was ready. It took her exactly an hour and 34 minutes to get ready without any breaks. It took much longer than it would've with the help of Impa and a few maids, but she was too excited to think about asking them.

She walked to the kitchen for breakfast, and saw a glass of cold Lon Lon milk waiting for her, and beside that she saw a pile of freshly made pancakes smothered in syrup with a small pile of butter placed on top for her to eat. She got even happier and quickly made her way to the table and sat down. She ate with sophistication as the head chef was in the kitchen, thanking him for the meal. But as soon as he left, she began devouring her pancakes; she loved pancakes.

A few minutes have passed and Impa entered the kitchen, wanting to warn her that the delivery boy was nearby.

"Princess..." Impa said.

Zelda turned to her side and looked at Impa with her cute, big smoke-gray with a hint of blue eyes, and a mouth full of pancakes... Not to mention the fork was still in her mouth.

Impa put a hand on her face to suppress a laugh, but was definitely unable to; Zelda was still as cute as she was as a child.

"Mmm, Mm-mm?" Zelda asked with her mouth full.

"Zelda, you're seventeen now. Please chew your food first." Impa said, still giggling, "And don't talk with your mouth full, you should know that."

Zelda took a few moments to chew her mouthful of pancakes and swallowed, taking a sip of her milk soon after.

"Sorry, yes Impa?..." Zelda asked, a little embarrassed because she's been caught acting unladylike.

"The delivery boy is in Castle Town and will soon arrive here at the castle."

Zelda's eyes went from embarrassed to full of life as she shot up from her chair running to Impa. Impa took her cloak and wiped Zelda's mouth with it.

"Impa!" She said in surprise.

"Princesses aren't supposed to have milk mustaches." Impa said as she laughed.

"Shiekahs aren't supposed to leave their clans." Zelda retorted as a joke.

"Touché, princess." Impa said as they both shared a laugh.

"Shall we?" Impa asked with a smile, offering Zelda her arm.

"We shall." She replied as she took her arm and the pair made their way to the throne room.

They soon reached the throne room, and both Impa and Zelda waited together.

"Princess." Impa called her.

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"The delivery boy you're going to meet isn't royal, therefore when he bows to you, you do not have to lift your hand up for him to kiss, understood?" Impa firmly stated.

"Yes Impa, I know. I only let people do that when I have to, anyway. And, when have I ever let someone who wasn't royalty kiss my hand?" Zelda asked while laughing slightly.

"I know, princess. I'm just reminding you. It's part of my job." Impa said. Then suddenly, she felt something.

"Princess, the delivery boy is being held up at the entrance by Keldo and Finn... I'm going to get him. Wait here." Impa said as she teleported outside.

Zelda always wondered how Impa does this stuff. Shiekah magic, she guessed.

* * *

_Continuing From Chapter Two..._

"W-wait! Impa! I'm not ready yet!" Link said as he lightly put his hand on Impa's forearm, stopping her from opening the door.

Impa was surprised by Link's sudden action, especially because it involved physical contact and they've just met. But she decided to let it slide. Even though his hand was wrapped in a finger-less gauntlet, she could feel that it was rather soft. Not as soft as Zelda's hands of course, she was the princess and took much care of her body after all.

"Link, don't worry. You'll do just fine. Just relax, walk beside me, and smile. I know the princess' appearance may be breath-taking, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." Impa said to try to calm him down, "Trust me, you'll be great. We'll in walk together."

Link took a breath in, and then exhaled.

"You're right, Impa. I can do this. Thank you." Link said.

Impa smiled, and opened the door.

_"Okay, Link. Relax. You can do this. You've endured much more in your life; you can handle this easily. She's just the princess."_

Impa and Link both took steps into the colossal throne room, and Link took a moment to observe his surroundings; It was a long walk from their position to the princess.

There was a red carpet which started from the entrance all the way to the thrones, and there were identical flights of stairs on the left and right side of the room which resided at half the length of the room itself. It lead to a hallway with beautiful gold railings along the hallway itself making a rectangle shape along all the walls; it looked like a big indoor balcony.

At the end of the throne room was the three thrones. The biggest one which was red, embroidered in gold is the king's, the smaller one to the left of that one was slightly smaller but had the exact same design was most likely the queen's, and the smallest one on the right side of the King's was in Link's opinion more beautiful than the other two, so that one probably belonged to Zelda.

As he made a few steps closer, he looked below the thrones and realized that there was a woman who resided in front of the thrones, who was more beautiful than anyone he has ever seen in his entire life.

"Is that the... Princess?" Link asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Link. That is princess Zelda herself." She replied.

Link didn't bother observing the environment of the throne room, and kept his eyes on Zelda as he continued to make his way to her. He kept a beautiful smile on his face, making himself look more formal.

_"She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life; more beautiful than I've imagined..."_

Zelda stood there patiently, knowing she had to look elegant, even though her excitement wanted to take over her body and rush to the delivery boy to take it from him.

She noticed his cobalt blue eyes looking at her, and she returned it with a gaze of her own.

_"She's looking at me... I'm melting... But keep your cool, Link. Keep walking, and smile."_

As her gaze met his, she quickly wanted to look away, but for some reason, she couldn't... She didn't know why. It's not that she couldn't, it's just that she didn't want to... But she wouldn't admit that to herself. Suddenly, something was building up inside of her.

_"Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling I've never felt before?... I'm the princess... Princesses aren't supposed to feel this way around peasants... Do princesses ever feel this way at all?..."_ She thought.

Impa looked at the princess and saw how Zelda was getting flustered without knowing why. _"I knew it! Sparks are flying, I can feel it."_

The pair made their way to the princess, and as Link got closer, Zelda began to get even more nervous.

_"He's quite good looking... His eyes, are just... Zelda! No! He's a peasant. Stop. You can't do this! It is forbidden!"_

They finally reached the princess, and their gazes never left each other the whole time. Link knew that he had to be respectful, so, he got down on one knee and put his right hand on his heart, and his left hand behind his back.

"Good morning, your majesty." Link said with confidence while bowing his head.

"G-good m-m-morning." Zelda stuttered.

_"Dammit Zelda! Stop stuttering! You're supposed to have perfect flowing speech... But he has such a sexy voice... No Zelda! Be strong! Goddesses help please..."_

Zelda subconsciously lifted her hand upwards as Link began to stand up. She wasn't allowed to do that, Impa just told her that. But she didn't even know she was doing it...

He knew what that meant; she wanted him to kiss it. He was hesitant to take it, but she never took her hand away therefore indicating that she really wanted him to do it.

He quietly inhaled and exhaled, then gently took her hand in his, and Zelda's mind went blank; the only thing she thought about was the soft touch of this Hylian's fingertips and leather gauntlets.

Link slowly brought her hand closer and closer to his lips, and Zelda's heart was racing. She didn't know it, but Link's heart was racing as well. He gently pressed his lips on the dorsal (opposite side of palm) of her hand, and rested his lips there a little longer than he's supposed to, but hey, Link wanted to make the most out of this moment.

As Link's lips gently interacted with her hand, Zelda bit her lip and closed her eyes as she looked down. They both had the same feeling; something ignited between the two of them.

_"Link's keeping his cool better than I thought; I thought he would be the flustered one... But Zelda is as flustered as ever... I hope she can pull herself together." _Impa thought.

As soon as Link's lips departed from her hand, he looked up at her with a smile.

_"He has a beautiful smile... I-I'm weak, I don't know why..."_

She looked at him and returned returned it with a sweet, genuine smile of her own.

_"Her smile... I... Link, stay strong."_

"I'm here to make a delivery, your majesty. I've brought the gift that king Daphnes and queen Lana requested." Link stated, still looking in her eyes.

"W-what?" Zelda muttered quietly, but loud enough for Link to hear.

Link was confused, was this a trick?

Impa knew she had to save Zelda, she wasn't handling this very well at all. She then quickly left Link's side stood beside Zelda and muttered "Princess, the sword..."

"O-oh, yeah! I forgot..." Zelda whispered back to Impa.

_"She forgot?... Oh my, she's more flustered than I thought. Earlier she was so excited, now she can't remember anything..."_

King Daphnes entered the throne room from the back door which resided behind the thrones. He heard that the delivery was to be made today and wanted to be present, even though his daughter was receiving it personally. He just wanted to see the look on his daughter's face as she received the gift.

Link was about to reach for the scabbard when-

"HALT! INTRUDER!" Yelled a tall Hylian guard in full silver plate armour with a medium helmet that didn't cover his face as he kicked the doors open.  
This sudden event caused everyone in the room to jump in shock and turn around, facing him. Even King Daphnes got startled.

The guard ran to Link and pointed his sword at his throat.

"Unsheathe your sword, intruder!" He yelled.

King Daphnes ran to his daughter and Impa as fast as he could... Which wasn't really fast; he wasn't athletic, or fit.

"Zelda, honey? What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nigma's just making another scene, _again_..." Zelda stated as she sighed.

"B-but, I mean no harm! I only came to deliver a package! I really don't want to fight..." Link said as he lifted his hands up in innocence, taking a step back.

"You dare trespass thinking you would not have to fight?! Foolish!" Nigma yelled.

_"Sigh.. Nigma never uses his head... But his sword skills are the best here... That's the only reason why I kept him."_ King Daphnes thought.

"I-I'm not trespassing I swe-" Link said as he was interrupted by Nigma, who picked him up and threw him across the room. Link screamed in surprise.

* * *

Zelda shrieked loudly as she put her hand over her mouth to try to lessen the volume of her sound.

"Daddy you have to stop this! That boy might get hurt!" She pleaded quietly.

"Nonsense, my daughter. You see, a Hylian does not wield a sword unless he knows how to use it. It's a code created by our ancestors that is followed by all Hylians. If matters get too serious for the boy to handle, I promise I will stop the fight immediately." He said.

"O-okay dad..." Zelda said quietly, putting her hands to her chest, hoping the boy would be okay.

"Besides, I want to know the skills that my people have when it comes to wielding a blade." King Daphnes added.

* * *

"I'm sorry, kid. I didn't want to embarrass you." Nigma stated, "Just kidding, I did." Then, he laughed.

_"Is every guard in Hyrule this obnoxious?... I guess I need to fight back."_

Link stood up, and removed the scabbard of the princess' sword from his belt, and threw it at Impa, she caught it and nodded as a thank you.

"I guess I have no choice but to fight you. But I must warn you, you might get hurt. I don't want to hurt you." Link stated firmly as he unsheathed his sword with his left hand.

"My my, aren't you full of spunk? I hate spunk. I'm going to embarrass you in front of the princess herself!" Nigma stated rudely, then turned to Zelda and Daphnes, bowing to both.

Link looked at both Zelda and the king. He had no idea how long the king was there, but he didn't care... He noticed the beautiful brunette was worried out of her mind for him, her face gave that away. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

_"So this is a fight to cause embarrassment, huh?... I guess I'll have to conspire as much as I don't want to." _Link thought.

Link loved to fight, it brought up a type of adrenaline that he enjoyed so much. He trained a lot during his free days if he's not playing the Ocarina, and Fado lets him train during his job at the ranch if there's nothing to do.

Link's adrenaline rose and suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face. "Shall we?"

"I'll make you wish you never step foot in this place!" Nigma yelled as he charged at Link.

_"This is for you, princess."_

Link charged at Nigma at a faster pace, though it was unfair, since Nigma was covered in armour. That didn't matter to Link, though. He wasn't fighting to kill, he was fighting to embarrass. After all, that's what Nigma wanted, right?

Both their swords clashed together, and both fighters pushed their swords against each other, trying to use brute strength. Link jumped back with a back flip, and Nigma jumped back as well.

_"This boy is agile, I can tell by the way he moves and jumps... And he's also strong, being able to hold his position as Nigma attempted to break his defenses." _Daphnes thought.

Nigma charged at Link again, slashing left and right. Link blocked all of his strikes, but needed to take a step back per block. He knew Nigma was slashing out of anger, therefore not thinking rationally. So, after blocking another strike, he rolled under Nigma's legs and jumped, then rotated his body, and tornado kicked Nigma in the helmet, causing Nigma to fall over and drop his sword.

_"YES! I got him!"_

_"Brilliant strategist, and very acrobatic. I'm very impressed." _Daphnes thought.

_"My my... He's amazing..."_ Zelda thought as she smiled.

"Outstanding. Link's not just a pretty face." Impa said out loud, causing Zelda and Daphnes to look at her. She didn't mind them, and kept watching.

Nigma picked himself up and grabbed his weapon off the ground, ruining Link's happy moment. He laughed, quite loudly.

"You think that's enough to stop me, punk?!" Nigma yelled, "So naive! I'll make you pay!"

Link got into his battle stance as Nigma charged at him again. Link took the offensive position and slashed at Nigma first, forcing him to block Link's slashes. Link was strategically slashing in opposite directions making it hard for Nigma to block, but he was doing a good job blocking _all _of Link's strikes.

He slashed at Nigma again diagonally, but Nigma parried his attack, causing Link to lose balance.

_"Damn!"_

Nigma slashed with all his might at Link's sword, causing it to fly out of Link's hands and across the throne room as he fell on his rear.

"I've got you now, kid. Say your goodbyes!" Nigma said victoriously.

* * *

"Daddy he lost his weapon! Please stop the fight! I don't want him to get injured in any way..." Zelda pleaded again, taking her dad's hand in both of hers.

"Relax, honey. He doesn't look like he's done yet. I want to see how smart he is. Again, if it gets too rough, I'll make Nigma desist. Worry not, Zelda. The boy will be fine. Stay calm." Daphnes replied.

Zelda let go of her dad's hand and stared at the two fighters. Impa knew how nervous Zelda was getting, so she held Zelda's hand in hers. Zelda looked at Impa and smiled, she was glad someone was there to comfort her.

* * *

Link was so nervous; he never lost his weapon in combat before; when he trained with Rusl, or even when he was fighting vicious animals, he's never lost his sword. But he couldn't let Nigma sense that he was nervous... He had to show a strong front.

"I'm not done yet." Link said as he stared at Nigma with his eyes narrowed and smiled mischievously.

Nigma began laughing hard, "Is that so, peasant? Well then, I'm sorry I have to take your life!"

Zelda felt her heart break a little when she heard the words that came out of Nigma's mouth.

_"Nigma can't take his life... It's not fair to him! It's not fair to me! Don't ask me why, because I don't know... It's just not, okay?!"_ Zelda thought as she argued with... Herself.

He charged at Link again, and Link's nerves started to rise... How as he going to get himself out of this? He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the princess because of this guy.

Nigma began slashing continuously, knowing that at least one of his slashes would hit Link considering he had no means of defense. Link observed the movement of his arms, attempting to figure out which was he was slashing next so he could dodge his strikes. A piece of Zelda's heart broke every slash Nigma took at Link; it was like a slash at him was a slash at her.

Link was successfully dodging all of Nigma's attacks. At one point it was like he was doing it with ease; which he was.

_"Like I said, very intelligent. I like this boy. I like his style. Very calm demeanor."_ Daphnes thought as he observed Link.

Nigma kept slashing at Link in frustration, and Link easily dodged his strikes, rolling around him, rolling left and right, and even flipping out of the way. Link had a plan, and Nigma was falling into his trap quite perfectly.

He knew he was getting tired, slashing aimlessly at the boy in green who was his target. Link noticed that his strikes were getting weaker and sloppier, and he knew it was his time to strike. He ducked under one of Nigma's horizontal blows and grabbed Nigma's right hand which held his sword, and twisted his wrist. Luckily Nigma wasn't wearing gauntlets or Link would've been done for.

Nigma screamed as his grip on his sword got loose, and Link easily took it from his hand, then did a spin attack while crouching, aiming for Nigma's metal boots, causing him to fall on his rear.

"I told you I wasn't done." Link said in triumph as he smiled at Nigma.

_"Yes! He's safe! Thank the goddesses!" _Zelda thought.

_"Well done, Link. You're a true warrior."_ Impa thought.

"He outsmarted and outmaneuvered Nigma so easily. This boy is quite young too, I must say." Daphnes said out loud as he rubbed his beard.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Nigma yelled as he got up.

Link beckoned Nigma to come at him, and Nigma ran at him at full speed, without a weapon. Link knew he was going to win, but Nigma would never admit it.

Link easily swung the fuller of Nigma's sword at Nigma's chest like a baseball bat, causing him to fall again... Link really hoped that he wouldn't get up, but he got back up again.

"Will you ever give up? I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." Link asked.

"I won't give up until I kill you kid!" Nigma yelled in fatigue.

Link ran behind him before Nigma could make a move, and jumped on his back, putting his legs over his shoulders like Nigma was Epona and Link used the fuller of Nigma's sword to slap Nigma's butt three times like he was a horse, causing Nigma to scream, then Link shifted his body to the front of Nigma's body, still holding on to his platebody armour as he maneuvered his body to the ground, then kicked Nigma off him. Nigma screamed in pain as he landed on his back, not getting back up.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you in front of the princess." Link stated with a devilish smile as he slashed left, right, then twirled his sword twice, then sheathing the sword back into his scabbard... Which was weird because the sword wasn't his, but it fit perfectly.

"I-I...I'll kill y-...y.." Nigma muttered loudly before he passed out.

_"Well done, Link. You've outdone yourself."_ Impa thought.

_"My hero..."_ Zelda thought as she put her hands to her chest and smiled like a child. _"Wait what? He's not my hero. He isn't my anything!..."_

King Daphnes stood there in awe while Link momentarily celebrated his victory. Link noticed a sword that was lying down on the floor across the room, which belonged to him. He quickly unsheathed Nigma's sword and dropped it beside Nigma's body, and quickly sprinted to his sword and sheathed it.

Impa threw the scabbard with Zelda's sword back to Link with a smile, and he caught it. After that, he walked in front of Zelda and went down on one knee, holding the scabbard horizontally with both hands and up in the air, waiting for her to take it.

"I apologize for the minor delay, princess." Link said as he apologized.

Zelda slowly took the scabbard out of Link's hands, and he looked up and smiled at her. She loved that smile, even though she's only seen it twice.

"Thank you." Zelda managed to say.

"Hello, son." King Daphnes said out loud.

Link was shocked for a moment, he forgot that the king was there the whole time. He stood up and shifted his body to face the king to acknowledge him.

"Hello, your majesty. It is an honour to meet you in person." Link said, getting down on one knee again and bowing to the king.

"Please rise," Daphnes said, "You've got quite some skill with a sword, my boy."

"Thank you, your highness. I've been training with a blade since I turned seven." Link replied respectfully as he stood back up.

"Ah, I see. And how old are you now?" He asked.

"I recently turned eighteen, your majesty." Link replied.

_"I knew he was Zelda's age!" _Impa thought in triumph. She loved when she was right.

"So, a veteran with the art of the blade then, are you not?" Daphnes asked.

"If my skill fulfills the criteria, your majesty." Link said respectfully.

"Yes, it does, Link. I'm very impressed with your fighting skills. You're definitely a true Hylian." King Daphnes said.

"I bid you my most gracious thanks, your highness. It means a lot coming from you." Link said as he bowed.

"It was nice meeting you, son. What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Link, your majesty." Link explained.

"Well, Link. I hope to see your here again. I must get going, I have duties to fulfill today." Daphnes said.

"Farewell, your highness." Link said respectfully with a bow.

King Daphnes said bye to his daughter and Impa, then made his way out the door.

"Th-thank you for bringing this for me today." Zelda stuttered.

"The honour is all mine, princess Zelda." Link said with a smile as he bowed.

"Well, Link. I guess your work is done here. It would be best if you made your journey back to your home." Impa stated.

"Yes, you're right, Impa. I'll g-"

"N-no! Wait! Don't go yet!" Zelda butted in, quite loudly. Truth is, she had no idea why she said that. She really had nothing else to say.

"Is there something you need, princess?" Link asked politely.

"Uh... There's uhm..." Zelda muttered.

Impa stood there confused, but soon realized that Zelda was stalling because she didn't want the boy she's interested in to leave yet.

"There's something I need to give you as a reward for making your journey here! I'll be right back, don't move!" Zelda said as she picked up her dress and quickly ran out the back door of the throne room, attempting to find _anything _she could give Link.

"She's beautiful... But she seems quite shy." Link said.

"She's not shy, Link. There's a reason why she's so flustered." Impa hinted, smiling at Link.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not catching on.

"Don't worry about it, Link." Impa said.

"What do you think she's getting?..." He asked with curiosity, changing the subject from what she had just said.

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me she was planning to give something to the delivery boy." Impa said, beginning to ponder about what Zelda was trying to pull here.

They stood there in silence as they waited for Zelda's return. after a few minutes, Zelda came running back in, and stood in front of them.

"I wanted to give you something, to thank you for making the journey to present me with this gift. Also, to ask forgiveness on behalf of Nigma's rash assumption and actions." Zelda said politely. She finally composed herself.

Oh, Nigma. Everyone forgot about him as he stayed there, lying on the floor, still unconscious.

She then walked towards Link, and soon they were standing a foot apart. "Link, please hold your hand out." Zelda asked politely.

Link held one of his hands out, and looked at Zelda and smiled, he was speechless. What does he do when he's speechless? He smiles. But everyone loved his smile, even in Ordon, though they don't see it often.

Zelda looked at his hand momentarily, and then looked back up at Link, who was again, looking into her eyes. But this time, they were even closer together than earlier. Zelda lost her composure, again.

_"W-why did I have to stand so close... I don't get it... I thought I composed myself..."_

She couldn't help but look into Link's eyes as well. And she saw something she hasn't seen in anyone's eyes before; purity, passion, love, empathy, ambition, and a bit of past suffering. She didn't know exactly what that all looked like, but she knew it once she saw it.

They stared at each other with smiles for a brief moment, but Impa knew she had to interrupt before either of them do something rash.

"Princess, you had something to give Link?" Impa asked, causing Zelda to snap back to reality, leaving her fantasy. Link stood there, still smiling.

"Y-yes, I had something." Zelda said as she placed her left hand under Link's right hand, and placed a small, pink bag with the royal family logo on it which was wrapped with a tiny white rope to keep it shut with her right hand.

"W-what's this, your highness?" Link asked in awe as he looked at his hand.

Zelda didn't remove her hand from under Link's. "Open it."

Link had to remove his hand from Zelda's touch so he could open the little pink bag, which caused her mood to sadden a bit, but not too much. When he opened it, he saw four purple rupees inside (worth 200 rupees), and his mouth dropped.

"P-princess... This is very generous of you, I bid you my greatest thanks." Link said, bowing to the princess.

"Consider it a gift for your hard work." Zelda said with a smile.

"But, princess. Are you sure you don't have better use for this money? If there's something you needed I'd gladly return this to you." Link said softly.

Zelda's heart fluttered. Why does he have to be so polite and humble? She didn't want her heart to flutter. This boy just kept getting better and better every time he opened his mouth and spoke. She didn't even know why she felt this way.

"N-no, Link. I have no use for that money. I'm royalty; if I needed something, I could just ask my father and he'd get it for me." Zelda stated with a smile.

_"No that came out wrong! Goddess I hope he doesn't think I'm a spoiled brat now... But why should I care? I won't see him again. Will I?... No! No I won't!" _She thought, trying to convince herself more than making it sound like a statement.

"Then, I give you my most gracious thanks, I truly appreciate your generosity. Farewell, princess." Link said as Zelda held her hand up again, and he kissed the bare skin on her hand softly, for the second time.

"B-bye, Link..." Zelda muttered.

"Goodbye, Impa. Thank you for everything." Link said to Impa who was standing in the background.

"Take care, Link." Impa said, politely bidding her farewell.

Link bowed to both Impa and Zelda one last time before making his way out the door. Soon, he was out of their sight.

Link was so happy that Zelda gave him something of hers. Now, he'll have an object which held a memory of his meeting with the princess. He didn't care that it was money; he would've been just as happy if she just gave him the bag. It smelled exactly like her, and she smelled like a divine entity. He would never forget this moment for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Princess, are you okay?" Impa asked as she watched Zelda stare at the door.

"Y-yes, Impa. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Zelda replied.

"Something seems to be bothering you." Impa stated, though she knew exactly what was on Zelda's mind.

"Nothing's on my mind, Impa. I'm just glad I got my sword today." She retorted.

_"Yeah, right." _Impa thought to herself, seeing right through Zelda's lies.

"I better bring Nigma to the medical area of the castle to check his vitals. Since you have received your precious gift today... What are you going to do now, princess?" Impa asked politely.

"I... I think I'm going to order another sword..." Zelda said quietly, still staring at the door Link walked out of.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter three! The meeting between Link and Zelda. To sum it up, Link and Zelda had the same feelings when they met. But Link was able to keep his cool better than Zelda was. Plus, Zelda didn't understand the feeling she felt, but she was denying it anyway. She said she wouldn't see Link again, but said she was going to order another sword... Which means... ;). Tune in next chapter to find out! I'm sure you'll all love it.**

**If you're wondering about how exactly Link's finishing move was on Nigma looks like... It's one of his throws from Soul Calibur II. You could Google Link's command list and you'll be able to find it on YouTube or something.**

**Impa... I love Impa's character. She's like a sister and a mother. Plus, she understands Zelda so well. Oh and if you're wondering how Impa knows and senses all these things.. There's not a detailed reason as to why. She's a Shiekah, they know a lot of things ;).**

**Nigma.. Is that a better name? He has a bigger role, and I did my best to think of a good name for him.**

**Sippurp123: **Thank you for leaving another beautiful review! Your feedback really inspires me to write more and update faster, I thank you very much, again!

**RageMuffinz:** Thank you so much! It means so much to me that you said I have talent. I don't plan on giving up on this fic! I'm going to finish it. Though, it'll take me a long time because there will be a lot of chapters!

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you very much! you won't have to wait very long to read more, I'll update as soon as I can :)

**I certainly hope that the guests who left the nice reviews make accounts and follow along with my story to keep up with it as I update as well.**

**I hope you all enjoy my story and keep reviewing! They make me very happy and inspire me to continue.**

**Make sure to tune in for the next chapter of Forbidden Love! I'm sure you'll all enjoy what happens next. Much love! See ya next time.**


	4. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Hey, how's it goin'? Miss me? I hope you did :). I hope you guys loved the meeting between Link and Zelda as much as I did, I truly felt happy when I was writing that! I love fluffs. **

**On another note, since this is a slight AU fic, there will be some characters from other Legend of Zelda titles included in this story, and some characters who I've made up myself. Though the characters from other titles aren't in this chapter, they'll be introduced in the future.**

**I finished this story at exactly 2:17 in the morning, just for you guys!**

***** I know in the story bio, the genre is "Romance/Hurt/Comfort". But, there is also humour in this story as well. *****

**Enough outta me! Without further ado, the fourth installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. My name isn't Shigeru Miyamoto...**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **4** ~

**The Start Of Something New**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

When Zelda said she was going to order another sword, she was completely serious; she wasn't joking. Impa really had no idea what was coming. It's been almost two weeks since their first meeting, and earlier in the morning, someone informed Impa that Link was going to arrive at the castle shortly. So, being the good mother figure she was, she ventured to tell Zelda's quarters to inform her.

Impa opened the door of Zelda's room quietly to peek inside, checking if she was up or not. And if it wasn't obvious enough already, Zelda was up. Except, instead of prancing around the room like an excited little girl like she did the first time, this time she was staring outside her window with a sweet smile on her face. Oh, and instead of waiting around in her nightgown without wearing undies, she was already completely ready; wearing her dress and everything. Meaning, she's been up for quite awhile already, considering it took her an hour and thirty-four minutes to get ready the first time she went to pick up her gift.

"Princess?" Said Impa.

"Oh, good morning Impa!" Zelda replied with a smile.

Impa opened her mouth, taking a breath in, and she was about to spe-

"Link's here?!" Zelda interrupted with wide eyes, knowing what Impa was going to say.

"Wow, princess, I didn't even get to speak yet. Excited to see _him_ again, aren't we?" Impa asked with a slight smirk.

"Wh-what?! No! That's crazy. I'm excited because of the sword!" Zelda said as she attempted to defend herself.

_"Lie all you want, sweetheart. I can see right through you." _

"Right... That's why you're excited." Impa said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't use that tone with me! It's truly what I meant!" She retorted.

"Are you sure?" Impa replied.

"Yep! I'm sure!" Zelda answered with pride.

"Then, may I ask you a question, _your highness?_" Impa asked with a slight bow, teasing Zelda.

"Yes, lady Impa. You may speak." Zelda replied like a snobby princess.

"You're excited to see Link again." Impa replied flatly.

"That's not a question!" Zelda retorted quite loudly as she folded her arms.

"You're right, there's no question that you're excited to see him, I know that already. " Impa said with a cute smile, knowing Zelda fell for her trick perfectly.

"No! Stop it Impa! That's not what I meant! I'm not excited to see Link!" Zelda said while looking away from her so she couldn't see her cheeks turning pink.

"Are you sure he's not the cause of your excitement?" Impa asked.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you, Impa?" Zelda replied.

"Promise?" Impa asked her.

"Yes, I promise I'm only excited because of the sword!" Zelda retorted.

"Well, princess... If that's the case, then could you please inform me as to why you have so many swords in you room that Link has brought for you?" Impa asked slyly.

As it turns out, Link came back to the castle quite a few times after their first meeting. Only to make deliveries, of course.

She took a moment to to look around Zelda's room, seeing what she has lying around in her quarters. She was looking for something specific of course; the swords that Link brought for her the last few times he's been here. She saw them and took a moment to count the amount of scabbards which were laying in a pile in one of the corners of her room. There were three of them; meaning Link has come three times in two weeks, and this would be the fourth.

"You only needed one sword, princess. Why do you have three? Not to mention that when you receive the next one, you'll have four. Care to explain why?" Impa asked.

"Be... cause... Uh... Because there's always a chance that one might break! If it does, I'll have three spare ones! It's always good to be cautious, you know." Zelda replied with a triumphant smile.

"Ah... So I guess you're _really_ not excited to see Link." Impa admitted.

"Yes, thank you for finally realizing that." Zelda replied.

"Well if that's the case, then I have good news for you." Impa stated.

"Oh, really?! Do tell me then! Please." Zelda said with excitement.

"The delivery boy is near the castle, however..." Impa said as her voice trailed.

"Go on..."

"The person who brought it is _not_ Link. In fact, I was informed that Link is no longer in his home village Ordon." Impa replied flatly.

"O-oh... I um, I see..." Zelda said as she immediately looked down at her toes in sadness.

"P-princess..." Impa said in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes?..." Zelda said as she slowly looked up with a frown only to see Impa _smirking._

_"She... She LIED TO ME!"_

"Oh my goddess! Are you serious?!..." Zelda said as she clenched her firsts and began to get angry.

"I knew it! I'm never wrong, princess!" Impa said as she laughed.

"I hate you."

"Aw don't say that, princess. Forgive me, your highness."

"No."

"Fine, I'm sorry for deceiving you, which on my part worked evidently well."

"Impa!"

"Fine fine, I am truly sorry for deceiving you, princess. I hope you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me."

"Fine, Impa, I-"

"And I hope you find Link in your heart too." Impa added.

"... I don't forgive you."

"Please?"

"Is Link here or not!" Zelda interrupted.

"I won't tell you until you forgive me." Impa stated.

"All jokes aside?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, all jokes aside." She replied.

"Fine then. I forgive you, Impa!" She replied while sounding annoyed.

"That's better. All jokes aside, Link is here, princess." Impa said while grinning.

"Thank you!" Zelda said, "You know, you're so stubborn sometimes."

"I've taught you many things as you've grown up, but if I picked up anything from you it's your stubbornness. You're like a rock." Impa stated while giggling.

"Yeah yeah." Zelda said as she rolled her eyes.

"I can assure you that after this, you won't need to order anymore swords." Impa said with a mischievous smile.

"W-what do you mean?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"Yes, princess, let's go to the throne room, shall we?" Impa asked as she held her arm out for Zelda to take, ignoring her previous question.

Zelda decided that she would ignore Impa's statement for now. She'll ask her again later.

"We shall!" She replied while giggling and linking arms with Impa, making their way to the throne room.

* * *

Link was making his way to the entrance of Hyrule Castle, which by now he was completely familiar with.

"Good morning Link!" Finn greeted.

"Morning Finn. Morning Keldo." Link replied.

"Morning." Keldo replied in an emotionless manner.

"Still mad about my joke the first time you met me?" Link asked Keldo with a smile.

"Shut up..." Keldo muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't make another joke today! As long as you're not rude. Or else you know... Impa will teleport here and make you pee your pants. _Again_." Link said, teasing him.

Finn laughed quietly.

"Not funny, Finn! You've always been scared of Impa." Keldo stated.

"Yeah well at least I openly admit it." Finn replied.

"Now now children, no need to argue. Enjoy yourselves today, the weather is beautiful." Link said with a smile.

"So, you're here to deliver a package to the princess, _again, _I assume?" Finn asked.

"Yep! Come to think of it, I've never been here for any other reason." Link said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Or maybe you're here to get us in trouble with Impa." Keldo added.

"Oh come on, you both know I'm never here to get you in trouble with her. She's pretty anyway, so getting in trouble by her should be bittersweet, right?" Link added with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Impa's just mean, though." Keldo added.

At that moment, the familiar gust of smoke appeared and dispersed without a sound, meaning Impa has arrived.

"Shh, Keldo! Impa might hear you! Her hearing is really good!" Finn hissed.

A sudden smile grew on Link's face.

"And what exactly do you not want Impa to hear, Keldo?" Impa asked in a serious tone.

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything, I swear!" Keldo stuttered.

Impa stared at both Finn and Keldo with narrow eyes, then turned to Link.

"The princess is waiting, Link. Come in." Impa said.

"Alright. Good morning by the way, Impa." Link said with a smile.

"Good morning, Link." Impa replied as they walked inside the entrance side by side. Keldo and Finn stood there in shock, for the second time because of Link.

Though the two have only met four times and only had a few small conversations together while making their way to the princess, they've become good friends. It's easy for both Impa and Link to make friends, when they truly try, that is. Though, it's evident that they don't usually do so.

"Thank you by the way, Link." Impa said with a smile.

"Thanks for what?" Link asked, slightly confused.

"For calling me pretty." Impa said as she winked at him.

Link's cheeks suddenly turned slightly pink. "W-what? You heard that?..."

"Yes Link, I did." She replied with a smile.

"But how? You appeared behind them after I said it..." Link asked with curiosity.

"That my friend, is a secret. Not even the princess knows how I do it." Impa said with a smirk.

"You really give off this mysterious vibe, I like it." Link stated.

"Thank you Link, how nice of you." Impa replied.

_"I know he's not trying to charm me, I can tell. But, I know if I was any other girl... Or Zelda, I'd faint already." _

"Brace yourself, Link. I'm opening the doors now. She's waiting inside." Impa said.

"Déja vu." Link said, laughing slightly.

"Ah, so it is." She replied, laughing too.

Impa opened both the doors to the throne room, and the pair began to walk down the red carpet which lead to the princess.

_"He's here..." _Zelda thought as she smiled. _"I mean... He's here, whatever."_

"She's wearing the exact same dress she wore the first time we've met." Link muttered.

_"I wonder what they're talking about... Uh, no I don't, whatever." _

"Yes, Link, that's the one. I see you've remembered." Impa stated.

"Of course I have. I've never forgotten any of our meetings. I remember them like they all happened yesterday." Link explained.

_"Yeah, so does she." _Impa thought.

_"I wonder if they're talking about me... I mean, I don't care, whatever."_

Link looked up at the princess with his sexy cobalt blue eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

_"Din, those eyes, that smile... No matter how well I prepare and compose myself beforehand, I always crumble when he does that. Why why why?! Din, Goddess of power, please give me the strength not to melt. PLEASE."_

As nervous as she was, she returned his glance with one of her own, giving him her own sweet, genuine smile.

_"Remember, Link. Know your place. She's a princess. A PRINCESS. Don't let her smile get to you. There has probably been many princes who have fallen for her already... Maybe her father arranged to marry someone in another kingdom already. You have no chance. The only chance you have is in your dreams, and she'd probably be taken in your dreams too..."_

Link and Impa were about halfway to the princess at this point. Yeah, the throne room is a huge room.

"Hey, Impa. You think that smile she has on is genuinely real? Because it's really nice smile." Link said, "I know there must have been many different occasions over the course of her lifetime where she had to fake a smile, but at the same time make it look real."

Impa laughed, "Yes Link, it's genuinely real, I know it when I see it."

_"What are they laughing about? Is my dress not done right? Oh, Impa is so lucky! Wait, I mean no, I, I... I GIVE UP. Damn you Zelda! Think what you want, I don't care anymore!"_

After a long walk, they've finally reached the princess.

"Good morning, your majesty." Link said as he bowed to the princess, smiling at her.

_"Goddesses he's hot. HEY! Zelda! I'm letting you think freely, but there's a limit!"_

"Good morning, L-Link." Zelda replied as she held her arm out for him to kiss.

_"Dammit. Almost said good morning without stuttering this time. So close."_

_"It seems she didn't wear her gloves today. Well, the other three times she didn't either. Sneaky. I must admit, I'm impressed, Zelda." _Impa thought.

He gently took her little hand in his own, and kissed the dorsal of it softly.

_"Okay, I feel like I have melted into a puddle of joy. I just don't know why...__"_

Zelda let out a faint giggle, causing Link to look at her with an even bigger smile than earlier, showing his nice, white teeth. Nobody knows how he managed to be so hygienic even though he barely had any money, but, one could guess that's a secret that he wouldn't reveal.

"Without further ado..." Link said as he got down on one knee, holding the scabbard up with two hands, presenting the sword to Zelda.

"For the fourth time, I thank you for delivering this precious item to me. I sincerely apologize if my requests have been troublesome in any manner to you." Zelda said as she giggled slightly, taking the scabbard from his hands.

_"Oh yeah! Composed myself like a princess, recited that like a queen. Good job, me."_

"It's an honour, your majesty, never a bother. I've been blessed with the opportunity to meet you in person." Link stated with a cute smile, "Making each journey here to Hyrule to see you again was worth it, regardless of what I had to do to get here." Then, he bowed to her.

_"Wow, Link. I'm speechless. That was beautifully recited." _Impa thought as she smiled and nodded.

_"I... I... That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me in my life... Someone hold me, I can't feel my legs..." _Zelda thought as butterflies began to build up in her stomach. She had a warm feeling in her heart.

_"Say something, Zelda! Anything!" _

"I-I..."

_"Anything but that, stupid!"_

"Ah, please forgive me, your highness. Perhaps I've said more than I should have." Link said apologetically as he took a step away from Zelda, bowing to her again.

"N-no! Link." Zelda said as she held her hand out and shook it, "What you've said is very sweet. I'm v-very flattered. I... I sincerely thank you for your kind words."

Link and Zelda looked into each other's eyes simultaneously.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'm sure you have much more important things to attend to today, therefore I should not stay longer and take up more of your time." Link said as he bowed to her, "Farewell, princess Zelda."

"W-wait! Link. I still need to give you your gift." Zelda stated.

"There's no need, your highness. I don't do this for the gift you always give to me before my departure." Link replied with a smile, "In all honesty, seeing you, the princess, in person, is a better reward."

_"He's so sweet... Is he royalty? Dammit, no. He's not. Sad face."_

"Plus, you've given me three bags of money already; a pink, blue, and purple one. Which, by the way, I cherish." Link added.

"Ah, so it seems." Zelda said as she realized it's time for him to go, causing her mood to drop, "Then you're right, it's time for your to depart."

She took a step forward, now being the same distance they were before Link took a step back to make an apology, and held her hand out for him to kiss. Maybe she was enjoying that a gesture little too much.

He gently took her hand again, and kissed it softly. She could still feel the kiss on her skin, it felt so good.

"Goodbye Impa, goodbye, princess." Link said as he bowed to Impa.

_"Shit! Hurry up!" _Impa thought in frustration.

Suddenly, the back door of the throne room flew open, causing the three individuals to jump in shock.

_"About time, old man." _Impa thought, making a grin.

Zelda and Link looked at each other in confusion, then turned around to face the person who ran through the door. It was no other than the king himself, Mr. Daphnes Nohansen-Hyrule.

"Link! I'm glad I caught you before you've left." Daphnes said while he was panting. The journey to the throne room was not a far one from his previous location, but if one would recall what was mentioned in the previous chapter, the man is neither athletic or fit in any way whatsoever.

"Please, my Lord. Take a moment to breathe." Impa said.

"Thank you. Please excuse me for a brief moment." Daphnes said.

The three of them waited silently, while both Link and Zelda waited in confusion. Zelda walked beside her father and put her hand on his back, thinking it might help him catch his breath better.

"I apologize for my sudden appearance. But there is something I need to inform you about, Link." He said.

"S-sure, anything, your majesty." Link said in surprise, forgetting to bow to him. But, Daphnes was too tired to care, and maybe was too fat to care as well.

"I've been very impressed with your swordsmanship ever since your little encounter with Nigma." Daphnes said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Link replied.

"Though, I wasn't the only one who was impressed." Daphnes continued.

Link raised an eyebrow, what exactly was he getting at here? He couldn't ask and interrupt, it wouldn't be respectful. He'd have to wait until Daphnes is done beating around the bush.

"Impa was quite impressed as well. Very impressed, in fact." He explained.

Link and Zelda looked at Impa at that moment, and Impa smiled back at Link.

"And I've been doing some further thinking, I did not want to let your talents go to waste." He said.

_"Daddy please hurry up! The suspense is killing me, and I wanna kill you for taking so long! Just kidding! I'd never do that. But please hurry."_

"So, I arranged a private meeting between me, queen Leina, and Impa, and we discussed what could possibly done about that." Daphnes said.

_"Goddess, I know you're a slow runner but I didn't know you were a slow talker..." _Link thought.

"We talked for quite some time, brainstorming different ideas."

_"Daphnes! Come on!" _Impa thought in frustration.

"Then, upon Impa's request, we've come to a conclusion that we would like _you, _Link, to be Zelda's personal servant and protector." Daphnes said as he pointed to Link, adding unnecessary dramatic effect.

"R-really?" Link and princess Zelda said simultaneously. Even their stutter was harmonized, how peculiar.

"That's okay with you, right, my princess?" Daphnes asked his daughter, causing Impa and Link to stare at her.

"Yes, father. I support this completely." Zelda replied. She would have worded it another way, but she had to be regal with her father in the room, especially with other people around.

"Also, Link. Since your skills do exceed those of all my guards, by my request, you will be one of the leaders in my Hyrulian army of knights." Daphnes stated. (Hyrulians are the inhabitants of the country of Hyrule [Hylian is a race])

"Oh my... I'll be a knight of Hyrule?" Link muttered in shock.

_"He requested to have me! Oh my goddess."_ He thought.

"And, I know you might be frightened by that statement, and I've taken that into consideration. You will be trained by my finest knights about leadership and the rules of knighthood." Daphnes continued, "Ah, where are my manners? My sincere apologies my boy."

_"There are so many things running through my mind right now, I can't even... Oh, my, goddess." _Zelda thought.

Do you accept my offer of being Princess Zelda's personal servant and protector? And do you accept the offer of becoming one of my high-ranked Hylian Knights?" Daphnes asked.

_"Please say yes..." _Zelda thought.

_"I'm sure he'll say yes. Why would he not?" _Impa thought with a smile.

"I sincerely thank you, Impa, and queen Leina for your kindness and your compelling offer. I graciously accept the honour of protecting your daughter, and becoming one of your Hylian Knights. I will serve you in any way possible, my king."

_"YES!" _Zelda yelled in her mind, almost loud enough for someone to hear.

"Perfect. Link, please hand me your sword." Daphnes asked.

Link immediately obeyed and unsheathed his sword, handing it to king Daphnes.

"Follow me, everyone." Daphnes stated as he walked up the few steps, standing in front of his throne.

Impa stood on his left, Zelda stood on his right side, and Link stood in front.

"Link, please kneel." Daphnes commanded.

Link got down on one knee and put his right hand on his heart.

"Do you, Link, swear to wield your blade in order to protect this country and its kingdom?"

"I do."

"Do you, Link, swear to serve under the commands of me, King Daphnes, if trouble rises?"

"I do."

"Do you, Link, swear your undivided allegiance to your country and its people, regardless of any predicaments that may occur?"

"I do."

"Do you, Link, swear to lead your companions morally and justly, leading each and every one of them on the right path, to ensure their safety and their well being?"

"I do."

"Now, do you, Link, swear allegiance to my daughter from this moment on, until death?"

"I do."

"Do you, Link, swear that you will only answer to her orders, serving her in every way possible, to ensure her eternal happiness?"

"I do.

"And finally, do you, Link, swear to protect the heir to the kingdom of Hyrule, princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule?" (Medina: _meh-dee-nuh)_

"With my life, my lord." Link said while stealing a glance at Zelda, causing her to smile.

King Daphnes lifted Link's sword; this was the moment everyone was waiting for.

"I, King Daphnes Nohansen-Hyrule, dub thee, Link of Ordon Village, a Hylian Knight, and the protector of princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule. May the gifts of the three Golden Goddesses guide you with their wisdom, power, and courage." King Daphnes said in all seriousness, tapping both Link's shoulders with his blade.

"You may now rise, Link."

Link rose. He was so happy; he thought this was all a dream.

"I'm extremely glad to have you as a Hylian Knight and the protector of my daughter, I'm sure you won't fail me." King Daphnes said.

"I won't let you down, your majesty." Link replied with pride.

"Good. We will further elaborate on this matter shortly. For now, please take a look around the castle. You live here now; it is your new home. Farewell for now, Link."

Link's smile grew as big as his cheeks would let it.

"Y-yes, I bid you my most gracious thanks. Farewell, my Lord." Link replied.

the king left the room, leaving the three together, like they were earlier. There was a long moment of silence.

"Link." Impa spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Link replied.

"You forgot to introduce yourself to the princess, with your new title, that is." She said while smirking.

"R-right!" Link said with a smile.

He walked up to Zelda, and went down on one knee.

_"It's like a marriage proposal... NO. I'm not going to let myself think like that... Moving way too fast here!"_

"Greetings, your majesty. My name is Link, and I am your new personal servant and protector. I shall strive to ensure your true eternal happiness and protect you from all dangers in the world with all the power I possess. My life, from this moment on, now belongs to you." Link said in a serious tone.

Zelda smiled. "Why hello, Link. I am thankful to have someone of your skill and talent as my servant and protector. Though you may be a servant, you are not a slave; I shall treat you with the kindness one must express to another, and as a human being." She replied.

Link giggled slightly, causing her to giggle as well. Impa stood at the back, watching them both.

_"Link seems so familiar to me, I'm unsure why." _Impa pondered.

Zelda, taking advantage of the situation, lifted her hand up for Link to kiss. He, for the third time that day, lifted her small hand and kissed it softly, leaving the feeling of soft lips on her hand.

_"Oh yeah, three times today! I'm not washing my hand ever again! Er... That's gross. I'll have to was it eventually. But you know what I mean."_

"Oh, I forgot something in one of my horse's saddle bags! Since I'm staying here at the castle, I need to go get it. I'll be back shortly, please excuse me." Link said, waiting for Zelda to give him permission to leave.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until Zelda finally realized why he didn't leave yet.

"Oh, yes! Go ahead."

"Thank you, princess." Link said as he bowed, then he ran out the door. Zelda waited for him to shut the doors of the throne room.

"Impa!"

"You're welcome, princess."

"H-how... Why.."

"How? I knew your father was very interested in Link's skill because despite the fact that he only recently became of age, he is more talented than any guard here, so I requested him to give Link this certain position in the castle. Why? Well, I know you didn't order the swords _just_ for the swords. you were really wasting your money."

"I-Impa!" Zelda said as her cheeks began to turn into a shade of pink, there's no way she could deny it now. "T-thank... you..."

Impa began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you, Link, take princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after the Goddesses' ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Do you take Zelda to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Impa said, mimicking King Daphnes' serious tone as best as she could.

After all, Daphnes did say 'Do you, Link' in every sentence.

"I do." Impa replied to herself, imitating Link, also putting her right hand on her heart.

Zelda was now full of embarrassment; her cheeks were redder than ever. And it was completely evident through her soft, fair skin.

"Impa! Stop!" Zelda yelled, "That's not funny!"

"Oh it's pretty funny, Zelda." Impa said as she laughed.

"I hate you so much!" Zelda said as she put her hands on her face, attempting to hide it.

Now this, this was the start of something new.

* * *

**A/N: I have a confession... I know in my chapters there are some spelling/grammar errors.. I'm very sorry for that! I just get so excited when I know I'm going to update my story that I miss some things when I proofread. But, I always read it over when it's posted, and I always end up fixing every error that's in the chapter. Thank you for coping with me.**

**"Hylian Knights" is the name I gave to his army :). **

**It's cute how Zelda talks to herself when she thinks, isn't it? I truly enjoy knowing her thoughts haha.**

**OMG! They're gonna live together! Wink Wink. And Impa... She's so mean! I love her LOL. But this is where the fun begins. Just to let the huge ZeLink fans know, There is A LOT of ZeLink in this fanfic, so do not fear! Plus, there are so many chapters. I have it all planned out but not all written yet.**

**[**Thanking the reviewers**]**

**sippurp123: **You've left a review in all of my chapters so far, and I'm nothing but truly grateful for that! Thank you so much! Also, I'm glad you love flustered Zelda, because I love her too!

**Qwertycow721: **I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I hope the wait was worth it! I hope you enjoy the story so far, and follow until the end!

**Guest: **Young love is indeed a beautiful thing, it makes my heart melt :)

**RageMuffinz: **Hey friend! I'm so happy that you think the chapter is amazing and fantastic! I promise all the chapters will be that way! And you've made my day when I found out that you're my biggest fan! :)

**Alloftheabove2013: **Thank you! I also feel that the immediate sparks flying was perfect too. And I'm glad you love Impa as much as I do!

**JaiselStael: **I'm glad you liked their meeting :). Have no fear! I've continued ;)

**cookiebee:** Thank you for your constructive criticism! I know I've answered your review personally, but there's no way I'd thank all my reviewers and not include you!

**CallMePrincessZelda: **I'm happy you're very observant and are able to depict the characteristics of each character! I promise I won't give up on this fanfiction :).

**I'm very thankful for everyone who reviewed, and for everyone who views my story as I update it. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Kindly leave a review for me, please? :)**

**Make sure to tune in for the next chapter of Forbidden Love! It's the start of something new. Love ya! See you next time :***


	5. A New Home For Two

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back? I hope you guys enjoyed my previous chapter... And the title of it which is a title of a High School Musical song! I didn't notice until after I wrote the chapter :) **

**I'm doing my best to do an update weekly! And there may be a rare occasion in the future where I do two updates in one week, but I don't know if that will be possible! I just want you to know, you'll be with me for a VERY long time! There are so many chapters in this story, and I'm planning to write them all. If you're wondering how many there are, leave that in a review, cool? Thank you and enjoy the ride ;).**

***** I was being really stupid when I purposely didn't capitalize titles such as "King", "Queen", "Lady", and "Princess" because I didn't feel like I had to. But now, I do. So, from this chapter and on, I will be capitalizing them. Sorry for the mishap for any of you who are part of the grammar police! :( *****

**I always finish writing my chapters so late at night, cause I start writing a little late...**

**Without further ado, the fifth installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I'm a 90's kid!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **5** ~

**A New Home For Two**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

How often does a poor, goat-herding orphan get to live with the Royal family of Hyrule? One in a million, if not less of a chance. But for the Ordonian boy, he was_ that_ one in a million. Now, he's going to live in the same house (Zelda does live in a castle, but it is her shelter, so it is considered her home nonetheless) as Princess Zelda herself, serving her, and spending a lot of his time with her. For a moment, Link thought this was all a dream... But when he tripped on his own two feet running across Castle Town to Epona and landed face first on the concrete tiles, he knew it was real.

Link was a very fit and athletic person, probably one of the most athletic people one could find in the Hyrule country area. With that being said, he was able to run from the castle all the way to Epona without being too winded from the journey. However, when he got there, there was a man with long, blue hair attempting to mount her... But she kept throwing him off of her every time he tried to mount. Link smiled to himself, he never really had to worry about someone trying to steal Epona, she could fend for herself very well for a trusty steed.

Link ran up to the person trying to mount Epona, hoping the stranger wasn't trying to steal her away from him.

"Excuse me... What are you trying to do with my horse?" He asked with confusion.

"Uh.. Oh! Hello! You must be Sir Link!" The man replied as he quickly stood up.

_"Huh? 'Sir' Link? Cool, I could get used to that."_

"Uhm, yes. Yes I am Sir Link." Link replied, "May I ask how you know of me?"

The man fixed his posture and saluted to Link.

"It is an honour to finally meet you Grand Master Link! My name is Kafei Keaton! I am a Knight Commander of the Hylian Knights." Kafei replied.

(There are a few different titles for knights, with Grand Master ranking as the highest, Knight Commander under that, and a few more different titles ranked in order respectively.)

_"Grand Master?... That's the highest rank for knights.."_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kafei. No need to be really formal; just call me Link." He replied while holding his hand out for Kafei to shake.

"Wow, thank you, Link! I like you already." Kafei smiled as he shook Link's hand, "But what about when we're around other knights?"

"Well, refer to me with that title when you have to, I guess. If it's just us, then there's no need." Link replied.

"Ah, looks like I've made a new friend today!" Kafei said with happiness as he let go of Link's hand.

"It seems I've made a new friend as well." Link replied, "May I ask what you're trying to do with Epona?"

"Right, sorry if I frightened you, Link, I was sent by Impa to retrieve your horse and bring it to the stables located in Hyrule Castle." Kafei replied.

"I see... If I may ask, are you okay? Epona's not the most welcoming horse in the world... Well, she's not really welcoming at all. I'm the only one she allows to ride her." Link stated.

_"Ilia's not even allowed to ride her... Epona just lets her walk her, if she tries to mount Epona she'll throw her off... It's actually kind of funny!"_

"Really? I _couldn't_ tell!" Kafei said as he laughed slightly and scratched the top of his head, "Well uh... Since I can't, do you think you could do it? If that's not a hassle for you, that is. I understand that it's your first day." Kafei asked politely, "But I have to run a few errands for my wife Anju, and I'm already running late."

"Sure, no problem. I'll take Epona to Hyrule Castle. Have fun running errands for your wife." Link said with a laugh as he took his Ocarina out of Epona's saddle bag, placed it in his tunic, and mounted his horse.

"I'll try!" Kafei replied as Link spurred Epona, making his way to the castle.

Epona was trotting slowly through Castle Town while Link apologized to many different people, also while getting many stares from many different pairs of eyes. Turns out, horses aren't allowed in Castle Town, so in a way Link was breaking the law for the first time in his life, and felt quite guilty for doing so. He hoped he'd reach the castle soon.

With a sigh of relief, Link finally arrived to the castle.

"Hey Finn, What's up Keldo? Are you two here all day?" Link greeted.

"Good morning Grand Master Link! Yes, we are here all day. It's our job! It's hard work!" Finn stated.

_"Wow, things spread quickly."_

"It's really _really_ boring." Keldo added.

"It must be hard, sweat drenching work standing all day doing _nothing..._" Link muttered.

"Sorry Link, what was that?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I was told that Kafei was ordered to bring my horse to the castle stables, could you tell me where that is please?" Link asked politely.

"Right, I forgot about that. It's on the other side of the castle, just follow the path on the right side of the castle. You'll be lead to a fence which leads to more than two hectares of land. The stable is somewhere in there." Keldo explained.

"Thank you! I'll see you guys later." Link said as he kicked his feet against Epona, causing her to start trotting.

The weather was very beautiful, there were a few clouds in the sky, yet the sky was bluer than ever, and the sun's rays were shining down on the world, brightening everyone's day. The ride from the front of the castle to the stable area was quite long, considering how big the castle actually was.

But eventually, Link made it to the gate of the ranch. It looked rather plain; just a black metal fence. He dismounted Epona and opened the gate, then made his way back to her.

"Well, girl. Welcome to your new home. I know I'll be a bit further away from you than you're accustomed to, but I promise I'll visit you often. But you have to be a good girl, alright?" Link said while stroking her mane.

Epona replied with a huff. Link assumed she understood, so he mounted her and made his way in.

"Wow... This ranch is huge!" Link said in astonishment as he let his eyes wander around. He soon saw a fairly big building which resided near the entrance to the castle, with one of the two doors opened. He assumed that was the stable and lead Epona there.

When he got there, he noticed that there was a girl with long, luscious blonde hair who wore a plain dark burgundy sleeveless dress with brown boots. She was on her knees stroking the mane of a white horse, which was laying on its side on a pile of hay. Link thought she looked beautiful from behind.

"E-excuse me..." Link said nervously, though he wasn't sure why.

The blonde jumped up in surprise, and turned around to him.

"O-oh! Princess!" Link said in surprise.

"H-hi Link... I uhm... I heard your horse was being brought to the stables so I wanted to uhm.. Show you around..." She said as her voice trailed.

"R-right. Yes." Link replied, "You know, you changed your dress really quickly." Link said as he laughed slightly.

_"Yeah, since I'm excited..." _Zelda thought.

"I-I kind of rushed, I didn't want you to be in uhm an uh... unfamiliar stable by yourself so I... Changed as fast as I could." Zelda replied nervously.

_"Don't be nervous! Come on, suck it up Zelda!"_

"You're too kind, your Grace." Link said as he bowed, "I'm not aware of what I've done to deserve such kindness."

"Link!" Zelda said as she felt her cheeks burning, "People can do nice things for you, instead of you doing n-nice things for them all the time. It... Works both ways..."

"I guess that's how it seems. Please forgive me, your Highness. I seldom received kindness for nothing in return in my life; I'm not used to kindness that's free of charge." Link replied, feeling guilty.

_"Oh my... That's so... Sad..."_

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry... Well, uhm, I promise I'll be kind to you, not just because of the things you'll do for me... I'll be kind to you because I w-want to be..." Zelda replied as she fiddled with her dress, "And please, call me Princess, or call me Zelda."

"I'll do my best to remember that, your H-... Uhm, Princess." Link replied while scratching the back of his head, "Is that horse your horse?" Link asked.

For a moment Zelda didn't know what he was talking about; she lost all train of thought as she stared at her very attractive servant. She suddenly snapped out of it when she smelled a funny smell, that being the aroma of the stable itself.

"O-oh! Yes, this is my horse! Had her ever since she was a foal (baby female horse). Her name is Elsia. She's quite sick right now..." Zelda said as she turned around and rubbed Elsia's mane, "Would you like to meet her?" She asked with a smile. (_Elsia: el-see-uh)_

Link walked over to Elsia and knelt beside Zelda. He gently rubbed Elisa's head. Elsia became tense.

"Hello Elsia. My name is Link. I know I may not be as beautiful as you or your owner, but I hope you'll accept me. I'd love to be your friend. I'm sure you'll get better soon, you look like you're really strong." Link said quietly as he smiled. Elsia's muscles suddenly relaxed.

Zelda's heart began pounding really fast, and she felt herself blush. _"He... Called me beautiful..."_

"I-I... She l-likes you.." Zelda managed to say as she stared at Link. She never seen him from a profile angle before.

_"He has beautiful facial features..."_

"Really, you think so?" Link asked with a smile as he turned to Zelda, meeting her eyes with his.

Zelda froze. She loved it when she and Link interlocked eyes, but hated it at the same time because it always made her freeze, causing her to feel stupid.

"Y-yes, she does. Elsia likes people... Well, nice people." Zelda added.

"Well, I'm glad she knows I'm nice." Link said.

_"Oh honey, we all know you're nice in all the right places... Oh Goddess, It's normal for a woman to think like that, right?..." _

"S-so, you have a horse too, right?..." Zelda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes, I do. Would you like to meet her?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Zelda replied with a smile.

They both slowly made their way outside of the stable where Epona was waiting. When they finally got outside, Link lead her to Epona and stroked her mane.

"Hey girl!" Link said as he stroked her mane and Epona shook her head and huffed. "Princess, meet my horse, Epona."

Zelda slowly made her way to Epona's head.

"Princess, please by careful. Epona's not the most welcoming horse..." Link added.

This caused Zelda to stop moving and freeze. She was scared; she didn't want to get hurt. Link walked behind her and and gently placed a hand on each of her bare shoulders.

_"He's touching my shoulders! It feels... So right."_

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. I'm here to protect you; I won't let her hurt you." Link said softly.

_"His voice is so soothing.."_

"O-okay... But y-you have to promise not to let go of me. I-I'm scared." Zelda stuttered.

She would've been fine with Link just standing behind her as she greeted Epona, but hey, If he put his hands on her to comfort her, why would she tell him to remove his hands from her shoulders? It's very comforting... Plus, him touching her was a bonus. One could say that she's a cunning girl.

"I promise." Link said while he took both his hands from his shoulders and held his arm out for Zelda to link to.

Zelda felt herself blush.

_"Is he offering his arm to me?... He is! He really is!"_

She wrapped her hand around Link's bicep.

_"Din, his biceps are so big and toned.."_

The pair took a few steps together, finally reaching Epona. Zelda reluctantly took her free hand and softly placed it on Epona's head. She could tell Epona was very uncomfortable.

"H-hi, Epona... I'm Princess Zelda... I uhm..." Zelda muttered, "Uhm..."

"Go on, princess. Don't be scared. Surprisingly, I think she likes you..." Link interrupted.

"R-really? How can you tell?..." She asked.

"Well, she usually attacks people who approach her by now." Link said, giggling nervously, "She's more stubborn than I am."

"O-oh." She replied, "H-hi Epona, I'm Princess Zelda. I know you don't like people very much, but I hope you become fond of me, because I would really love to spend time with you in the future." Zelda said with a smile.

Epona relaxed momentarily, then neighed quite loudly, causing Zelda to gasp and take a step back, while Link smiled.

"She hates me!" Zelda cried as she tightened her grip around Link's arm.

"Don't be silly, Princess. Epona did the same thing to me when I met her when she was a filly (young female horse). She grew fond of me ever since that day." Link said with a smile.

"S-so, she likes me?" Zelda said as she looked at Link with a huge smile.

"Yes, Princess. Epona finally likes someone other than me." Link said as he laughed.

"Oh, yay!" Zelda said as she let go of Link's arm and clapped her hands together.

"Princess, do you have anything to attend to at the moment?" Link asked out of the blue.

"Uhm... No, I don't think so... Why?" Zelda asked with curiosity.

"Well, Epona never liked anyone else other than me before... And I've never ridden with anyone else on Epona..." Link began.

Zelda looked at him with a smile, she knew what he was going to ask next.

"I know it's not in my rightful place to ask... But would you like to go on a ride with me?" Link asked nervously, "You don't have to if you don't want to of course, Princess, I wouldn't want you to do something you don't wa-"

"I would love to go on a ride on Epona with you, Link. I think it would be very relaxing." Zelda said with a smile.

Link smiled and thanked the Goddesses in his head. He mounted Epona, then held his hand out so Zelda could grab it, giving her extra help mounting Epona.

"L-Link." Zelda muttered.

"Yes, Princess?" He replied.

"I heard double riding could be dangerous for a horse's health..." She explained.

"Don't worry, Princess. Epona's a really strong horse. I'm sure she can handle it." Link answered.

Link kicked Epona's sides softly, causing her to begin to trot while Zelda held on to Link's tunic with both hands.

"Princess?" Link said with a smile, she could tell he had one on his face.

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"You know, this is my favourite tunic; It's the only one I have." Link stated, "I think you should wrap your arms around my waist for better support. I wouldn't want you getting hurt on my first day on the job."

_"You don't have to ask me twice!"_

"O-oh, sorry..." Zelda said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_"I wish time would stop right now."_ Both of them thought simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a nearby balcony, somebody was watching.

"Well well well, it seems like my little Zelda is enjoying herself." She said while smiling, "She so owes me."

She watched them for a few minutes more, relaxing as the wind briskly flew through her long, high ponytail.

"Young love..." Impa muttered with a smile as she turned around and made her way inside, continuing her duties for the day.

* * *

Link and Zelda relaxed as Epona trotted her way around the huge field filled with other horses and some stable boys caring for them. Zelda unconsciously rested her head on Link's back, closing her eyes, smiling.

"Feeling tired, Princess?" Link asked out loud, with a smile on his face that Zelda couldn't see.

"W-what?" Zelda asked in confusion, until she realized why he asked her that. "O-oh, yes, I didn't get much sleep last night."

That was a lie. She slept like a baby.

"I see. Well, feel free to rest your head on my back if that makes you feel comfortable, Princess." Link stated, trying to hide his happiness.

_"Thank you, Nayru!"_

"T-thank you." Zelda said as she giggled quietly, gently resting her head on Link's tunic for the second time. They both felt joy rushing through them as their contact suddenly became slightly more intimate; Zelda's arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his back.

They spent the rest of their relaxing ride in silence, enjoying each other's company. All they could hear was the sound of Epona's hooves making contact with the blades of grass as she made her steps. Everything was going well until someone's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?" Link asked while giggling.

Zelda felt herself blushing again. "Yes.." She admitted.

_"Stupid tummy... Couldn't you have waited a little longer?!" _She thought as she rubbed her belly.

"Well, I guess our ride has come to an end." Link stated, hiding his disappointment.

"I guess so.." Zelda agreed, "I hope we can do this again..." She mumbled.

"I hope we can do this again too." Link answered.

Zelda felt herself blush again, he wasn't supposed to hear that last part. Link then dismounted Epona and offered Zelda his hand, helping her dismount Epona as well.

"Stable boy!" Zelda called, catching the stable boy's attention.

"Please put Epona in the stable when it's time." She ordered.

"Yes your Highness!" The stable boy answered.

"Come on, Link." Zelda said, "I'll show you where the kitchen is!"

Link laughed. "Lead the way, Princess."

As they both walked, they could hear one of the stable boys attempting to interact with Epona. They didn't bother turning around; they knew the fate of the poor stable boy.

**THUMP!**

"OW!" The stable boy yelled.

Link and Zelda looked at each other and laughed silently, letting the poor boy learn about Epona the hard way.

* * *

Zelda led Link through so many hallways, not to mention that the length of the hallways were quite long. He looked along the walls, and saw that it was filled with knight statues which looked so real, it felt like they're watching you through their full-helmets. As he looked at the windows, he could see that there were many stained-glass windows with different designs such as the Tri-Force, the Royal insignia, past princesses, kings, queens, etc.

Finally, they reached the kitchen. The kitchen was huge, filled with many wooden cupboards and metal stoves. All the counters were Granite and the tables to eat were carved elegantly out of Quebracho wood (the heaviest and hardest wood).

They both took a seat at a table for two. There were different sized tables in the kitchen; a table for two, and a table for four. There was a dining room that was used for important guests or feasts.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. What would you like to eat for lunch?" The head chef asked.

"Oh please, Rio, do you even have to ask?" Zelda replied with a smile. (_Rio: ree-oh)_

"Pancakes, I assume?" Rio asked.

"Yes, for me, and my friend too." Zelda replied.

"Right away, your Highness." Rio said as he walked away, commanding a few members of his crew to make pancakes quickly but perfectly for the pair.

"Pancakes for lunch?" Link said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners. Did you want to eat something else?..." Zelda asked nervously, she forgot to ask what Link wanted to eat.

"No no, that's okay. I'd eat pancakes day or night." Link said while laughing. Yes, he loves pancakes as well. Who doesn't?

_"Marry me..." _Zelda thought.

"So, a fellow pancake lover?" Zelda asked, laughing as well.

"Definitely. I eat pancakes a lot too... It's easy to make in the mornings before I work." Link said.

"Well, at least now you can eat pancakes without having to make them." Zelda said with a smile.

"Paradise." Link said with a grin that would make a girl go crazy.

_"Oh my..."_

At that moment, two servants holding trays quickly made their way to the pair as they elegantly placed their plates of pancakes down on the table and a cold glass of Lon Lon Milk to drink, along with cutlery.

They both smiled as they observed their pancakes. Zelda watched Link as he picked up his fork and knife and began cutting one of his pancakes smothered in butter and syrup.

"Princess, are you not going to eat?" Link asked in confusion.

"Oh, of course I am, silly. I just want to see you take your first bite of Hyrule's best pancakes." She replied with a grin, "Not many people have the honour of tasting it, you know."

"The _best_? I'll be the judge of that." He replied while picking up a piece of the pancake with his fork and putting it in his mouth, and began to chew.

"So..." Zelda said.

"dese are th besh!" Link said with his mouth full of pancakes, covering it instantly after realizing he was talking with his mouth full to the _Princess_ of Hyrule.

Zelda giggled, Link was so cute.

"What did I tell you?" She replied.

Link felt really happy that conversations between him and Zelda weren't awkward. It seemed like their conversations happened naturally; none being awkward, and none being forced as a means to end awkward silences. It's like they had an immediate connection; like they've been together forever, though they've just met.

"I didn't know the castle was this vast in size." Link said.

"Yes, it's quite large. I've been here all my life, I know it inside and out." Zelda replied while taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I think the castle is bigger than Ordon Village itself." Link said in awe.

Zelda laughed, "You know, it just might be. But this isn't just my home anymore, it's now yours too."

"I'm glad." Link said as he took a sip of his milk.

"Me too." Zelda said as she took a sip of her milk as well, causing Link to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" Zelda asked.

"I didn't know women could grow mustaches." Link said jokingly.

Zelda quickly picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth.

"That's more facial hair than you have." Zelda retorted jokingly as well.

"Touché. But hey! For your information, women like my face without facial hair. Not like I grow much anyway." Link said with pride.

_"I'm one of them..."_

"Hey, if anyone's going to make fun of the Princess' milk mustache, it's going to be me." Said a female voice, causing the pair to turn to the direction it came from.

"Impa!" Zelda said out loud.

"Hey Impa." Link said with a smile.

"Hey. Are you two having fun?" Impa asked.

"Definitely. We went for a ride on Link's horse, Epona, then we came inside and ate pancakes." Zelda explained.

"Most fun I've had in a long time." Link added in with a grin.

"That's great. I'm glad you two get along." Impa replied.

_"Of course they get along, they're blindly in love." _Impa thought to herself.

"Right, I forgot to tell you why I'm here. May I?" Impa asked.

"Proceed." Zelda answered.

"Thank you, Princess. Since you're going to live here now, Link. I took the liberty of finding a room for you. Please come with me so I can show you." She said to Link.

"Really? That's amazing, thank you." Link said as he stood up, "Please excuse me, Princess." He said as he bowed.

"May I come along?" Zelda asked politely.

"If that pleases you, Princess." Impa said.

Zelda smiled and stood up, walking beside Link towards Impa. She lead the pair to a hallway which Zelda recognized.

"Hey, Impa! My room is in this hallway!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Yes, it is! But don't worry, you're not going to share a bed with Link; his room is in a different location." Impa joked.

Both Link and Zelda blushed pink.

_"I.. I really wouldn't mind..." _Zelda thought.

_"I could be killed for that! Would be worth it though..." _Link thought.

They were lucky that Impa couldn't read minds.

_"I'm a terrible person, they're both blushing! Oh well, teasing her is fun." _Impa thought as she smiled at herself.

"Ah, here it is!" Impa stated as she opened the door.

Link's room wasn't nearly as big as Zelda's, but it was definitely big enough for Link. It was more than double the size of Link's old room in his old house. There was a queen sized bed in the middle, and a door leading to the bathroom, not to mention a huge closet that could fit all of Link's clothes. Well, his only tunic. Also, there was a window, and a door leading to a balcony. Simple, but a perfect sized room for Link.

"I'm sorry it is not very big, it's one of the smallest bedrooms in the castle. It was used as a servants room by princesses of the past, just in case the Princess needed something, the servant could quickly be at her side." Impa explained.

"Yes, your room is right beside mine." Zelda added.

_"Score!" _She thought.

"Thank you Impa, please don't worry. This room is perfect for me." Link said.

_"Definitely perfect..." _He thought.

The Goddesses would definitely smite them both if they knew about their indecent thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you all have been anticipating this chapter! Yes, they're finally living together! I see you've met Kafei Keaton. He has a bigger role in my story, and his last name is the name of the mask he had in Majora's Mask :). And this chapter is the introduction of their slightly dirty thoughts! Ouuu scandalous! **

**Last chapter Impa said Link seemed so familiar to her. Keep that in mind, would ya? :)**

**Whoa wait what?! Zelda and Link have rooms that are right beside each other?! No way! ;)**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**Legionary Prime: **Thank you for liking my story! I have the ending planned already, but unfortunately I can't say anything about the ending, don't wanna spoil it! You'll like it! Tune in until the end to find out, kay? :)

**Qwertycow721: **This story is definitely worth waiting for! It's long too! Flustered Zelda is the best Zelda, if I do say so myself :)

**cookiebee: **LOL! I didn't notice until I finished writing the chapter! I actually died of laughter when I read your review, thank you :*

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! Trust me, things will get even better as time progresses ;)

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! I hope all my chapters are great! Btw, your name made me giggle! :)

**sippurp123: **You're one of my favourites! Thank you for reviewing all my chapter so far. There's definitely going to be a lot of ZeLink! I'm glad you're loving my story! :)

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you for calling me an amazing writer, I truly appreciate it very much! :D

**Thank you to all who reviewed this chapter and read it.**

**I hope you're all enjoying my story, and I hope you all follow along. **

**Kindly leave a review for me, kay? :)**

**Make sure to tune in for the next chapter of Forbidden Love! More ZeLink coming up! Much love, see ya next time! :***


	6. Hormones & Training

**A/N: Hey guys! You might have figured out that my upload date is every Thursday. However, the website CRASHED while I was writing chapter 6 of this story the first time last week and EVERYTHING I wrote was deleted because I didn't get to save the document beforehand. And believe me, please excuse my language but I'm pretty pissed! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I'm super sorry for the delay, please forgive me?**

**I got 11 reviews last chapter! I am extremely happy and grateful! Thank you very much to all who reviewed.**

**I told you guys in the last chapter if you were curious about how many chapters are in the story then to ask in your review, and sippurp123 asked, so I'll tell you! There are... 69 planned chapters in my story! Yes, 69 chapters! Yeah yeah make all the sexual innuendo jokes you want, this story is rated M anyway ;). But it might change due to the fact that I may need to combine or separate chapters... Or even remove them.  
**

**This chapter is longer, because I added extra fluff! Only because I had to make you guys wait for so long and felt bad about it :(**

***** One of my fellow reviewers named cookiebee gave me an idea in their review about my descriptions of words that I include in my chapters... With that being said, if you see an asterisk (*) beside a word, the description/definition of the word will be put at the end of the chapter. However, I will not be doing that for names. The pronunciation for names will still be included in the text. Thank you cookiebee! *****

**Without further ado, the sixth installment of _Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I'm not a Japanese man! I'm a girl!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion!**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **6** ~

**Hormones &amp; Training**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

About a week has passed since Link was dubbed a knight and was given a new job. During the week, he was informed that a messenger was sent to Ordon to deliver the payment for the swords, and a message telling Rusl that Link would not return because of a job at Hyrule. Link felt guilty for leaving Rusl with no notice whatsoever, but he was an adult now and it was time for him to move on from Ordon. Link hoped he would understand, but even if he didn't, there was nothing he could do about it anyway. Nonetheless, he really just hoped Rusl would be proud of him.

The first week was all fun and games for Link; exploring the castle and Castle Town, and simply just spending time with Princess Zelda. He was actually beginning to forget the reason for his presence at the castle. King Daphnes thought he gave enough time for Link to rest, so today his skills would be put to the test.

Impa walked down the corridor where both Link and Zelda's rooms resided, and decided that it was time to wake them both up.

She sighed, "Great, so not only do I have to wake up the most stubborn princess, now I have to wake up her even more stubborn knight in shining armour? What did I get myself into?"

She truly thought Zelda was the worst in the morning because of how much she argues about wanting to stay in bed. But Link was much worse; He wouldn't even wake up. He was such a heavy sleeper than if he didn't wake up on his own accord, it's really tedious to wake him up.

"Link, it's time to get up." Impa said as she opened the door and walked into his room.

He replied with a snore.

"Link! Get up! Now!" Impa scolded.

No reply.

She pinched his cheeks, "Link!"

Not even that made Link wake up.

"Well, okay then.. You leave me no choice." She said, "Wait, I'll give you one more chance. Link, wake up."

No answer.

_"Here goes nothing."_

"OH MY GODDESS! LINK! WAKE UP! PRINCESS ZELDA IS IN TROUBLE!" Impa squealed.

Link instantly shot up with eyes wide.

"What?! Where is she?! Is she okay?!" Link asked as he panicked.

Impa stared at him with a smile, "Yes, she's completely fine. She's in her room asleep."

"W-what? Then why did you say..." Link said as his voice trailed.

"Well, since you're up, why not get your day started, no?" Impa said as she smiled and ignored his question.

"So this was a trick?..." Link said in disbelief.

"Well, not really a trick. More like a method to wake up a rock who's job is to protect the Princess at all cost." Impa retorted with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny." Link said sarcastically, "Next time you say that I _won't _get up, so you'll have to try something else." Link said.

"Fine fine, have it your way. But next time I say it, Princess Zelda may actually be in trouble, and if you don't wake up, well..." Impa replied with a grin, she knew she won.

"Ugh, fine. You win. I'll get up" Link said while he yawned.

Impa pinched his cheeks, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are." She said in a cute tone used for pets.

"H-hey! Stop that! It's weird!" Link said while he laughed and pushed Impa's arms away.

"Good morning Link." Impa said with a laugh.

"Morning Impa."

And with that, she left.

He slid off his bed and made his way to his big closet. And with no surprise to no one, it was full of tunics. However, it was filled with tunics that had the identical design of Link's original green tunic, but with many different colours. And with Link's request, matching hats were made for all tunics. The oddly shaped hat was a part of him now, ever since Zelda said she thought it was cute. Oh, how much he loved her. But he would never tell her of course, their social statuses are too different to do that.

"Hmm... What colour should I wear today?" He asked himself, "Not blue, not red, not white, not purple, definitely not pink... Ah yes! Green! Of course!"

He took the tunic off its hanger and placed it on his bed. He slipped on a pair of pants then his boots. After that, he put on his tunic, gauntlets, and hat. He loved how fast it takes him to get ready when he sleeps in his boxers.

"Well, I guess it's time for breakfast." Link said before he opened his door and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ooh..." Zelda moaned as she slowly groped the silk over her breasts.

"I've never done anything like this before, and it feels so... Enticing..." She said as she kept rubbing her breasts.

"I can't take it anymore..." She said quietly.

Zelda sat up momentarily and gracefully removed her pearl white silk nightgown from her body, leaving her naked, flawless body under her covers.

She placed one of her hands on each of her C cup breasts, and began caressing her nipples, causing her to moan louder. It felt so good; she never touched herself before, but she couldn't resist the temptation.

"This isn't enough..." She said as she lightly panted, caressing her body as she slowly lowered her right hand from her breast towards her pelvic region, leaving her left hand caressing her round breast.

She reluctantly rubbed her hairless womanhood, unsure of what she would feel.

"Unh..." She moaned in surprise as her fingers continued to rub her womanhood, "So... Unh.. This is what masturbation is..."

She began to rub the upper area of her womanhood; the most sensitive part.

"OOU... Right there.." She moaned even more as she continued to rub her clitoris.

She stopped rubbing and slowly slipped her middle finger up her womanhood, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Mmm... I'm so... Wet."

* * *

"Ha, I guess I've found a flawless method of waking Link up. Just say anything Zelda related." Impa said to herself as she giggled, "Well, I guess it's time to wake up the Princess."

She made her way to the door next to Link's, and put her hand on the knob, about to open the door. Suddenly, she heard the faintest sound which sounded like a moan, and it was coming from princess Zelda.

"Is she having a bad dream?" She asked herself.

* * *

She continued to slip her middle finger in and out of her wet womanhood at a quicker pace, causing her moans to become slightly louder. At this point, she already got rid of her blankets, and laid there on her bed uncovered, masturbating.

"Y-yes.. Right there..." Zelda moaned as she pushed her head back into her pillow and shut her eyes, "Ugh, Link..."

* * *

Impa heard the moans of the Princess become louder, and heard a familiar name, "Is she having a bad dream about Link? I have to go wake her up!"

She turned the knob and quickly opened the door, and her eyes opened as wide as they possibly could, exposing every bit of her red irises. Behind the door was her little princess with her legs spread open.

"Z-Zelda?" Impa said in complete shock.

Zelda jumped and pulled her blankets over her body as fast she could and covered her whole body including her face, only having her eyes shown.

"I-Impa! I-I..." Zelda said as she felt her cheeks blush as pink as possible.

"U-uhm... I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to-" Impa nervously, looking away from her.

"N-no... It's my fault, I-I'm s-sorry... Please don't tell anyone..." Zelda said as she shut her eyes with embarrassment.

Impa giggled slightly, "I would never tell anyone. Plus, even if I would I wouldn't know how I'd tell them."

"I'm a disgrace to my family now, huh?..." Zelda said sadly, still having her blanket cover everything under her eyes.

"No, you're not. Not even close. You're a woman, and you have needs too." Impa said as she reassured her.

"Thanks... I guess..." Zelda reluctantly said, "Uhm, Impa? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything, Princess." Impa said as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"Well, first... I'm so sorry and I'm so embarrassed right now I want to cry." Zelda said quietly, causing Impa to grin slightly, "Second, I'm near my period and I guess I... Feel... _H__ormonal_..."

"Ah, so you feel excessively aroused?" Impa asked.

She nodded.

"It's normal for a woman to feel that way before her period, there's nothing to worry about." Impa explained.

"Y-yeah I know, I've felt it before. B-but.. I.. This time I couldn't resist the temptation." Zelda said in embarrassment.

"Well... I heard you say Link's name... Perhaps you'd like me to, you know, call him over here? So he could... Y'know... _Serve _you?" Impa said as a joke, winking at her.

"N-NO! IMPA! How could you do that?! That's the last thing I want! Don't you dare!" Zelda yelled, causing Impa to laugh.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding!" She replied, still laughing.

"You have to keep me away from him today _no matter what_! I don't want to do anything I'll regret!" Zelda pleaded.

"Sure thing, Princess. Please get dressed. I'm guessing you won't join Link for breakfast?"

"Not this time, Impa. Please tell him that." Zelda replied.

Impa bowed and left the room.

_"Why wasn't I able to control myself?... I just.. I mean... I started thinking about Link in the morning and I... N-NO! This can't be because of him! It can't!"_

* * *

Impa took a leisurely walk to the kitchen, and on her way there, she decided to try to figure out why Zelda couldn't control her hormones this morning.

_"Well, let's see. Usually she's able to control her hormones when her period is near... But this time she couldn't. What could have caused her not to be able to control herself? Well, she did moan Link's name... And an ovulation cycle is twenty-eight days... Last time she had her period he wasn't here... THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT IT." _Impa thought as she gasped out loud, _"I won't tell her I know though, she'd be too embarrassed." _

It took her awhile to figure out why Zelda was uncontrollably aroused, so when she finally figured it out, she was already at the kitchen and saw Link eating bacon and eggs, which was odd, considering he and Zelda usually ate pancakes in the morning.

"Hey, Link." Impa said.

"Hey Impa!" Link said with a smile.

"I see you're having bacon and eggs for breakfast. Don't you usually have pancakes?" She asked.

"Yeah, but Rio said that there was only enough pancakes for one person and part of his crew are fetching more ingredients. So, I told him to give them to the princess." Link explained, "Which reminds me, will she be joining me for breakfast this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Link. She can't. She's feeling a little... _Hot_ this morning." Impa said with a grin.

"Oh, so she's sick?" Link asked.

_"No, she's horny! Okay I'll to stop now. Time to be serious!" _

"You could say that." Impa replied with another grin.

"You know, Impa. You're kinda weird." Link said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well being normal isn't fun." Impa replied.

"Can't argue with you there." Link said with a smile, "Well, would you like to join me for breakfast then?"

"I'd love to, but I can't... I have other duties. The King told me to tell you to go to the ranch after you eat." Impa explained.

"Alright, I'll be there." Link replied.

"I'll see you there later. Bye bye now." Impa said, then exited the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey! Link! Over here!" Kafei yelled.

Link quickly made his way to the location of Kafei and the other knight standing beside him.

"Hey Kafei." Link said as he approached the knight with blue hair.

"Sir, this is-"

"Link." Said a familiar voice.

"Nigma? Is that you?" Link asked. He looked a lot different without a helmet. He was a tall pale man with short dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and had a beard.

"Yeah it's me. You look as ugly as you did when we fought, and you're still wearing that stupid hat." Nigma said rudely.

"You remembered how I look like? I knocked you out so hard I thought you forgot." Link retorted with a cocky grin.

"Why you little-"

"So I guess you two met before!" Kafei said as he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you could say we 'met'." Link replied.

"Well, The King said he is aware of your uncanny abilities with a blade, so he wanted to see how your skills are in the art of archery." Kafei explained, "We shouldn't be here too long."

"Really now? Well, not to be cocky, but I'm also skilled with a bow and an arrow. I have targets outside my old house where I would practice often." Link replied.

"Great, so this should be easy for you then." Kafei said.

"What should be easy for me?" Link asked.

"Are you left or right handed?" Kafei asked, ignoring Link's question.

"Left." He replied.

"Okay, listen up kid. Lady Impa should be here soon. Using her Shiekah magic she creates six red targets placed a far distance away which will hover in the air and surround you. Using your bow and arrow you are to hit all six targets, but you're not allowed to move; you're only allowed to pivot. Meaning you can move one foot to rotate your whole body, but one foot needs to be planted. After that, you are to sprint over to that fence and jump over it. There will be a target placed far away hovering to the left of the horse jumping fence, and you have to hit it while you're still in the air from your jump or it won't count. Then after that you have to sprint to the fence at the end of the ranch, touch it, and then run back and jump over the horse jumping fence a second time. After you land, you'll have to start sprinting again. There will be a target even further away hovering in the air. You have to hit it while you run. After you hit that, you're done. It's short, but it exposes your skills quite well." Nigma explained, "Got it?"

"One more thing, the target won't fall unless you hit the bulls-eye or the two rings nearest. If you hit the bulls-eye, the target will turn blue and two seconds will be subtracted from your time. If you hit outside the bulls-eye and the two rings, you have to shoot it until you hit either the bulls-eye or the two rings. Also, if you get all bulls-eyes which by the way never happened before, a grand total of sixteen seconds will be deducted from your time. Get it?" Kafei added in.

"Yeah, sounds easy enough." Link said, "By the way, is there a record for completing this course?"

"Yes. The record holder is yours truly." Nigma said with pride, "I finished the course in one minute and forty-seven seconds. I also had five bulls-eyes."

"Ah, so you basically finished it in one minute and fifty-seven seconds, with ten seconds erased because of the five bulls-eyes?" Link asked.

"Yeah, nobody has beaten me since." Nigma said with triumph.

"Until today. I'll knock your record out like I knocked you out when I met you." Link said in confidence.

"I'd like to see you try, kid. But you know what? You're competitive, I kinda like you. Though you're annoying..." Nigma said as he laughed.

"You're annoying and repulsive, but the same can be said about you." Link said as he laughed too.

"Hey Link, get a bow and a quiver." Said Kafei.

* * *

Impa and Zelda were walking together entering the ranch.

"Princess are you sure you want to be here? You told me to keep you away from Link today..." Impa asked.

"I'll be fine! I'll just hide behind a bush and watch! I want to see how skilled he is with a bow too!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if he sees you. If he does, I won't help you." Impa told her.

"Yeah, don't worry, he won't see me. I'm sneaky! Just you wait. When he doesn't see me you have to admit that I'm sneaky." Zelda said with a smile.

"Deal. But when he catches you, you have to tell me you're horrible at being stealthy, and regally kiss my hand." Impa said as she laughed.

"It's a bet!" Zelda exclaimed.

Impa opened the gate to the ranch. "Okay, get behind the bush closest to Link, Kafei, and Nigma. They're not looking."

Zelda nodded and quickly made her way to the bush, unseen.

* * *

"Speaking of Lady Impa, here she is now!" Kafei exclaimed.

"Hello Kafei, Link, Nigma." Impa said firmly.

They all replied with a hello.

"So, Link, I assume you've heard about what you're doing and the instructions for doing it." Impa said to Link.

"Yes, I have." Link said as he nodded.

"Good, so are you ready?" She asked.

"Definitely." Link said.

"He's a lefty." Kafei added.

"Alright. Stand in the middle over there." Impa said, pointing to a location where Link should stand. When he got there, he waited patiently as Impa began her Shiekah magic. Somehow, targets began to appear in the exact places where Nigma said they would.

"Ready, Link?" Impa shouted.

"Yeah! I'm going for all eight bulls-eyes!" Link said in excitement as his adrenaline rose.

_"I'm about to prove just how skilled I am though I'm only eighteen. I'm the youngest Grand Master, and the youngest knight. So this is my chance to show them why I've been chosen by King Daphnes and Queen Leina."_

"Kafei, time him." Impa said to him, causing him to nod.

"Count him in." Nigma said to Kafei.

_"He's about to begin! I can't wait!" _Zelda thought to herself.

"3...2...1... GO!" Kafei yelled as he began to time Link.

Link quickly got one arrow out of his quiver and shot the arrow in front of him and it turned blue and fell to the grass, which meant it was a bulls-eye.

_"There's no way I'm taking my time. It's time to test out my ability to rapid fire." _

He quickly drew and arrow out of his quiver and shot the target to the left of him, and continued to make his way counter-clockwise, drawing arrows and shooting them as quickly as he could. He used his left foot as his pivot foot and rotated his body until he hit all six targets.

_"HA! Six bulls-eyes... Two more to go! I already beat Nigma's record!" _Link thought in triumph as he smiled and set up an arrow on his bow, then began sprinting to the horse jumping fence.

"He already has more bulls-eyes than you, Nigma." Kafei said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Nigma said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm impressed." Impa added.

* * *

_"Wow... He's amazing..."_ Zelda thought as her mouth was open wide.

"Your Highness? What are you doing?" A woman with red hair asked.

Zelda jumped in surprise and turned around, only to see one of her most trusted maids.

"Anju! Hi!" Zelda said with a smile.

"Hello Princess. May I ask what you're doing here?" Anju asked politely.

"I'm curious about the skill of my servant, so I'm watching secretly." Zelda whispered.

"Ooh, I see. He looks very skilled from what I've seen. And quite attractive I might add." Anju said with a smile.

"Hey! You're married and you have a son!" Zelda said as she giggled.

"I'm just saying..." Anju said with a giggle.

* * *

Link finally made it to the horse jumping fence and jumped over it head first, he rotated his body to the left side and pulled back on his bowstring and let go, doing a barrel roll as he reached the ground.

_"I really hope it hits the bulls-eye!" _

Bulls-eye.

_"YES!"_

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Nobody has ever hit the bulls-eye on the jump before! That's insane!" Kafei exclaimed.

"Damn... Kid's got skill..." Nigma admitted.

"Link, you never cease to amaze me." Impa said out loud.

"Wow, He's very agile and a very skilled archer." Anju said.

"He's so amazing..." Zelda said in awe.

Link sprinted as fast as he could to the end of the ranch, touched the fence and ran back to the horse jumping fence. When he got there he jumped over it and did a barrel roll as he landed, then began sprinting again. He saw the target and drew and arrow, and shot it.

_"Last shot. This is it!"_

Bulls-eye.

"LET'S GOOO!" Link yelled in triumph as he stopped running. He was sweating; it was a short course, but it takes a lot of energy out of you.

"Aaand TIME!" Kafei said as he walked over to Link and patted him on the shoulder, "Wow Link you're amazing!"

"Congrats, kid. You got all eight bulls-eyes." Nigma stated.

"Well done, Link. You're very skilled." Impa said with composure. She always had a firm front around everyone else other than him and Zelda.

"Thank you everyone. What time did I get?" Link asked.

"You got... WOW!" Kafei exclaimed, "Your time is one minute and twenty seconds!"

"What?!" Everyone else yelled in surprise.

"Really? Wow I didn't realize I was that quick." Link said as he laughed.

"Don't forget, you got all eight bulls-eyes so I have to take away sixteen seconds from your time. So, you just shattered Nigma's previous record. The new record is one minute and four seconds, with all eight bulls-eyes hit." Kafei said in amazement.

"Told ya I'd shatter your record, Nigma!" Link said with a smile.

"I didn't think you could do it, but you did. And you shattered it to pieces. Good job." Nigma said, not smiling back.

After hearing that, Link took off his hat and gripped his tunic, slowly removing it from his chest exposing his beautifully toned abs, chest, and arms, then threw it over his shoulder.

"Link! This is an ARCHERY course _not_ a STRIPPING course!" Nigma yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, Link. Not only are you a Hylian Knight and the Princess' personal servant, you're her personal stripper too?" Impa added in, causing everyone to laugh even more. Except for Link of course, he just blushed.

"H-hey! It's nothing that! It's just really hot, and I'm sweating because of this course!" Link said, attempting to defend himself.

_"Wow, Link actually has a hot body." _Impa thought to herself, _"Zelda definitely has a handful to deal with. Best of luck to her."_

"Yeah sure, whatever, stripper boy. I'm gonna go report the results of the course to the King. I bid you all farewell." Nigma said as he exited.

"Kafei! Honey!" Anju called as she approached them.

"Hey, is that your wife?" Link asked him.

"Yes, would you like to meet her?" He replied.

"Sure." Link said with a smile.

"Anju!" Kafei said as him and his wife shared a brief peck on the lips.

"Hi baby-boo!" Anju said cutely, causing Link and Impa to giggle.

"A-Anju... Not in public remember?!" Kafei said as he put his hands over his face.

"R-right... Sorry..." Anju said apologetically.

"Anyway, Anju, this is Sir Link, the newly dubbed Grand Master." Kafei said, "And Link, this is my wife, Anju."

"Hello Link, it is an honour to meet you." Anju said sweetly with a smile.

"Hello Anju, the honour is all mine." Link said with a smile as he slightly bowed his head, "You have a beautiful wife, Kafei."

Anju blushed slightly, "Thank you Link, I'm very flattered. You're quite skilled with a bow and an arrow, I must say. I saw the whole thing."

Link smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate it very much."

"So, Anju. What brings you here at this hour?" Kafei asked.

"W-well... I have news..." Anju said softly.

"W-what? Please tell me it's good news." Kafei pleaded. Anju simply replied by slowly shaking her head.

"What happened?" Kafei said as he sighed.

"I... I can't make it to our anniversary dinner next week..." She said sadly.

"What? Why not? We've planned this ever since last month." Kafei asked.

"Well... The King told me and the other head maids that we have to clean the castle for a reason which he did not tell me... Nonetheless I have to work on that day, so I won't be free... Plus even if I was, our babysitter for our son went on a short vacation a couple of days ago, so nobody will look after him..." Anju replied.

"I see. I guess it's inevitable." Kafei said, sighing again.

"Well, I could babysit your child." Link offered.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Anju said with hope.

"Of course I would! Seems like _baby-boo _hasn't been able to take his wife some place nice in awhile." Link replied with a grin.

"Oh Link you're a life saver!" Anju exclaimed.

"That nickname can only be used by my wife!" Kafei said, scolding Link, causing Link to laugh more.

"But, even if you do watch our son, Anju still has work..." Kafei said in defeat.

"I could ask Princess Zelda to pull some strings." Impa offered.

"Are you sure she would help us?" Anju asked in hope.

"Well, you're her favourite maid. I'm sure she'd love to help you." Impa replied.

"Impa! Link! both of you are life savers!" Anju said happily as she frolicked away. The couple was quite young, only twenty-three years of age.

"Link, about the payment for babysitting-"

"Use the money you'd pay me for babysitting on your wife. Make this anniversary the best one yet. Seems like she deserves it." Link said as he patted Kafei's shoulder.

"Thank you, Link. You're a real brother." Kafei said, "Well, I should leave with my wife. Bye Link, bye Impa!"

_"What a generous and humble man."_ Impa thought as she smiled to herself.

Both Impa and Link bid their farewell, and Kafei left running, attempting to catch up to his wife who was frolicking out of the ranch.

"I'm gonna go for a short walk." Link said to Impa.

"Alright. I'm going too. I have something to check." Impa replied with a grin, "Amazing job today, Link. I'm sure the _Princess _is very amazed by you right now."_  
_

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked.

She ignored his question and teleported away.

"Goddess I want to do that _so_ badly." Link said out loud as he watched Impa disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Impa teleported to the roof of the stable. She watched as Link began his walk, making his way towards the bush Zelda was hiding in. She wanted to see if she'd win this bet.

_"He's coming this way! What do I do?! I can't try to move to another bush, he'll see me! Crap! Looks like I'll have to stay here and pray he doesn't see me..." _Zelda thought.

Link took a few more steps and was now near Zelda.

_"Please don't see me! I don't even have an excuse for what I'm doing!"_

He walked passed Zelda's bush and looked over to his right, causing Zelda to sigh in relief in her head; she was located on his left side.

_"Thank the Goddesses he didn't see me!" _

While she was celebrating, Zelda lost balance and fell back on her rear, "Ow!" She whisper yelled.

"Huh? What was that?" Link said as he turned around, "Oh, Princess!"

Zelda stood up and cleaned the blades of grass off the rear of her aqua green dress.

"H-hi Link!" Zelda stuttered.

_"HE'S SHIRTLESS! This is NOT good... I can already feel myself becoming moist..."_

"What are you doing behind the bush, Princess?" Link said while raising a brow.

"I... uh..."

_"I can't concentrate while he's shirtless... His v line... and below that is his- Zelda stop!"_

He walked towards her, and was now a few steps away from her.

_"He's even sexier up close... Help me I want to cry." _Zelda thought.

_"Why is she staring at me like that?... Oh, right. I don't have my tunic on." _Link thought, _"I'm not going to put it on unless she asks me to. It's too hot."_

"Because I wanted to tell you something." Zelda said.

"Behind the bush?" Link asked with a brow raised, "What exactly did you have to tell me?"

"Well uhm.. I... Wanted to tell you that... You have something in your eye?..." Zelda said, saying it in a tone which kind of sounded like a question. Not even she could believe what she was saying.

"Well, how would you know something was in my eye?" Link asked with a grin, noticing where Zelda had her eyes locked.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, staring at his abs.

He took one step closer and put one finger under her chin and gently lifted it so she'd look at his eyes, "Because, Princess. Because my eyes are up here." Link said softly as he softly smiled at Zelda.

_"I want to kiss her soft, tender lips so badly..." _Link thought as he resisted the temptation.

_"Kiss me..." _Zelda thought to herself as she looked into his cobalt blue eyes and swallowed.

Link broke their gaze, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

Zelda wanted to accept his offer so badly, but she knew she couldn't. Considering the fact that her hormones were acting up.

_"But he's shirtless..."_ Zelda whined as she argued with her conscience. But that was even more of a reason why she had to say no.

"I'm sorry, I can't... I'm busy today, Link." Zelda said in sadness, "But I'd love to come next time."

"I understand. Enjoy the rest of your day, Princess." Link said as he bowed and walked away.

Zelda watched him leave the ranch. When he closed the gate, she pouted and fell back on her bottom. She wanted to go so badly.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared and dispersed.

"Hello, Princess." Impa said with a grin.

"Hi." Zelda said flatly as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Guess what?" Impa said while smiling.

"I rejected an undeniable offer from my knight who was shirtless and sweating, causing his flawless torso to glisten in the afternoon sunlight? I knew that already!" Zelda said as she buried her face into her hands.

"Wow, you sound like a teenager in a love crisis." Impa said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Zelda yelled, causing Impa to raise her hands in defense.

"I didn't say you did, Princess..." Impa said nervously.

_"Gosh, women and their hormones." _She thought to herself.

"Anyway! You lost the bet, so pay up!" Impa said triumphantly.

"What bet?" Zelda asked, "Oh right. He saw me."

Impa acted regal and gently lifted her left hand for Zelda to kiss. "Call me Princess Impa while you're at it too." She said as she smiled.

"You're so weird." Zelda said as she laughed.

"Yeah yeah, pay up!"

"Fine..." Zelda said as she stood up and took Impa's surprisingly smooth hand and kissed it, "Greetings, Princess Impa. I've lost a bet and now I must tell you that I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule am horrible at being sneaky."

Impa laughed, "You're so cute, Zelda. By the way, grown ups call it 'stealthy'"

"Well I call it 'sneaky'!" Zelda said as she pointed at herself.

"You still act like a child." Impa said as she laughed, "Shall we go?"

"Of course." Zelda said as she smiled, following Impa inside the castle.

* * *

Finally the sun was set and the sky was completely dark. That meant Link's day was long over. He was quite tired from the archery course and his other duties he did during the day. Of course they weren't energy-depleting tasks, but it was just so humid during the day.

Link was in his bed comfortably, and had his eyes shut. But he just couldn't sleep. He flopped from side to side on his bed, but nothing worked. Not even flipping his pillow to the cold side.

He got up out of his bed and was going to make his way outside to the balcony, but he realized that he was only wearing his boxers; he really doesn't have pajamas. So, he slipped on his tunic, pants, and boots, and walked out onto the balcony. When he got there, he leaned over the ledge and looked up at the stars.

"It's been a real honour to be here; being offered a job by the royal family of Hyrule, and being the Princess' body guard and servant. But, something has been bothering me for awhile now; Princess Zelda... The way she looks at me is so enticing. She looks at me with her gorgeous grayish-blue eyes, and they're so full happiness and joy and it just drives me crazy. Not to mention her real smile compared to her regal one... It's so much cuter. And it seems like she enjoys spending time with me. Sometimes when we interact, I feel like she may feel something for me... But you know, she _is_ the _Princess _of Hyrule, and I'm just some goat herder from a small village... There's _no_ way she would ever have feelings for someone like me. It sucks... I know it's selfish, but I wish she wasn't the Princess, not that she wouldn't make a wonderful queen someday. It's just that, I'll never be good enough for her, I guess. Even th-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by footsteps from someone in the room beside his, and they were making their way towards the entrance of the neighbouring balcony. He kept staring, and a few seconds later Zelda walked out in a long, baby pink silk nightgown and fuzzy slippers with bunny ears on them. Link couldn't help but smile; she looked adorable.

"Hello, Princess." Link said as he looked over to Zelda.

"Oh, hi Link." Zelda replied, "I didn't notice you there."

"What brings you here at this hour?" Link asked.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep. What about you?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep either, I'm not sure why." Link said.

That was a lie, he couldn't sleep because Zelda wouldn't leave his mind.

"Well, since we're both out here, care to join me on my balcony?" She asked politely with a smile.

"That's an offer I can't refuse." Link said as he stepped on the ledge nearest to Zelda's balcony and jumped over to her side, causing her to gasp. Link then casually leaned beside her.

"I meant for you to exit through the door to your room, then enter through the door to mine! That's dangerous you know." Zelda nagged.

"Oh... Well you should've said that after you invited me here." Link said as he scratched the back of his head.

"A little eager now, aren't we?" Zelda joked.

"Depends, did you want me to be?" Link said as he winked.

"Oh stop it." Zelda said as she laughed.

_"His wink is so sexy..."_

"Do you come out here to think too?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I do. All my life I would step out on my balcony and look up at the stars, and just think. Even during the winter." She replied.

"When I was still living in Ordon, I would always go to this beautiful little spring called the Ordon Spring whenever I needed to think." Link told her.

"Really? What was the spring like? I always wanted to go to one." Zelda asked, interested in what Link was saying.

"It's the most beautiful place in the village. It's a very shallow body of water with a slow, small waterfall surrounded by sand, grass, and nature. There's even a rainbow that appears, and there's a legend that the light spirit Ordona lives there." Link explained.

"Wow, that sounds beautiful! I really wish I could go there." Zelda said as she imagined how the spring looked like.

"Well, I could take you there someday." Link said as he smiled.

"Really? You'd take me?!" Zelda said as she smiled and tugged at one of his arms.

"Yeah, of course I would. It's been awhile since I've been there, and I'd love to show you." He replied.

"W-wait... I can't." Zelda said as she sighed and looked downwards.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm not allowed to leave the castle... My mother and father would never let me go anywhere that's outside the castle unless they're with me or if I'm attending an event." Zelda explained sadly.

"Well, who says they need to know you're gone?" Link asked with a sly grin.

"Link! Are you saying you're gonna sneak me out of the castle?" Zelda said in surprise.

"Yep, I am." Link replied with a smile.

"But what if we get caught?" Zelda said in fear.

"Simple," Link said with a smirk, "we won't get caught."

"You're crazy, Link." Zelda said as she giggled.

"Pfft. It's just time for you to see places outside the castle." Link retorted.

"To be honest... I've never really been anywhere." Zelda admitted.

"I see... Well, would you like me to take you there tonight?" Link asked with a smile.

"Really? I'd love to!" Zelda said with excitement.

"Wait... It's too late in the night to go now. We wouldn't have much time to spend there before we'd have to return..." Link said, debating whether right now was the best time.

"Oh, you're right... I guess tonight wouldn't be the best time." She said as she pouted.

"Well, I'll take you either tomorrow night, or the night after. Is that okay?" Link asked.

"That's perfect. Surprise me." Zelda said as she smiled, "It's a date!"

_"YES! She said it's a date... WAIT, what?!"_

Link just looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

_"Crap! I said date! I didn't mean to... It just slipped out!"_

"A-a friendly date of course!" Zelda said as she laughed nervously.

Link laughed slightly, "Right, a friendly date."

"I-I'm gonna go get some rest now..." Zelda said nervously, "Goodnight Link."

"Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams." Link said as he jumped over to his side of the balcony, watching Zelda make her way back into her room, "It's a date."

* * *

**A/N: A DATE?! Whoa what? fo'real? A "friendly" one ;). I do have a chapter dedicated to that date, but it's not the next one. My story has so much fluff your hearts will flutter!**

**Link and Nigma have created a love/hate relationship for each other! Just to explain why Link finished the course much faster than Nigma... Link didn't use much time to aim his arrows at the targets because he was doing his rapid fire method, unlike Nigma who took time to aim. Also, He's a much faster runner than Nigma.**

**I love the personality I gave Impa in my story, especially because she's portrayed as a woman who doesn't have a sense of humour and strictly focuses on work. She caught Zelda doing the nasty too! Zelda's a very naughty girl LOL. ****But listen to her advice when she said that being normal isn't fun. Cause really, it's not! Be you!**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]****  
**

**Legionary Prime: **Aw don't be so mean to Link :(. Zelda's a Princess and he's an ex-hobo! What would ever make him think she'd like him? Or that he's good enough for her? He'll find out eventually, so don't you worry! :)

**explodingbunnies52: **Yerrr welcome! Sorry for the long wait though... :$

**Qwertycow721: **I'm glad you like Impa and are interested in Zelda and Link's relationship! I hope the little paragraph at the beginning of the chapter answers your question about Rusl :).

**cookiebee: **I'm happy that the fluff was perfect for you and Zac Efron wasn't in your thoughts last chapter LOL. I answered your review personally about the second part again :).

**sippurp123: **Thank you! You're gonna have a lot of fun reading this story with all the fun moments for sure :). This story is focused a little more on Zelda, but I promise more of Link's thoughts will be included as the story continues :).

**Shiny Silver Evee: **I do in fact know what inquire means, thank you. It means to request information on a certain subject, but I've heard it used in the context of a synonym for terms such as "to speak" or "to say.". But I won't use it that way anymore, considering it's probably wrong. Word to the wild, if you really don't want to be "that" guy, then don't be. Nonetheless, I thank you for the review.

**Pootis Mann: **This chapter kinda has a lemony scene... But not between Link and Zelda! Good guess though :)

**Caleb DeathFlame: **Aaw thank you! It makes me so happy to know you don't want my story to end! :). Don't worry, it won't end for a long time.

**Nintendoes Gamer: **I really appreciate the fact that you think my Zelda has the best personality! Thank you so much :)

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Yep! Introduction to their lewd thoughts! Tune in for more ;). Thank you!

**ZeLink Forever: **Thank you! I'm glad you love the pair :).

**IrateWritReviewer: **Awh thank you! It makes me so happy to know that I'm not the only one gushing over this story :). I hope this satisfies you, but if it doesn't there will be more next chapter!

**Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story!**

**I'd appreciate a review if you want to leave one :).**

**More ZeLink coming up next chapter, of course! Tune in! Much love, see ya next time :***


	7. A Friend In Need

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? :). A lot of you asked me to upload before Thursday, but I wasn't able to... I'm sorry for that :(. I really wanted to! I still feel bad about the lengthy delay! I'm really busy because I have a family member from another country who's visiting, so I have to spend time with her while she here! Please forgive me :).**

**Luckily the website only crashed on me a small number of times, but I've learned from my mistakes and saved frequently, minimizing the amount of writing I have to redo after a crash. I really need a new laptop! The one I use is the one I've used since 2007... Damn.**

**This chapter is the introduction of the genre "hurt/comfort"! Sorry, but this isn't the only time someone is going to get hurt emotionally or physically D: **

**Wow, I got 16 reviews this chapter in less than 7 days because I uploaded a day late. I'm so happy! Thank you all who reviewed and I hope I get a higher number than that this chapter or the next!**

**Please forgive me with this really fluffy chapter. It's strictly a filler chapter, no advancement in the plot, at least not yet.**

**Without further ado, the seventh installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! Gosh, it's gonna be hard to think of over 60 reasons why I don't own it.**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion!**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **7** ~

**A Friend In Need**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Link actually woke up on his own the next morning; not needing Impa's assistance. Frankly he was just so happy about the night before he couldn't really sleep after talking to Zelda. She really did say they had a date. She did say it was a "friendly" date, but really, do those even exist? Nonetheless he was excited to take the Princess out of the confined walls of Hyrule, and show her the natural beauty of nature that the Goddess Farore has blessed them with.

"Ah, good morning. I didn't sleep much, but I'm in such a good mood!" Link said to himself as he sat up, with a smile on his flawlessly structured face.

He got off his bed and opened his closet. He really didn't care what colour tunic he'd wear today; he only thought about what was going to happen tonight. But what exactly was going to happen tonight? He thought about it a lot, but he didn't really know. He hoped for the best.

He picked the first tunic that caught his eye, and that being a blue one. He realized that he only had one outfit, but in a variety of colours. He didn't mind though, it looked good on him. He slipped on his pants, blue tunic, blue hat, and boots, then walked out his door.

He closed it on the other side, and when he turned he saw Impa close the door to Zelda's room, with a frown present on her face.

"Impa? Are you okay? What happened?" Link asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, Link." Impa said quietly, "But the Princess is not."

"Why? what happened?" He asked.

"Elsia-" Impa began.

"You can stop there, Impa. I think I understand..." Link interrupted. He knew Zelda's horse didn't have much time left.

"Yes, she's very devastated." Impa added.

"Should I leave her alone right now?" He asked.

"Typically yes, but I really do believe you should go and talk to her." Impa said, cracking a slight grin. She hated to see her Zelda cry.

"Alright I'll-" Link began.

"Link, may I give you an order?" Impa asked.

"I swore to only take orders from the Princess, but I'd take an order for you too, Impa." Link said with a slight smile.

"Don't leave the Princess' side until she feels better, please. That's my order." Impa said, putting a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I'll gladly oblige to your order, Impa." Link said, "I won't leave her side until she feels better."

"Thank you, Link. I trust that you'll do a great job." Impa replied, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Impa. I'll take care of her."

Impa nodded and walked away, and Link knocked on Zelda's door.

"Princess? May I come in?" He asked.

No answer.

"Well, I didn't hear a no." Link said softly to himself as he opened the door.

When he opened her door, he saw Zelda lying down on her bed, curled in a ball, crying. He walked over to her bed and sat at the end of it. He was amazed, he's never seen a room that was this big. But now wasn't the time to let his eyes wander.

"Princess? Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Do I look okay?" Zelda retorted, sounding like her nose was stuffed.

"Sorry, Princess. May I ask what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She replied.

Link nodded his head, "I understand completely. Just know that I'll be sitting here if you want to speak to me about it." He said, smiling at her. But she didn't look at him. He didn't see her face, but he knew she was a wreck; tissues were thrown everywhere. Also, Elsia was her horse ever since she was young, and everyone knows it's always hard to lose a best friend.

"Please go away, Link." Zelda begged.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I cannot obey that order." Link said with sympathy.

"Why not? As my servant, you're supposed to obey all my commands, are you not?" Zelda snapped, still crying.

"Yes, I do understand that. But as your friend, I know that's not the best thing to do." Link replied, "I'll stay with you no matter what."

_"He... Said he's my... Friend..."_ Zelda thought. Truthfully, she told Link she wanted to be friends with him on the second day after his arrival, but he said he couldn't be, because he was only with her strictly for work, and his job didn't permit him to be her friend.

"Right, I'm sorry." Zelda said, sniffling.

"Don't be sorry, Princess. I understand how you feel." Link replied with a soft smile.

Zelda sat up silently and sat down on the side of her bed and patted the bedding beside her, gesturing Link to sit there.

Link got up from the edge and sat where Zelda told him to sit. She wasn't crying anymore, it seemed like she had no more tears left.

Zelda picked up her box of tissues from her bed and placed it on her lap. "It's... About Elsia..." She said softly.

Link looked at her with a face of sympathy, "What happened?"

"Remember when you took Epona to the stable and saw me there?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Yeah, I remember. You were wearing a burgundy coloured dress that day." Link replied, lightly grinning.

"Yes, I was. Then when you met Elsia, she was lying down on a pile of hay, and I told you she was really sick?" She asked.

"Yes, I do remember that..." Link said, reminiscing about the past.

"You see, I knew there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to make it, but I believed that she would make it through, because nothing stopped her before..." Zelda said, wiping her eyes.

Link stayed silent and looked at her with a look of sympathy, letting her continue.

"But the vet couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, and said she was suffering too much for too long..." She continued.

Link knew where this was going, and softly put a hand on her bare shoulder; she was still wearing her nightgown.

"The vet visited Elsia earlier this morning for her weekly visit, without me knowing..." Zelda said, "Then Impa went to my room and woke me up and told me the vet was here. So I got out of bed and slipped on my pair of boots, then put on one of my cloaks to cover myself up and made my way to the stable. When I saw Elsia I knew she was suffering a lot. The vet told me that she wasn't getting any better and that she was actually getting worse, and he also said that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Elsia. It's like she had some unknown disease or something. No matter what I or the vet did for her, it didn't help. I knew this would happen to Elsia eventually, I just didn't think it would happen to soon. So the vet gave me the only two choices I could choose from; I could either keep taking care of her with the very _very _low chances of her being able to heal and become better, or finally take her out of her misery and... Put her down..."

Link's heart sank, he knew how much this probably killed her.

"W-well... What did you choose?" Link stuttered, he barely ever stutters.

"S-so I-I... Let them put her down..." Zelda said softly as tears began to fill her eyes, "I mean, I love her so much... But how could I keep her alive when she's suffering like that every single day? Plus, I'm not even able to visit her on a daily basis, considering I don't always have the time. She means to much to me and I never ever want her to leave my side, so I kept saying that I would take care of her and I'd heal her myself if I had to. But nothing worked. Not even a professional could heal her, so what could I do? Definitely less than what a vet could do. This whole time I was selfishly thinking about what I want and what's best for me, instead of thinking about what's best for her..."

"I'm so sorry, Princess..." Link said quietly, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, Link. There's no need to apologize..." Zelda said as she laughed a little, "I guess you think I'm such a dork and a loser for having a horse as a best friend, huh? I never really had the opportunity to make friends like regular kids did. I actually envied them. Other than Impa, I had no other close friend I could see whenever I wanted to. When I was given Elsia I was so happy; I finally had a close friend who lived near me. We spent a lot of time together when I was young, and we grew up together. I guess you could say I was a lonely kid."

"I don't think you're a dork or a loser at all," Link said, reassuring her, "I have the same type of bond with my horse, Epona. She's been my best friend ever since I've gotten her as well."

_"We have more in common than I thought..." _They both thought.

"It hurts so much!" Zelda suddenly squealed, as she quickly hugged Link and buried her face into his tunic, sobbing her eyes out.

Link could feel her breasts against his tunic, but now wasn't the time to enjoy that.

"Everything will be alright, Princess. I'm here for you now, and I won't be going anywhere." Link said softly as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, hugging her tight.

Zelda removed her face from his tunic momentarily and said, "Thank you, Link..." Then quickly buried her face back into his tunic.

Link let Zelda cry into his chest as long as she needed to. He could already feel his tunic become wet with warm, salty tears, but he didn't mind, he was happy he was holding the Princess in his arms. Though it was more of a bittersweet feeling; he didn't like seeing Zelda this way. After what seemed like a long time, Zelda stopped sobbing and let go of Link and looked at him with red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean to break down like that. I'm not supposed to-"

"There's nothing to apologize about, Princess. I'm happy I could be here to comfort you." Link said, interrupting her apology.

"Thank you." She replied while wiping her eyes.

Link lightly gripped one of Zelda's wrists and stood up. "Come with me, Princess. There's something I want to give you."

He and Zelda began walking, but Zelda quickly stopped him. "Link w-wait!" She stuttered.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes but... I don't look decent..." Zelda said quietly.

"Your body is all covered up, I think you'll be okay." Link replied.

"Y-yes it is... B-but... I'm... not wearing any underwear..." She whispered, blushing pink.

Link froze and blushed pink. At that moment he wanted to rip off her nightgown and see for himself, but he knew that he could never do that. Not to mention he'd be executed for that.

_"Is she really... not wearing any underwear?..."_

"I-I see... My deepest apologies, Princess... I uhm.. I'll wait for you outside the door." Link said as he quickly walked outside the door, not looking back at her.

_"Now's not the time to be turned on, Link..."_

He waited patiently for Zelda to be ready. A few minutes later, Zelda came out wearing a blue dress (identical colour to Link's blue tunic), and black flip-flops. Link knew by now that Zelda hated stockings and socks.

"Where are you going to take me?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said as he took her hand and intertwined his and hers together, causing her to blush. Luckily, Link was facing the opposite direction, so he didn't see.

Link lead her through a few different hallways until he finally brought her outside. After dragging her outside, he dragged her to the stable and stopped in front of the door.

"Link..." Zelda began, "Why did you bring me to the stable?..." She said with a frown.

"Wait here." He said as he let go of her hand and went inside.

Zelda willingly waited, but before long Link opened the stable doors, and brought Epona out.

"Princess, I know you've lost your companion which you've had since you were a little girl," Link began.

"L-Link... You can't..."

"and I know how much it hurts to lose something you love. So, I want you to have the companion and best friend I've had ever since I was a little boy."

"L-Link..."

"Princess, I want you to have my girl, Epona." Link said with a smile.

"I-I cant take her from you... I can't." Zelda blurted out.

"Why not?" He asked, "She may not like people, but she does like you."

"I know, But I wouldn't feel happy if I took Epona from you, the bond you two have is too strong." She explained, "Plus, it wouldn't be right if I took her away from her rightful owner."

"I understand... Well, how about we own her, _together_?" He said with a bigger smile on his face.

"You mean like... You and m-me?..." She stuttered.

"Yes. If you won't take her from me, then why don't we take care of her together?" He explained.

"Thank you so much, Link. I really appreciate it." Zelda said with a smile.

"Hey girl, would you like to meet your new mommy?" Link stroked Epona's mane. She replied with a neigh.

Zelda stepped forward and began slowly stroking Epona's head. "Hey girl, remember me? You've met me before. I'm your mommy now, I hope daddy took good care of you while you grew up. I'll take even better care of you, I promise."

Epona stayed silent momentarily, then neighed quite loudly, causing Zelda to take a step back and gasp. A real case of déja vu_._

"Gosh, I really need to start getting used to that..." Zelda said as she laughed. Link laughed too.

"Mommy? Daddy? Link, I didn't know we got married and I got pregnant. Not to mention us two, _human beings_, gave birth to a _horse_." Zelda said jokingly.

Link laughed, "Well, we're _matching _in colour after all, we kind of look like one of those dorky couples."

_"I want to be a dorky couple with you! Stupid!" _Zelda yelled in her mind, strangling Link in her head.

"We do huh? But that doesn't explain how I gave birth to a horse..." Zelda replied.

"Well, I guess I forgot to tell you I'm half man half horse before we got married." Link said, winking at her jokingly.

Zelda blushed, suddenly remembering Impa's words on Link's first day living at the castle.

_"Do you, Link, take princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after the Goddesses' ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Do you take Zelda to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Impa said, mimicking King Daphnes' serious tone as best as she could._

_"Oh gosh, that can't ever happen! I'm crazy!"_

"Well, I should have figured you were half horse, considering you eat like one." Zelda replied.

Link jokingly placed his hand over his heart, making a face like he was offended. "Well if you can't accept me for me, maybe we shouldn't be married!"

_"Farore, What I'd do to marry Princess Zelda..."_

_"W-well... We could get married if you want... HEY, ZELDA! You can't marry someone you barely know! He's not even royal! You don't even love him! Snap out of it! You have to change the subject, and fast!"_

"S-speaking of eating... Have you realized we haven't had any breakfast yet?" Zelda said.

_"Perfect! At least what I said makes sense. Unlike yesterday... 'You have... something in your eye?' What was I even thinking? Oh right, I wasn't. He was shirtless... The image of it still replays itself in my mind... Zelda! Focus!"_

"You're right, we haven't..." Link agreed, "We should go inside and eat first, shouldn't we?"

"We really should, I'm pretty hungry." She replied.

"Shall we?" Link said while holding his arm out for Zelda to take.

"You know, you sound a lot like Impa." Zelda admitted as she held his arm.

"Really? That's weird." Link said as he began walking, "But you know what they say, the more you talk to someone, the more of a chance you'll pick up some parts of their speech habits."

"Is that so? Well, I've talked to Impa all my life but I never picked up any of her speech habits..." Zelda said, pondering out loud.

"Well, maybe you'll pick up one of mine." He said with a smile.

"No way, if anything you'll pick up one of _my _speech habits." Zelda said, pointing to herself with her free hand.

"You know what? Maybe I will. After all, I'm not _sneaky_ like you are." Link said, attempting to suppress a laugh but couldn't.

Zelda's eyes shot open wide.

"Who did you hear that from?!" She yelled.

Link kept laughing, but tried to keep his mouth shut.

"Link tell me!" She said.

"Tell you what?" Link asked, pretending to be dense as hell.

"Stop it! You know what I wanna know!"

"Are you sure I know what you wanna know?"

"Yes you know what I wanna know so tell me what I wanna know!"

"Are you sure I know you know I know I know you know I know?" Link said quickly, "You know?"

_"Try saying that ten times fast!" _Link thought to himself.

Zelda looked at him with her face full of confusion.

"W-wha... Huh?..."

Link smiled, he knew she would be quiet and think about what he said for a bit. And she was. They walked in silence for a short while, because Zelda was still confused. But eventually she began speaking again.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" Link replied cheekily.

"Link! You're the worst!" Zelda blurted out, reaching her arms upward, flicking his head. She was much shorter than him.

"You're the best, Princess." Link said as he smiled at her.

"Oh shut up, don't sweet talk me." She responded, "Hmph."

"Aw Princess, there's no need to be so sassy. Please forgive me." Link jokingly begged.

"Oh fine I fo-Oh look here's the kitchen!" Zelda said as she smirked at Link, leading him into the kitchen.

"Well played, Princess. Well played." Link said as she shook his head, smiling.

Link and Zelda took their seats at the table for two.

"Good morning Your Highness, Sir Link." Rio said, greeting them with a smile, as usual, "Do I have to ask what you two want for breakfast? Or will it be the usual?"

"You know me so well, Rio." Zelda said while smiling, "The usual of course."

"The usual for me too, please." Link added.

"Of course, right away. Fresh pancakes coming right up." Rio said, walking away from them, telling his crew their order.

"So, Link." Zelda began.

"Yes, Princess?" He replied, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Where did you hear the word 'sneaky' from, huh?" She asked, interrogating him.

"Nowhere, really. It's a common word that's used by many people." He replied, trying to outsmart her.

"Don't lie to me Link!" Zelda responded.

"I'm not lying, 'sneaky' really is a common word." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not talking about the word 'sneaky'!" She responded.

_"Gosh, he really knows how to be annoying. I've never seen this playful side of him before. I like it."_

"Well if we're not talking about the word 'sneaky', why are we having this conversation?" Link cleverly stated, "Is it not the subject of our conversation?"

"No! W-well, yes... B-but..." Zelda stuttered, causing Link to grin.

"She told you... Didn't she..." Zelda said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"She who?" He asked.

"You know who I'm talking about!" She responded.

"Who?" He asked again.

"You know, Imp-"

"Ah look! The pancakes are here!" Link interrupted with a smile on his face.

"H-hey! You can't do that, I just did that..." She said, pouting.

Rio personally placed their pancakes down on the table with their cutlery.

"Fresh pancakes served just for the Princess of Hyrule and the youngest dubbed Grand Master in Hyrule history." Rio said.

"Oh Rio, no need to get into detail about me. Thank you very much." Link said, feeling embarrassed.

"Thank you Rio, I appreciate every meal you make for me." Zelda said.

"You are both very welcome, please enjoy your meals." He said as he left, leaving them alone.

Zelda cut a piece of one of her pancakes in her mouth.

"So, Link-" Zelda said with her mouth full until she was interrupted.

"Princess, eating with your mouth full is not very lady-like, not to mention not princess-like. Please finish your pancakes before you speak." He said with a smile.

"Grr..." Zelda said as she clinched her teeth together, "Fine, but when I finish my food you're dead."

Link replied with a smile, and they ate their food in silence.

Link finished first and waited for Zelda to finish her food patiently. Finally, she was done.

"So did Impa tell you, Link?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Something might have slipped out..." Link said quietly.

"So she told you about the bet?!" She replied in disbelief.

"Possibly..." Link said with a grin.

"Impa, that jerk! So you know I was curious about you and we made a bet that I would be able to spy on you and watch you do the archery course without you seeing me?" Zelda said with a frown, causing Link to smirk and laugh a little.

"W-what's so funny?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't know _that _much..." Link said while laughing.

Zelda immediately felt her cheeks become intensely warm, definitely blushing.

"O-oh... Well, that's not true I made it up." Zelda replied.

_"Damn it! Why me?..." _she thought.

"Really? Is that so?" Link said.

"Y-yeah!" She yelled.

"Then why are your cheeks pink?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because.. I'm cold?..." Zelda attempted to explain.

"You know, it's quite warm outside... And it's not even the winter season." Link stated, "Are you sure it's not because you're lying and embarrassed?"

"N-no, what makes you think that?" She asked.

"Well, when you're embarrassed you blush or stutter, sometimes both. And when you try to think of an excuse it's usually a bad one, not to mention you make it sound like a question." Link said with a smile.

_"Hmm, I guess he knows me quite well." _Zelda thought as she smiled on the inside.

"When did you figure that out?" She asked.

"Because... You have something in your eye?" Link said, mimicking Zelda from yesterday.

"S-stop!" Zelda said as she covered her face, causing Link to laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with you for a moment, Link?" Impa asked as she popped up at the kitchen entrance.

"Sure," Link said, "excuse me, Princess."

Link walked over to Impa and they talked quietly in front of the entrance while Zelda watched. But she couldn't hear anything.

"How is the Princess feeling?" She asked.

"Better I believe. I think I cheered her up." Link replied.

"Great, I knew I could count on you." Impa replied with a smile, "Thank you so much."

"No problem, I'm glad I could make her feel better." He said.

_"Of course you can, you both have hidden feelings for each other... I wonder how long it'll be hidden for..."_

"Thank you again, Link. I must be going; I'm quite busy today. Say hi to Zelda for me."

"I will. See you later."

* * *

"I really wonder when Link will finally call me 'Zelda' instead of 'Princess'." Zelda muttered to herself as she waited for Link to finish talking to Impa about whatever she needs him for, "I wonder when he's going to take me out on our date..."

Zelda finally began to feel better. She may have lost a close bond and friend in Elsia, but she's not alone anymore; she gained another bond she wouldn't want to trade for the world. She finally has a close friend who she could see everyday in Link. She knew she wouldn't feel lonely anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Aw it's so cute how Link is able to change Zelda's mood! Also, their little argument was cute as well, no? :). This chapter was strictly fluff! A little filler before their date. **

**Impa's wondering how long their feelings will be hidden for, aren't you? Cause I am! Just kiddin'! I know when it's gonna happen... I just won't tell ya! You're just going to have to read and see :)**

**When is Link going to take her out? Tonight? Or the night after? That's another thing I won't say :).**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**sippurp123: **I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long, I didn't mean to :(. They'll confess their feelings soon enough, don't you worry! Aha I'm happy you liked the masturbation scene too! I thought it was cute and funny :).

**Guest: **I'm glad it was! I hope chapters in the future become your favourite a well :).

**Pootis Mann: **Shrek is love, Shrek is life! Have you ever watched that video on YouTube? x]. But yes, Nigma did get a light arrow and a master sword up his butt x].

**Spookwagen:** LOL your review made me laugh! Thank you. I'm sure my lemon chapters in the future will make you even more moist x].

**Link128370: **Oh gosh, when I read the first few words of your review I felt so sad, but then I became so happy when I head the rest of it! Thank you so much for your review and for becoming a fan of mine and reading my fanfiction! And yes, you're right, straight guys like fluff too!

**DizHonored: **Thank you! And there will be many chapters in the future :). You'll just have to tune in and keep reading to find out what happens ;).

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you! LOL I know, she got caught doing bad things! Poor girl.

**ShadowMark3: **I think it's a good thing that Zelda keeps losing her mind in front of Link too! :). What's a TFS shirt?

**Caleb DeathFlame: **Thank you! I loved the part when Zelda fell out of the bush too :).

**AnonymousLegion: **Don't worry! There will be many more lemons in the future! Just, not yet :$. But oh gosh, my fic is better than cocaine? Thank you very much! :)

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Aw thank you so much! She _is _adorable around him, isn't she? :'). Yes, I do agree about the Impa thing, I was kinda iffy about it, but I needed to emphasize Link's body somehow ;).

**JaiselStael:** You gotta read to find out ;).

**TheAdolfNextDoor: **I wanted to post a chapter before today, I really did! I was just so busy, sorry :(**  
**

**zelink supporter: **Thank you so much! I'd fangirl too if I saw Link's sexy body too! Haha :)

**Qwertycow721: **I'm glad you're enjoying their relationship develop! I wonder what will happen on their date too :o!

**Shiny Silver Evee:** Grammar Nazi? Jeez, doesn't sound too appealing... Hope you drop my charges though!

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story! **

**I'd be happy if you kindly left a word before you left :).**

**Find out if Link's taking Zelda on a date next chapter! Tune in, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	8. It's A Date

**A/N: Hey guys! Did ya miss me? Well I hope you did, cause I missed you all :). Last chapter I wasn't going to tell you when their date was going to be... But I guess the title of my chapter gave it away :$.**

**GUESS WHAT?! My parents bought me a Macbook Pro! I'm so happy! I'm in love with it :'). They bought it cause I'm finally going to college in the fall, and my 7 year old heavy ass laptop wasn't cutting it anymore...**

**I know some of you guys were dying last week cause you thought it would be their date.. HAHA tricked ya! It's all love though :3. But here it is! The chapter you've been dreadfully waiting for! Their first date! **

**Last chapter I got 18 reviews! and two reviews for my first chapter! So that's a total of** **20****!**** I really hope this chapter gets more than 20! I'd be so so happy. Anyway, I'm really happy that people are taking a few seconds of their time to leave me a kind word, it really motivates and inspires me to write more and continue this ****fic. So, thank you all who constantly review and for those who left review for the first time, I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to do so! :***

**I just found out that "installment" can also be spelled as "instalment" and had a whole dilemma about if I've spelt it wrong or not oh my gosh. Luckily they're both right because I'd be too lazy to edit all my chapters x].**

****Without further ado, the eighth installment** of ****_Forbidden Love!_******

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I did purchase a lot of the games though!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion!**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **8** ~

**It's A Date**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Link realized that Zelda was finally feeling better after accepting the death of her beloved Elsia, but he wasn't satisfied with just making her feel better; he wanted her to feel happy. That being said, he decided that tonight would be the night where he'd sneak her out of the confined walls of Hyrule to the beautiful nature of the Ordon Spring. That evening, Link spent some time pacing around his bedroom because he had a minor dilemma; should he bring Zelda some sort of gift?

"I mean, she did say it was a 'friendly' date... But it's a date anyway. So shouldn't I bring some sort of gift? I mean, I _am _the one taking her out on a date after all. I know she loves Hylia's Roses, Impa told me when she showed me the castle gardens. But am I thinking too much of this date? She said date, but she might not have meant an actual date." He mumbled out loud, having a minor panic attack, "Goddess, date doesn't even sound like a word to me anymore*."

Link flopped on his back onto his bed.

"What do I do? If I bring flowers to her door and she doesn't think of this as an actual date, then I'll look like a fool. But if I don't bring her anything I'll seem cheap. Well I really don't have much money at all, other than the money Zelda gave me after delivering her swords, and I didn't get paid by the King yet for my services to his daughter and his army." He said with a sigh, but shot up suddenly, "You know what? None of those things matter, I'm bringing her flowers whether she thinks of this as an actual date or not, that would at least make her happier if nothing more."

He smiled, got off his bed, and walked out the door. He spent most of the day with Zelda just talking and riding Epona, and twilight was soon approaching. Zelda still had no idea when Link was going to take her out, she did ask for it to be a surprise after all. He needed to get flowers from the garden, but he didn't want anyone to see him picking them, especially Zelda. To his advantage, Impa was sitting on a bench in the gardens, relaxing and breathing in the fresh air.

He calmly approached the stunning Shiekah beauty. "Hi Impa." He said.

"Hello Link, what brings you out here during the moments of twilight?" Impa replied.

"I uh, I was wondering if you could pick some flowers for me..." Link said quietly with a small smile.

"Pick flowers? What for?" She asked.

_"Shit! I didn't think this through."_

"Well, ever since I came here, my room has been pretty empty. I guess I want to decorate it a bit." Link cleverly explained.

"I see. Well, what kind of flowers would you like me to pick?" Impa asked with a smile.

"Well... I was hoping you could pick some of Hylia's Roses for me." Link replied with a smile of his own.

_"Hylia's Roses huh? Zelda's favourite..." _She thought to herself.

"I see. Link, let me ask you something." She replied wearing a smirk on her tanned face, "Are the roses that I pick really for you? Or are they for _someone else_?"

Link blushed slightly, "They're for me." He replied, most likely a tad too quick.

_"Caught you." _She thought in triumph, _"You're much better at the game of deception than Zelda ever was; you almost fooled me there."_

"Right... Link, do you know why they're called Hylia's Roses?" Impa asked.

"Not really, no..." Link replied.

"Well, Legend has it that when the Goddess who was ordained by the three Golden Goddeses: Nayru, Farore, and Din to protect the Triforce; Hylia, was a little girl, she loved to pick a certain flower, which was a white rose. Since every rose has its thorns, they kept making her fingers bleed and making her cry. Her Grace was very stubborn, so despite that, she kept picking them anyway. Farore noticed this and felt bad for her, and one day while Hylia was picking some of the white roses, Farore went up to her and showered the field of white roses with her magic, causing all the thorns on each flower to disappear. Then, Farore generously named the white rose 'Hylia's Rose'." Impa explained, "But the thing that is most beautiful about these roses are that they all grow identically and elegantly, meaning that every rose grows beautifully and look the same. Also, they only grow here in Hyrule."

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish I had magic powers." Link said in awe.

"Yes, don't we all. But luckily I have them!" Impa said with a laugh, "Anyway, how many would you like me to pick?"

"Uh... I'm not really sure. Surprise me?" Link said with a smile.

"Sure, just hold on a minute." She said, walking to the area where many batches of Hylia's Roses grew.

Link waited patiently for Impa to finish picking the flowers. Luckily she didn't ask why he couldn't pick them himself. A few minutes have passed, and Impa came back with ten of Hylia's Roses, beautiful wrapped elegantly, creating a bouquet.

"I picked ten of Hylia's Roses for you." Impa said, handing them to him.

"Thank you so much Impa, but why did you make a bouquet with them?" Link asked, taking the bouquet in his hands.

"Well, I just felt like doing something extra special." Impa said with a cute smile.

_"Because they're for Zelda." _She assumed. But she was right and she knew it.

"I forgot to ask, but do you know what Hylia's Roses represent?" Impa asked.

"Yes. They represent pure love and pays homage to new beginnings, and hope for the future." Link explained, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing... Just wondering." Impa said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking at me like that?" Link asked, feeling puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing Link." Impa replied, "I hope Zelda likes the flowers."

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Link said, feeling a little nervous.

"Run along now, Link. You're disturbing my relaxation period." She said with a cute smile.

"R-right. Thank you Impa! Enjoy your night." He said as he waved, turning around to walk inside the castle.

"You too!" Impa replied as Link walked away.

_"Phew, Almost lost my cool there... I really hope she didn't figure out that these are for Zelda... But she's Impa, she knows everything." _He thought. Sadly, luck wasn't on his side.

Link walked back into the castle and made his way down a few corridors and a flight of stairs, hiding the bouquet of Hylia's Roses from every person he passed by.

When he got back to his room, he placed the flowers on his dresser, and changed into a midnight blue coloured tunic, picking them back up soon after.

"In a few hours, I'll surprise her." He said as he sat on his bed, impatiently waiting for his time to come.

* * *

Finally those few hours passed, and it was about eleven o'clock. Zelda changed into her light purple silk nightgown, and sat on her bed, preparing to go to sleep.

"I wonder when Link is going to take me out..." She mumbled to herself as she looked out her balcony, "I really can't wait anymore!"

Just as she said that, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Zelda said out loud, but she didn't hear an answer.

"Hello?" She said again. But, no answer.

Zelda got up and slipped her bunny slippers on, slowly approaching her door. She was a little frightened about this weird event, but she knew she had to open the door. She slowly grabbed the knob and pulled her door open, but nobody was there.

"What? This is no time for jokes, Link." Zelda mumbled as she began to feel irritated. Her and Link's rooms were the only one in this corridor, Impa's was located to one next to this one.

Suddenly, something caught her eye; there was a note on the floor. She picked it up and began to read it.

_'Hey, Princess. Go to your balcony when you read this. There's something really important I need to talk to you about, and I truly don't know how you'll react to it when I tell you... Oh, and one more thing, I'd just like to apologize in advance... I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'm really sorry.  
_

_\- Link'_

"W-what?... What happened?! Is something wrong? Why is he apologizing? And so formally too?! Oh Din I'll go crazy if something happened to him!" Zelda said as she quickly ran to her balcony.

She ran as fast as her feet would take her, and went out to her balcony, only to see Link sitting on the ledge with both hands behind his back.

"Link! What happened?! Is everything okay?!" Zelda yelled, feeling worried.

"Well..." Link said quietly as his voice trailed.

Zelda stepped towards Link and was now very near him.

"Tell me! Link! You left me a note and you called me 'Your Highness' so tell me what happened! Why are you so sorry?!" Zelda continued.

"Do you really want to know?..." Link asked, looking down at his boots.

"Yes I want to know! Link what's going on?!" She exclaimed, "I'm really worried now!"

"I... I have to leave the castle, tonight..." Link said in a sad tone.

Zelda felt her heart shatter; she was utterly speechless.

"W-what?..." Zelda said, managing to get words out of her mouth.

"Yes... I have to leave..." Link repeated in a sympathetic tone.

Zelda stared at him with tears building up in her eyes, begging to fall.

"Y-you can't... It hasn't even been a month yet..." Zelda said quietly while taking a few steps back, unable to hold back her tears, "It's not fair!"

Link slid off the ledge he was sitting on and took a step towards Zelda.

"Princess, it seems that you forgot to ask me where I'm going..." Link said with a small smile, looking at the crying Zelda.

"W-where?" She said as she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Well, tonight, I'm going to the Ordon Spring, and I was hoping that you, Princess Zelda, would do me the honour of accompanying me on my voyage on this beautiful night." Link said with a smile, showing her the bouquet of Hylia's Roses.

Zelda froze and looked up at Link, tears still filling her eyes, and just stared at him momentarily. He returned her gaze with a smile.

She took a step towards the smiling Link and took the bouquet of her favourite flowers from his hands.

"Oh, Link..." Zelda said as she sniffled, smiling at the flowers, "These are my favourite, thank you so much..."

"I got them picked just for you." Link said with a smile.

Zelda stared at the smiling jokester for a few seconds, then slapped him hard across his face with her right hand, holding the flowers on her left.

"Ow!" Link yelled.

"LINK! YOU'RE SO STUPID! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD _NEVER_ SCARE A WOMAN LIKE THAT?! DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!" She yelled so loudly while clenching her fist, not caring who wakes up, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Impa was sleeping soundly in her quarters, but soon woke up to the sound of yelling, and it sounded like it was coming from Zelda.

"Zelda? Why the hell are you yelling so loudly? And Link what the hell did you do?... Ugh, men." Impa said in a grumpy tone as she covered her ears with her pillow, "I just want to get some damn sleep! SHUT UP!"

* * *

"S-sorry!" Link said, rubbing his left cheek, "I'll take it that your answer is no?"

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist unexpectedly and hugged him, causing him to freeze; they've never hugged before.

_"If she'll hug me every time I scare her, I should do it more often..."_

"Link, you have to promise to never scare me like that again, please?" Zelda said softly, still crying, but significantly less, "But yes, I would love to accompany you on your voyage."

"I promise." Link said as he returned her hug, "Princess why are you still crying?" He asked.

"Because I'm happy." She replied, causing Link to smile.

"Let's go, Princess. We shouldn't waste anymore time here." Link suggested.

"Hold on a minute! I have to change, and I have to get something from the kitchen!" Zelda said as they let go of each other, "Wait in your room, okay?!"

"Alright, I will." Link replied as he watched Zelda bolt out of her balcony.

Link made his way back to his room and put on one of his cloaks. He couldn't stop smiling. He didn't think Zelda would react as she did, but at least he learned that she's a really caring and emotional woman. But he felt a little guilty for scaring her to that extent. He quickly shook it off, after all, it was the reason he apologized in advance in the note.

About fifteen minutes passed and Link finally heard a knock on his door. He quickly opened it and saw Zelda standing there in a beautiful midnight blue (matching Link again) short-sleeved dress with two rows of peach coloured frills at the hem, a pair of black flip-flops, and a cloak over her head. And she was holding a small picnic basket.

"Aren't princesses supposed to wear heels all the time?" Link asked.

"Well, technically yes. But I only wear them when I have to. I love heels and all, but I can't last wearing them every single day." She replied.

"I see. But what took you so long?" Link asked as he walked out of his door.

"Well, I had to get the sandwiches I made for this night from the kitchen, and I had to find a vase for the flowers you brought me, which are beautiful by the way. Then I had to get changed." Zelda explained, "I just set a new record for myself, so you should be happy."

"When did you make sandwiches?" He asked.

"Earlier today! I didn't know when you were going to ask me but I knew I had to be prepared." She replied.

"Right. Follow me, we have to sneak out to the stable and get Epona." Link told her, "But we have to do it as silently as possible."

"Yes, let's!" Zelda said, a little too loudly, causing Link to put his hand over her mouth.

"Quietly, Princess." Link said with a grin.

"Oopsies." Zelda giggled as she silently followed Link.

They began making their way through some hallways and down a flight of stairs. They were successful so far, however, Link noticed that there was a reoccurring noise which was getting quite annoying, and could be their demise. He gestured Zelda to stop.

"Princess, I know you hate wearing socks and all, but did you have to wear flip-flops?" He asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Zelda replied looking at her feet, wiggling her toes.

"Nothing, they just make noise when they hit against your heel." Link replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry, would you like me to walk barefoot?" She asked.

"That might be uncomfortable for you, Princess." Link replied, "What else could we do?"

"Carry me." Zelda said.

"Don't tell me you're tired already, Princess..." Link groaned.

"No, stupid. If you carry me, my feet won't touch the ground and my flip-flops won't make noise." Zelda replied, placing her palm on her forehead.

"Right, that makes sense." Link replied, "Would you like me to carry you, bridal style?"

_"Bridal style..." _She thought with a smile as she felt warmth inside.

"S-sure." Zelda said as Link walked behind her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

Link bent down momentarily for Zelda to wrap her left arm around his neck, holding the very small basket on her right hand. Then, he put one arm around the back of her knees and the other behind her back, and began to lift her, carrying her bridal style.

Zelda rested the basket on her belly, and smiled.

_"Link, you can carry me like this all you want..." _She thought as she smiled.

Suddenly, she felt a breeze grazing her butt, causing her to fidget and blush.

"Princess?" Link asked.

"M-my d-d-dress..." Zelda said quietly while blushing.

"O-oh..." Link said as he blushed, understanding what she was saying, "I... Won't look, I promise."

"T-thank you..." She replied, "We better not get caught either.."

"Clearly you've never snuck around with me before." Link said.

Finally they got to the ranch and Link set her down.

"Okay, we're almost there." Link said as he grabbed her wrist and ran to the stable.

They opened the stable doors and saw all the horses in their designated areas, and saw Epona, letting her out of the stable.

"Hey girl, we're going on a little trip, okay?" Link said, causing her to huff and shake her head.

Link hopped onto Epona and held a hand out for Zelda, helping her mount.

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist and Link kicked his heels against Epona, causing her to begin trotting to the exit of the ranch. They finally reached the gate and Zelda dismounted Epona before Link could say a word and opened it, then closed it when Link entered. She then mounted Epona with the help of Link for the second time.

"Okay, we're out. Ready, Princess?" Link said.

"More ready than ever!" She said with excitement, "I feel so alive!"

Link smiled to himself, Zelda was acting cuter than ever.

The pair and their horse made their way through the empty streets of Castle Town. It really did look different at this time of night; everyone's lights were off. Seems like they were all asleep. Which was good, because taking a horse through Castle Town is illegal.

After going through Castle Town in silence, they finally made it to Hyrule field, and Link spurred Epona, picking up some speed.

"Whoa... This is Hyrule Field?" Zelda said in awe.

"What? You've never been to Hyrule field before?" Link asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, but my parents have. I've never been allowed to come here, they said it is potentially dangerous." She explained.

"Well, I've been here a few times and it seems to be okay... But you never know." Link said.

"I didn't realize how beautiful the field is..." She said out loud.

"Yes, it is. And it leads to different places too." Link pointed out.

"Oh really, like where?" Zelda replied, interested.

"Like Lake Hylia, it's beautiful there." Link replied.

"Lake Hylia! I heard about that place! Whenever I imagine it, I always see a very peaceful lake with many adorable Zora people swimming around." She said.

"I've been there once, and it's exactly how you described it, Princess." Link said.

"Oh can you take me there one day, please?!" Zelda begged as she tightened her grip around his wait.

"Of course I'll take you there, just not tonight." Link said as he laughed, seeing the entrance of Faron Woods.

"Then we can go for a swim there!" Zelda said in excitement.

_"If we go swimming... Then she'd wear a bikini..." _Link thought as a huge smirk grew on his face.

"You're right! We could go swimming." He replied.

_"I'd get to see Link shirtless again... Mmm, yummy!" _Zelda thought with a grin.

Link lead Zelda through the Faron Woods, and Zelda stayed silent, looking around at all the beautiful nature surrounding her. Finally, they made it to the gate of the Ordon Spring.

Link dismounted Epona, and Zelda soon followed.

"Princess, are you ready?" He asked with a grin.

"Show me already!" Zelda exclaimed impatiently with a huge smile on her face.

He pushed the gates open and intertwined hands with her, leading her in the Ordon Spring, Epona following behind them.

"Oh... Link... This place is beautiful..." Zelda said in astonishment, dropping her cloak and the basket on the grass, letting her eyes wander around the spring.

What Link described to her last night was correct. There was a very shallow body of water and a small waterfall, surrounded by grass, and trees, and even the rainbow was out! Not to mention the small amount of fireflies flying around, illuminating the spring with small moving balls of light.

"Do you like it?" Link asked.

"I love it!" Zelda said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I knew you would." Link said as he let go of her hand and took off his cloak, then began to take off his boots.

"Link why are you taking off your boots?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going for a dip in the water." Link said as he finally took off his second boot and rolled his pant legs up, "Race you!"

"Hey! No fair! You didn't say go!" Zelda said as she kicked off her flip flops and followed him to the water.

"I-It's cold!" Zelda said as she hopped around in the water which went just above her knee.

"Yeah, your body will get used to it, don't worry." Link said as he smiled.

She began to run around in the water and prance around like a little girl, causing Link to smile.

_"She really hasn't gone outside the castle before..."_

He watched as Zelda pranced around and laughed as her feet moved gracefully through the water, then stopped in front of the waterfall.

"This waterfall is so cute..." She said as she reached out with one hand, letting the water hit her hand.

Link snuck behind her, dragging his feet in the water so he wouldn't make much noise. But it didn't matter if he did, she was too focused on the waterfall anyway. After he snuck behind her, he gathered water in his hands and dropped it on Zelda's head, causing him to laugh.

"L-Link! What the heck?!" Zelda yelled as she turned around.

"I didn't do it." Link said with a devilish grin.

"Liar!" She yelled as she pushed link unexpectedly, causing him to fall on his back, causing him to become wet.

"H-hey, Princess!" Link yelled. Zelda couldn't stop laughing.

"You deserve it, jerk!" She yelled, still laughing.

He then stood up and stared at her with open arms, "Princess, I'm so lonely, I need a hug."

"No way! I'm not going to hug you while you're wet! And how dare you ask the Princess of Hyrule for a hug?" She replied.

"Please? I'm just a lonely village boy." Link said as he stepped closer, causing her to step backwards.

"No! Get away from me Link!" She pleaded as she kept stepping backwards.

"I'll get ya!" Link said as he began running through the water.

"Ahh! No! Don't! Link! Stop! I'm sorry!" Zelda yelled as she laughed and ran away from him.

The chase didn't last too long, since she had more trouble running in the water, having shorter legs and all. When he caught her, he wrapped his hands around her waist and tackled her down to the water. He obviously made sure that she would land on top of him, and his body would be the one to hit the ground, just in case.

"L-Link! I HATE you!" Zelda laughed as she stood up, soaking wet, "Even my hair is wet!"

"Well mine's wet too, thanks to _someone_ here." He replied as he stood up.

"Yeah yeah!" She said as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Would you like to eat now?" He asked, holding an arm out for her.

"I'd love to." She replied, taking his arm as they both slowly made their way out of the water and back to the grass where Zelda dropped the basket.

They both sat down on their cloaks beside each other, and Zelda took out the two meatball sandwiches she made for them. She watched as Link took a bite of his sandwich, hoping to get his opinion on how it tasted.

"Do you like it?" She asked, taking a bite of her own.

"Mmm, I love it!" Link said as he swallowed his first bite, "Did Rio make this?"

"N-no, I did." Zelda replied.

"You made this?" He said before taking a second bite, "You're amazing, Princess."

"Oh stop. " Zelda said as she turned away and blushed.

"We should do this more often." He said.

"This is the most fun I've ever had, I would really love if you would take me to different places." She admitted, "I haven't really seen the world beyond Castle Town, and I'd rather see it with you than anyone else."

Link immediately blushed pink, "Oh, Princess. That's very sweet of you. Don't worry, I promise to show you all the places I know, and explore places I don't know, with you by my side."

_"By his... Side?" _She thought, smiling.

Zelda blushed and took another bite of her food, "Thank you Link, I really appreciate that."

"Since we're admitting things, I want to tell you something." Link said as he put both his boots on and stood up.

"Sure, tell me." Zelda replied, slipping on her flip-flops and standing up as well.

"You know, I always thought that all princesses were stuck up and rude, but that was until I met and got to know you. You're very caring and kind, and you've been treating me very nicely since I've gotten here. I'm your servant, and I'll gladly do anything you ask, yet you haven't taken advantage of me and my services. Truly, I'm thankful for meeting someone like you." Link admitted.

Zelda froze and took in what Link admitted, and she felt her face flush, but it didn't turn pink; it turned red.

"I-I... Link, thank you..." Was all she could say as she turned away from him.

"No need to thank me Princess, I'm only sayi-" Link said, before getting interrupted by Zelda hugging him.

Link grinned and returned her hug, "What's this for?"

"Because you're able to see through my regal image as a princess, and see me as a person just like you are. 'Princess' is just a title, and beyond that I'm just a regular girl... Well, a girl who wants to be regular. Nobody is able to see that in me other than Impa." She replied.

Zelda removed her head from his chest and looked up at Link, who was looking back down at her. She could see the sparkle in Link's cobalt blue eyes, and she was slowly getting lost in them. Little did she know, Link felt the exact same. Unconsciously, Link began to slowly lean in, and Zelda's body willingly followed. Their heart rates picked up, and lips were getting closer and closer... They both gracefully closed their eyes... Their lips were an inch away from grazing one another... Slowly getting closer, and clo-

"Link?!" A female voice yelled, "Is that you?!"

Zelda and Link immediately separated and both Hylian's cheeks turned crimson red.

_"Oh my... What happened to me... I knew I should've pulled away, but I didn't..." _Zelda thought, _"It's like, I lost control of my body... And let something else take over..."_

_"My heart's beating so fast. Did I really almost kiss the Princess of Hyrule?..." _Link thought.

"Ilia! H-hey!" Link said as he laughed nervously.

Ilia ran up to Link and hugged him, "Oh Link it really is you!"

_"Who's this 'thing', and why's this 'thing' trying to hug Link?"_ Zelda bitterly thought.

"It's been a while!" She said with a smile.

"It hasn't even been two weeks yet." Link replied.

"Oh, and who's _this_ woman? And why are you both wet?" Ilia spat as she stared at Zelda.

_"Excuse me, bitch? Who do you think you're talking to?" _She thought, _"Be nice now, Zelda."_

"_What_ are you?" Zelda retorted in the same tone as Ilia.

_"That wasn't exactly nice..."_ She thought to herself. But she didn't care, if this girl wanted to be rude, two could play at that game.

"I'm Ilia. The daughter of the mayor of this village." She said with a smirk, "And you are?"

"I'm Zelda. Hyrule native." Zelda replied, leaving the fact that she was the Princess out of the conversation. She was curious about how rude Ilia could get, before making her kneel before her.

"Link, could you get Epona for me please? I would like to say hi to her." Ilia asked politely.

"Sure, hold on a second. I'll be right back." Link said as he exited the spring. Epona made her way out of the spring while the pair was playing in the water, and it was a nice night, so Link decided to find Epona on foot instead of doing it his usual lazy way.

"Hyrule native? That's it? You don't sound too impressive." Ilia retorted with a fake smile.

"Please, don't underestimate me." Zelda replied with a fake smile of her own.

"Too late, I already know you'll amount to nothing." Ilia retorted.

"Excuse me? I really don't know who you are and what gives you the right to be rude to me, but I'd just like to let you know that I've already amounted to more than you because I have enough money to live a stable life in a large town rather than a village." Zelda retorted.

In all honesty, Zelda has never seen herself become this bitter when she was around someone before. Ilia ignited a certain anger in her which she was unable to conceal, but she couldn't figure out why. It's like, Ilia was getting in the way of something. Being a Princess, Zelda learned to conceal her emotions and show none, regardless of what's being expressed to her. Ilia didn't know she was the Princess of Hyrule, she only thought of her as a teenage girl after all.

"Excuse me?! My father _runs_ this whole village! Don't ever imply an insult about my family that way!" Ilia yelled.

"I'm not the one who began this argument, am I not? I only spoke the truth because you implied an insult to my family, so I retaliated by doing the same. I really have no time for your childish games, and I would appreciate it very much if you'd just shut up and wait for Link to come back." Zelda coldly replied.

"Fine, I'm done talking to a worthless person like you anyway." Ilia flatly replied, "I don't know why Link would ever court someone like you, and not someone like me."

_"C-court me?... He's not courting me... That would be forbidden..."_

Zelda heard the sound of footsteps and hooves from a short distance away, and was relieved that this pointless conversation was over.

"Well maybe if you re-evaluated yourself and your personality, you'd figure out why." Zelda bitterly replied.

"OH THAT'S IT, DO YOU WANT TO FI-"

"Hey, Ilia! I found Epona." Link said with a smile on his face.

"Oh you did? Thank you Link!" Ilia said with a smile at Link, then turned to Zelda gave her a devilish smile and ran off to Epona, causing her Zelda to clench her fists.

Link walked back over to Zelda, letting Ilia reunite with her favourite horse, and he realized that her fists were clenched.

"Princess, is everything okay?" He asked.

Zelda unclenched her fists, "Yes Link, everything is okay."

"Are you sure? Something seems to be bothering you." Link replied.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Because you don't look as lively as you did before Ilia came." He explained.

"Oh, it's just that, I didn't want our night to get interrupted." Zelda replied, which was partially the reason why she wasn't happy. Most of it was because of Ilia, "Then there ended up being a huge interruption."

"I see... I didn't expect an interruption when I planned this, so I'm sorry... Do you think we should go home now? It's getting... Early?" Link said, laughing slightly.

"Yes, I believe it's getting... Early as well. Impa will be getting up in a few hours." Zelda said with a grin.

"Alright, let's get Epona and go home." Link said as Zelda took his arm, and they both walked to Ilia and Epona.

"Ilia, Zelda and I have to go back to Hyrule now. The sun will be rising in a few hours." Link explained.

"And if I may ask, why are even you up at this time?" Zelda asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here. Link and I used to come here all the time when we were kids." Ilia said with a smile.

"I see." Zelda replied.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Ilia." Link said.

"It was great to see you as always, Link." Ilia replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

_"Oh, give me a break." _Zelda thought as she momentarily walked away to pick up the small picnic basket and their cloaks.

Zelda picked up all the items her and Link dropped and turned around, making her way back to Link, only to see Ilia hug Link and run out of the spring.

_"That whore."_

Link took a hold of Epona's reins and lead her to Zelda.

"Are you sure you're okay, Princess?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I told you already." Zelda flatly replied.

"I know, but now your mood looks worse than it did before..." Link admitted.

"Does that..." Zelda began.

"Does that what?" Link asked, raising a brow.

"Does that... 'Ilia' creature have a crush on you?" Zelda asked, looking away from him.

"I've heard from all the kids in the village that she does, but by the way she's acts I believe it's true. Why?" He replied.

_"She called Ilia a creature, that's actually kind of funny..." _Link thought, _"Why would she call her that though? They just met."_

"Do you... Like her back?" Zelda reluctantly asked, looking away from him.

_"Ooooh, I get it."_ Link thought.

"Ilia's more like an annoying sister to me, I could never feel that way about her." Link said, causing Zelda to relax, "Plus, she's a little bit... How can I word this nicely?... A little crazy. She's nice and all, but when she doesn't get what she wants, she loses it."

_"That's why she's acting like a bitch! She can't get Link. Ha, take that."_

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." She replied with a faint grin of victory, hoping Link wouldn't notice it.

"Why?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Zelda replied, "And stop smiling like that."

"Princess..." Link began.

"Hmm?"

"Are you by any chance... _Jealous_?" Link asked with a grin.

"J-jealous? M-me? I don't even know what that is!" Zelda quickly replied as she crossed her arms, turned away, and shut her eyes, "Why on earth would I be jealous?"

"Are you sure? You look a little jealous to me..." Link replied.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." She flatly replied, "Let's go home now, Link."

"Can Ilia come?" Link jokingly said with a smirk.

Zelda silently replied with a death stare.

"I'm just kidding!" Link said with a laugh, "I would never."

"..."

"It was a joke!"

"..."

"I'd never ask a question like that."

"..."

"Princess!"

"..."

"I'm sorry!"

"..."

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" He asked cautiously, causing Zelda to smirk mischievously.

"Well..." Zelda said, letting her voice trail.

"Well?" He asked.

"Go down on one knee and apologize to me." She replied.

"Are you serious? You want me to do that?" Link whined.

"Yes. You pulled two mean jokes on me tonight and I will no longer stand for it! SO, you, Link, must get down on one knee and regally kiss my hand and apologize for your foolish actions! Or I, Princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule will _not _accept your apology. And I will sentence you to life in the dungeon." Zelda declared while pointing at herself, still smirking.

"You wouldn't..." Link said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I really don't like to be tested, but test me if you will." Zelda replied, narrowing her eyes back at him.

"Fine... But do I really have to get down on one knee and apologize?" He asked.

"Yes, you've gone down on one knee for me a few times before, why can't you do it now?" Zelda asked.

"Because I had a good reason to do that before! I don't have a good reason to right now." He stated.

"Oh, so my feelings aren't important to you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" She replied, acting offended. She was happy she was finally the trapper instead of being the trapped.

"N-no Princess, it's nothing like that! I-I..." Link began.

"It's okay, Link. You don't have to do it... I guess I nor my feelings are important to you." Zelda said in a cute, sad tone while pouting.

"Fine, I'll do it..." Link said, admitting his defeat.

"Perfect!" Zelda said cutely as she smiled at Link, regally and elegantly holding her left hand out for Link to kiss.

Link sighed and got down on one knee, and took her left hand in his.

"Your Highness, I have done two great wrongs to you. And I, your beloved servant and knight Link, am truly sorry for the wrong doings I've commited. I hope you, Princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule, find it in your loving and caring heart to forgive me." Link said as he bowed, then kissed Zelda's small hand.

"Charming." Zelda said with a giggle.

"Oh shut up..." Link said with a grin.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with that apology." Zelda muttered.

"You can't be serious..." Link said in disbelief.

"No, I'm really not satisfied with your apology." She replied.

Link smiled and rolled his eyes, "What more do I have to do?"

"Well, this is a date, no? I believe as a gentleman, you have to take me home." She stated.

"Ah shoot! You remembered. I was just about to leave you here by yourself, forcing you take care of the bill." Link sarcastically said, acting like their date was in a restaurant.

Zelda's mouth opened in shock and slapped his arm, "You jerk! Do you want me to make you apologize like that to me in front of everyone in Hyrule?"

"No! That would be too embarrassing!" Link exclaimed.

"Then you better take me with you!" She stated.

"Fine, only because a _sweet _girl like you asked me so _nicely_." Link sarcastically said as he mounted Epona, reaching his hand out for her to grab, helping her mount Epona.

They rode out of the Faron woods in silence, until Zelda let out a rather large yawn.

_"Her yawn is so adorable."_ Link thought as he giggled silently.

"Tired, Princess?" He asked.

"Very... I had so much fun I forgot how sleepy I really am." She replied.

"You can sleep while we make our way home." Link said.

"But Link.. Aren't you... Tired?" She asked, speaking slowly due to her lack of energy.

"Yes, very tired. But someone has to get us home and it's not going to be you. If Impa finds out I snuck you out we'd both be dead. More so you than me." He replied.

"To be fair, I won't sleep. I'll just... Rest my head on your... Back and... Close my eyes." Zelda slowly spoke.

"Alright, Princess. You do that." Link said, immediately feeling Zelda's weight on his back.

Link and Epona spent the rest of their journey home in complete silence while Zelda was supposedly "resting" her eyes, listening to the sounds of crickets and the observing glowing insects. The sky was getting brighter and brighter, meaning the sun would rise shortly. Link knew that they would both be worn out later in the day, but it was all worth it. Not wanting to cause Zelda any sort discomfort, he let Epona travel at a slower pace. After a long trip, they finally reached the stable.

"Princess, wake up. We're home." Link said loud enough for Zelda to hear.

"I wasn't sleeping..." Zelda muttered.

"Get down, Princess. We have to go back to our rooms unseen and can't waste anymore time." Link replied.

Zelda reluctantly agreed and dismounted Epona and yawned, "Did we really get away with this?" She asked, having a little more energy than earlier.

"Not yet, we will when we get back to our rooms." He replied as he put Epona back into her designated area.

"There's a chance some people may be awake now... Even though it's quite early in the morning. In fact, it's almost time for the duration of twilight." Zelda said in fear.

"Don't worry. If anyone sees us and asks, we can tell them that we decided to begin our days before dawn." He stated.

"But Link... Our hair is wet and our clothes are damp, how will we explain that?" She asked.

"Uh... We fell in the fountain in the courtyard?" He suggested, "If you say it, they'll have to believe you."

"You're right, let's go." She said as they began to make their way back into the castle.

Zelda didn't bother removing her flip-flops or asking Link to carry her; she knew he was just as tired as she was, if not more. Also, they had a mediocre excuse if they were caught, so they could really just walk casually. But, it's more fun not to get caught. Luckily, as they continued to make their journey, they found out that nobody was awake. After going through a few corridors and a flight of stairs, they finally made it to their rooms, and Link walked Zelda to her door.

"Link, before you go, I want to tell you something." Zelda said.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I want to thank you for taking me out tonight, and I really had a great time on our date. I really hope we could do this again." Zelda said with a blush and a smile.

"I've had an amazing time with you on our date too. I promise I'll take you out again, and I won't scare you when I do." Link said with a laugh, "You made my night."

"You've made my night too, Link. It was definitely one worth remembering." Zelda said as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Link immediately returned the hug by wrapping his arms just above her waist. She took a brief moment to realize that she hugged Link too many times today, but she let that thought go, considering what Link has done for her this night.

Zelda soon removed her head from his chest and went on her tippy-toes and gracefully kissed Link's cheek, "Thank you for a wonderful night. Goodnight, Link."

Link smiled and lightly placed both of his gloved hands on Zelda's cheeks and gently kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Zelda. Sweet dreams."

They both shared a smile, and slowly made their way inside their own rooms.

Zelda shut her door and sunk down to the floor on her butt and bit her lip, putting her hands over her palpitating heart in the process.

"He... Kissed my forehead... And finally called me Zelda..."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is the longest one yet! But OMG the amount of fluff in this chapter is just so... Ugh I want to die! :d. I had so much fun writing this, and it was even better writing with my new Macbook. Anyway, I really hope all your hearts imploded and you're all dying because of all the fluffiness! (Not to be rude, of course... I don't actually want you all to die! :x)**

**Earlier in the chapter Link explained what Roses of Hylia represent! Keep the definition in mind, okay? ;). He also wishes he had magical powers, does he? I'm not sure :o! **

**Ilia's so rude, and she made Zelda's jealous bitchy side come out! I know you guys probably hate Ilia right now, and I don't blame you, I hate her too! But I think you guys might hate me too... Link and Zelda were about to kiss on the lips, until they were disrupted by a certain voice! Womp! I fooled you :). But forgive me, please. I had to trick you! I thought it would be better that way :3.**

**Wasn't this "friendly" date just the cutest?! I hope you like the ending of it. They didn't kiss on the lips, but at least they kissed each other somewhere ;).**

***Have you ever had those moments where you say a word too much that it begins to not sound like a word to you anymore? Well, I have! So that's what I was trying to say, just in case that part didn't make sense to some of you :).**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**Legionary Prime: **Thank you for thinking my story is great! I really appreciate it. And I feel bad for Zelda too! King Daphnes will come and play his part when his time comes, don't you worry! The ending is a surprise :3.

**sippurp123: **Aw thank you! it makes me happy knowing you get excited when I update :'). I can't wait to write more lemony goodness for you and the rest of the readers ;).

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! I hope this chapter is great too, if not better! :d.

**Cosmic Bond [ch1]: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest of my fic! :).

**TaZerFaZe: **Link is in a way, he just doesn't know it yet! Oops spoilers!

**Dizhonored: **Ermgerd I'm sorry for such the long wait, but your wait is over! And now it begins again, oops :$.

**I Love You: **Awh thank you for dedicating your name to me! I love you too :*.

**Qwertycow721: **You're welcome for last weeks update! And for this one as well :). And Impa's already affecting their current relationship silly! And she'll play a huge role in it, you'll see :).

**RupeeGal15: **Thank you very much! I'm sorry I couldn't update on thursday, I was busy :$.

**Caleb deathflame [ch1]: **Oh yay! Now your reviews won't be as a guest anymore! :D.

**Link128370: **Thank you so much! Straight guys who love fluff are the best kind of guys, no? :). A review every chapter would mean so much to me, thank you again! :*.

**Caleb Deathflame: **LOL I do that too! Isn't it fun? :). Haha yes, our little link is an occasional perv! x].

**Cosmic Bond: **Awh thank you for loving this story! Im so happy to know I have another fan :').

**IrateWritreviwer: **I wonder how much you're gushing during this chapter! Oh they'll have some lemons alright, just you wait ;).

***** [This part may contain useful information]** *** This story does take place in the Twilight Princess era, but I do understand why you'd think it would possibly take place in the Link to The Past era because of Zelda's personality. But if you research about Zelda's appearance in TP, they designed her with an expression of no hope because of what she had to give up and what she lost, and obviously that would overall change her personality. Since my story takes place without Zant overtaking her throne, I portrayed Zelda in a completely different way. As in how her original personality would be if she hadn't had to give up everything she had and continued living her life normally.

**Pootis Mann: **If you haven't watched that video, I suggest you should watch it unless you're easily offended! :). I hope you have a Shrektacular day as well!

**Spookwagen: **Oh no please don't hunt me down! This chapter is their date! :o.

**Diamondeye83: **Thank you! I hope you'll end up loving my story when it's complete! And you love pancakes? So do I! :).

**Jaisel Stael: **You're very cool! :D

**ShadowMark3: **I admit, my mood dropped a little when I wrote about Elsia, but Link made everything better! I learned how to say the tongue twister flawlessly :d. Ooh, I see. But this story doesn't take place in a modern time period, so that brand wouldn't exist :x.

**Guest: **Yes, Link is a wonderful human being, isn't he? :). Zelda didn't take Epona from him, but now they own her together :D.

**Thank you all who kindly read and reviewed my story!**

**Please take a moment to leave me a word before you go, I'd appreciate it very much! ^^**

**Zelda and Link seem to have got away with everything, but did they? Find out next chapter! Tune in, okay? Much love! See ya next time :***


	9. The Master Of Deception

**A/N: Hey! Look who it is! It's me, Airi! :). I hope all of you enjoyed stalking Link and Zelda as they went on their date last chapter! Cause you know, it was cute :3. **

**Last chapter I got a whopping ****22**** reviews! That's two more than the last chapter. I know I sound like a broken record when I say these things, but I'm really happy and thankful for all the members and guests who have took a moment of their time to leave me a review before they leave my story, it's really my inspiration to continue writing this story.**

***** I know some of you were expecting a lemon last chapter, and I really am sorry for not writing one. But, this story has potentially 70 chapters and there WILL be quite a few lemons written in the future, but it's too early in the story to write one about the lovely couple. *****

**But don't be upset! I won't tell you how many lemons will be included in my story as a whole, but it's more than ****five****!**

**This chapter is called "The Master of Deception", but who's this master of deception of which I speak of? I'm sure many of you know, but for those who don't will soon find out!**

**Without further ado, the ninth installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I actually had a dream that I did once! But that's a whole different story.**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **9 **~

**The Master of Deception**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

It was an hour after dawn and it was time for Impa to wake up. She had a broken sleep last night after she heard Zelda yelling at Link late in the night. She woke up a little on the grumpy side.

"Mmm... Ugh..." She groaned as she sat up.

She groaned as she slipped on her slippers and slowly walked into her bathroom. She then sighed and brushed her teeth.

"And I thought Zelda wasn't a morning person."

After she was done, she exited her bathroom and walked over to her vanity to get her clothes.

"Those two ruined my sleep... Well, mostly Zelda. What the hell were those two bickering about last night anyway?" She pondered as she picked up her usual outfit, took off her nightgown, and slipped it on, "Whatever the hell it was, I'm going to find out today."

After she put on her usual outfit, she sat in front of her vanity and slipped on her sandals. After that, she picked up her brush and brushed her hair. When she was done brushing her long, luscious blonde hair, she picked up a hair tie and tied her hair in her usual high ponytail with side bangs. She then applied make up completing her traditional Shiekah look. After she was done everything, she looked in the mirror, smiled, then walked out of her door. All this took just over an hour to complete.

"Alright, I'm going to find out what happened last night from either Link or Zelda. I think I'll try Link first, since he almost tricked me yesterday." She said in determination as she walked to the corridor where Zelda's and Link's room resided.

Impa turned Link's door knob and walked in, and saw Link sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. She thought nothing of it and approached the sleeping boy.

"Link, wake up." She said as she shook him.

"N-no... So... Tired..." He mumbled, still asleep.

"Link! Zelda needs you!" Impa yelled.

Link sat up groggily with his eyes half open, "Really?... Why?..."

Impa observed as he was slowly falling back to sleep from his sitting position.

"Link, why are you so tired?..." She asked him as his eyes fully closed again.

He didn't reply, it seemed like he fell back to sleep.

"Hmm... I think I should try waking up Zelda first instead." She said as she lightly pushed Link's forehead with her index finger, causing him to fall back into his pillow, soundly asleep.

She walked away from Link's bed and exited his room. She was really confused, she couldn't figure out what actually happened last night. She decided that she would take Zelda's facial expression into account and compare it to Link's. Impa shut his door quietly and opened Zelda's. There she saw the Princess of Hyrule in her nightgown with one leg over her pillow, exposing part of her bare bottom, which is much more than Impa should be seeing. She was also cuddling with it, and she had a huge smile from ear to ear.

She looked at Zelda with a brow raised and looked around her room, noticing something that wasn't there yesterday. Impa walked over to Zelda's window sill and noticed that there was a bunch of Hylia's Roses placed in a vase. She counted them and realized that there were ten of Hylia's Roses which were placed in the vase.

"Ten?... I picked ten of them for Link last night..." She whispered, "Oh that's it. This is getting too suspicious."

She silently walked out of Zelda's room and stood in the hallway, putting the pieces together.

"Let's see... Link asked me to pick Zelda's favourite for him last night because he wanted to decorate his room, and Zelda- wait..." She said as she opened Link's door and glanced around his room, noticing that the ten roses she picked for him yesterday weren't there.

"I knew it. I knew those were for Zelda." She said in triumph, but then paused, thinking about what all this meant.

"Okay, Link gave Zelda Hylia's Roses last night, which are her favourite, and now their both sleeping with huge smiles on their faces, and Zelda wrapped herself around her pillow, practically naked; only covered by her nightgown.. and I'm pretty sure Link wasn't wearing a shirt when I went to wake him... What could they possibly have done at that hour, so late at night?..." She pondered, then her eyes shot wide open, realizing the one thing they could have done at that hour so late at night, "Did they... Did they have... _S__ex_?!"

She quickly entered Link's room and grabbed him by his shoulders, making him sit up, waking him up in the process.

"Link wake up _right now_!" She yelled in a slightly angered tone, causing Link to open his eyes.

"I-Impa, is something the matter? You look a little concerned..." Link said nervously as Impa stared at him.

"What the hell did you and Zelda do last night?!" She asked.

_"Damn! How did she figure that out?!"_

"W-what? Zelda and I didn't do anything last night." Link replied.

"Liar! I know the flowers I picked for you last night are for Zelda! I saw them in her room!" She retorted.

"O-oh... Yeah, they are. Sorry I lied about that... I was kind of embarrassed about picking flowers for a woman." He replied with a nervous laugh.

"And for what reason did you feel the need to give Zelda flowers?" She asked, interrogating him.

"I'm grateful for her kindness and wanted to thank her for her hospitality here at Hyrule." He cleverly responded, though that wasn't the real reason for giving them, and we all know it.

"That's a lie." She responded.

"It's not!" He replied.

"Last night I heard Zelda yelling at you for something and it woke me up. I checked the time that happened and it was at about 11:15 at night. Why were you two up together that late at night?" Impa asked.

"W-well-" Link began

"And this morning I walked into both your bedrooms before waking you up, and I saw Zelda wrapping herself around one of her pillows in her nightgown, and I realized that you _two_ were sleeping with the _biggest_ smiles on your faces, and we both know the _one _reason why a _man _and a _woman _would sleep with a smile as big as that after spending the night together!" She said, hinting to Link what she was getting at._  
_

Link took a moment to think about what Impa was hinting at, then it finally hit him, causing his eyes to open wide.

"I-Impa! Do you really think that we-... You can't be serious... Me and the Princess?... T-that's preposterous!" He asked nervously.

"With every piece of evidence that I've gathered, it seems pretty believable, does it not?" She retorted.

"N-no! Impa! you're misunderstanding-"

"I'll ask you this _one_ time, and one time _only_. You better answer with the truth." She replied, narrowing her eyes at him, "Did you or did you not have _sex_ with Princess Zelda?"

"N-no! I didn't have sex with Princess Zelda!" Link replied in surprise. Getting stared down by Impa's red irises really scared Link. He's never seen Impa in this kind of mood.

Impa stared at him with her eyes narrowed at him for a brief moment then blinked, "Get up and get dressed, I'll get back to finishing this conversation with you in a moment." She said as she walked out the room.

"Shit..." Link said, cursing under his breath as he watched Impa shut his door.

Impa walked over to Zelda's door and opened it. "I'm going to find out the truth, right now."

She walked over to Zelda's bed and saw Zelda's smile still present on her face.

"Zelda, it's time to wake up!" She said. Usually that's all it took to wake her, but this time she wouldn't get up.

"Oh, so you're really tired too huh? Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule! Get up this instant!" Impa yelled, causing Zelda to shoot up.

"I-Impa? My f-full name? W-what happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"What did you do with Link last night?!" She yelled.

_"Oh no... This isn't good..."_

"Link and I did nothing last night!" Zelda replied.

"Is that so?" she said with a smirk.

"That indeed _is _so." Zelda retorted.

"Then tell me why the flowers I picked for Link are here in your bedroom and not his. He indeed asked me to pick them for his room." She retorted.

"W-well, I saw them and I liked them, then he gave it to me as a gift." Zelda replied. It was the only thing she could think of under this pressure.

"Fine, then explain why you two are so tired at this time! This is the usual time for both of you to get up and you both aren't usually this tired in the morning! Also, why did you wrap yourself around one of your pillows?" Impa began.

"W-well, I had a great night last night..." Zelda said quietly.

"A _great_ night?" Impa asked.

"Y-yes." Zelda nervously replied.

"I knew it was a lie!" Impa said out loud, referring to Link denying that he had sex with Zelda.

"You knew what was a lie?..." Zelda asked cautiously.

"Zelda I'm going to ask you one question, and when I ask you it you better reply with the _complete _truth. Notice the emphasis on _complete__._" She said.

"S-sure, ask..." Zelda reluctantly replied.

"Did you or did you not have _sex_ with Link last night?!"

_"S-sex?! Me and Link didn't even kiss last night! How could we have had sex?!"_

Zelda's faced turned red, "W-what? N-no! Impa! I didn't do that with Link last night! Nothing of the sort!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me, Zelda. You and Link both slept with big smiles on your faces and everyone knows there's only one reason why a man and a woman would sleep with that kind of expression after spending the night together!" Impa retorted.

"You're misunderstanding the situation, Impa! Nothing happened last night!" Zelda replied.

Impa took a moment to think about everything Link and Zelda said to her, then calmed down. Maybe they were telling the truth.

"So... You and Link didn't have sex last night?" Impa asked, one final time.

"No! Impa please you have to believe me. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Zelda truthfully answered.

"Alright, I believe you. Sorry for my accusation... Thank the Goddesses you and Link didn't do that." Impa said as she made a sigh of relief.

"Thinking hypothetically, what would happen if we did?..." Zelda reluctantly asked.

"Well, if you two did do that and someone found out, Link would be breathing his last breaths right now." Impa replied.

"O-oh..." Zelda said in a little disappointed tone.

"Anyway, why was your night so great?" She asked with a brow raised.

"W-what? Oh, no reason at all..." Zelda said as she looked away, blushing slightly.

_"That is a horrible lie, Zelda." _Impa thought.

"Alright, If that's really the case." She replied, "Please get dressed now."

"I will, Impa." Zelda said as Impa left her room.

Impa walked out of her room and shut her door, then smirked. "If you won't tell when I ask you, I'll have to get it out of you _another_ way..."

She walked over to Link's room (She's been travelling from room to room a lot), and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" She heard Link say.

She entered his room and saw him sitting on his fixed bed, wearing his usual green tunic and approached him.

"Link, Im sorry for making that accusation about you and Zelda. I jumped to conclusions about you and Zelda having sex and I was worried about your safety because of the punishment you'd get for dishonouring the princess, and the punishment she'd get for dishonouring her family..." Impa explained.

"It's alright, Impa. I forgive you. You've been the Princess' mother figure for a long time, I'd be surprised if you weren't this concerned." Link said with a smile.

"Thank you... Please excuse me for a moment." Impa said as she began walking to Link's balcony.

"Zelda! Come to Link's room when you're done getting dressed!" Impa yelled, calling for her.

"Okay! Just hold on a minute!" Zelda yelled back to reply.

"Impa, why did you call the Princess over here?" Link asked as he watched Impa walk back into his room.

"Oh, no reason... Just wait and see." She replied with a smirk.

"Should I be concerned?" He asked her.

"Mmm... Depends on Zelda." She replied.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"You'll see." Impa replied with another smirk.

"You know, you seem to smirk a lot." Link said as he laughed.

"I do, don't I?" Impa said with a smile.

They didn't wait long until they heard a knock on Link's door. He told the visitor who knocked that they could enter, and who entered? Princess Zelda, of course.

"Good morning, Link. Why did you need me in here?" Zelda asked.

"Good morning, I-" Link replied.

"Zelda, Link told me everything that happened last night." Impa lied, causing Link's eyes to shoot open and stare at her. He noticed her mischievous smirk.

Zelda's mouth shot open as she stared at Link.

"N-no! Princess-"

"Link! You told her about our _date_ last night?! How could you do that to me?!" Zelda yelled.

_"Worked like a charm." _Impa thought.

"HA! I KNEW SOMETHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" Impa said in triumph, "Wait... DATE?!"

Link put both his hands on his forehead and fell backwards on his bed, "No... I didn't say anything... But you just did..."

"W-what?" Zelda asked, confused.

"He's right. Link didn't say a word to me about that. He kept his mouth shut very well." Impa replied, "Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule, you are in _SO _much trouble!" Impa said as she walked over to Zelda.

"W-wait Impa-" Zelda said before getting interrupted by Impa grabbing her arm and dragging her out of Link's room unexpectedly.

"Zelda... How could you fall for that _again_? I did that trick on you once before..." Link said with a sigh as he watched the pair exit his room.

* * *

Impa dragged Zelda back into her room and made Zelda sit on the edge, with Impa sitting in front, facing her.

"Okay Zelda, spill!" Impa said with a smile.

"W-what?" Zelda replied, confused.

"Tell me about your date! I want to hear everything!" She replied.

"You're... Not mad?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be. But I'm not. I'm just so happy that you finally went on a date! You're turning eighteen this year and haven't been on _one _date before, until last night!" Impa squealed.

"I've never seen you so... Alive and... _Girly__._" Zelda replied with a laugh.

It's not that Impa was a tom boy or acted rather masculine, or anything like that. It's just that Impa tended to not show much emotion around people, so many people thought of her as a woman of mystery.

"It's been awhile since I've been like this. I haven't acted this way since I was fifteen." Impa said with a laugh.

"Thirteen years? Wow that's a long time... Wow Impa you're getting ol-"

"Zelda!"

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, tell me everything that happened on your date." Impa said, taking both Zelda's hands in hers.

"Okay, well... Last night Link left a note at my door which said for me to got to my balcony after I read it, but then he said he wanted to apologize in advance and he wrote an apology and called me 'Your Highness' so I got really worried because it was so formal so it must have been bad. Then I ran to my balcony to see Link and he was sitting on the ledge with his hands behind his back and he looked sad, so I began to get even more worried. Then I asked him what was wrong and he told me he had to leave the castle, and I felt so sad and started crying-"

"You've always been an emotional girl, Princess." Impa said with a giggle.

"Oh shush... I was sad okay? I didn't want him to go." Zelda said, "Then he told me that I forgot to ask where he was going, so I asked. Then he told me he was going to the Ordon Spring and wanted me to come along, and showed me the bouquet of flowers you made for him."

"Link scared you then surprised you? How adorable! What did you say?!" Impa asked with complete interest.

"Well... I thanked him for the flowers... Then slapped him in the face..." Zelda said with embarrassment.

"Zelda! That's horrible!" Impa said, laughing.

"I know... I feel bad! But he deserved it for tricking me like that!" Zelda said, defending herself, "Anyway... Then I said yes to him and rushed out of my room and ran to the kitchen and quickly packed the sandwiches I made for us that afternoon, then I had to get a vase for the beautiful flowers. So I did that and ran back to my room. When I got back to my room I placed the flowers in the vase and on my window sill... Then I had to get dressed. I literally got ready in seven minutes! I saw Link was wearing a midnight blue tunic so I picked the first midnight blue dress I could find and it was the one that was short sleeved and was trimmed with two rows of peach coloured frills at the bottom of the dress. Then I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and walked to Link's room. Then we had to sneak out! So we were walking in the hallways and my feet were making too much noise so I told Link to carry me and he asked me if I wanted him to carry me bridal style-"

"_Bridal _style?! Ou la la! Do I have to host the wedding ceremony so soon? Do you, Link, take Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule as your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after the Goddesses' ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony-"

"I-I-Impa! S-stop!" Zelda said, blushing pink.

"Fine... Continue."

"So I said yes and he carried me all the way to the castle stable, then we got Epona and exited the castle and entered Castle Town. It was so dark, everyone seemed to be in bed because there were barely any lights. Anyway, we exited Castle Town and entered Hyrule Field, and it was the first time I've been there! Then he told me about Lake Hylia and I asked him to take me there someday and he said okay. Then, we entered the Faron woods and it looked so beautiful! We went through a certain part of the woods and we finally made it to the spring, and he showed me it. It was so beautiful, Impa. So so beautiful!"

"I know, I've been there a few times."

"Then Link took off his boots and ran to the water, so I took off my flip-fops and followed him. The water felt so good on my legs and feet, so I pranced around and laughed while he watched me, then I put my hand under a waterfall. He snuck up behind me and poured water on my head, so I pushed him down and he got all wet!"

"Oh, poor Link." Impa said with a laugh.

"He got up and wanted to hug me, but I said no and ran away. So he chased me. Then he finally caught my and tackled me down into the water with him. Lightly of course; we didn't get hurt at all. Then we went to go eat the meatball sandwiches I made for us and he said I was amazing because it tasted so good. Then he admitted that he was glad he met someone like me and I hugged him... Then we looked into each other's eyes and our lips got closer and closer... We were an inch apart and-"

"OH NAYRU! YOU TWO KISSED?! YOU KISSED LINK?!" Impa squealed with joy.

"N-no... A girl who has a crush on Link interrupted us..."

"O-oh..." Impa said with disappointment.

"I know! It sucked... Then we both separated and blushed pink... That stupid 'Ilia'. She then told Link to get Epona so she could say hi to her, then we argued for a bit about superiority. I didn't tell her I was the princess, by the way. But I usually don't argue, but an emotion took over me..."

"You're a teenage girl, Zelda. That kind of stuff is normal." Impa said, reassuring her.

"I hope so! Anyway, then Link came back and that dumb girl left. Then he asked me if I was okay so I told him yes. Then I asked if he liked her back and he said no, and smiled. He then asked me if I was jealous. Which I was _not_!"

"You totally were, sweetheart. If you weren't jealous you wouldn't have asked about Ilia."

"No! Not you too Impa!" Zelda whined.

"Oh stop being a baby, Princess. Continue!"

"There's not much left..." Zelda began, "Then we made our way home and I fell asleep. Link woke me up when we got back and we let Epona go to bed, and we walked to our rooms. Then I thanked him for taking me out and kissed his cheek. Then he softly put his gloved hands on my cheeks... And kissed my forehead..." Zelda finished as she began to think about that moment.

Impa gasped, "Oh Zelda that sounds so cute! I'm so happy for you! What he did was very sweet." She said with a smile.

"I know, and I really want to give him something to thank him for what he did last night, but I don't know what to give." Zelda said.

"Hmm... What about the hookshot everyone is too scared to use? I know you have it in your room. Maybe Link will master it!" Impa suggested.

"You're right!" Zelda said as she ran to her dress closet and opened a shoebox which contained the hookshot. She took the box out of her closet walked back over to Impa.

"This isn't enough... I want to give Link something that he'll be able to use without having to learn how to use it..." Zelda said, pondering.

"What about... The shield that's hanging on one of your walls?" Impa suggested.

Zelda looked at her wall, "Oh yeah! The Hylian shield! That would be a perfect gift for Link! Thank you, Impa!" Zelda said as she kissed Impa's cheek.

"Z-Zelda. I didn't even take you out on a date." Impa said as a joke.

"Shut up! I have to give this to Link now, okay?" She replied.

"Okay, have fun."

Zelda ran to her wall and tried to reach for the shield, but she couldn't reach it, so Impa used her Shiekah magic and brought it down for her.

"Thank you..." She said with embarrassment.

Zelda then put the shield on her back and took the shoebox and exited her room, and knocked on Link's door.

_"I wonder if he'll call me Zelda..."_

"Link! It's me, Zelda."

"Come in."

She entered Link's room and saw Link putting on his green hat.

"H-hi Link..." Zelda said nervously.

"Hey, Zelda." Link replied with a smile.

_"Yes! He called me Zelda!"_

"L-listen... I just wanted to thank you for taking me out last night... I had a lot of fun." She said.

"The honour was all mine." Link said as he smiled and bowed to her.

"Oh stop, you dork." Zelda said with a giggle.

"Now that's not a nice way to thank someone, is it?" Link said with a grin.

"Right... That's why I came to give you this." Zelda said as she handed him the shoebox.

"Zelda... You're giving me a pair of high heels?..." Link said in confusion as he stared at the shoebox.

"N-no! Why would I ever do that! Look inside the box and you'll see." She replied.

He opened the box and in the box was a beautiful weapon which he had no idea how to use, let alone what it was.

"Wow..." Link said in awe as he picked up the hookshot and placed the box on his bed, "What is this?"

"Its a hookshot! You just pull the trigger and it shoots a chain out, then when it makes contact with a solid substance, it either brings it to you, or brings you to it, depending on what the object is." Zelda explained, "I thought it could be useful for you... Since you're my knight and all..." She said, blushing.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." Link said with a smile.

"Try it!" Zelda said with a giggle.

Link nodded and aimed it at the ledge of his balcony. He pulled the trigger and the chain shot out. When it made contact with the ledge, Link let go of the trigger and flew across the room.

"Gaah!" Link yelled, not expecting to be pulled so quickly.

"Link!" Zelda yelled in concern.

"This is awesome!" Link yelled from the balcony, causing her to smile.

He walked back into his bedroom and noticed something on Zelda's back.

"By the way, what's that on your back?" Link asked.

"O-oh! Right! this is also for you." Zelda replied as she took the shield off her back, handing it to Link.

He took the Hylian shield in his hands and his mouth dropped.

"P-Princess, this gift... I truly don't think I deserve this much from you..." Link said.

"Link, you've done more for me than you'll ever know, this is the least I could do for you." She replied with a smile.

"But, two gifts? That's a lot..." Link said as an argument.

"Hey, I gave you three gifts already, see?" Zelda said, pointing to the table where the pink, blue, and purple string bags of money she gave Link as a gift before his departures.

"That's a total of five... I can't accept these..." Link truthfully said.

"Link, do I have to order you to accept them?" Zelda said, putting her hands on her hips.

"B-but... Oh alright..." Link said in defeat.

"Good. You like them, don't you?" She asked.

"I love them. I'll cherish them for the rest of my life. Thank you so much, Zelda." Link said with a smile.

"Oh, and I also wanted to apologize for slapping you in the face..." Zelda said as she looked at the floor.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. You know, I forgive you... But my cheek doesn't." Link replied with a grin.

"_Really_? your _cheek_ doesn't forgive me? And why's that?" She asked with a grin of her own.

"Yes, it won't forgive you until you give it something." Link said.

"Give your cheek what?" She asked, clueless.

"A kiss." Link said with a cute smile.

"L-Link!" Zelda said as she blushed, "Everybody in the castle is awake by now! What if someone walks in?!"

"Nobody will, I promise." He replied.

"Fine... Just one." She replied as Link walked up to her.

She went on her tippy toes and gracefully planted her lips on his cheek for a brief moment.

"A kiss should go both ways, you know..." Zelda said as she giggled.

"Oh does it now?" He asked.

"Yes, I believe it does." She replied.

"Then I guess it's inevitable." Link said as he put one hand on Zelda's shoulder and kissed her cheek softly.

"Thank you for the gifts, Zelda." Link said quietly as he removed his lips from her pink cheek.

"Y-yes. You're welcome..." She mumbled, "I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, Link."

"Right. See you there." He said with a smile as she walked out his door.

Zelda shut his door and leaned on one of the walls in the hallway with her hand over her chest, feeling her racing heart. She smiled and squealed to herself. Little did she know, somebody was near.

"Princess, why are you squealing?" The woman asked.

"Impa! Nothing happened..." Zelda said, trying to hide it.

"Not this time!" Impa said as she ran up to Zelda and dragged her inside her own room for the second time, forcing Zelda to tell her the story.

Zelda sighed.

_"One beautiful night caused such a hectic morning... But it was all worth it."_

* * *

**A/N: LOL this chapter made me laugh a lot for some odd reason. I was happy I was able to make a chapter that was mostly focused on Impa, you all got to see two sides of her which she doesn't really show. I felt bad for not including Link much in this chapter, so I added a little bit of ZeLink at the end of the chapter.**

**But the tiny fluff was cute, no? Link was so sly asking for a kiss like that! He's got moves ;). He makes all the ladies to cray cray. LOL. But Zelda surprisingly gave him one, and asked for another in return. Scandalous!**

**She gave him the Hylian shield, and the hookshot! Two signature items in the Legend of Zelda franchise which he now has in his arsenal. He's becoming more of a warrior now, and more romantic ;)**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! And thank you, I'm really enjoying my Mac so far :).

**crocodileman94: **Aw thank you so much! Here's more! :D.

**Pootis Mann: **Please be patient! They'll come eventually! read my first author's note for more info :p.

**RupeeGal15:** Thank you! The Ilia stuff made me laugh too! I can't wait to write the lemons too! You have no idea ;).

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **your comment about Link is the first complement I've received about him! Thank you so much, I appreciate it :*

**Link128370: **Thank you so much! I won't forget that you're the straight guy that loves fluff! There will be many lemons in the future, but I won't tell you when! I want it to be a surprise :).

**Guest: **Thank you so much! I'm happy you were really into this chapter! :)

**TaZierFaZe:** I actually thought about Zelda being the one interrupting Link and Ilia, but Link doesn't like Ilia so she can't cockblock if there's no couple! :o.

**HyliasChosen: **Aw thank you so much, I truly appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of my story :D.

**Cosmic Bond: **It makes me really happy to know you think so highly of my story! Please enjoy :).

**ShadowMark3: **Link was a little crazy for doing what he did, and Zelda's reaction was something unexpected! And the heat is on with Zelda and Ilia, haha!

**ShadowMark3: **I was actually planning on doing that, but for a different chapter though! :P

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it :').

**I Love you: **Aw thank you! I love you too! :*.

**ForeverInAbyss: **Thank you so much! I hope my work doesn't end up disappointing you :).

**RosarioDevilSwords: **Aw thank you so much! :$

**jeger: **D'awwh! It makes me happy knowing I'm no the only one squealing while reading this chapter, LOL :D!

**jonathan11197: **I don't think you have before, but thank you very much! :).

**Diamondeye83: **Ouu a clever pun you made there! I'm sure you'll be able to make many more coats with all the fluff that will be in the story ;).

**Arkangel135: **Awh! I'm so flattered that you think my story deserves a review. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! :*

**Cheetahtwo: **Here's your update! I do it once a week! Your wish was actually this chapter, LOL. And there will be fluffs! Just not yet :P.

**Caleb DeathFlame:** Oh gosh Caleb, you need to remember your password x]. Thank you and I hope you figure out your password again! :)

**Thank you to all who reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd be grateful if you kindly left me a review before you leave! ^^**

**Tune in next chapter! You'll meet Zelda's best friend. But who could it be? Tune in next week, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	10. Miss Malon

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me! I really thought I'd be updating on time this week, womp... I'm a day late, sorry! Anyway, I just realized that this is my tenth chapter... Double digits baby! So happy I've gotten this far, and I'm looking forward to continuing and finishing! **

**In chapter nine, all of you readers got to see two other sides of miss Impa! The mother side and girly side :'). This chapter you'll be introduced to someone who has a HUGE role in Link and Zelda's relationship. That's the only hint I'll give away, you're all in for a pickle!**

**Last chapter I've gotten one more review than I did for chapter 8; ****23****! I got 21 reviews for last chapter, and 2 other reviews for my previous one! Do I need to say thank you to everyone again? Of course I do! Thank you to all the people who review my story, I love you! :***

***** I got some people saying that they were surprised that my story has potentially over 70 chapters! You should really read my author's notes you know! Or at least the parts with the asterisks :3. *****

**In this chapter you'll be meeting Zelda's best friend, like I mentioned before! Her name is Malon. Also, I know some people who really don't know how to actually pronounce her beautiful and creative name... So for those of you who don't know how to say it, here ya go! **

***** Malon ****_(mah-lawn) ***_**

**Without further ado, the tenth installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! If I did there would be a game completely dedicated to my story :D**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **10 **~

**Miss Malon**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"And that's what happened!" Zelda said, finishing her explanation.

"Hold on, let me get this straight. You went into Link's room and you said hi to him and he called you by your name, then you gave him a shoebox and he thought it was a pair of heels, until he opened it? Then he opened it and tried the hookshot out, then you gave him the shield and apologized to him for slapping him... Then you left? Zelda, that story wasn't cute enough to make anyone squeal. What exactly are you leaving out?" Impa asked with a brow raised.

"N-nothing. W-why would I hide anything?..." Zelda said as she felt her cheeks flush.

"What else happened, Princess?" Impa said with her arms crossed.

"Nothing!" She quickly replied.

"You're not leaving this room until you tell me." Impa said with a smirk.

Zelda sighed, "Fine... He told me he forgave me, but his cheek didn't..."

"Then?..."

"Then I asked why, but he ignored that question and told me I had to give it something so it would forgive me..." Zelda continued.

"And what did you need to give his cheek?" Impa asked with a smile, knowing where this was going.

"A kiss..." Zelda muttered almost silently.

"A KISS?!" Impa exclaimed, acting as if she didn't know.

"Shh shh! Sorry Impa I guess forgot to tell you that I truly want THE WHOLE WORLD to know about my life!" Zelda retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry!"

"... Then I kissed his cheek and told him that a kiss should go both ways..." She began.

"You know it doesn't always have t-"

"Yeah, I know... But I said it anyway, and he kissed my cheek for the first time... I can still feel the tingly feeling. I love it..." Zelda said as she began to get lost in thought.

"Oh for the love of Nayru, Zelda. You should write a book about your love story when you get older!" Impa jokingly said with a laugh.

"You think anyone would read it?" Zelda said, playing along.

"I know I would!" Impa said as she pointed to herself, but then suddenly froze.

"Impa? What's wrong?" Zelda asked with concern.

"We have a visitor. Sorry, make that two." She said as she rose one of her eyebrows, "A man and a woman."

"H-how do you even sense these things?! Is it really necessary to know these things?"

"Actually, it _is _necessary for me to know these things." Impa said while winking, "It's one of the Shiekah's ancient nindōs*. 'Know everything and sense everything, because what you don't know, may not only kill you, but also the ones you cherish most'."

"Wow... That's kinda scary..." Zelda answered honestly.

"Don't worry, Princess. I cherish you most, and I know everything." Impa said with another wink before she kissed Zelda on the cheek, "Please excuse me. I have to greet our guests."

"Go ahead, Impa." She replied.

Impa nodded and teleported off, leaving a gust of smoke behind. She knew who was here and why.

* * *

A sudden cloud of smoke appeared and dispersed, startling the man and the woman who were visiting the castle with a cart full of Lon Lon milk.

"Good morning, Talon, Malon." Impa said with a genuine smile.

"Ah, Impa! I keep fergettin' ya do that!" Talon said with a laugh.

"Goddess!... You scared the hell out of me Impa!" Malon said as she put a hand over her heart.

"I apologize for my actions... Though you two have been visiting for a long time, you should be used to me doing that by now." Impa said with a smile.

"I know, I am, really! It's just so scary when you appear no matter how much I know it's coming." Malon said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I see you're here to deliver some of your finest milk today." Impa said while looking at their cart.

"Yer darn right we are!" Talon said with a smile.

"Daddy, manners..." Malon said as she placed her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"C'mon sweetheart, we've known Lady Impa here fer a long time now." Her father replied.

"Yeah _Malon_, we've known each other for a long time now." Impa replied with a giggle.

"Anyway, me n' my darlin' Malon here pushed this cart of milk all across Castle Town n' I know she's really tired. But I'm gettin' older and I can't push this lil' thing inside the castle all by m'self..." Talon began, "If it's not too much to ask, could ya bring someone over here to help me?"

"Daddy, I can-" Malon replied, before she got interrupted.

"Nonsense, Talon! It's no trouble at all. Please wait here for a moment and I'll get someone." Impa said with a smile as she quickly teleported away.

* * *

Zelda and Link were eating pancakes peacefully in the kitchen, having breakfast together as usual.

"Link, why are you wearing your sword and the shield I gave you right now? You have no combat related duties today." Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I know. But you gave the shield to me and I don't want it ever to leave my sight, so I've decided to carry it around with me from now on. I also have the hookshot in my pocket." Link explained, but soon after raised a brow and grinned, "Wait, Princess, how did you know I don't have any combat related duties today?"

"W-well..." Zelda began, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing.

_"Can't a woman ask her mother figure for a man's daily schedule without him knowing?!..." _she pondered, _"Only because I'm curious, nothing else!... That's okay, right? Right?... Oh, sue me!"__  
_

"Well?..." Link began.

_"Think, think!"_

"Well..." She said, stalling.

Suddenly Impa appeared in the kitchen, surprising both Link and Zelda.

_"Oh thank you Impa! Great timing!" _Zelda said in her mind.

"Princess, Link. I'm sorry to interrupt your _date_," Impa began with a grin, causing Link to sigh and Zelda to blush more, "But I need your assistance, Link."

_"Seriously? First you drag Zelda out of my room, now you're going to drag me out of the kitchen? Can't we have a moment together in peace..." _He mentally complained.

"What for?" He asked.

"You're strong, right, Link?" Impa asked.

"Well-" Link began.

"Yes!" Zelda randomly and joyfully replied with a smile, unaware of what she was doing.

They both stared at her with a brow raised, smirking, especially Link. Zelda put both hands over her mouth and began to blush again.

_"Dammit! How many times have I blushed this morning?!"_

"According to the Princess, I am indeed strong." Link said while winking as he looked at Zelda once more, who turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Good. Come with me and you'll see what you have to do to prove your strength." Impa replied.

"I guess... Since that's my only option." Link said, "Sorry, Princess. Please excuse me."

Zelda gave an inward sigh, "Yes. I understand."

_"How many times does Impa have to take Link away from me at the breakfast table?!"_

Link stood up from his seat and gracefully wiped his mouth with the napkin, and walked towards Impa, exiting the kitchen and making their way to the entrance.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the castle entrance. There's something I need you to do." She replied.

"What do I need to do?" Link asked.

"All you have to do is push a cart full of milk from the castle entrance to the kitchen." Impa replied.

"'_Just_' push a cart full of milk from the castle entrance to the kitchen?!" Link replied.

"Yep."

"Great..." Link said sarcastically.

"The man and his daughter pushed the cart all across Castle Town to get here, and I'm sure they're both fatigued." Impa further explained.

"Man... I didn't even get to finish my food..." Link said, sighing. He loved food.

"Sorry, Link. You're the only one that I know would be available right now. Plus, his daughter is _very_ pretty! And she's waiting outside with her father as we speak!" Impa said, trying to convince Link to willingly oblige with her request.

"Is that the best you got?" Link said before he laughed.

"Sadly." She replied, laughing too.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they got to the entrance.

"Talon, Malon, this is Link." Impa said, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning." Link greeted with a slight bow.

"G'mornin' son!" Talon happily replied.

"G-g-good..." Malon began as she stared at the beautiful man with cobalt blue eyes in front of her, then Talon lightly hit her back, "M-morning! Good morning."

Link returned their greetings with a smile.

"Go on, Link." Impa told him.

"Right." He replied. He then walked behind the cart which contained a very colossal amount of bottles containing Lon Lon milk.

_"Great, if I mess up once I'll break all the bottles. Then the man would kill me."_

"Talon, Malon, please come inside with me. King Daphnes is anticipating your arrival." Impa said.

Malon nodded, but her father didn't.

"Wait, Dink!" Talon suddenly said, causing Impa to unsuccessfully suppress a laugh and Malon to cover her face with her hands for a second time. Oh how her father embarrassed her. But she loved him with all her heart regardless.

"Link, sir..." Link said as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Do ya need any help Dink? The cart is very heavy; it ain't gon' be easy ta push." Talon said. Even Link could hear Impa laughing from where he was standing.

"No sir, I'm fine. I'm sure you and your daughter are fatigued from your journey from your home. I can handle this myself." Link said, reassuring him.

Malon stood there, staring at Link while her father couldn't get his name right.

_"He's so gorgeous..." _She thought.

Link noticed her staring and turned to her and smiled. Malon blushed and returned it with a smile of her own, then quickly turned her head around.

_"Ah, I see Malon has developed some sort of interest in Link... Should've saw that coming. Sorry Zelda..."_ Impa thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"I-I-I... Could h-help you with that if you want..." Malon said, stuttering.

"It's alright, miss. I can handle it." Link replied with a smile, reassuring both that he could push it himself. Truthfully, he wanted to accept their offers, but he knew that it would be impolite and that Impa would probably kill him.

"A-are you s-sure?..." Malon asked.

"Positive." Link replied with a grin.

"Now that that's settled. Please come with me." Impa said.

Malon and Talon silently followed Impa into the castle, and Link followed behind them pushing the heavy cart of milk.

As they followed Impa to the throne room to greet the King, Malon kept turning around momentarily and stole glances at Link, realizing that he was successfully pushing the cart almost effortlessly.

_"He's so... Strong..." _Malon thought as she felt herself melt.

Talon turned around his head around and too saw Link having no trouble with the cart, "Whoa there Dink! Ya really don't look it, but yer strong! Not sure how I could repay ya."

_"You could repay me by LEARNING MY DAMN NAME. IT. IS. NOT. DINK! IT'S LINK! L-INK! L! THERE'S NO DAMN D IN MY NAME!"_

"There's no need, sir." Link replied as nicely as possible, faking a smile.

They finally entered the throne room, and King Daphnes was waiting for the four individuals to arrive.

"Talon!" King Daphnes yelled in joy from across the throne room.

"King Daphnes!" Talon replied in just as much joy.

Link raised a brow, _"_What_ the hell?..."_

Impa noticed Link's reaction and explained to him why they were so casual, "They've been friends for a long time, Link."

"Oh, makes sense." He replied as he pushed the cart closer to the King.

Finally, they reached the King's location.

"Talon!" Daphnes said with a laugh as he shook his hand.

"How have you been, Your Majesty?" Talon asked as he shook the King's hand.

"I've been great! Yourself?" He replied.

"Great! My baby Malon has been a great help fer me." Talon said, pointing at his daughter.

"Ah, hello Malon! You're growing up to be a beautiful woman." Daphnes said with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Malon replied with a curtsy.

"Hello, Impa! Hello, Link!" Daphnes said.

Impa bowed and Link saluted.

"You both are dismissed, thank you."

Impa bowed and was about to teleport away, while Link began to push the cart to the kitchen. Suddenly, the door flew open and a woman was running in, causing both individuals to freeze.

"Malon?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Zelda!" Malon replied with joy.

Link looked at the two women as they both embraced each other in long, tight hug while they squealed, then turned his head the other way only to see the King and Talon doing the same, except they were laughing instead of squealing.

_"I guess that runs in the family..." _Link thought.

"How did you know I was here?!" Malon said, "I wanted to surprise you!"

"I can recognize your father's voice anywhere!" Zelda said with a giggle.

"Zel! We have so much to catch up on!" Malon exclaimed.

"Let's go to the courtyard! We can talk there!" Zelda replied in excitement.

"Okay!" Malon said as she linked arms with Zelda.

"Link! Come to the courtyard for a bit before you start your day, okay?" Zelda said to him, "I want you to meet my best friend!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty. I'll surely make my way there as soon as I drop this off at the kitchen." Link formally replied, because the King was present.

Malon and Zelda ran out of the throne room, letting their parents reunite. Then they ran to the courtyard and sat on a bench.

"So, Zel! How have you been?" Malon asked.

"Oh I've been good. Life's been good to me lately." Zelda replied with a smile, thinking of Link, "How about you?"

"It's been alright for me... I've been working in the ranch almost everyday, so I don't have much free time for myself..." Malon said.

"Aw I'm so sorry. I've missed you so much though! I haven't seen you in like two months!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, I know! The last time I saw you was when I turned eighteen!" Malon replied, "But I still can't thank you enough for the surprise party at the ranch... I truly didn't expect it, and it just looked so beautiful... And I really didn't deser-"

"Oh nonsense! I'd do anything for you and you know that." Zelda replied with a smile, "I don't do enough for you and it makes me sad!"

"You're turning eighteen too in a few months, aren't you?" Malon asked with a grin.

"Yep!" She replied.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Well... Of course there's going to be a huge ball to commemorate my birthday and it'll be full of friends, family, and people from other kingdoms... And there will be a lot of food for everyone to eat! I guess you could say I'm excited, but at the same time I'm not." Zelda explained.

"Why aren't you excited?" Malon asked.

"Well... I know that when I turn into an adult, my parents can marry me off to a prince from another kingdom..." Zelda explained with a frown.

Malon took Zelda in her arms and gently ran her fingers into her hair, "Oh honey, I'm sure you'll find an amazing prince who you'll love."

"Do you really think so?..." Zelda asked, not really caring. She didn't want to get married.

"Of course I do! I know there will be someone who will surprise you and will sweep you off your feet and take you to some place you've never been before and you'll have a great time together! Then you two will grow up, get married, and have beautiful children!" Malon said, imagining Zelda's future.

_"I've already done the first three of those things with someone... Link..." _

Malon and Zelda let go of each other, and noticed Link entering the courtyard.

"Link! Over here!" Zelda yelled as she waved, and Malon turned around and froze.

He walked over to the pair and stood in front of them as they stayed seated.

"Hello, Princess, miss." He said while bowing once to each woman.

"Link, this is my best friend, Malon Lonlawna (_lawn-law-nuh)_." Zelda began, "And Malon, this is my Hylian knight and sworn protector, Link."

Link realized he never took the time to observe Malon's appearance, so he decided to take this time to take a look at her. When Impa said that the daughter of the man was beautiful, it was no overstatement; rather, it was an understatement. She had a baby face with high cheek bones, and big sapphire blue eyes that could make someone's day just by looking at them. She also wore a beige coloured short-sleeved top with blue patterns on the sleeves, and wore a pink skirt that ended just under her knees, with a brown banner on top of that along with a belt with a triforce buckle and brown working boots. To top off her outfit, she wore a yellow neckerchief with a pendant around her neck. But the most stunning thing about Malon was her hair; it was straight, and a fiery red colour which gracefully moved in unison as the wind briskly flew by, and was full of volume. She wasn't wearing a skimpy, provocative type of outfit, but she looked attractive nonetheless.

"Hello, Link." Malon said as she stood up and held her hand out to shake Link's.

He then took her hand and gently kissed the dorsal of it.

_"Link! What the hell?!" _Zelda furiously thought.

"O-o-oh... Wow..." Malon muttered quietly.

"Hello, Lady Malon." Link formally greeted.

"N-no, Link. I'm not royalty, there's no need for that..." Malon said as her voice trailed.

"Any best friend of the Princess is considered royal to me." Link replied with a slight bow.

_"Aw, Link..." _Zelda thought as she smiled.

Malon blushed as red as her beautiful red hair, "T-thank you, Link."

"I apologize, ladies. But I have some things I need to attend to. Please enjoy the rest of your day." Link said apologetically as he bowed to the pair of women.

"It's okay, Link. We'll talk later, okay?" Zelda replied.

"Of course, Princess." Link replied, "It was an honour to meet you, Lady Malon."

"The honour is all mine, Sir Link." Malon said with a cute smile.

And with that, Link smiled and bowed to both of them once more before taking off.

"Hey, Zel! What about we go for a horse ride!" Malon suggested.

"Oh that would be great! Let's go!" She replied as they linked arms once more and made their way to the stable.

They walked along the grass together talking, laughing, gossiping, and simply just enjoying each other's company. Zelda loved having Malon over, her personality was as fiery as the colour of her hair. They finally reached the stable Malon took a random horse from the stable, then turned to Zelda and noticed that she wasn't getting her usual white mare, but a slightly red and white one with white hair.

"Zelda, is that a new horse?" Malon asked as they lead their horses out of the stable.

"Well, kind of..." Zelda began, "You see, I had to put Elsia down..."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry..." Malon sincerely apologized.

"It's okay, Mal. Link and I now share his horse." Zelda replied, "Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course! I love meeting new animals!" Malon replied with excitement.

"Oh, and Malon... She doesn't like people. But for some reason she's fond of me." Zelda said, warning her.

"Psh, I'm a ranch girl! All horses grow to love me." Malon said with pride as she walked over to Epona.

"Malon, this is my new horse, Epona." Zelda said with a smile as she gently petted Epona, "Be nice now, Epona! Malon's my best friend."

_"Epona?... Why does that name sound so... Familiar?..." _Malon thought, but quickly brushed it off.

Malon gently stroked her mane and petted her softly, and surprisingly Epona let her, "Hi girl, I'm Malon! You're quite beautiful, and you're a very rare colour!"

"W-what?... Epona likes you, Mal!" Zelda said as she laughed.

"See! I told you all horses love me!" Malon said as she smiled.

They both mounted their horses and they began to trot side by side around the ranch.

"So... Tell me more about this 'Link' fellow!" Malon said, fully interested.

"Well.. From what I know, he's from Ordon village and he started off as a delivery boy when my father ordered me a sword, and one of the Grand Masters here at Hyrule challenged him to a fight, thinking he was an intruder... Then Link kicked his ass." Zelda began.

"Nigma?"

"Nigma." She said with a laugh, "Anyway, then I ordered three more swords and on the fourth time he came back, my father offered him a job here at Hyrule Castle as my sworn protector and a Grand Master." She said.

"Really? Wow!" Malon said in amazement, "A Grand Master right away? He must be _really _good!"

"Yes you're right, he's very skilled with a blade, and in archery as well." She explained.

"Whoa, How old is he anyway?" Malon asked.

"He's eighteen, like you." She replied.

Malon's face lit up with joy, "Really?!"

"Yes. Also, I heard he was a goat herder in Ordon village while he lived there." Zelda added.

"So he's a ranch boy, huh?..." malon said with a smile, "I have a relative in Ordon, maybe he worked for him!"

"Maybe he did. But yeah, that's Link for you. Well, from what I know about him." Zelda said, concluding her explanation, leaving certain details out; like his perfectly toned muscles.

"He's so sexy, don't you think?" Malon said as she bit her lower lip.

_"Oh no..."_

"He's quite attractive, I could say." Zelda replied, though she fully agreed with her statement.

"Is he single?" Malon asked.

_"Please don't..."_

"Y-yes..." Zelda said.

"So, you're saying he's available?..." Malon asked with a slight grin.

_"No! He's not!... Well... We're not together... I mean, we can't be..."_

"Yes, I guess he is..." She replied.

"And he's a ranch boy?..." Malon asked for reassurance.

_"No, this can't be! Link is the perfect guy for Malon..."_

"Yes... He's a ranch boy."

"I saw him this morning, and I got completely lost in his eyes! It was crazy. That's never happened to me before!" Malon explained, "It was like, I had an instant attraction to him..."

"Really? That's great, Malon..." Zelda lied.

_"Please don't ask me the question..."_

"Oh Zellie can I have him?! Pl-lease?!"

Zelda felt her heart shatter.

_"FUCK! No, Malon you can have anything else you want, but you can't have him! You can't... I won't let you! I won't let you have Link! Nobody else can have him!... Then again... We're not even together... And even if we were, there's no way we could get married... It's forbidden. Father would never allow it... I guess... I guess I have to give Link to Malon..."_

"Y-yes, Malon... You can have him." Zelda said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"OH ZELDA THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll marry him and we'll run the ranch together so my dad can finally retire and rest for once! And we'll have a bunch of kids and they'll grow up as ranch people too!" Malon said, imagining her future, but then noticed a tear go down Zelda's cheek.

"Zel... A-are you okay?..." Malon asked in complete concern.

"O-oh, yes." Zelda said as she quickly wiped the tear off her face, "I'm fine."

Malon dismounted her horse, and gestured for Zelda to do the same.

"Let's sit on the grass." Malon said.

Zelda nodded and they both sat together on the grass, looking up at the clouds.

"Honey, do you... Do you have feelings for Link?..." Malon asked in surprise.

"M-m-maybe..." Zelda muttered, almost silently.

"Zel... I'm so sorry I-"

"N-no, Malon. It's fine. It's my fault. I should've told you." Zelda said, apologizing.

"No, it's mine. I'll back off of him, I don't even know him well. He's yours!" Malon stated with a smile.

"T-thank you, Malon... I'm so sorry..." She replied.

I'm so happy for you! My little Zellie Poo is in love!" Malon said as she flailed her arms up in the air in joy, then hugged her tightly.

"N-no, Malon! I'm not in love with him!" Zelda quickly responded.

"Not yet!" Malon said with a grin.

"S-stop!" Zelda said as she blushed.

"Ouuu Zelda's blushing!" Malon said as she laughed and poked Zelda's pink cheek a few times.

"Malon!" She replied while laughing.

"SOOO, does he know you like him?! Are you two together?!" Malon asked with joy.

"W-well... We're not officially a couple yet... But I do believe he's courting me, at least I hope. I'm not too sure... But we snuck out of the castle last night and went on a date and we kissed..." Zelda began, "But only on the cheek and forehead!"

"Aw that's so cute! But let me tell you how your relationship is going to go! So take notes!" Malon began, "First you two will go on one date, then you'll start kissing on the cheek, then you'll kiss on the lips... then you'll go on more dates and then you two will fall in love and you'll have _sex__._ And then you and Link will get married and have beautiful children! Then you two will have more _sex_! And sex, sex, sex, sex sex, se-" Malon said with a huge smile before she got interrupted.

"Malon! Enough!" Zelda said as she laughed, "Why do _you _keep saying sex? Is that all you think about?! Have you ever _had _sex anyway?!"

"N-no..." Malon quietly replied while blushing, "Zelda I haven't even had a boyfriend before..."

"Then how would you know about relationships and sex?" She asked.

"W-well... I-I... Read... A lot..." Malon mumbled quietly.

Zelda put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Shut up! I get lonely, okay?! At lease I have a lot of knowledge about it though..." Malon said in even more embarrassment.

"Dear Goddesses, Malon. You're something else." Zelda replied.

"And I'll teach Link how to pleasure you so he'll do it right when you two do it together, okay?" Malon said, "I promise!"

"W-what?..." Zelda said.

"I said I'll teach him how to pleasure you if I ever get the chance to." Malon repeated, "I want your first time to be the best!"

Zelda laughed, "Sure, whatever, Malon. You're the best!"

"Anything for you, Zelda." Malon said as she laughed and hugged her.

After the pair separated from each other's embraces, they brought their horses back into the stable and walked out.

"Are you hungry, Malon?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry! Me and my dad left at dawn just to get here and I barely had time to eat a scrambled cucco egg!" Malon exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Malon, you can have as much food as you want here!" She replied with a laugh.

They both exited the ranch and walked inside the castle, and surprisingly noticed her father who was in conversation with Talon while walking. When they crossed paths, Malon noticed her father mutter something to Zelda's father before the King stepped forward.

"Zelda, sweetheart. I need to speak with you." King Daphnes said.

"About what, father?" Zelda asked, clueless.

There was a long pause and Zelda, Malon, and Talon stared at the King in anticipation, all waiting for him to speak. The suspense was rising, and Zelda's heart rate began to pick up.

"Father? What do you need to speak to me about?..." Zelda asked again, frightened.

Daphnes sighed.

"Marriage."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, now we're getting to the point where it's not only fun and games anymore! Looks like things will get slightly more serious! Only a tad, though. My story has a long way to go. But trust me, you'll all enjoy it!**

** I actually had so much fun writing about Malon and creating her happy-go-lucky personality that they created in Ocarina Of Time. Malon was actually my favourite character next to Link and Shiek/Zelda. Her role is really important as my story continues, so keep that in mind!**

**Sorry there was little ZeLink in this chapter, if not any! It was a chapter that was mostly Zelda oriented. There will be _a lot_ ZeLink coming up soon! And you'll love me for it, trust me. You will. You all will explode with fluff!**

***Nindō - The syllable NIN means "stealth" or "endurance" and in some cases "perseverance". But, before the words became synonyms of the syllable NIN, it meant "patience". The synonym DO means "the way", therefore it's translated as the "way of the ninja". Shiekah's are like ninjas, so I figured this word would be perfect. And yes, it's from Naruto! :D**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**IrateWritreviewer: **Wow, your guesses were completely correct! Malon was about to fall for Link! Oh she was so close, but noticed Zelda's emotions and backed off like a _real_ best friend should! But this _isn't_ the last of Malon you'll see! So don't write her off yet ;). Thank you! *gushes with you*. Sorry this chapter wasn't fluffy! I'll make it up to ya, you'll see! :)

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy my story! :D

**Qwertycow721: **Yes, Link has some very smooth moves! Ilia's role is small, but she's a little bit more than just the bitch! I've answered the rest of your review personally, so thank you! :)

**Qwertycow721 [ch8]: **Thanks!

**Link128370: **Thank you so much! I love the way Link got his kiss too! Haha I'm sure having more than 5 lemons in one story will satisfy your tastes! ;).

**Guest: **Aw thanks! I'm glad I could make you laugh :D.

**Pootis Mann: **Don't worry Pootis! You'll cravings will be satisfied eventually! ;)

**RupeeGal15: **Thank you! I can't wait until I get to the chapter that has them kiss on the lips! :)

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! Yeah, I know... But actually it's more than 70 chapters now haha. The villain is closer than you think! ;).

**crocodileman94: **Aaw your review made me so happy when I read it! Thank you so much! But I won't quit, I plan on finishing this :D.

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Thank you so much! :)

**ShadowMark3: **Thank you! I laughed a lot when I wrote that chapter! Impa was sooo close to exploding! Oh yeah, I remember that scene! I loved playing the subspace emissary in brawl :)

**ForeverInAbyss: **Yeah, it's great to see different personalities in Impa! Aww thank you so much, your review really made my day! :').

**I Love You: **Thank you so much, again! I love you too! :*

**P-K: **Don't worry! There will be lemons! A lot of them too ;). Zelda and Link? Definitely. Impa? Maybe...

**Stone663: **Thank you! I hope your interest in my story stays :).

**sparklepencil: **Oh no! You exploded! You better come back to life and continue reading ;). Haha Im so happy you love my story, and I just so happen to love smiley faces too! :). You think I deserve more recognition? Oh gosh I'm so happy I want to cry :'). Thank you so much! I truly appreciate it. Your review was one of the best ones yet :*.

**Elimis [ch8]: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed my chapter :D.

**CallMePrincessZelda: **I agree! It's always nice to see more of Impa. Thank you!

**Caldb DeathFlame: **You spelled caleb wrong! D: . But that's okay, I know who you are! Aaw that's so sweet! Maybe I do have magical writing powers :o! Haha I won't stop, don't worry! Also, being immature a lot of fun :).

**Ellise: **Aaw thank you so much! I'm so glad you're attached to my story! :)

**Bumbleprime6: **Aren't you a lucky one? You sent me a review _while _I was writing this chapter! Thank you so much, and enjoy!

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I would highly appreciate it if you left me a word before you leave! Really, I would ^^**

** Oh. My. God! The "Marriage" talk... What?! King Daphnes has to talk to Zelda about marriage?! What will he say? What will she say? How will they react? I know, but I won't tell ya! ;).**

**Find out what happens next chapter! Tune in next time, okay? Much love, see ya next time :***


	11. Marriage Concerns

**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess who's back? You better guess right cause you're reading my story ;). Anyway, I left you guys on a cliffhanger last chapter... Mwuahaha :D **

**My worst fear has come true... I started college! And because of that I had to update super late because I was busy with school... I'm so sorry! :$$$. I hope school doesn't stop me from updating my story on a weekly basis, but I can't make any promises ;-;... I can promise to do my best though! I really love to write for you readers :).**

**Anyway! Last chapter you all met Malon who's super adorable and had instant feelings awake for Link, but she decided that she'll back off for Zelda's sake. What a real best friend, no?**

**Last chapter I've gotten 24**** reviews compared to the ****23**** I've gotten last chapter! I'm honestly so grateful for everyone who reviews and loves my story! Thank you, and I just want you to know that I love you all very much!**

**SO. Who missed the Zelda and Link fluffiness, huh? I sure did! This chapter has some fluff which should make you squeal, but the chapter after this one is where you'll all implode and explode with fluffy goodness!**

***** Just so you all know, I've looked over my plans for my story and kind of played around with it, so it's ****not**** potentially over 70 chapters anymore. It ****_is _****over 75 chapters! So everyone get excited! *****

**Without further ado, the eleventh installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the legend of Zelda! If I did, the Sheikah wouldn't be an extinct race!**

* * *

~ **11** ~

**Marriage Concerns**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"W-what?" Zelda asked.

"Sweetheart, I have to talk to you about marriage..." Daphnes reluctantly said, anticipating Zelda's reaction.

Both Malon's and Zelda's jaws dropped, and Talon looked downwards at his boots and shut his eyes, attempting to calm the nerves building up inside of him.

"M-m-m-m...M-marriage?..." Zelda stuttered in shock.

"Yes, marriage..." Daphnes repeated.

"But father! I'm not even eigh-"

"Zelda, honey. Can we go to the meeting room? Your mother is waiting for you at this moment..." Daphnes asked his speechless daughter.

"I don't want to." Zelda flatly stated.

"Please be reasonable, Zelda. You have no idea what about 'marriage' your mother and I need to discuss with you." He replied, trying to convince Zelda to oblige.

"I don't want to know..." She replied, looking away.

Malon and Talon silently stood there awkwardly beside their best friends, secretly hoping that Zelda would agree to take their conversation to the meeting room, freeing them from the father-daughter tension that was rising.

"My darling daughter, please do not force my hand..." He pleaded.

"But I don't want to talk about marriage, I'm only seventeen!" She retorted.

"A _princess_ must _not_ act in such a manner in public, do not forget that!" Daphnes stated, almost yelling.

"We are not in public, _father_. We are in the castle which is our _home_ is it not? Malon and Talon may not be our blood relatives, but we, King and Princess, both do see them as part of our extended family, do we not? Both individuals have seen us at our worst before, yet they refrain upon judging us by our actions because they know who we as people are, and respect that." Zelda retorted calmly but had slight anger residing in her voice, "To conclude, as of this moment, we are not in public. Therefore I_ 'may act in such a manner'_."

Daphnes' anger began to rise rapidly.

"Zelda, I am giving you one more chance to oblige. If you decide to disobey, well, I'm positive what happens won't suffice on your behalf." Daphnes said, implying a light threat.

"I apologize, father. But I will not oblige." Zelda replied, "No possible threat you could fathom will change my mind."

"Is that so?" Daphnes asked, accepting her challenge.

"That is indeed so." she calmly retorted.

"Alright then." Daphnes replied, "So tell me, sweetheart. How much are you enjoying Link's company?"

_"W-what?... What's that supposed to mean?! What does he know?!" _Zelda inwardly panicked.

"What is it you're trying to say, father?" She replied with no emotion on her face.

"Your mother has seen you with him a few times. And it seems like his services suffice your tastes, does it not? He's been doing his job serving you quite well, hasn't he?" He asked.

_"Phew! Thank Farore they don't know anything else..." _

"Please get to the point." Zelda retorted.

"If you refuse to converse with your mother and I, then I have no choice but to release Link from his services with you; condensing his in role in Hyrule to only a Hylian Knight." Daphnes stated with a very faint grin.

After hearing that, there was silence from everyone in the room. King Daphnes' grin became slightly wider. Malon on the other hand was shocked about what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that a father would threaten to take not something, but _someone _away from their daughter... Regardless of the fact that their feelings for each other were unknown to him, it was still wrong to do something like that. She stared at Zelda hoping she would make the right decision._  
_

_"What?! How could he do that?! That's not fair to Link at all... He worked hard his whole life for an opportunity like this... I can't make him give it up for my own selfish reasons! And I don't want to go everyday without seeing his face... There's NO WAY I'm letting my father take Link away from me! Not in this lifetime! Not EVER." _

"So, what is your decision, Zelda?" He asked.

"It seems I stand corrected." She said with an emotionless regal face and an inward sigh, "I do in fact favour Link's services, therefore I would not be happy if his services were taken away from me."

"Thank you, my daughter. Please follow me. I won't take you for too long. You can return to Malon after." He said.

Zelda only nodded as a reply and followed her father down the hallway. Malon and her father continued to stand there awkwardly until they heard doors close. Once Zelda and her father left, the air finally felt breathable.

"Din, Princess Zelda and King Daphnes sure got the same personality, don't cha think Malon?" Talon said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes... They do. But Zelda has an appearance almost identical to her mother's; they almost look completely alike. Except Queen Leina looks more mature." Malon replied with a giggle.

"Mal... I've got a serious question to ask you..." Talon said in complete seriousness.

"W-what? O-okay, dad..." Malon replied nervously, though she didn't know why, "About?..."

"About Princess Zelda's servant boy..." He replied as his voice trailed.

_"Uh oh..."_

"What about him, dad?" She reluctantly asked. There was a long pause after that, and Malon observed has her father began to think of what he was going to ask her and how he was going to word it. Did he already realize her feelings for Link?

"..."

"?..."

"... Is... His name really 'Link'?"

Malon let her head drape as she sighed, "Yes dad... His name is Link."

"Really now? Fer the whole time I thought it was Dink! Are ya sure it's not Dink?" He asked, completely serious.

"Yes, it's Link. Dad where did you even hear the letter 'D' sound in his name? There is no sound in 'Link' that is close to that!" She said, enlightening Talon.

"I guess my hearin' is goin' away first!" He said as he laughed. Malon laughed as well.

Suddenly, Malon heard the sound of boots making contact with the floor as each step was taken. However, it sounded like there were two people, not one. She looked in the direction where the sound was coming from until she saw Link and a man with blue hair turn the corner.

"Speaking of Link..." She said with a cute smile, "Hi Link!"

"Hey Malon!" He replied with a genuine smile as him and Kafei reduced the gaps between her and her father, "What are you doing here?"

"W-well... You see-"

"Link, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend!" Kafei said in a happy tone as he looked at Malon, causing Link's eyes to open wide and Malon to blush uncontrollably.

Talon stared in shock, not making a noise.

"N-no Kafei-"

"Hello! My name is Kafei, A really good friend of Link over here." Kafei said as he slightly bowed his head to Malon, "Link is a great man with very exceptional, uncanny skills as a warrior... Not to mention his undeniably good looks. I can see why you'd choose him as your significant other."

"W-wait I-" Malon said before she got interrupted.

"But Link still didn't tell me he has a girlfriend! Might I say, you two do look cute together." He said with a genuine smile while looking at the two of them, "Probably the best looking couple I've ever seen."

Malon was blushing so much that she thought she was melting, while her father stood there speechless unsure what to feel. Link on the other hand stood there in shock, wanting to make Kafei shut up, but was too surprised to get any words out of his mouth.

"Malon! Dink is yer boyfriend?!" Talon yelled.

Link sighed, _"If you're going to yell my name, could you please yell it right?__!"_

"W-wait! daddy I-" Malon said in fear, stuttering.

"Ah, where are my manners? My apologies, M'lady. May I ask your name?" He said with a slight bow.

"H-hi... I'm M-Malon... B-but Link and I-"

"Malon? That's a name I've never heard before. It's unique." Kafei said with a smile.

"Kafei-" Link said before he got interrupted.

"Hello, sir. I assume this is your daughter?" Kafei said, turning to Malon's shocked father.

"Yep. She's my lil' girl." Talon replied.

"I hope Link and Malon live happy together." He said with a bow.

"Kafei! Malon and I aren't dating!" Link finally spoke, without getting interrupted.

Kafei froze, "W-what?..."

"L-Link and I just met earlier today... We're not dating..." Malon said quietly while attempting to hide her cheeks behind her neckerchief.

"So... You're not dating Link?" Talon asked with a sigh of relief.

_"Oh so now you get my name right?!"_

"N-no... We're not together..." Malon said with a hint of disappointment. She had no idea why she couldn't get over Link as fast as she fell for him, but she knew she had to.

"O-oh..." Kafei said, full of embarrassment, "I see. My deepest apologies to all three of you, please forgive me for assuming."

"I-it's okay, really..." Malon replied. In all honesty, for her it was okay. She knew Link belonged to Zelda, but it was nice to have someone mistake her and Link as a couple. At least she was able to feel the butterflies one should get around their significant other, even if it was only because of a misunderstanding.

"Don't worry, Kafei. It was an honest mistake. But I think the person you should apologize to is her father..." Link replied as he turned his head to Talon, noticing his shut eyes and deep breaths.

"S-sir... I bid you my most sincere apologizes, please forgive me." Kafei said as he lowered his head to Malon's father.

"I forgive ya. Y'all just scared me a lil' there..." Talon replied with a slight laugh as he put a hand over his heart.

Link stepped up to Malon and lowered his head then looked up at her, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Malon."

"N-no, Link! It's fine! R-really! I p-promise!" She replied, avoiding eye contact.

_"I have to stop stuttering. But I can't! It's just so hard to talk to him..."_

"I... I have other duties to take care of. Please excuse me." Kafei said as he slightly bowed once, "I once again bid my most sincere apologies. Farewell."

They all said their goodbyes as Kafei exited the scene.

"I uh... I gotta go too. I'll uh, see ya later, Mal. Ya know what time we're leavin', right?" Talon said, wanting to leave the awkwardness of the situation as well.

"Yes, I know."

"Alright, bye then." Talon said before he kissed his daughter's cheek, causing her to giggle because of the prickly feeling of his moustache, "Oh, and Link?"

"Yes, sir?" He replied.

"Don't you dare make a move on my daughter." He said, bitterly.

"Daddy!"

"Y-yes sir. I understand." Link replied nervously with a nod of confusion. And with that, he left.

_"Really? I have to be alone with Link now?... Now? Of all __times?! At least let me get over him first!"_

"Uh, anyway... Malon, weren't you with Zelda?" He asked.

"Y-yeah... But King Daphnes took her away to have a talk with her for a moment." She replied.

"Really? Do you have any idea what it's about?" He curiously asked.

"W-well, yes..." She replied.

There was a short awkward silence before Link smiled, "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Nice smile..." Malon muttered, almost silent.

"Pardon?" Link replied.

_"Oops! Shit!"_

Malon cleared her throat, "I-I said, they're talking about... Marriage."

Link felt like he was in a state of shock after hearing those words, but hid the emotion from Malon because he believed she had no idea about the current state of his and Zelda's relationship.

"What about 'marriage'?" He asked.

"W-well, I really don't know.. They moved to the meeting room... Nobody's allowed there except for royalty, council members, and appointed guards for the meeting..." Malon said, her voice trailing.

"Yes, I know. But aren't you curious about what they're talking about?..." Link asked, thinking of something.

"W-well.. Y-yeah, I guess... But we can't go there! Nobody's allowed, remember?" She replied nervously.

"Yeah, I know that." Link replied, then began walking in the direction of the meeting room.

"W-wait for me! L-Link!" malon replied as she ran, attempting to catch up to him.

* * *

Daphnes opened the door of the empty meeting room except for Queen Leina, who sat on her comfy chair regally and peacefully, anticipating their arrival. King Daphnes took his seat at the head of the table, while Zelda sat in a chair next to her mother. She didn't regularly attend meetings, but when she did, they would accommodate her with a chair like Leina's.

"Zelda, my love." Queen Leina said with a smile.

"Hi mom." She replied in a sad tone.

"Why the sad face, sweetie?" Leina asked.

"Ask father about what happened before we arrived here." Zelda replied.

"Daphnes?"

"Well, Zelda refused to oblige to our request of bringing her to the meeting room."

"Because I simply don't want to talk about marriage."

"When you become an adult it is a subject that would eventually come up regardless!"

"But why now? I'm not even an adult!"

"You will be in a few months, regardless of the fact that you still act like a child!"

"You said 'when you become an adult'. Last time I checked I'm still a teenager!"

Daphnes rose from his seat, "Zelda!"

Zelda rose form her seat as well, "Father!"

"ENOUGH!" Queen Leina yelled, slamming her hands against the table. Daphnes and Zelda froze in complete shock; Leina was a very calm queen, barely ever raising her voice, "Might I remind the both of you that you, Daphnes, are the _King,_ and you, Zelda, are the _Princess_ of this land?! Royalty of such high status do _NOT _act in such a manner! How distasteful!"_  
_

Zelda and her father slowly sat back down in their seats, "Sorry, mom..."

"Forgive me, my Queen."

"Now, Zelda, tell me what happened before you both got here." Leina stated, "Maturely."

"Father threatened to take Link away from me if I refused to oblige with his request to speak about marriage."

"I see... Daphnes, please apologize to our beloved daughter."

"But-"

"_Daphnes_." She flatly interrupted, causing him to sigh.

"I'm sorry for going to such an extent, Zelda. Please know that everything I do for you is because I love you." He said, apologizing.

Leina turned her head to Zelda, who stayed silent for a lengthy moment.

"I forgive you, father. I love you too." She replied.

Leina smiled for a moment and took one of Zelda's hands in hers, then began to speak to her daughter with a very calm, understanding tone.

"Zelda, honey. As a former princess, I do understand your feelings towards marriage at your current age because I too felt the same way when I was young. However, it is something that cannot be avoided because it is the duty of the princess to help strengthen ties or form new bonds with other kingdoms for the sake of strength and for the sake of unity and peace. I love you very much from the bottom of my heart, and as much as I wish it didn't have to be this way, there is nothing we can do about it.

"Now, I respect you as a princess, and especially as my daughter. That being said, I will let you decide. I would highly appreciate it if you took a moment to hear us out about what we need to talk to you about. I assure you that we did not meet with any other kingdoms about your marriage, therefore you are not to be married as of yet. However, if you do not want to, I respect your decision. If you need a moment to think, I will grant it. Just please remember that this conversation can be delayed, but not avoided. Once again, I am sorry, and I love you, Zelda."

Zelda wanted to cry, her mother's words were so soothing and so sincere.

"I-I... I will listen..." She reluctantly replied.

"Thank you, Zelda." Leina replied.

* * *

Link and Malon had their ears pressed against the doors of the meeting room, and spoke to each other with whispers.

"Can you hear anything?" Link asked.

"No... Can you?" Malon replied.

"Nope... Great, we came all this way only to not be able to hear anything." He complained.

"I know... I really hope we don't get caught here. We could get in so much trouble." She said, but Link didn't answer.

"Link?" She said, turning her head to him, "What's wrong?"

"I... I can hear footsteps and they're coming this way." He replied.

"W-what?! What do we do? I've never done anything like this before! I'm scared!" She whisper-yelled.

"Shh." Link said as he scanned the hallway for a hiding place, which with no surprise, lacked hiding places.

"Hurry..." She said nervously as the footsteps became louder.

Link then grabbed her wrist and ran to the curtain which draped to cover a big window. Luckily, the curtain was long enough that it grazed the tiles of the floor, hiding their feet.

Link leaned against the wall, and Malon stood in front of him; face to face with the tips of their boots touching and the curtain grazing her back. She took a moment to look up at Link who was much taller than her. Malon was the same height as Zelda; 5'5. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized how close she was to him, and she looked downward and began to blush uncontrollably. Luckily Link couldn't see her cheeks if she was looking downwards. They both held their breaths as the footsteps became louder and louder. A few moments passed and the sound became quieter and quieter, until it was no more.

Link and Malon smiled at each other and were about to leave their position behind the curtain when it was suddenly ripped open by another woman, causing his eyes to shoot open in shock. However, Malon didn't see right away due to the fact that she was facing the other way.

"L-Link?..." She said, but Link didn't reply and just looked straight ahead.

Malon slowly and reluctantly turned around, only to see the woman standing not too far away from her. She was about to let out a squeal of pure fear, but the woman quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Link! Malon! What the hell is going on?! What in Hylia's name are you two doing behind this curtain?!" Impa whisper-yelled.

"I-it's not what It looks like!" Malon replied and put her hands up in innocence as she moved aside.

"It really isn't! I swear!" Link replied as Impa took a step towards him, looking at him with her piercing red eyes.

"Queen Leina and King Daphnes are talking to Zelda about marriage as we speak... We were just curious about what they're specifically talking about..." Malon replied, feeling guilty.

"I see. But you both cannot stay here; you could get in a huge amount of trouble! Eavesdropping on a meeting is a criminal offence! You must leave, _now_. I don't want you both to get arrested!" Impa said in complete seriousness.

"Fine..." Link replied.

"I'm leaving first. But don't think just because I leave that you two can stay. I know everything; and I will know if you left or not, trust me." Impa said, threatening the pair.

"W-we'll leave!" Malon said in fear as she grabbed Link's wrist and began walking away at a quick pace.

* * *

"As you may know, Princess, you will soon become of age. And when a woman becomes of age, she becomes eligible to marry." Leina began.

"Yes, I know that." Zelda replied.

"And if you're aware of some customs from other kingdoms, the king and the queen of that kingdom choose a suitable suitor for their princess in order to strengthen their own kingdom, with agreement on both sides of course.." She continued.

"Y-yes... I am aware..." Zelda replied, feeling nervous.

"In all honesty, your father and I were considering doing the same thing." Leina admitted.

"W-what?! Please don't!" she pleaded.

"Let me finish," Leina said, "But on the day when we told you that we ordered you a sword from the blacksmith in Ordon, your beautiful smile brightened the room and it made me realize that I don't want that smile of yours to fade away because of you being married to a prince chosen by your father and I, so we've decided that we will let you be the one to choose the person you want to marry." Leina concluded.

"Mother, father. Does the person I have to marry... Have to be a prince?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Zelda?" Daphnes asked, finally speaking.

"W-well... For example... _Thinking hypothetically_... What if I chose to marry... Link? Would that be allowed?... He's a Grand Master of your army after all..." Zelda reluctantly asked.

"Link? Link as in your sworn protector and my Hylian Knight?" Daphnes asked, needing confirmation.

"Yes. Just as an example..." She said, though she was considering it in her mind.

"Link is a great warrior and a great man. He's good looking and also your age... However, I'm sorry, Zelda. But that just cannot be. The person you have to marry has to be a prince from another kingdom." Daphnes told her.

"But why?" She asked, inwardly sighing.

"Because, my daughter. If you were to hypothetically marry Link, although he is the strongest warrior here at Hyrule, he does not provide as much extra strength as a prince from another kingdom would, nor would he be able to strengthen ties or create bonds with other kingdoms as a means for peace. Also, he is much lower than you are on the social scale, therefore your two classes cannot converge. It is considered blasphemous." Leina explained.

"O-oh... I see..." Zelda replied quietly.

"In conclusion, yes. Yes it has to be a prince from another kingdom." Daphnes stated.

"I see... If I may ask, is this conversation over?..." Zelda asked with hope.

"Almost." Her father replied, "In a few days, princes from other kingdoms will arrive here at Hyrule and you will meet them and briefly get to know them. Whichever prince or princes you are interested in will be notified and will return for another visit. However, there is a chance that not all princes will show up in one day; if that is so, then another meeting day will be arranged." Her father explained.

"W-what?! So I have to spend a day meeting a bunch of stuck up boys?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Now now, Zelda. They all might not be stuck up, you'll never know until you meet them." Her mother said, intervening.

"But what if I don't find a prince that I want to marry?" She asked.

"Then, my love. As much as it pains me to say it, you will have to choose the best prince suitable for the sake of your people..." Leina replied.

"O-oh..." She replied, unsure of what to feel.

"We're arranging this now so you will have a lot of time to choose which prince suffices your tastes." Daphnes added.

"Thanks, I guess..." Zelda said, lying, "May I please leave?"

"Of course, dear." Leina said, letting her daughter leave the room.

_"I'm not ready to get married... I don't want to get married to a prince!"_

* * *

Zelda spent the rest of the afternoon with Malon, telling her about what happened with her parents and what their plans were about marriage. Malon did her best to console her best friend, but she didn't know how, considering the fact that their lifestyles were so different. Malon had no idea how the whole marriage of a princess and a prince. The best she could do was hold Zelda tight and listen to whatever she was saying. But the afternoon passed by too quickly for the best friends, and they had to separate as the sun began to set. Sadly, she didn't see Link for the rest of the day. He must have been too busy to spend time with her... Or maybe she was busy.

Now it was midnight, and Zelda just couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how she felt when her father threatened to separate her from Link and when Malon asked for permission to court Link. Both those scenarios were ultimately different, but triggered the same emotions; panic, anger, a sense of greed, but most of all, sadness. Her and Link were not officially together, but by now she already accepted her feelings for the young Hylian Knight. But she was also aware that simple crushes are not too hard to let go, so why did she believe letting go of Link was so hard?

"Why is it so hard to even think about letting him go?" She said out loud as she laid on her bed, thinking.

But that wasn't the only thing on the young princess' mind. She also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was to be married sooner than she expected. She believed she was too young for that type of thing. Also, she believed a marriage should happen because true love found itself inside two individuals who realized it and shared it together, and tied the knot after realizing their lives would not be complete without the other. She didn't want to marry some stuck up prince who she won't love but would have to share a bed with anyway. Not to mention bear children. She cringed at the thought of giving her virginity to a prince only or the sake of producing an heir to the kingdom. Her morals told her that that is not a reason why a child should be conceived.

Zelda sat up and got off her bed, and slipped her bunny slippers on, then began walking to her balcony.

"I know I'm stupid for this... But... I just don't want to be alone..."

She stepped out on her balcony and leaned on the ledge closest to Link's.

"I'm so stupid... He's probably sleeping already." She said, "Link! Link! Are you awake?... I know it's midnight and you're probably tired from your day... I'm really sorry we didn't get to spend time together today other than the few minutes we've had at breakfast... You're probably sleeping right now and I guess that's okay; I know you're exhausted since we barely slept last night... I just really need someone to talk to right now and I was really hoping I could talk to you... Because you know, I trust you... But that's okay, I'll just go back to bed..."

Zelda turned around and began to walk slowly back into her room until she heard footsteps coming from Link's room. She turned around in hope that Link was awake, and luck was on her side. Link walked out of his room wearing his breeches and his boots, but no shirt on.

"Zelda?" He asked as he stepped outside.

"O-oh... Link. You're awake?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm actually sleeping like a baby right now." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh shut up." Zelda said as she giggled, "Link, you don't look like you've slept. How long have you been awake?..."

"I... I've been awake the whole time." He replied with a grin.

"O-oh... I see... So how much did you hear?..." She reluctantly asked, blushing.

"Everything after 'I'm so stupid... He's probably sleeping already'." Link admitted with a smirk.

Zelda's mouth dropped, "And you didn't bother to come out when I asked if you were awake?"

"Well... It seemed like you had stuff to say, so I just listened and waited until you were finished." Link told her, "But just so you know, I trust you too."

"I said those things cause I thought you were asleep! That's not fair!" Zelda admitted in embarrassment.

"Step back, I'm coming over." Link said as he laughed. Zelda obliged and stepped back, watching Link jump from his balcony to hers.

"Why are you even up anyway, Link? It's quite late." She asked.

"I guess I had a lot of things on my mind." He replied, talking about marriage.

"Really? So I guess I'm not the only one." She admitted.

"I figured... So, what did you have to talk to me about?" Link asked her.

"O-oh... Right... Come inside with me, please. I don't want to risk anyone seeing us or hearing our conversation..." Zelda said as she lightly gripped one of his wrists and guided him into her room.

She gestured Link to take a seat on her bed while stayed standing and paced around her room while she talked.

"Well... While I was walking to the kitchen with Malon I crossed paths with my father and her father, then he told me that he and my mother wanted to talk about... Marriage." She began.

"O-oh, I see..." Link replied. Even though he knew what she wanted to talk about, hearing her say it made him feel a certain pain in his chest.

"But I didn't want to talk about marriage, so I told him that I didn't want to. And he told me that if I kept refusing then he would have no choice but to threaten me..." She continued, feeling a certain pain in her chest, "Then he told me that if I didn't oblige he would demote you from my sworn protector and keep you only in the army, meaning I would barely ever see you, if not ever..."

"You know, even if you didn't oblige with your father's wish to speak with you about marriage, and he did end up taking me away... I would come here and secretly see you, regardless." He said as he smiled.

"O-oh my... Would you really?..." Zelda asked as she began to blush.

"Of course I would, Zelda. Only if you wanted me to, that is." He replied.

"Of course I would, dummy! But that doesn't matter because I obliged with his request; I didn't want to take any risks," Zelda continued, "So I went there and I saw my mom, then my dad and I began arguing and she rose her voice at us... It was the first time I've ever heard her raise her voice when it was directed towards me... It was scary, Link... So I listened to what they had to say."

"What did they say?"

"W-well.. She told me that I am soon becoming of age which means I will soon be eligible to marry. Then they told me that in some kingdoms the king and queen choose the prince that their princess will marry, but then my parents said they wouldn't do that. My mother told me that they decided to let me choose who I want to marry. So I asked if it was possible for me to marry someone who wasn't a prince... And they both said that it's impossible for me to do that, and it's considered blasphemous..." Zelda told him in a slightly sad tone.

"Oh, I see..." He replied.

_"Yeah, I knew it. There goes my chance..."_

"Link..." Zelda suddenly said, gesturing him to stand up.

He stood up, "Yes?"

Zelda stood in front of him and he looked into her eyes, and he noticed that tears were quickly building up in them. He gently ran his hands through Zelda's hair as she began to sob.

"Link I don't want to get married! How can I get married when I'm so young? I'm only seventeen! I know I'm turning eighteen but that's still young! How can someone marry a person they don't love? I don't want to meet any princes! I don't want anything to change about my life! it just began to get good! sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess so I wouldn't have to be so isolated and follow so many stupid rules! I can't get married to a prince! I hate royal people, they're all stuck up and mean! I can't do this! I won't do this! It's unfair!" Zelda said, speaking at a quick pace.

Link noticed Zelda's incredibly fast pace of talking and noticed her breathing began to become extremely quick and unorthodox.

"I-can't-do-this!" Zelda said in between her quick pants, though her words were unclear.

"Z-Zelda! You're hyperventilating!" Link said in surprise.

"Please-help-me!" Zelda pleaded in between pants, tears streaming down her eyes.

Link began to take deep breaths, showing Princess Zelda how to breathe, "Zelda, please calm down, I'm here for you. Just watch me breathe."

Zelda attempted to take deep breaths like Link but it wasn't working. She shut her eyes and quickly shook her head.

"Link-please-it-hurts!" She begged.

Link gently pulled Zelda in, causing her breasts to press against his bare chest, only having her white silk nightgown in between their body parts. After he pulled her in, he began taking deep breaths while Zelda's breathing was still too fast.

"Zelda, do you feel me breathing?" He calmly asked her. She replied with a slight nod.

"Okay, try to synchronize your breathing with mine." He told her, "Breathe with me, Zelda, you can do it; I know you can."

Zelda wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back as she attempted to slow her breathing down, causing Link to slightly quiver, but he let her do as she pleases.

"C'mon Zelda, keep following me." He told her calmly.

Her breathing began to slow down, but she was still panting.

"You're doing it, Zelda. Just keep breathing." He said with a smile.

After a long moment of holding her tightly, he noticed Zelda's breathing finally became synchronized with his own, and it was like they were breathing as one.

"Thank Goddess you're okay..." Link said as he continued to hold her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Impa was leaning on the wall of Zelda's balcony, making sure she wasn't in Link and Zelda's sight.

"Know everything and sense everything, because what you don't know may not only kill you, but also the ones you cherish most." She said quietly, "Thank you, Link. She didn't need me this time."

She then teleported back into her room, wanting to go back to sleep.

* * *

"T-thank you, Link..." Zelda said with her head on his chest, sniffling.

"I'm glad you're okay, Zelda." Link said, and softly kissed her forehead.

Zelda blushed, smiled and stopped digging her nails into his back, "You saved my life..."

"Just doing my job." Link said with a grin.

Zelda went on her tippy-toes and kissed Link's cheek, causing him to smile.

"I'm really tired now..." She told him.

"Okay, get some rest now, Princess. You need it." He said as he let go of her, watching her step into bed.

They smiled at each other, and Link watched her lie down. He stepped out on Zelda's bal-

"Link?..." Zelda said softly.

"Yes, Princess?" He said, peeping back inside.

"C-could... You stay with m-me?... I... Just don't want to be... Alone... Tonight..." She asked with embarrassment, looking away from him.

"Of course, Princess. Anything for you." Link replied as he stepped back into Zelda's room and laid down on her cold floor without a shirt on.

"Link!" Zelda said in surprise, noticing what he was doing.

"Yeah?" He said as he sat up.

"Why the hell are you on the floor?" She asked, "It's not good for your back!"

"Well... Where else would I sleep? You don't have a couch here..." He replied.

She gave him a facial expression indicating he was a dumb ass.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"_Hello_..." She said, pointing at her bed.

"Z-Zelda! You know I can't..." Link nervously replied.

"Why? You don't want to?" She asked cutely with a pout.

"I-it's not that! It's just that if someone walks in they'd misunderstand the situation..." He explained.

Zelda threw one pillow to the opposite side of her bed. "Well if you're sleeping at the edge they shouldn't misunderstand."

Link smiled, "You really want me to sleep there don't you?"

"Only a little." Zelda replied with a cute giggle.

"Fine, if it makes you happy." He said in defeat as he took off his boots and slipped his body under Zelda's covers on the edge of her bed.

Before Link could lie down on his pillow, Zelda took it and moved it beside hers.

"Zelda? Can I have my pillow please?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Only if you lie down where I put it without moving it!" She cunningly stated.

"Hey, what exactly are you trying to pull here?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Don't misunderstand, pervert! Only innocent things." She said with a cute smile.

"Oh, _I'm_ the pervert? When I was shirtless after the archery course you forgot where my eyes were." He replied with a cheeky smile.

"S-stop! That's different!" She said as she began to blush.

"Yeah right, whatever." He said with a laugh as he moved himself beside Zelda in the middle of the bed, putting his head on the pillow.

Zelda put her head on her own pillow soon after.

"Link, lift your left arm in the air for a second." She told him.

He lifted his arm up in pure confusion and Zelda scooted over, putting her head on his chest. Link laughed and put his left arm around her. She smiled and put her left leg over Link's leg, making it more comfortable for the both of them. Luckily her nightgown wasn't short.

"Hey, pervert. Only innocent things. Remember that." Link warned her.

"Shut up, You're the pervert here." She replied as she smiled and snuggled up against him.

"Hey, pervert. Can you look me in the eyes right now? Or are your eyes locked on my chest right now?" He retorted playfully.

"I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, pervert." Zelda said as she yawned, ignoring his questions.

"Goodnight, Zelda. Sweet dreams." Link replied while laughing softly, kissing her forehead one more time.

_"If my parents let me choose the person I want to marry, I think I know who I'd choose."_

The night was young and Zelda finally felt safe. It didn't take long before the princess and her knight fell asleep, cuddling.

* * *

**A/N: Aawh aren't they the cutest! I'm sure you all missed the fluff, didn't ya? I got so many reviews from people saying that they wanted fluff x]. Soo, I hope this satisfies your cravings until the next chapter. It'll be fun to write!**

**This chapter is much longer than I anticipated it to be o-o... Oh well, that's a good thing! :)**

**I really had no idea how to interpret Talon in this story... But I think the way I did it works, no? And Malon is actually adorable around Link, isn't she? Don't even lie! I know you agree with me! If you don't I'd be surprised :O.**

**Link always gets caught with a woman in the wrong moments, huh? First him and Zelda the morning after their date, and now Malon and him behind a curtain? Poor him LOL.**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]****  
**

**abbyscarter: **Thank you very much! I appreciate it! :). And I changed the name to that in the chapters where I've made that mistake, thank you for telling me! As a huge Zelda fan I'm embarrassed I got that wrong :'(((

**Legionary Prime: **Have more faith! You need faith! :o. Also, Link not being royal is what makes a story more interesting, so that's probably why people don't usually portray him as one. Also, in the game itself he's not even royal so it seems more realistic if he wasn't royal in a story :p.

**Link128370: **Pshh I can't tell you those things! Everything has to be a surprise! ;). Well, here's your ZeLink! Hope you liked it :o. You'll have to wait longer for the lemons though! ;)

**Caleb DeathFlame: **LOL I actually laughed when I wrote about Malon talking about sex x]. Aw thank you so much! I appreciate it :').

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Thank you so much! Do you mean like a 3 some or like Zelda and Malon competing? LMAO sorry I had to ask xD

**sippurp123: **Hehe, I'm glad you're wondering how Malon would teach Link if she gets the opportunity... I won't give you any hints ;). I hope this chapter made you happy! The next one definitely will :).

**Pootis Mann: **I know! Poor little Zelda! :(. LMAO dkm! Link will definitely make cute babies with his Master Sword xD.

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Thank you! :). Yeah, I agree Zelda was too submissive, but only because was thinking that there was no way Link and her could be together, and Malon looked so happy. So being a good friend, she reluctantly gave him up for her. But Malon, being her angel self noticed her feelings! :).

**P-K: **You love Malon too? Perfect! You'll be seeing a lot of her :). Aw thank you so much! I'm sorry for updating so late...

**Crocodileman94: **I was actually thinking of doing a love triangle... But couldn't write Malon as a bitch, she's too much of a good person in OOT! I'm glad you think my story is cute, thank you! :D

**explodingbunnies52: **Thank you so much! I won't give up on this fic, I really want to finish it :).

**I Love You: **Thank you! Sorry for the really long wait... I love you too! :*

**Cosmic Bond: **Aw thank you so much! Personally I love when Zelda argues with her conscience, it's cute :'). Sorry for the long wait :'((

**cookiebee: **Hi! It's been awhile since I've heard from you :o! Don't worry! It's not happening yet! There's still time ;).

**Rupeegal15: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it :D.

**CallMePrincessZelda: **LMFAO I know right?! Saying "Dink" out loud is absolutely hilarious x]. Thank you so much!

**Ellise: **Aaw, sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger! Forgive me? :)

**HyliasChosen: **Five stars?! Aw thank you so much! :*. Sorry for the really long wait :'(.

**TheGreatMage: **Your review made me really happy! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D. Sorry for the super long wait :$.

**Caleb DeathFlame: **Aw don't worry! I can still understand your review even if you made a typo! :)

**Johnny The T-Rex: **Thank you! This update was kinda late, but it won't always be like this so don't worry! :)

**DizHonored: **Thank you! It's okay, as long as you read it I'm happy ^^. I hope my chapters make your day slightly better if at all. Feel better soon :).

**ShadowMark3: **Thank you! Malon kept saying "sex" because she believed that Zelda and Link would have a lot of it xD.

**ShadowMark3: **Talon finally got Link's name right! We'll see if he's consistent with it :p. LOL yes there was! They were surprised :o.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd love it if you guys and girls left a word before you leave, I really would ^^**

**ZeLink returns in the next chapter! So tune in next time, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	12. Playful Kiss

*******SUPER IMPORTANT UPDATE: I changed the spelling of Zelda's mother, "Queen Lana" to "Queen Leina" Because of the way I want it to be ****pronounced! If it's spelled as Lana it's pronounced as "Law-nuh" and not "Lay-nuh". Just remember that, okay? Please? Sorry!*******

**A/N Hey you cute boys and girlies! I'm back! I hope you all liked the fluff I added in last chapter, It's been awhile since I've written fluff I thought I lost my touch ;).**

**I tried super hard to upload on time cause you know, I felt really bad for making my faithful readers wait for two weeks for one of my chapters! Just so you all know, I won't have writers block like some other authors because I have everything planned out!**

**Last week I got ****29**** reviews for my chapter! That's almost 30! You all make me blush :$. I can't thank you all enough, even though I do it every chapter... So again, for the billionth time, thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it and it makes me really happy :).**

***** This chapter was going to be way too long, so I decided to separate it into two! That being said, this chapter is a fluffy filler leading to another event! Enjoy :). *****

**Without further ado, the twelfth installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I'm Filipino, not Japanese!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **12 **~

**Playful Kiss**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Dawn came too quickly for the young Princess Zelda and her beloved knight, who were sleeping in peace. It's been two nights since the pair had gotten a good sleep, and to Zelda, there was no better way to sleep than with Link. Innocently, of course.

Link woke up to the feeling of extra weight on his body, but he wasn't sure what it was until he opened his eyes slowly. When his eyes fluttered open, he realized that somehow Zelda managed to maneuver herself on top of him over the course of the night, even though he thought he had his arm around her the whole entire time. He couldn't help but smile as he observed as Zelda's head rested on his bare chest, feeling her warm, short breaths graze his abs as she snored quietly and peacefully. He laughed softly as he continued to observe, realizing that she was the most adorable girl when she slept; even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she looked cute beyond compare. The brunette-haired beauty soon woke up as Link's chest began to move up and down due to his laughing.

"Mmm..." Zelda groaned.

"Zelda?" Link said softly.

"Mmm?..." She replied, too comfortable to speak.

"Good morning _Your Highness. _Seems like you've slept well on a very comfortable bed." He said with a smile.

"Huh?..." She said as she removed her head from his chest and looked upward, realizing that she was laying on top of a half-naked man only in her nightgown, "O-oh, y-yeah..."

"Mm.." Link groaned, "I had such a beautiful sleep last night; the best one I've ever had."

Zelda giggled cutely and slowly rolled off Link's body to her side of the bed, "Me too. I felt safe... It was honestly the best sleep I've ever had too."

"That's good, I don't want you to ever feel frightened. That's why I'm here; to protect you." He said as he lifted his arm on his own accord, letting Zelda scoot over and rest her head on his chest, intertwining legs while doing so.

"What time is it anyway?..." She asked as she yawned.

Link looked at the window of Zelda's room and noticed natural light form the sun shining through, "I'm not sure... but it looks like it's around dawn."

After hearing this, the Princess of Hyrule couldn't help but grin, "So... it's not time to get up yet?"

"I guess not." He replied.

"So... Why don't we sleep a little longer? Mm? It's so cozy..." She cutely offered, looking up at him with pleading eyes that couldn't be rejected.

"B-but what if Impa-" He spoke, but soon being shushed by Zelda's small index finger touching his lips.

"You talk too much." Zelda said, "We'll probably wake up earlier again... We won't get caught."

"Fine..." He said, giving up, "You know, I really should stop submitting to you."

"I'm the Princess, you always have to submit to me." She said with authority.

"That's not even fair-"

"I'm a woman. It's never fair." Zelda said, interrupting him.

Link, not knowing much about women, was about to open his mouth to protest, but was smart enough to realize that he probably wouldn't be able to beat her at this game.

"Then let's not waste anymore time." he said quietly as he laughed, shutting his eyes once more.

Zelda willingly agreed and shut her eyes, sleeping with another smile from ear to ear.

* * *

An hour and a half has passed, and Impa knew it was time to wake the two "lovebirds" as she called them, up. She entered the corridor where their rooms resided and opened Link's door, peeping inside. She noticed he wasn't there and entered his room to take a better look.

"Link? Are you in your bathroom?" She asked out loud.

No answer.

"Huh? Weird... He's not the type of person to get up early." Impa said, "Oh well, less work for me. I guess I'll wake up Zelda."

She exited his room and shut his door and walked over to Zelda's, slowly opening the door to peep inside like she did with Link's. She stepped in quietly and noticed a shirtless figure on Zelda's bed.

"Link? Why are you sleeping on Zelda's bed?" She whispered to herself, "W-where is Zelda sleeping then?..."

She continued to take quiet steps closer to Zelda's bed and realized that Zelda's head was resting on top of Link's bare chest, and her legs intertwined with his. Impa began to breathe awkwardly and tried to contain her panic.

"Trust them, Impa... They didn't have sex. They didn't. No, they didn't-no, they did not. Zelda wouldn't do that, and Link wouldn't take advantage of her. Just breathe... Juuust breathe..." She whispered quietly to herself.

She managed to calm herself down as she continued to observe Link and Zelda sleeping. She wanted to flip them both off the bed so badly, but Zelda looked too happy. She began to smile as she continued watching them sleep, and noticed Link turn his body to Zelda a little, exposing his back. At first, she wasn't taken back by this, but as she kept looking she realized that Link had some sort of markings on his back. She leaned over and looked closer at it, then stepped back and gasped as quietly as she could.

"A-are those scars from... _Zelda's nails_?!" She whisper-yelled, "I-is she... _THAT _kind of woman?..."

Impa attempted to calm herself down, but couldn't. She walked over to the side of the bed where Zelda was sleeping on and she ruthlessly lifted the mattress in the air, causing Link and Zelda to wake up and roll off the mattress in surprise, landing on the floor. Link hit the ground first and Zelda tumbled on top of him.

"Good morning, _SUNSHINE." _Impa said in anger.

They both stood up in surprise and Impa began to walk in their direction. With every step Impa took forward, the pair took a step back. It wasn't long before their backs hit a wall and they were cornered by the most feared Sheikah warrior in Hyrule. Zelda hugged Link's arm with both of hers and Impa's eyes were filled with more anger than they were last time they got caught.

"I-Impa! H-hi!" Link said in pure fear as he looked down at Impa's piercing red irises.

"Shut up."

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Zelda added in, also in fear.

"Oh what? Really? Well from here It looks like you two slept together!" She retorted bitterly.

"O-oh... So I guess it _is_ what it looks like..." Zelda quietly said out loud, innocently not knowing what Impa implied by the term "slept".

Impa's eyes shot open as wide as her eyelids would let them.

"W-WHAT?!"

"N-no! Impa you're misunderstanding! We didn't! Please take a moment to breathe!" Link said, attempting to convince Impa to calm down.

"Zelda! Unwrap your arms from Link's immediately." Impa commanded.

"B-but Impa-"

"NOW."

"O-okay..." Zelda said quietly in fear as she slowly let go of Link's arm.

"Step away."

"Y-yes ma'am..."

Impa grabbed Link by his shoulders and slightly pulled him forward.

"Impa what are you gonna do to him?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Not another word out of you, Princess. Not until I say so." Impa stated.

"W-wait Impa!" Link begged.

"Same goes for you, Link. Don't test me."

"Y-yes... Lady Impa..."

She turned Link's body around and pushed him against the wall with force, causing him to groan out of surprise and pain.

"Impa!" Zelda said as she put her hands over her mouth in shock, on the verge of crying, "P-pl-please don't hurt him..."

"Don't waste your tears. I won't hurt him yet." Impa said in an angry tone, reassuring her nonetheless.

"Yet?!" Zelda said, sniffling.

"Look at his back, Zelda!" Impa exclaimed.

"O-okay!" She said as she jumped in surprise, "What _about_ his back?"

"See those scars on it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I-Impa I can ex-"

"I said NOT A WORD, Link!"

"S-sorry..."

"Did you do this?"

"W-well.. Y-yeah... Last night when-"

"That's it! You two, sit down on the bed right now!" Impa said, letting Link free of her grasp. The pair nervously sat down side by side at the edge of Zelda's bed.

"Ten years ago I was informed that we would have to have this conversation when you got older, Zelda. I guess there won't be a better time now, even though this time isn't good at all. I've delayed it long enough." Impa said while sighing.

"What conversation?..." Zelda asked, clueless.

"Uh oh..." Link said. Truthfully, Rusl gave him that conversation a couple of years ago. He let Rusl practice for when Colin would become old enough for it.

"When a man loves a woman, and the woman loves that man..." Impa began.

"I'm not having this conversation again!" Link protested as he stood from Zelda's bed.

Impa quickly responded by stepping in front of him, "Oh yes you are." She said in a low, angry tone as she her face was inches away from his, looking into his eyes as hers pierced through his soul. Link swallowed hard and slowly sat down.

"When a man loves a woman, and the woman loves that man in return, their intimate feelings may lead to more than simply just hugging, kissing, and holding hands." Impa continued, "One thing could lead to another... And I'll be blunt with you in this next part. Next thing you know, they are in bed having sex."

"I-Impa! Why are we having this conversation?!" Zelda asked nervously.

"Are you really this naive?!" Impa spat, beginning to get frustrated.

"Impa! We didn't do anything of the sort! Yes we slept together, but nothing more!" Link said, intervening.

"The scratch marks on your back beg to differ, Link!" Impa replied, "Zelda, I didn't know you were _that_ kind of woman."

"What kind of woman?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"Never mind that. Just tell me what what exactly happened last night." Impa replied.

"Well, Zelda was talking to me about something and had a minor panic attack which ended up changing her breathing pattern to an unorthodox, fast pattern which lead to her hyperventilating. And if someone's hyperventilating it means their body forgot how to breathe normally, so I was just showing her how. I demonstrated deep breaths and she tried to follow but couldn't, so I pulled her in gently and lightly pressed our chests together so she could feel me breathe and copy it. Her breathing was still too fast and she ended up digging her nails into my back while she tried to slow her breathing down. eventually it did slow down and her breathing was on par with mine, finally. So then I was about to leave and she stopped me from going, then asked me-"

"That's enough, Link!" Zelda said as she began to blush.

"Is that true, Zelda?" impa asked.

"Yes, completely!" She replied.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure if I believe you two." She said, glaring at them.

"You said when a man and a woman have sex they have the biggest smile on their faces after they wake. Does it look like I'm happy beyond compare?" Link asked in a slightly bitter tone. Obviously spending the night sleeping innocently with Zelda would make his face smile that way, but after all this, it kind of ruined the moment.

"Do I look like a woman who's had sex?" Zelda added in.

Impa looked at the both of them, and soon released a sigh of relief, "I guess I believe you. Thank the Goddesses I didn't have to have this conversation with you."

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda said.

"I'm not sorry I did what I did, though. If you two had truly done it, I'd kill you both." Impa threatened, "Stay pure."

"Of course." Zelda replied.

"Oh, one more thing. It's Anju and Kafei's anniversary today." Impa added.

"Oh crap! I have to babysit their son today." Link said, remembering what he promised to his best friend.

"Link? You're babysitting today?" Zelda asked in somewhat surprise.

"Yeah, I promised I'd babysit their child while they went out for their anniversary." He explained.

A big smile grew on Zelda's face. Impa quickly caught on.

"No! Zel-"

"Impa! Clear my schedule today! I'm going to babysit!"

"B-but Princess-"

"Tell everyone I am feeling ill and Link will be taking care of me all day, understood?" Zelda said, "You may be my mother figure, but I still do have authority."

"Please reconsider-"

"Too late, I've made my decision."

Impa lowered her head in defeat, "As you wish, Princess..."

"Zelda are you sure you want to come?" Link asked.

"What? You think I can't handle a child?" Zelda retorted.

"N-no! I just thought you had things to attend to today." Link said, defending himself.

"She does." Impa flatly stated, interrupting.

"Yes, you're right, Link. I do. I have to go to Anju's house to babysit her child." She replied with a smile, ignoring Impa.

"Well played." Link said quietly as he smiled back at her.

Impa let out a sigh, "I hope I won't get in trouble for this... I'll be going now. Farewell Princess, Link."

"Bye Impa." They both said simultaneously.

Impa bowed and instead of teleporting away like she always did, she decided to exit in a more civil way by walking out her door.

"'We'll probably wake up earlier' she said, 'we won't get caught' she said." Link jokingly said, teasing Zelda about how wrong she was.

"S-sorry! I really thought we'd wake up and not get caught!" She replied in embarrassment as she looked down and wiggled her toes.

"Don't worry about it, Zelda." Link said as he laughed, "At least we're still alive. I thought Impa was going to kill me."

Zelda giggled, "Yeah, me too. She really scared me."

"Okay, I'm going to get changed now, and you should do the same. When you're ready, don't come out." Link began.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Impa's telling everyone you're sick. If anyone finds out you're not sick we'll be in so much trouble... Not to mention Impa would be in trouble too." He explained.

"Right, smart thinking." Zelda stated.

"I'll get breakfast and bring it to you, okay?" Link said.

"Okay. Thanks." Zelda said with a smile.

"Not a problem, Princess." Link said as he smiled back and turned around, about to walk out of her balcony.

Zelda stayed silent, but suddenly spoke out of nowhere, "Wait, Link!"

Link turned around, "Yes, Zelda?"

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek gracefully.

"W-what was that for?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Nothing! It's a free one. Don't get your hopes up, though! There won't be many of them!" She said as she pointed at him.

Link laughed, "Of course." He said as he bowed, "I didn't know you charged people for kisses. Do you need your rupees now? Or can I pay you later?"

"Oh shut up." She said cutely with a giggle, "Now go, I'm hungry."

"Wait, Zelda! Look behind you!" Link said as he pointed behind her.

Zelda turned her head backwards, seeing nothing. Being confused, she turned her head back to face him, only to be interrupted by a quick kiss on the cheek from Link.

Link laughed and quickly ran out of her room to her balcony, returning to his room.

"Hey! Come back here, stupid! How dare you kiss me like that?!" Zelda yelled as Link continued to run away.

* * *

Link returned to his room and quickly got ready, putting on a black tunic and hat, along with his sword and Hylian Shield. He wasn't so sure why he was bringing those, but he felt like his outfit wasn't complete without it... He was Zelda's guard after all. He exited his room and made his way to the kitchen, hopefully not encountering anyone for a quick journey there and back.

When he got to the kitchen, it looked empty and he smiled, then walked in to get him and Zelda some food. However, a few moments after he stepped in, Rio appeared unexpectedly.

"Good morning, Sir." Rio said.

"Good morning, Rio." Link replied in slight surprise.

_"Damn."_

"Impa has informed me that Her Highness is currently ill. Is it true?" He asked.

"Yes, it's true. She's feeling under the weather this morning." Link replied.

"What is wrong? is she okay?" Rio asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Just a little fever. I'm at her care all day, so she should feel better in no time." Link said with a smile.

"That's great, Sir Link. After hearing that she was ill, I've quickly prepared my special Deku Leaf soup, with special herbs that will definitely increase Princess Zelda's healing speed. Not to mention my secret ingredient, making it taste very delicious." He explained as he lead Link to the counter where the tray of soup was.

"Wow, that's amazing. Thank you, Rio." Link said, but his mind was thinking of something else; what was he going to eat?

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Sir Link." Rio said with a laugh, "I've prepared something for you too."

Link let out a smile.

"Due to the fact that you need to tend to Her Highness all day, I've prepared a special meatball sandwich drenched in a special sauce, made from special imported tomatoes. I call it 'Marinara'" He explained as he took the sandwich and placed it on the tray.

_"So this is the sandwich Zelda made for us on our date."_

"Thank you, Rio." Link said, genuinely thanking him for his kind deed.

"Anytime, Sir. Please go back to the Princess as soon as possible."

"Will do." Link said as he took the tray of their food back to Zelda's room.

Luckily he didn't encounter anyone on his journey back to the room. Holding the tray with two hands, he was unable to knock on her door, so he placed one hand under the tray like the waiters and waitresses did in the castle, and knocked three times on her door.

"Princess! It's me, Link! Are you decent?" He said.

"I'm actually beautiful, thank you!" Zelda replied from the other side of the door. Link could tell the girl was smiling like a dork as she said that.

"Not what I meant!" He said.

"Come in already!" She retorted.

Link laughed and opened the door, and saw how beautiful Zelda actually was. He almost dropped the tray he was holding when he saw her wearing a black sleeveless dress that ended just above her knee with a cute white waist band ribbon tie which was tied in a bow, with a moderate v neckline; somewhat low, exposing part of her breasts. Her hair was in a high ponytail identical to Impa's and she wore a pair of dark brown laced sandals.

"H-h...h-hi." Link said, stunned by her beauty and her curvy figure.

"Link? Are you alright?" She asked, confused.

He snapped out of his dirty fantasy, "Yeah! Fine! I uh, I brought your food."

"Ou, great! What are we eating?" She said as her face lit up.

"Well, Rio made his special Deku Leaf soup for you, and a meatball marinara for me." He explained.

"Oh, good." She said in a slightly disappointed tone, eyeing the sandwich as she spoke.

"Zelda? You want the sandwich, don't you?" Link asked.

"N-no. The soup is perfect for me." She said, denying it.

"You can have it, Princess." Link said as he laughed.

"No, it's fine. I'll eat the soup." Zelda replied.

"Okay, fine. I'll eat the sandwich." He replied with a smirk.

"Wait!" Zelda said as she quickly took the sandwich from the tray and took a bite.

"Thats what I thought." Link said smiling as he placed the tray on a table in Zelda's room and ate a spoonful of soup, which was surprisingly good for a medical remedy.

They ate their food in silence, wanting to finish it quickly without rushing. They often stole glances at each other while the other wasn't looking, and Link realized that Zelda was eating not regally, but carefully. She ate like a normal teenage girl who didn't want to stain her dress and he found that cute. A few minutes passed and he finished his soup though she was still eating. He stood up and looked around her room while she continued to eat.

"Hey Zelda." He said.

"Mmm?" She replied with her mouth shut, as her mouth was full of food, stuffing the last bit of the sandwich in her mouth.

"Do you really love matching with me in colour?" He asked, curious.

Zelda chewed and swallowed her food, "H-hey! I didn't know what colour you were wearing this time!"

Link laughed, "Calm down, Princess. I'm just asking."

"F-fine... Maybe. Maybe not." She replied, looking away.

"That really doesn't answer my question..." He said.

"Well that's all you're going to get out of me." She replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Fine... Shall we leave now?" Link asked.

"Definitely! I know it's kind of early, but I think Kafei and Anju should spend the whole day together on their anniversary." Zelda replied.

"Okay, let's go." He said as he began walking to her door.

"Wait! I need to get a cloak. Nobody can recognize me or we're done for." She explained.

"Right... I forgot." He said as he scratched the back of his head, watching Zelda grab a cloak from her closet and pulling the hood over her head so it stays hidden.

"Okay, just stay with me and make sure nobody can see your face." Link told her. Zelda replied with a nod.

Link opened the door of Zelda's room and peeked into the corridor, checking for anyone roaming the halls. To their advantage, nobody was there. He gestured for Zelda to follow him and they exited her room briskly. They quickly and quietly made their way through various halls and down a flight of stairs. Luckily Zelda wasn't wearing flip-flops like she did on their date. They exited the castle and entered the ranch, but the stable boys were too busy to pay attention to the pair passing by, making their journey a whole lot easier. They were at the home stretch, just a few more feet and they would have successfully escaped-

"Halt!" Said a voice from a distance.

"Hey, Keldo, Finn!" Link replied with nervousness.

"Come over here for a sec, would ya?" Keldo said.

Zelda nervously grabbed Link's wrist in fear.

"It's okay... I'll handle this. Just don't look at their faces." Link whispered to her. She nodded slowly.

The pair slowly made their way to Finn and Keldo, but Link stood a good distance away from the two guards. Zelda stood behind Link.

"Who's with you, Link?" Finn asked.

"O-oh... It's uh..." Link said, taking a moment to think, "It's Anju."

"Oh, good morning miss Anju!" Keldo said, Finn greeted her as well.

_"What do I do?! Link you said you'd handle this!"_

Zelda nodded, but didn't look at the two guards.

"She's feeling shy today. Kafei asked me to escort her home. It's her day off after all." Link cunningly stated.

"I see..." Keldo replied, "Alright, well. Have a good day you two."

"Same goes for both of you, thank you." Link replied. Zelda nodded again.

Zelda grabbed Link's wrist and quickly lead him away from the two guards, exiting the castle.

"Weird, Anju's a really outgoing person." Finn said.

"Women..." Keldo said, "I'll never understand them."_  
_

"Agreed. That's why I'm single and not married!" Finn replied.

"Yeah... _That's _why." Keldo mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The pair successfully escaped the castle grounds and were making their way to Anju and Kafei's house, which wasn't too far away. Luckily everyone in Castle Town was too busy doing their own thing to look at the pair as they passed by.

"Phew! We made it out." Zelda said in relief.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Link asked as Zelda wrapped her right arm around Link's left.

"That was horrible! We almost got caught!" she retorted, "What happened to 'we won't get caught', huh?!"

"Well, we didn't get busted... So technically we didn't get caught." Link said with a smirk.

"Fine... I'll give you that. But that was too close! Link, we can't let things get like that again! I felt like my heart was going to explode." She replied as she put her free hand over her heart.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry, we're safe now." He said, reassuring her.

"Well we better be!" She exclaimed.

Link laughed, "Calm down Princess, everything's alright."

Zelda let out a sigh of relief in reply, and the pair walked silently for the rest of the way. They turned a corner and were entering a pathway which lead to a house by itself which was surrounded by a small field of grass. Kafei gave him directions yesterday before they crossed paths Malon and her father.

Link smiled as he saw their beautiful house; it wasn't too big, but it was the perfect size for a moderately big family.

_"Wow, Anju and Kafei must make really good money."_ He thought as he took a good look at their home.

Zelda broke the silence by hitting Link's chest lightly, but hard enough to make Link react.

"Ow!" He said in fake pain, "What was that for?"

"Stealing that kiss you stole in my bedroom! How dare you?! How can you kiss a _Princess _like that and run away?!" She exclaimed.

"Like this." Link replied as he unlinked his arms with hers and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, then quickly ran away towards Kafei's house.

"H-hey!" She said as she giggled, "Don't you dare run from me again!"

She ran as fast as she could to try to catch up to him, but he was simply too fast. Fortunately for her, he had no choice but to stop at Anju and Kafei's doorstep, having nowhere else to run. He turned around and noticed her still running at him.

Zelda caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You can't run now!"

He wrapped his arms around her and they both shared a laugh, and didn't notice the door opening.

"Your Highness? Link?" Anju said in surprise.

They both stopped laughing and looked to the side, seeing Anju's surprised face. They blushed and immediately separated.

"H-hi Anju!" Zelda said in embarrassment as she fixed her dress.

"Good morning, Anju." Link said as he smiled nervously.

Anju bowed to Zelda, "I knew I heard the sounds of laughing and running! I didn't expect it to be you two though!"

Zelda and Link laughed nervously as they continued blushing.

Link noticed a very faint smirk reside on Anju's lips, but she quickly turned around to call her husband.

"Kafei! Link is here! And an honorary guest as well!" She yelled.

A few moments later Kafei came walking down the stairs and made his way to the door.

"Link! You're here!" He said, then bowed to Zelda, "Hello, Your Highness. It's such an honour to have you in my home."

"Please, Kafei. No need to be so formal." Zelda replied with a smile.

"Please come in!" Anju said as she and her husband moved out of the way, letting Link and Zelda enter.

"Thank you." Link replied as he and Zelda stepped in together.

"Let me give you a quick tour of our house." Anju said as she lead the pair through various rooms such as the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Then leading them upstairs showing them the room where the all the toys were located and their son could play.

"And that's basically our wonderful home." Kafei said with a smile.

"Would you like to meet our children?" Anju asked.

"Children?" Zelda responded, "You mean, you have more than one child?"

"Ah yes, about that..." Kafei began, "We didn't tell many people about Anju's second pregnancy. There were more important things going on in Hyrule at the time, so only a few people knew. Anju quickly took time off to care for the baby."

"Oh, I see." Zelda replied, "May we meet your children?"

"Of course, follow me." Anju replied as she led them to their bedroom where the two babies' cribs were located.

On their way there, they all heard a sudden noise of crying. Anju opened the door quietly as she entered the room and picked up her baby daughter, while Kafei went to pick up their son.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Anju said as she slowly rocked her daughter as an attempt to calm her crying, "She's usually like this when she wakes up."

"Don't worry about it, Anju." Link said, "Babies cry all the time."

"What's her name?" Zelda asked as she inwardly squealed at the baby's cuteness.

"Princess, Link, this is my baby, Lana." Anju said with a smile.

"Lana? What a beautiful name." Link replied, with a smile.

"Lana? Kind of sounds like my mother's name; Leina." Zelda added.

"That's because we named her after Her Highness." Kafei said, holding their son's hand as they walked over to the three, "But we believe your mother should be the only Leina in Hyrule, so we named her Lana instead."

"Aw, how sweet!" Zelda squealed, "What's your son's name?"

"His name is Gonzo." Kafei said with a smile, "Say hi Gonzo!"

Gonzo reluctantly waved.

"Hello Gonzo! Wow, I've never heard that name before." Link replied, "Why is he wearing a red bandana?"

"Well, we honestly don't know. He throws a tantrum if he doesn't have it on." Anju said with a laugh.

Link laughed, "Well, I guess Gonzo already found his signature clothing that he'll wear everyday."

"Like your dopey hat?" Zelda added in as a joke, causing everyone to laugh.

"Funny..." Link replied as everyone continued laughing.

_"Not."_

"Anju, can you feed Gonzo? I have to speak to Link about something." Kafei said, "I'll take care of Lana."

"Okay. Please come with me, Princess. I would like to talk to you about something too." Anju added.

"Sure, Anju." Zelda replied as she lead her out of the room.

"Let's talk downstairs, Link." Kafei said.

"Alright." He replied.

The four, along with the two infants, walked down the staircase together, but dispersed into different rooms; Anju and Zelda into the kitchen, and Link and Kafei into the living room.

Link and Kafei sat on the couch, Kafei holding Lana in his arms.

"Link, has King Daphnes tested you yet?" He asked.

"What? Tested me? For what?" Link asked, confused.

"Well, you're a newly dubbed Hylian Knight, not to mention Grand Master after all." He began, "King Daphnes tests all of his soldiers in his army when they reach a new rank. He hasn't done that for you yet?"

"No... Not yet. At least I don't think so." Link replied.

"Oh, I see. Just be careful. King Daphnes will test you without telling you that you're being tested. Not to mention that the higher your rank is, the harder the test will be." Kafei said, warning him.

"Alright, I'll definitely keep that in mind. Thanks for the warning." Link said with a smile.

"No problem, brother." Kafei replied with a smile of her own.

During their conversation, Lana was still crying.

"May I hold her?" Link asked him.

"She's still crying, you know... Is that okay?" He replied.

"Of course." Link said as he held his arms out. Kafei gently placed Lana in Link's arms.

Link looked down at the one year old girl crying in his arms. She was an adorable, pale girl with surprisingly long, light blue hair which was tied in a high side ponytail, courtesy of Anju, and wore white and purple pyjamas. Lana also had big, purple eyes just like her mother.

"Lana's hair is really long for a one year old." Link said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I know. When she was born she had a head of beautiful, light blue hair. Then from there, it just kept growing. Gonzo on the other hand has short, purple hair."

"Your whole family has interestingly beautiful hair colour." Link said with a laugh.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

Link gently lifted Lana, making her stand on his lap as he held her tiny waist. Lana's crying stopped slightly.

"Oh, you like that?" Link asked Lana with a cute smile. He then moved his legs as he sat, making Lana bounce slowly, causing her to begin smiling and begin laughing.

"You have the most adorable little laugh, don't you?" Link said in a cute voice as he poked Lana's nose. She giggled.

"I think she likes you." Kafei said with a laugh.

"I'm glad. This would be so much harder if she didn't like me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anju prepared pieces of vegetables for Gonzo as he waited patiently in his high chair. Zelda took a seat at the table as well.

"So, Princess..." Anju said with a mischievous smile.

"Y-yes?" Zelda said, feeling nervous.

"I sense a little love scandal between the Princess and the handsome knight." Anju said, winking at her.

Zelda felt her cheeks flush, "N-no! There's nothing of the sort."

"Oh please, Zelda. I'm a married woman who has fallen helplessly in love with a man! I can tell when another person is in love! Also, your face really gave it away when I opened the door on you two." She retorted with a grin as she brought the plate of food over to Gonzo's side of the table and began to feed him.

"There's nothing going on between me and Link." Zelda stated as she failed to stop blushing.

"Open up, Gonzo! The horsey's coming." Anju said with a cute voice as she fed her son, "Don't lie, Princess. I can see you blushing right now!"

"I-I-I'm not..." She replied, looking away.

Anju fed her son another bite, "I saw your arms wrapped around him while you two laughed together, explain _that_ then."

"W-well..." Zelda began.

"Go on, tell me." Anju replied, feeding her son the last bite and carrying him off the chair, "Gonzo, walk to daddy please."

Gonzo laughed and walked to Kafei all by himself in the living room.

"Okay, explain." Anju repeated, "And tell me the truth."

"F-fine..." Zelda said, admitting defeat. She began to wonder why all the women she trusted were as stubborn as she was, if not more.

"W-well.. He kissed my cheek and ran..." Zelda mumbled, almost silently.

Anju immediately placed a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"No way!" She whisper-yelled.

Zelda nodded in embarrassment.

"Aaaaw that's adorable!" Anju squealed.

"Shh shh!" She quickly responded, making Anju lower her voice.

"Sorry..." Anju said, "So there _is _something going on!"

"Kind of..." Zelda replied, even though she knew it was more than 'kind of'.

"That's wonderful, Zelda! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to fall in love." Anju replied as she placed her hands over her heart, "You know, I think you two would make a wonderful couple!"

"I-I'm not in love with him..." Zelda protested.

"Not yet." Anju replied, winking.

Zelda blushed.

"Oh, it looks like my little Lana likes Link." Anju said as she observed Link bouncing Lana while she placed her baby hands on his cheeks.

_"Oh great. Even baby girls love Link! What girl doesn't love Link?!"_

Zelda couldn't help but smile, seeing how good he was with children. She momentarily got lost in a fantasy about her and Link with their baby, but quickly shook it off, thinking she was crazy.

"Seems like he'd be a good father, doesn't he, Princess?" Anju suddenly said, winking at her again.

"W-what are you i-implying?" Zelda stuttered nervously in surprise.

"That he's good with kids... That's all." Anju said with a smirk.

Zelda ignored Anju's lewd sexual innuendo and continued to stare at Link as he played around with Lana. She was happy they would get to babysit the two children together for the rest of the day until night. As much as she tried not to think about it that way, she thought of it as a glimpse of her possible future, if a miracle could happen.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! They're going to babysit together? Oulala, sounds cute, no? ;). Anyway! Can anyone guess where I got Lana from? And whoa, another LoZ character from a different title!... As a baby haha. **

**Anyway, just remember that Zelda's mom is now Queen Leina and Anju's baby daughter is Lana, okay? I hope it doesn't confuse you guys and girls too much. **

**I wanted this to be in one chapter, but it was going to be waaayy too long so I had to separate it, sorry :$.**

**Zelda and Link were about to be murdered by Impa again, oh gosh. Impa's scary when she's angry, isn't she?**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]****  
**

**DizHonored:** I'm so sorry that things aren't going so well for you right now :(. But things will get better! They always do :). Thank you for your review, and I hope you feel better soon!

**Legionary Prime: **Keep your ending in mind, okay? We can compare when I finish my story! :).

**sippurp123: **Thank you! Sorry about that! But all the encounters that they had has a meaning to it, which will be revealed later in the story! That's the only hint I'll give ya! But hey, don't mix up flirting with being nice, even though a lot of people do ;). I'm a hardcore ZeLink fan too! But I can read MaLink fics if Zelda's not in it LOL.

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Yeah that would be interesting! I'll keep that in mind. Maybe that will be implemented in the story... Maybe not ;).

**P-K: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like how cute they are together :').

**explodingbunnies52: **Thank you so much! :D

**Link128370 (Both Reviews): **Aw thank you! I laughed while writing the pervert part, I found it so cute ^^. Omg you're my number one fan? You make me blushhhh! Thank you :$. Malon's not trying to steal Link, she's trying to get over him! Give her the benefit of the doubt ;).

**andy . baker . 3781: **Thank you very much! I really appreciate that. I won't change! Unless it's for the better :). LOL honestly Sakura inspired me to write Zelda like that! in a calmer, nicer way of course x].

**Guest: **Yeah, I know! I feel so bad for her :(. But what will they do? I don't know ;). Whatever happens in the future is a mystery... One worth waiting for ;).

**abbyscarter: **You crave my story? Thank you so much that's so sweet! ^^

**Jaisel Stael (Both Reviews): **Yes, poor Zelda! But I do love the end too :d. Well, Malon is Zelda's best friend after all, so of course Link has to develop some sort of relationship with Malon. But what kind of relationship? ;).

**HyliasChosen: **I really hate doing that to you guys all the time D: . Buuuuut, it makes you guys think about what will happen next, and I like that! Embrace your imagination ;). Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed my chapter :3.

**Guest: **Patience!

**SIRERIC: **Yes there will be lemons in the future, and a good amount of them! Patience is a virtue, though :).

**Pootis Mann: **Thank God you're sparing me! I promise I won't let you down :D.

**ShadowMark3 (****Both Reviews): **Oh man, thinking logically, Zelda would probably go crazy if that were to ever happen xD. And I really don't know why nobody ever gave her his move set, but that would be really interesting to see!

**CallMePrincessZelda: **My fluff is the best fluff you've ever read? :3. Thank you so much! ^^

**I Love You: **I'm glad you think it was funny and serious! That's exactly what I was going for :D.

**577249: **Thank you! I updated on time this week! :).

**RosarioDevilSwords: **Seven billion stars?! You're too kind :$! Thank you :*!

**Cosmic Bond:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it :). Link had a momentary lapse of stupid, didn't he? xD

**Qwertycow721: **Thanks a ton! I'm just glad you're taking the time to leave me reviews, I really appreciate it :). Good luck in school to you as well my friend :D.

**transcendantviewer:** Thank you so much! It's an honour to know that my story is the first Legend of Zelda fanfic you're reading! I'm sure you'll enjoy my story :).

**Ellise: **I'm glad you liked the end! Thank you :D.

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Her dad is very mischievous... I don't know if that's good or bad! Maybe a mixture of both! but you're right, he's being mean to our Zelda :(. Thanks a lot! I appreciate it :d.

**Link'sLily: **Wow thank you so much, your review made me really happy! I hope you enjoyed my chapter :).

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys and girls would leave me a word before you left, really! ^^**

**Zelda and Link are babysitting together in the next chapter! :o. So tune in next time, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	13. Unmarried Parents

**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess who's back... It has almost been a month since I've last updated, and I'm really sorry everyone! I really didn't want to make you all wait, I swear! I've just been busy with school because of mid terms so I had to do work daily and not to mention study until I cried. But I finished my tests so now I can FINALLY resume my story. :D**

**Please don't hate me! Please? :)?**

**Oh yeah, Thanksgiving passed recently in Canada! So to all my fellow Canadian readers (if any), happy Thanksgiving to you and your families and I wish you all the best!**

**I got 36 reviews last chapter during my month break... Thank you so much to all who reviewed! I truly appreciate it ^^! Also, I reached the 100 follower mark as well! I was hoping my story would become popular, but I didn't expect it to be this popular! Thank you all so much for following along with me as I write this :).**

**As an apology, I made this chapter very long just for you all to read and enjoy! I hope you'll forgive me for my absence, I really do.**

***** [Word count: 12, 350] *****

**Without further ado, the thirteenth installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I wish I did...**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **13 **~

**Unmarried Parents**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_I sat in the living room nervously, fidgeting with my fingers as the butterflies in my stomach began to build up rapidly. I told him I had to speak with him about something important. No matter how many times I've practiced saying this in the mirror, I've never been able to say it right. I just hope I'll be able to say it right when he comes. Oh goodness gracious Farore please grant me the courage to do this._

_I impatiently waited until I saw Link walk into the living room with his beautiful body and his charming blue eyes, wearing his usual green tunic and that stupid hat which I love so much. I really don't know why I love it, but I do._

_He smiled at me and I tried as hard as I could to return his with a genuine smile of my own. I obviously failed and he noticed. His smile turned into a face of concern as he approached me._

_"Zel, are you okay?" He asked me._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, lying._

_He knows me so well, no matter how hard I try to hide an emotion he can sense it. That's one of the things I love about him... And hate at the same time. _

_He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb, "Sweetheart, I know you better than you know yourself; I know there's something wrong, please tell me what it is. If it bothers you, it bothers me just as much, if not more." He said._

_"Link... I have something to tell you, and I don't know how you'll react to it..." I replied. _

_He sat down beside me and took my hands in his and said, "You can tell me anything, my love."_

_I let out a slight grin, he was always so sweet. _

_"Are you sure?..." I asked him._

_"Of course." He told me._

_"Do you promise not to love me any less after I tell you?..." I asked nervously. I told myself I wasn't going to ask that, But I really needed closure on it. I don't know what I'd do if he leaves me for what I'm about to tell him._

_I know his heart began to race after I asked him that... I'm sorry, Link._

_"W-what?... What do you mean?" He asked me, nervous and confused._

_"You have to promise me, Link... I don't want us to end because of what I'm about to tell you..." I replied. I'm having so much trouble putting words together... I hope I can say this right._

_"You're not... Having an affair... Are you?" He reluctantly asked me, looking into my eyes. I could see the fear and sadness building up inside of his._

_An affair? Me? The Princess of Hyrule cheating on the sexiest man in Hyrule? That's crazy! I love him with all my heart! How preposterous! __I'm not going to lie, what he just asked me made me slightly angry, but I let it slide; I understood his concern._

_I tightened my grip on his hands, "No! Link! I would never... I love you so much and you know that. I even... gave myself to you..."_

_Yes, I gave myself to him. Oh baby, I gave him all of me. It was a wonderful night which I don't regret at all. As a matter of fact, I'd love to have many of those nights as long as they're with him... But that conversation can be saved for another time._

_He let out a grin and kissed my forehead, "I love you more than you will ever know, Zelda. I hope I was able to please you."_

_I blushed, "You were great, hun. It was amazing." I told him before I kissed his cheek._

_Oh my Din it was amazing. His legendary Master Sword is so-_

_I better stop before I get carried away and rip his clothes off._

_He let out another smile. I guess men love to hear that type of stuff from their girlfriend. But I had to change the subject back to what I was going to tell him; he HAS to know. Even if I don't tell him, he'll notice eventually._

_"You know, you were great too. There's no one else I would do that with but you." He told me._

_I let out a real smile, but it soon faded. He noticed yet again._

_"Zelda?..." He asked me again._

_"I... don't know how to say this..." I began._

_"Zelda, you're scaring me..." He said, attempting to let go of my hands. I felt it and gripped his hands tighter so he wouldn't be able to let me go. By Link's reaction, I think he was shocked about my sudden gesture._

_"Babe..." I began._

_"Yeah?..." He replied nervously._

_"Do you remember that night when we..."_

_"When we lost our virginities to each other?"_

_"Yes, that wonderful night we had together."_

_"Of course I remember that night, babe. I'll never forget it." He replied with a smirk, "Why?"_

_"W-well..." I stuttered._

_"Well?..."_

_"Um... Have you ever thought of having a child any time soon?" I asked him nervously. I'm not sure if that was the best way to do it... _

_No. I'm certain that's not the best way to do it, let alone a good one. __Way to go Zelda! Way to ruin the one and only relationship you want to keep! Stupid stupid stupid!_

_"A child? I've thought about having one, but I never thought about when. Why do you ask?" He replied._

_"Zelda..." he said quietly, standing up. Oh Goddess, he knows. I didn't even tell him and he knows!_

_Here it comes... Here's the end. I knew it would be this way and I did my best to prepare for it... But I know I'll never be ready for this. I can't live without him! But I deserve it for this. It was amazing while it lasted. Though I wish it lasted forever..._

_I stood up nervously, I felt my knees trembling as I stood up to face him._

_"Link..." I quietly replied, looking into his eyes. We stared at each other for a moment and he certainly understood._

_He then placed one of his hands on my flat belly, __"Zelda... You... You're pregnant, aren't you?" He asked me._

_My heart broke; The end of us was approaching. I felt tears begin to build up in my eyes. My vision became a little blurry as I slowly nodded._

_I began to cry as he wrapped his arms around my slender waist and held me like I was a baby._

_"We're... Going to be parents? We're so young.." He said to me, "You're only seventeen, Zel."_

_I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. They began to flow freely._

_"I-I know! I'm so sorry Link it's all my fault! I shouldn't have let you-"_

_He didn't let me finish and interrupted me._

_"Hey, calm down, please. It's not your fault; it's both our faults. It takes two people to make a baby, you know." He said, trying to calm me down. But nothing could calm me down at this point._

_"I've ruined your life! You're not supposed to have a child this early in your life! I'm so sorry Link! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so sorry!" I blurted out while sobbing uncontrollably._

_His grip around my waist tightened as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"Look at me." He said in a soft tone._

_I reluctantly looked into his eyes while tears trailed down my cheeks. What I saw surprised me; he didn't look furious at all. He seemed calm and collected. He looked at me with those loving eyes that drives me crazy, and what he said to me after was truly not what I was expecting at all:_

_"Listen. I love you so much. I know we both weren't expecting this to happen after one time, but it only takes one time to begin offspring. We both knew the consequences for our actions and we decided to go along with it anyway. And I truly don't regret it, not one bit. I did what I did with you because I know you're the one person I can't live without; I'm willing to give you all of me. I know you must be taking this hard, but please remember one thing; you're not alone. You have me, and you'll have me forever. I'm not going anywhere unless you'll be with me._

_"Our lives are going to change from this point on, and I'm okay with that if you are. We'll get through this together, and I will always stay by your side. We'll start a beautiful family together and have an early heir to your throne once you become queen. And please don't ever think that you'll be a bad mother, because you'll be an amazing one and I know you'll be." He said to me. He truly meant the words he said to me, he didn't stutter._

_My tears of sadness turned into tears of joy, "Really?..." I asked quietly, sniffling._

_He smiled at me. Oh Din I love his smile so much._

_"Really. There's no one else I'd rather have a family with. I've always thought about this moment, but I never thought it would happen this early." He admitted to me. _

_Honestly, I was surprised. Has he really thought about beginning a family with me before?..._

_"I love you so much, Link!" I literally yelled in happiness, burying my head into his toned chest._

_"I love you so much too, Zelda." He replied, tightening his hold on me, "Now let's go have this baby." _

_"'Let's'? As in you and me?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, of course." He replied._

_"Well excuse me, sir. I'm the one who's going to have this baby, not you." I told him as I giggled._

_"Hey, we both have equal roles in this!" He jokingly replied, acting offended._

_"Oh yeah?" I flirtatiously challenged._

_"Yeah." He retorted._

_"Then you try keeping our baby in your belly for nine months then push it out, Mr. Equal Role." I said, challenging my baby daddy again. _

_His face was priceless.  
_

_"U-uh... No thanks!" He replied, "Now you go have this baby! While I watch!"_

_I gave him an angry face, "Try again, cucoo head." I retorted._

_"I mean! Now you go have this baby while I support you and comfort you each and every day from now until forever." He said with a grin, "Better?"_

_"That's my man." I said as I giggled._

_"And you're my woman." He replied, laughing too._

_I smiled and pulled him in, pressing my lips on his, never wanting to leave._

_All the sadness and worry I've felt earlier was gone, and it was like a boulder was lifted from my body. I'm happy, oh so very happy!_

_Guess what, world! Link is my baby daddy!_

_Months and months passed by and my belly began to expand, and my feet began to swell, and my breasts increased in size as well. I knew pregnancy made a woman's belly big, but I didn't think a baby would make my belly this big... Holy Hylia I don't even want to stand up anymore._

_Nine months passed faster than I expected and now I was in labour. I was in Hyrule Castle's medical wing with Link by my side and few nurses._

_"Come on Your Highness! Push harder! I know you can do it!" The nurse delivering my child said to me._

_"I... I can't!" I screamed as my grip on Link's hand tightened. I felt like I was breaking his hand, but I didn't care. This hurt like a bitch!_

_"GAH!" I yelled as I continued to push. _

_I was sweating so much I could be mistaken for Lake Hylia._

_"Keep going Zelda! Hun, you're doing great!" Link said, motivating me._

_The pain was so unbearable, I couldn't take it anymore. Link did this to me, and he was going to pay. I turned my head to him._

_"LINK!" I yelled._

_"Yes love?" He replied._

_"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS I SWEAR!" I yelled at him as I continued pushing like my life depended on it. Well, it did. He was shocked, but continued to hold my hand anyway. I didn't mean to get mad at him like that, but I really had no idea how to cope with so much pain. I felt too many emotions and I couldn't handle them all._

_"I-I... Zel-" Link began, until he heard the sound of crying._

_"Great job Your Highness. You did it!" One of the nurses said._

_"Oh thank Hylia It's done..." I said, panting as sweat dripped from my head._

_While I had a moment to catch my breath, the nurses cut the umbilical cord and did whatever they did with newborns, and wrapped my baby in a blanket._

_"Congratulations Your Majesty and Sir Link! It's a girl!" The nurse said with joy, "The heir to the throne after Princess Zelda is a girl!"_

_All of the nurses applauded. I thought that was thoughtful... And weird._

_I looked at the baby the nurse was holding. She was my baby. Mine... My own... Child... Tears of joy began to build in my eyes as Link gave me a peck on the lips._

_"That's our baby, Zel..." He said quietly with a smile._

_"Yes... Ours.." I said in realization, "May I hold her?"_

_"Of course!" The nurse replied, handing her to me._

_"Oh Link... She's beautiful..." I said while looking down at my crying baby. I gently kissed her forehead._

_"And she's all ours..."_

_"Yes, she's all ours." I said, sharing another brief kiss with my baby daddy._

_"What are we going to name her, Zelda?" He asked me._

_"I'm not sure..." I replied._

_"How about... Tetra?" He asked._

_"Tetra?" I said, taking a moment to decide whether it was a fit, "I love it!"_

_"Tetra Zelda Nohansen-Hyrule?" He said, completing her name._

_"That sounds perfect, Link." I said to him. He included my name! How thoughtful!_

_"Can I hold our daughter?" He asked me. __'Our daughter'? I could get used to that._

_I handed Tetra to him._

_"Welcome to the family, Tetra." He said before he kissed her forehead, "I love you."_

_"I love you too." I stupidly replied, not realizing he was talking to our daughter._

_"I meant Tetra, but hey, I love you too Zelda." He said with a chuckle as he handed our baby back to me._

* * *

"Princess?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

No reply.

Anju stood up and stepped in front of Zelda.

"Zelda!" Anju exclaimed.

Zelda snapped back to reality, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Well, no. You seemed to be lost in thought for awhile... What were you thinking about?" Anju asked.

Zelda blushed, "N-nothing!"

_"Nobody can find out about that, oh Goddess..."_

"Princess..." Anju said with a smirk identical to Impa's infamous one.

"W-what?" She replied.

"You were just having a fantasy about having a child with Link, weren't you?" Anju said with a brow raised and a smirk. She really did look like Impa doing that.

Zelda began to blush furiously.

"No! Not at all! How absurd!" Zelda replied, denying it.

"Zelda's got a boyfriend! Zelda's got a boyfriend!" Anju cheered.

"You're such a child, Anju." She replied with a laugh.

"Just living my life to the fullest, and so should you!" Anju replied, "Sometimes you shouldn't think of the future and just think of the present. Also, you should do what makes you happy. You should take a chance with him. You never know, things_ could_ work out. You don't want to live your life thinking about what could have been, Princess. Those type of regrets are the worst ones."

Zelda took a moment to take in her words, "Wow, Anju... That's great advice. Thank you so much."

"No problem Princess!" Anju replied with a smile, "Please excuse me, I have to get ready for my anniversary date with my husband."

"You may go, thank you."

* * *

It only took Kafei about half an hour to pick out something nice to wear and get ready, while Anju took almost two hours to get completely ready for their special day. Link and Zelda sat on a couch together in the living room while the married couple was getting ready. Gonzo and Lana were on the floor playing.

"So, have you ever babysat before?" Link asked, placing his sword and shield on the floor opposite from the children.

"Well, no... I don't really have time to babysit. But I picked things up from Impa! I'm sure I can handle this." Zelda replied.

Link laughed, "Someone's determined."

"Of course I am! I'm going to be a mother one day and I'm not sure how good of a mother I'll be... So I have to practice!" She replied.

"Hey, Zelda." He said.

"Yes, Link?" She replied.

"Please don't ever think you'll be a bad mother, because you'll be an amazing one and I know you'll be." Link said.

Zelda began to blush.

_"Those words... They're exactly the same..."_

"T-thank you for the compliment, Link..." She replied, still blushing.

"It's not a just a mere compliment, Princess." He said, enlightening her, "It's the truth."

Zelda smiled, "You know how exactly how to make a woman smile, don't you?

Link chuckled, "Only certain women."

"What kind of women?" Zelda inquired.

"Beautiful ones." Link said to her as he winked.

Zelda blushed, "What about the ugly ones?"

Link smirked, "Every woman is beautiful, inside or outside. And if they're lucky, both."

_"Aw... That's so sweet..."_

"My my, someone's a charmer." She replied with a chuckle.

"Did my charm work on you?" He asked with a smirk.

Zelda smirked back at him, "No."

_"Yes it has, since day one."_

Link put his hand over his heart and purposely fell over, putting his head on Zelda's lap, "Oh the pain of being shut down!"

"Relax, drama queen." Zelda said with a giggle as she removed his hat, beginning to stroke his hair gently with her small hand.

Link smiled, shut his eyes, and let out a breath of pleasure. It felt nice having Zelda run her delicate fingers through his hair. She looked down at him as he looked up at her, sharing another smile. Zelda noticed how at ease Link looked while his head rested on her lap; she loved it. Little did they know, Anju was finally ready and making her way down the stairs. The pair was so focused on each other and didn't notice her, yet again.

"Ahem." Anju said with a huge smile.

Zelda and Link jumped in shock.

"Anju!" Zelda exclaimed in surprise, pushing Link off her, causing him to land on his stomach on the floor.

"Ow!" Link said in pain.

"Oops! Sorry Link..."

He stood up, "It's alright, Princess."

"Sorry if I was _disturbing_ anything... I just wanted to tell you Kafei and I will be leaving shortly." Anju said with a grin.

"You weren't disturbing anything." Link said as he scratched the back of his head.

Zelda picked up his hat and threw it at him to catch, "Nothing at all!"

"Of course. Whatever just happened is _nothing_." Anju replied, then bowed, "Please forgive me for interrupting _nothing_, Princess."

They both blushed and noticed Kafei making his way down the stairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kafei asked, clueless.

"_Nothing_, honey. _Nothing _at all. Right Link?" Anju asked with a smirk.

"R-right." Link replied.

_"Damn! I chose the best time to stutter... Not."_

"Shall we get going?" Anju asked her husband, not waiting for a reply and just walked towards the door.

"What's with her?" Kafei asked the pair quietly as he observed his wife walk away.

"I have no idea." Link replied honestly.

_"I do." _Zelda thought.

Kafei grabbed Gonzo's hand and Link picked up Lana, and they all made their way to the door as Anju finished putting on her heels.

"Are you sure you two can handle babysitting?" Kafei asked.

"Of course we can, brother." Link replied, "I've easily beaten many in battle, I'm sure I can easily handle two children. Of course they're not the same thing, but you know what I mean."

"You're right Link. They're not the same thing. But taking care of children is _harder_ than fighting in battle." Kafei informed, "But I'm sure you'll both be able to handle it if you claim to be able to."

"I wanted to thank you both so much for doing this favour for us... It truly means a lot to us." Anju added in all seriousness.

"It's our pleasure, Anju." Zelda replied, "You can repay us by having a wonderful time with your husband tonight, okay?"

"Of course." Anju replied with a bow, "You'll be an amazing queen when the time comes."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She replied with a smile.

"Say goodbye to mommy and daddy Gonzo! Give us a kiss!" Anju said, kissing Gonzo's cheek. Kafei kissed his cheek after.

"Goodbye Lana, we love you both." Kafei said as he and Anju walked up to Link and kissed their daughter.

"We'll be back tonight! Feel free to get comfortable like at home!" Kafei said to the pair, "Oh, and just in case you want to take the kids somewhere, here's my other house key."

"Thanks." Link said with a smile.

Anju opened the door only to see Impa standing at the door step.

"L-Lady Impa! What a surprise!" Anju truthfully said. It was really a surprise.

"Hello everyone." Impa said, "Sorry for the unexpected visit, but may I please talk to Link privately outside for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." Link said in confusion as he handed Lana to Zelda. He then walked outside and closed the door.

"I wonder what that's about." Zelda said, not directed towards anyone in particular.

"Me too." Kafei added in.

"Hey, Princess." Anju said.

"Yeah?" Zelda replied as Lana began to relax in Zelda's arms.

"Have fun tonight. But not _too_ much fun." Anju said with a wink.

"W-w-what are you saying?" Zelda asked nervously.

"Yeah, Anju, what exactly are you saying?" Kafei asked, confused.

"Oh nothing at all." Anju said with a smirk.

"My wife is so weird..." Kafei muttered under his breath, causing Zelda to let out a slight giggle.

"What was that, hun?" Anju asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"That's what I thought."

Link suddenly walked back inside, "Sorry about that."

"That's alright, Link." Zelda replied.

"You two should get started with your date," Link said, "it's your only day off!"

Kafei laughed, "You're right. We should."

"Thank you both again! We'll see you two later tonight, okay?" Anju added, "Oh and if you're hungry there's food in the cabinets and if you're tired then there's extra blankets and pillows in the linen closet upstairs."

"Alright, thank you." Zelda and Link replied simultaneously.

Anju opened the door and stepped out, Kafei following.

"Take care!" Link said as they both waved and walked away, holding hands.

"Aren't they adorable?" Zelda asked Link as he shut the door.

"Yeah they are. I hope I'll be happy like that with my future wife one day." Link said, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be happy with your future wife one day, Link." She replied.

"And I'm sure you'll find a wonderful prince who you'll love too." Link said as happily as he could.

"Y-yeah, right. A prince." Zelda said.

_"I don't want a prince..."_

"Anyway! What should we do with the kids, Hm?" He asked.

"How about we... Take them for a walk in Castle Town?" Zelda asked with a grin.

"Oh, That's a great idea! We'll take the kids around Castle Town! It's always good to get some fresh air." Link replied, agreeing with Zelda.

"Okay, but do you think anyone will recognize me as Princess Zelda?..." She asked.

"Hmm... Well, I'm assuming you're forced to wear a lot of make up when you have to attend public events... So I think you'll be okay as long as your hair is tied like that." Link said.

"You're right, I think I should be fine." Zelda replied, then leaned downwards to Gonzo, "Do you want to go for a walk, Gonzo?"

Gonzo smiled and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Link added, "How about you Lana?"

Lana sneezed.

"Bless you, cutie! I guess I'll take that as a yes too." Zelda said, chuckling.

"Shall we go?" Link asked her.

"Of course." She replied, then put Gonzo's shoes on.

Link opened the door and they all exited, he then shut the door and they all began walking.

"So, Link, do you know anyone who lives in Castle Town?" Zelda asked as they walked.

"Well, kind of." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't really know them, but I've met them before." He said.

"You think we'll see them there?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

Zelda and Link walked to Castle town, holding Gonzo and Lana respectively. The town was filled with many people doing their daily businesses. They walked by many stalls with salespeople advertising their supposedly "one of a kind" products and different goods.

"Gonzo, sweetheart, don't let go of my hand." Zelda said to him, "I don't want you to get lost. Anju would murder me."

Gonzo didn't answer, but she took it as a yes.

Suddenly, Link took Zelda's free hand in his free hand.

"L-Link!" Zelda said in surprise, blushing slightly.

"Castle Town is pretty busy, I don't want you to get lost either." He said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm a grown woman, I won't get lost in this town." She replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, well I'm not taking any chances. Impa has my life at the palm of her hands right now." Link said with a laugh.

"Speaking of Impa... What did you two talk about?" Zelda asked.

Link was caught in surprise, "Um, nothing, Princess."

"Link, what are you hiding from me?" Zelda asked, suspicious.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" He said, trying to end the conversation.

"Link-"

"Later, okay? Can we please not talk about that right now?" He pleaded.

"Oh, okay..." Zelda replied, slightly disappointed.

"Sorry Zelda... I just can't tell you right now." He said, slightly tightening his grip on Zelda's hand for a moment.

"It's okay-"

"Link! Is that you?!" Yelled a female voice from behind the four Hylians.

They both turned around in surprise.

"Oh Link honey it is you!" The female yelled as she ran up to them.

"H-hey! Telma! Long time no see." Link said with a smile.

"Hello honey! How are you? It's been a long time since I've last seen you!" Telma exclaimed in joy.

"I've been great, thank you. And yourself?" He asked.

"Same old same old." Telma said, "How old are you now? You were pretty young when I last saw you."

"I'm eighteen now." Link said.

"Eighteen? Wow Linky, you're an adult now!" Telma yelled, "Oh, and who's this young lady whose hand you're holding ever so tightly?"

"Oh! This is my... uh... My girlfriend!" Link said.

_"I'm his... girlfriend?... Really?" _Zelda thought, letting out a smile.

Link leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Play along."

_"O-oh..."_

"Y-yes. Link and I are dating." She replied.

"Oh really?! Oh I'm so happy for you two! Excuse me, where are my manners? Hello little lady! May I ask your name?"

Zelda's eyes shot open slightly.

_"My name?! Crap I can't say Zelda! Um... Zelda?... Elda?... El... sa?... Elsa? Elsa!"_

"Hello Telma, my name is Elsa." Zelda said with a smile.

"Elsa? What a beautiful name!" Telma said with a smile, "You know, you look awfully like _the_ Princess Zelda herself. But if I may speak honestly, you're more beautiful than she is. She's always wearing so much make up which she really doesn't need."

Zelda blushed, "Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

Telma smiled, but it quickly faded when she realized something peculiar.

"L-Link... Are these two your... Children?" Telma asked.

Both Link and Zelda began to blush furiously.

"N-no! W-w-we're just babysitting f-for a f-friend! W-we didn't have s- we d-don't have children!" Link said, stuttering uncontrollably.

"Ah, I see. So you two are practicing for the future?" Telma asked with a grin.

The blushing only continued for the pair.

"N-no! W-well I mean... Yes! B-but n-n-not t-together! w-we're n-not even m-m-married y-y-et so-"

Telma chuckled, "You two are precious! I'm only kidding." She said with a wink.

"O-oh, right." They both replied. They both took a look at each other, but quickly turned away, seeing each other blush pink.

"Well, I better get going! I have to get back to my bar." Telma told them, then winked at Link, "But remember, if you need anything, stop by! I'll be waiting for you, honey!"

"Yeah, for sure. Thank you Telma. Have a good day." Link said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you, Telma!" Zelda replied.

Telma sent Zelda a wink and walked off.

"Who was she?" She asked, curious.

"Telma? She's one of Rusl's friends. You know, the blacksmith." Link told her.

"Oh, how do you know her?"

"Well, when I was fourteen I was helping Rusl smelt so he could smith swords, and she came for a surprise visit." Link explained, "Turns out, they're close friends."

"Ooh, I see." Zelda said, "Link?"

"Yeah, Zelda?"

"Can we get ice cream?!" Zelda asked brightly with a cute smile.

"I didn't know I was babysitting _three _children." Link said with a laugh.

"Hey! You're never too old for ice cream, jerk!" She playfully replied.

Link chuckled, "Right you are, M'lady."

"Do you want ice cream, Lana? Hmm?" Link said in a cute voice to Lana, poking her nose. Lana giggled.

Zelda smiled, "Of course she does. How about you Gonzo? Do you want ice cream?"

Gonzo let out a huge smile, causing Zelda to giggle.

They began to walk, attempting to find an ice cream vendor-

"Link! Link!" Another woman called.

_"Another one?! Seriously?!" _Zelda screamed in her mind.

They both turned around, only to see a gorgeous brunette-haired woman with big, sharp, blue eyes.

_"S-she's... she's beautiful..." _Zelda thought, _"Oh no..."_

"H-Hena? Is that you?" Link said in surprise, noticing the cute brunette.

"Oh Link it really is you! I've missed you so much!" Hena exclaimed, running towards Link and giving him a hug. Link attempted to hug Hena back with Lana in his arms.

_"Oh you miss him so much? You know what you'll miss even more? Your head after I'm done with you." _

"Wow, Hena. You've grown so much." Link said.

"Well so have you! I used to be taller than you!" Hena exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Link replied.

He then took a moment to take a look at what Hena was wearing. She usually wore coveralls with boots, a red top under and a neckerchief on her neck with her hair in braids. This time, she was wearing a beautiful plain red short sleeved dress with a slightly low v neckline, exposing part of her breasts and her hair flowing straight down her back. On her feet, she wore dark brown open-toed sandals.

"W-wow, Hena. You look stunning. I'm so used to seeing you in coveralls when you visit me in Ordon." Link said in surprise.

_"Excuse me?"_

"T-thank you, L-Link. You look very handsome too!" Hena said, blushing, "But the same can be said about you! Your bod-... you really changed!"

"Thank you." Link replied with a smile.

Hena smiled back and turned to Zelda, "Hello there. My name is Hena. What's yours?"

"I'm Elsa. Link's _girlfriend._" Zelda said in a slightly bitter tone.

"O-oh." Hena said, her smile fading slightly, "Well! I have to go now. I have to buy more fishing rods. See you around, Link! Don't forget to visit me!" Hena said with a smile.

"Of course." He replied.

"And nice meeting you, Elsa!" Hena added.

"As to you, miss Hena." Zelda replied.

And with that, Hena went her own way.

"Who's _she_?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, she's an old friend of mine. I used to work a lot, but she would come to Ordon sometimes because of her older brother Coro who lives in a hut in the Faron woods."

"I see." She said flatly.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" He asked, concerned.

"Let's just go get some ice cream, Link." She replied.

"But-"

"Ice cream." Zelda flatly replied, giving Link a death stare.

"Right." Link said with a nervous laugh.

As they continued to walk around Castle Town looking for an ice cream vendor, Zelda was able to hear town girls whispering and squealing to each other about Link. She heard things like, "Is that Sir Link?!", "Oh my Goddess he's so beautiful!", "He's so sexy!", "My my my, what a wonderful creature.", "He's my age! Do you think he'll think I'm beautiful?" and the list went on and on. Also, she heard more, profane phrases such as, "Mmm... I would totally let him take me down and-" Zelda cringed at the thought of what some of these women said.

After awhile, they finally found an ice cream vendor with a nearby bench, which was fortunately empty. Zelda took a seat along with Gonzo, while Link placed Lana on the other side of Zelda.

"I'll get the ice cream and come back, okay?" Link asked.

_"Yeah you better get me my damn ice cream, stupid." _Zelda thought, still jealous.

She replied with a nod. Link turned around and made his way to the ice cream vendor.

Zelda waited patiently, but out of nowhere a man approached her.

"Hello there, young lady." The man said.

"Hi." Zelda said, confused.

"I know this is very unexpected, but I just walked by and noticed you sitting by yourself and thought that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." The man said, ignoring the two children who was sitting with her.

"Oh, thank you very much." Zelda replied with a fake grin.

"My name is Shad. It is truly an honour to be this close to you." Shad said.

"Hello, shad. My name is Elsa." She replied.

"Elsa, what an exquisite name." Shad said, "So, Elsa. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"O-oh, well, you see-" Zelda began, before getting interrupted.

"Dinner? Tonight? Sounds great." Link said in a slightly angered tone as he returned with two ice cream cones, handing them to Zelda.

"Excuse me? I was talking to Miss Elsa over here." Shad said as he narrowed his eyes at Link.

"Oh, were you now?" He retorted sarcastically, not caring.

"Yes, I was." Shad said as a matter-of-factly.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Link asked.

"I'm Shad. And your name is?"

"Doesn't matter." Link bitterly retorted.

"Whatever. As I was saying, Miss Elsa, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? " Shad asked her.

Zelda sat there silently and was slightly frightened by Link's mood change.

"Dinner sounds amazing, what time would you like to pick us up?" Link replied in an irritated tone and wore Impa's smirk on his face.

"Why the hell would I take you?!" Shad asked, angry.

At this point, there were many people staring at them. Link knew but didn't care.

He smirked and slowly took steps towards Shad.

"Because, _Shad. _If you take my _wife _out on a dinner date, I'm sure her _husband _would love to attend as well. And I would _love_ to attend, _oh so very much_." Link replied in a low, furious tone as he continued to close the gap between him and Shad, "And believe me, _Shad_. You and I will have a _wonderful _time."

_"L-Link?... w-wife? You said I was your girlfriend to Telma and I said that to Hena..." _Zelda said, feeling her cheeks become slightly warm just by hearing him call her his wife.

Shad began to quiver.

"S-sorry sir I had no idea you two were married! Please don't hurt me!"

"Our two children are sitting beside her! How can you not know?!"

"I-I-I... Ahh!" Shad screamed before sprinting away.

Link turned around to face Zelda and the children, only to see them all staring at him. Even baby Lana was staring at him.

"Link I-"

"I don't even want to talk about it, Zelda. Let's go back to the house." Link said as he picked Lana up from the bench and took an ice cream cone from Zelda's hand.

"Link-"

"Please." Link said, staring at her.

Zelda could tell he was still angry.

"O-okay." She replied.

They both walked back to the house together eating ice cream, sharing their cones with the children who they were holding. They entered the house and placed Lana and Gonzo on the carpeted floor as they took a seat together on the couch.

Link and Zelda sat together silently, both thinking about the events which happened prior to their arrival to the house. Zelda stole glances at Link's face often, mostly because of the fact that she's used to seeing Link so happy. She continued to observe his face and examined his angry expression and realized that he kind of had a wolf-like demeanour while he was angry, which she had to admit, was really damn sexy. He noticed her unusual staring and looked over to her, but she quickly turned her head in a different direction. She wanted to break the silence but had no idea what to say.

Suddenly, she heard Gonzo let out a yawn and let out a very faint grin.

"They both seem tired, we should put them down for a nap." Zelda suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Link replied.

They both stood up and carried Lana and Gonzo upstairs. Zelda placed Lana in Anju and Kafei's room where her crib resided, while Link carried Gonzo to his small room beside his parents' room where his own crib resided.

Link and Zelda then went back downstairs and sat on opposite sides of the couch silently for another hour. Zelda couldn't take it anymore; she had to end their first awkward silence together right now.

"Link..." She began.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Um.. About earlier..." She continued.

"It's fine, Zelda." He stated.

"No, I should have told him to leave before he had the opportunity to ask, I knew it was coming but I didn't know what to do." She explained.

Link grinned, "Don't worry, Princess. It's okay. I think I dealt with him nicely."

Zelda smiled, "Oh, and Link?"

"Yes, Zelda?" He replied.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" She asked with a cute grin.

"No! What? Me? No. Never." He replied, denying it.

Zelda scooted closer to Link, "You were jelly, huh?" She asked cutely.

"No, Zelda I wasn't." Link said, looking away from her.

She dragged her rear along the rest of the couch until their legs touched while continuing to smile, "Don't lie to me, Link. Tell me you were jelly."

"I wasn't jelly!" He exclaimed unconvincingly.

Zelda grinned and pinched his cheek, "Aw look at you, trying to deny you're jelly but clearly you are."

Link pushed her hand off his face and grinned a her, "Like you were jelly when you saw Hena earlier?"

Zelda's mouth dropped, "I was _not_!"

Link pinched her cheek, "Aw look at you, trying to deny you're jelly but clearly you are."

"Am not! You're the jealous one!" She replied, looking away.

"You're the jealous one!" Link said, poking Zelda's belly, causing her to giggle.

Link wore a mischievous smirk, "You're ticklish, aren't you?"

"No! Not at all!" Zelda denied. She lied, she's really ticklish.

Link poked her sides again, "Liar."

Zelda continued to giggle, "Okay okay I am! Stop it!"

Link continued to poke her sides and her belly, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Link stop it! Stop it!" She said in between laughs. But Link didn't have any of that and continued to tickle her.

She tried to push his hands away from her waist but he tackled her down on the couch and continued to tickle her.

"Link! Enough! Please!" Zelda pleaded while she laughed, trying to push him off her.

Eventually Zelda was able to push Link off her, but he kept his grip around Zelda's waist as they fell off the couch and onto the carpeted floor. He purposely fell first so she'd fall on top of him.

They both shared a laugh while they took a moment to catch their breath.

"You know, you told Shad that I'm your wife and we have two kids." Zelda told him with a grin.

"Did I? I guess that just slipped out." He replied, grinning at her, "I'm sure you wanted to say the same to Hena."

Zelda looked away from him, "Me? I would never say such a thing to that brunette! She was so preppy I thought she'd explode."

"Tell me you were jealous." Link said softly to her, chuckling at what she said about Hena.

"Only if you do the same." Zelda replied, softly as well.

"Fine. I was jealous." Link said to her as he continued to have his arms wrapped around her slender waist.

Zelda giggled, "And I was jealous of Hena."

She rested her forehead on his as they both shared another soft smile. They both gracefully shut their eyes, and this time it was Zelda's turn to take action. She leaned in closer to Link's lips, craving that one kiss Ilia interrupted on their date. Their lips were so close, almost grazing each others. Nothing could stop her now. At least, that's what she thought. Suddenly, a burst of loud crying came from the upper floor.

Zelda groaned and rolled off of Link.

"Lana..." Link said, sighing.

_"Every damn time! What the hell?!" _He yelled in his mind.

"Let's go see what's wrong..." Zelda groaned in disappointment.

"Yeah." He replied, disappointed as well.

Link stood up and helped Zelda stand up as well, before making their way up the stairs to check on Lana. They opened the door to Anju and Kafei's room, only to be welcomed by a vile odour.

"Oh Nayru what died in here?!" Link rhetorically asked, covering his nose.

"I really don't want to find out..." Zelda added, covering her nose as well.

They both walked towards Lana, who was no surprise the main source of the vile smell.

"Oh Din... Link you have to change her!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Oh no... no no no I didn't sign up for that!" Link protested.

"Well I'm not going to do it!" Zelda declared.

"What?!" Link replied.

"Please?!" She begged.

"I don't even know how to change a diaper!" Link exclaimed.

"Neither do I!" Zelda added, "I guess we'll just have to figure it out by ourselves."

"Fine." Link said, "But where are the diapers?"

"Let's go look for them! They have to be here somewhere!" Zelda exclaimed as they both began to look around the room, carefully not looking through what they didn't have to, for the sake of privacy of course.

They scanned the room thoroughly, checking through certain drawers and closets, until Zelda found a basket in the corner of the room. She ran towards it and opened the basket, only to see diapers and baby wipes.

"Oh Link I found them!" Zelda said in triumph as she picked it up and placed it on Anju and Kafei's bed.

Link removed his gauntlets and picked up a shirt that was laying around in the room, "Sorry Kafei, but I won't change Lana in my tunic; I'm not taking any risks."

He took off his tunic and hat, then put on Kafei's shirt. Usually, Zelda would drool seeing Link without a shirt, but the smell was so bad she didn't even want to look.

Link took a blanket from Lana's crib, "Okay, Zelda. Go get Lana."

"B-but!-"

"It's the least you could do since you're not the one changing her..."

"Right." Zelda said, realizing how little she had to do. She ran over to Lana and picked her up gently, holding her as far away from her as possible.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" She whispered as she quickly moved back to Link.

She placed her down on the blanket.

"Din please give me the power to be able to do this and Farore please grant me the courage not to throw up and run away... And for the love of Nayru please let this be over quickly." Link said as a quick prayer.

Zelda ran to get the laundry basket and the garbage, then stood beside him.

Link gently removed Lana's pyjamas and dropped them in the laundry basket, cringing. And to their dismay, the smell began to get worse.

"I want to throw up..." Link complained.

"You can do it, Link." Zelda said, motivating him.

"You can do it too." Link muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"That's what I thought." She said with a grin.

"Wait! Link lift her legs up in the air by her ankles." Zelda told him.

Link didn't ask questions and obliged.

She took a clean diaper and opened it, sliding what she thought was the back under Lana's bottom.

"This way we won't have trouble doing that later." She explained.

Link smiled, "Wow, that's smart. If only we knew how to change a diaper."

"If only, if only." Zelda sighed.

"Okay... The diaper is coming off now... Ready?" Link asked while taking a baby wipe and wiping his hands, handing one to Zelda to do the same.

"No!" Zelda whined.

"I'll take that as a yes." Link said as he slowly disconnected the tabs of the diaper, slowly lowering the front of the diaper.

It was soiled.

Link took a step back, "Oh hell no!"

"Link!" Zelda said, grabbing his hand, "We have to do this, we can't leave her with a soiled diaper!"

Link sighed, "You're right, I guess we have to do this."

They walked back to Lana and Link wiped the excess made by Lana's bowel movements with the soiled diaper.

"This is so gross." Link complained.

"I know..." Zelda muttered.

After rubbing the excess, Link folded the front of the diaper in half under Lana, clean side up.

"There's no way I'm taking another look at that again." Link stated.

Link took a wipe and was about to wipe the baby from the bottom up.

"Link! You should wipe Lana from the top down! It will prevent infections!" Zelda suggested.

"Where did you learn that?" Link asked, impressed.

"Common sense... Dur." Zelda said with a grin, "I don't think you'd want your poo-"

"Got it, Zelda!" Link interjected.

"Oops. Sorry."

Link took a wipe and wiped Lana from the top down.

"Lift Lana up by her legs for a second please." Link asked. Zelda obliged.

He wiped anything that was residual on Lana's rear, then placed the wipe in the dirty diaper. Zelda removed the dirty diaper from Lana and rolled it up, dropping it in the garbage.

"The hard part is done!" Zelda cheered.

"Okay, now we need to put the clean one on." Link added.

They both stood together, thinking about how to connect the tabs of the diaper. Suddenly, Lana began to urinate on Kafei's shirt.

"EW WHAT THE HECK?!" Zelda yelled in disgust.

"OH GODDESS! ZELDA SHE'S PEEING!" Link yelled.

They both took steps to the side.

"I CAN SEE THAT! WHAT DO WE DO?!" She yelled, panicking.

"DO YOU HAVE A BUCKET OR A CUP OR SOMETHING WITH YOU?!" He yelled._  
_

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I HAVE A BUCKET OR A CUP WITH ME RIGHT NOW, LINK?!" She retorted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He answered.

Zelda ran out of the room, hoping to find some sort of bucket so Lana wouldn't be peeing Anju's wooden floor.

"For the love of Nayru, Lana... Why must you choose now to pee..." Link said, sighing.

Zelda soon ran back into the room, placing the bucket in the general area where Lana was urinating.

"She's still peeing?!" Zelda yelled in surprise.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Link replied.

They both waited until Lana _finally _finished urinating and stepped in front of her again, avoiding the areas that she wet.

"Kafei was right, taking care of children is a battle of it's own." Link said, sighing.

"I can imagine." Zelda replied.

Link took another wipe and wiped Lana with it, then took another and crumpled them together. He then dropped it in the garbage.

"Okay... Now we have to put on the clean diaper." Zelda said.

"And how do we do that?..." Link asked.

"I have no idea. I'm so tired and overwhelmed by all this... Just connect the tabs together. If it looks right then it's right." She said.

"Er... Okay." Link replied, attempting to connect the tabs together, "Ah, done!"

"Finally!" Zelda exclaimed in relief.

"High five!" Link said, raising his hand.

Zelda smiled and raised her hand too, about to give Link a high five until Lana began laughing. They both realized why that wasn't a good idea.

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't." Link said, taking a wipe and cleaning his hands again.

"Probably not." Zelda replied, taking one for herself too.

Link carefully removed Kafei's shirt and dropped it in the basket, then put his tunic back on.

They both worked together, cleaning Lana's excess body fluids off the floor and cleaning the bucket of urine. They became exhausted and went back to the lower level, resting on the couch. Gonzo woke up during the commotion but found his way back to sleep.

After a couple of hours of rest, they went back upstairs and carried both the children down.

"Okay, it's time to eat." Zelda declared.

"Yes _mom_." Link replied with a cheeky smile.

"Set the table, _dad_." Zelda replied with a cheeky smile of her own.

Zelda prepared the crushed vegetables for Lana and Gonzo as Link placed them in their chairs.

She came back to the table with Lana's and Gonzo's foods, placing them on the table for Link to feed Gonzo and for her to feed Lana. However, Lana refused to have Zelda feed her, so they ended up switching. They fed the children in silence, other than saying phrases like, "The horsey is coming" so they would open their mouths. Gonzo finished his food like a big boy, while Lana whined and shut her mouth after finishing half the bowl.

"I guess she's done." Link said in defeat as he placed the bowl on the counter.

"Why's Lana so attached to you? It's only been a day!" Zelda whined.

"I honestly don't know." He replied with a chuckle.

They brought the two to the living room to play once more.

"Didn't Anju say she had some sort of play room for them?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, she did. But it seems like Anju and Kafei brought their favourite toys down here." Link replied.

Zelda stood up, "I'm going to wash the dishes. Watch the kids, okay?"

"You got it." Link said with a smile while Zelda walked to the kitchen.

While playing, Lana noticed the scabbard and shield which Link owns on the floor.

"Oh, you want that?" Link asked her cutely.

Lana began to crawl towards it. Link took the scabbard and sat on the carpeted part of the floor, leaning on the couch. Lana began crawling towards him and he was about to hand over-

"LINK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Zelda yelled from the kitchen, seeing what Link was about to do.

"I was just about to hand Lana my scabbard." Link told her, thinking nothing of it.

"LINK YOUR SWORD IS IN THAT SCABBARD DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?!" She nagged.

"Oh, oops. Sorry I thought it was a good idea for a second." Link said while laughing nervously.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU RAISE _OUR _DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Zelda exclaimed, not realizing what she said.

Link stood up and froze.

"Our... daughter?" He asked.

Zelda began to blush uncontrollably, "Their daughter! I said their!"

"No you didn't-"

"I did I did! You're just deaf!" Zelda exclaimed.

_"Way to go Zelda! Nice job, stupid!"_

"But Zel-"

"I-I have to pee!" Zelda interrupted, running to the bathroom.

"Well I didn't need to know that much." Link mumbled with a grin.

Link realized that it was getting late and it was time to put the kids to sleep. He took a good look around and realized that there were two cribs in the corner the whole time.

"How did Zelda and I fail to notice that?" Link asked himself, "Huh, weird."

He carried Gonzo and Lana to their cribs in the living room just for safety precautions; if Zelda and Link were going to sleep, Lana and Gonzo had to be in close range just in case.

Soon Zelda returned from her "bathroom" break, which was just entering the bathroom and screaming internally until she felt better. She reentered the living room and sat beside Link.

"What on earth made you think giving a baby a scabbard was a good idea?" She asked, continuing to nag.

"My dumb brain." Link said with chuckle.

Zelda patted Link on the head and grinned, "Yes, you're dumb."

Link chuckled, "It was getting late so I put the two to bed. Did you know there were cribs in the corner?"

"What? Really?" Zelda said, scanning the room, "Oh, no. I actually didn't."

"Oh well, at least we noticed them now." Link said.

They both stood up and walked towards the cribs, saying goodnight to each child individually and including a soft goodnight kiss for each.

Zelda cutely yawned.

"Are you tired, Zelda?" He asked.

"Mhm..." Zelda said, yawning again.

"Stay here, okay? I'll get blankets and pillows." He told her.

"Alright." She softly replied.

She waited patiently for Link to return with the blankets and pillows. Luckily for her, he didn't take long at all. Soon Link returned and placed a pillow at the edge of the sofa.

"Lie down." Link told her.

Zelda willingly obliged with a grin. Link then unfolded a soft, pink blanket and tucked Zelda in.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." She replied, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Link replied with a slight bow.

While Zelda shut her eyes, Link shut the lights and unfolded one of the blankets on top of the carpeted floor, placing his pillow on top of that. He then took off his boots and laid down on the self-made bed.

Zelda finally realized what was going on, and she wasn't okay with it. Not one bit.

"Link." Zelda said out loud.

"Yes Princess?" He replied.

"May I ask why you're on the floor, _again_?" She replied.

Link sat up, "Well, there's only space for one on the couch so-"

Zelda didn't let him finish and rolled off the couch with her blanket, landing on Link's self made bed and rolling beside him.

"Princess, the floor isn't really comfortable-"

"It doesn't matter." She replied, interrupting.

Link smiled and took the soft, pink blanket from her and placed it on top of them. Zelda lifted Link's arm and placed herself under it and put her head on his chest, re-creating the position they slept in the night before, then began to talk to each other softly.

"Taking care of children is tiring, huh?" She asked.

"Definitely. I've never been more tired in my life... And I've done so many different kinds of work before." He replied.

"Hey Link." Zelda said

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Um... Have you ever thought of having a child any time soon?" She asked.

"A child? I've thought about having one, but I never thought about when. Why do you ask?" He replied.

_"Those words... Again... The exact same..."_

"Oh, no reason, just wondering."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well, I'll have to have one eventually." She said, reminding him.

"Right, I forgot. Have you thought of any names for a son or a daughter?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. How about you, if you had a daughter?" She asked.

"How about... Tetra?" Link replied, "I love that name."

_"Again?... This is all so surreal."_

"Weird. I love that name too..." Zelda replied.

"I guess our baby girls will have the same name, won't they?" He said with a chuckle.

_"Our... Baby... Girls?... Oh, wait never mind, I got it..."_

"I guess so." Zelda replied.

"Why do you keep asking about children, Princess? Is there something about it that concerns you about them?" He asked, curious.

"N-no, I'm just curious, that's all." She replied, "I always thought the process of pregnancy was interesting."

"If I accidentally got my girlfriend pregnant and she confronted me about it in fear, you know what I'd say to her?" Link asked.

"What would you say?" She replied.

"I would tell her that-... Well, never mind. I'd have a lot of things to say. But to summarize it, I'd tell her how much I love her and how I'll be there every single day to support our child." He replied with a smile.

_"Just like my fantasy... Why is everything so similar?..."_

Zelda gripped Link's tunic, "You'll be a great father someday, Link. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as the man who will get to marry you." Link said, sighing, "Not as lucky."

"Are you okay, Link?" Zelda asked with concern, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied, lying, "Just fine."

_"What's troubling him?..."_

"Well how about we stop thinking about the future and just think about now, hm? Anju told me to do that sometimes. It helps you live your life to the fullest." Zelda said, trying to cheer him up.

"You're right we should do that." Link said with a chuckle, "And right now, I just want to sleep."

Zelda giggled and traced her fingers along his abs, "Way to live your life to the fullest."

Link smiled, "As long as I'm living with you, I'm always living my life to the fullest."

_"Did I just openly admit that?..." He thought._

Zelda couldn't help but smile like a little girl and blush. Link always knew how to give her a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart.

"As long as I'm living with you, I'm always living my life to the fullest too." She admitted, still smiling.

"Goodnight, Princess." Link said, shutting his eyes.

"Where's my goodnight kiss, huh?" She flirtatiously asked, looking up at him.

"I lost it, sorry." he cheekily replied.

"Hey..." She replied, sitting up and pouting at him.

"Fine, come here." He said quietly as he sat up, gesturing Zelda to lean in.

When her face got near his, he gracefully kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Zelda." He said to her, "Now where's my goodnight kiss?"

"I lost it." She replied cutely, shrugging.

"Well that's the last time you're getting one from me."

"Don't move your face!" She yelled softly, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek twice, "Here, take two."

"Great, I owe you even more rupees now." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh go to bed." She retorted, hitting his chest playfully.

Link chuckled and laid down on his pillow, while Zelda placed her head on his chest and intertwined her legs and bare feet with his legs.

"We did it." Link mumbled quietly.

"Yes, we did." Zelda mumbled back.

After a long, tiring day of babysitting, sleep was exactly what they needed.

* * *

It was now half passed midnight and Anju and Kafei finally concluded their wedding anniversary. They made their way back to their home and entered as quietly as they could.

"Link and Princess Zelda are probably sleeping, so we have to be quiet." Anju said.

Kafei nodded.

They entered their peaceful home and all the lights were off, only to see the silhouettes of people sleeping on the floor. Kafei turned on the light and was shocked by what he saw.

"Hey Anju, how many kids do we have?" Kafei asked with a chuckle.

Anju took a look and noticed their children and their babysitters sleeping soundly.

"Looks like we have four now." She replied with a grin.

It took Kafei some time, but he finally noticed Zelda and Link sleeping with her head on his chest, both comfortably wrapped in a soft, pink blanket.

"Anju... Link and the Princess. Are they?..." He began.

Anju quietly clapped her hands together while smiling like a little girl, nodding at her husband.

"Way to go, Zelda. Way to go." She said quietly as she continued to smile.

"Wow... Who would have known the Epitome of Beauty has fallen in love." Kafei said.

"Oh yes, I forgot that Zelda is known as the Epitome of Beauty." Anju admitted, "But yes, she has fallen in love though she denies it quite frequently."

Suddenly they heard someone knocking a their door.

"What? Who could be knocking at this hour?" Anju said, slightly frightened.

Kafei quietly tip-toed around Link and Zelda, taking Link's scabbard, "Sorry Link, I'll have to borrow this."

He began to quietly make his way to the door, "Be careful." His wife told him.

He replied with a nod and opened the door.

"Hello, Kafei. Sorry for the late visit." Impa said apologetically.

"Oh, Impa. Thank Goddess it's just you." He said in relief.

Impa chuckled, "Are Link and Zelda here?"

"Yes, they're sleeping soundly in my living room like children." Kafei informed her, "Why?"

"I'm here to escort them back to the Castle." Impa informed.

"Ah, yes. Come in, please." Kafei said, stepping aside allowing her to enter.

"Thank you." She said.

Impa and Kafei walked together to the living room where Anju was standing. Impa and Anju gave each other a wave before Impa woke Link up.

"Link, wake up." She said, nudging him and poking his cheeks.

"Impa... That's a little.. Mean, don't you think?" Anju asked.

"I have a lot of trouble waking him up, he's used to these type of things from me." She replied.

Surprisingly, Link woke up and Zelda remained asleep.

"Mmm?" He said as his eyes fluttered open, "Oh, Impa."

"Hey Link. It's time to go home now." She told him.

"Alright." Link said.

Impa gently lifted Zelda, carrying her bridal style while she was peacefully sleeping. She guessed that babysitting really tired her little Zelda out. Link picked up his Hylian Shield and took back his scabbard, sheathing them both. Anju and Kafei thanked him and Zelda for the great job they probably did with the kids and Link replied on his and Zelda's behalf. They exited the house quietly so the two children wouldn't wake up.

"Anju? Why does our room smell so bad?" Kafei asked, coming down the stairs.

Link chuckled and shut the door.

"Okay, I'm going to teleport us back home." Impa said.

"Alright." He replied.

"Hold onto me." She told him. He nodded and gripped one of his hands on her bicep.

They both teleported back to Zelda's room.

"Wow, that was amazing." Link said in astonishment; he never teleported before.

Impa chuckled while placing Zelda in her bed, tucking her in. "Well, the thrill goes away if you've been able to teleport your whole life."

She walked over to Link and put one of her hands on his shoulder, "Let's talk outside."

Link nodded and they both walked over to Zelda's balcony.

"So, do you remember what I told you earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember..." He replied, looking away from her.

Impa felt slightly saddened as well, "Did you tell her?"

* * *

Little did Impa and Link know, Zelda woke up from her peaceful sleep when Impa tucked her in.

"What do they need to talk about?" She asked herself quietly.

Zelda got off her bed as quietly as she could, not bothering to slip on her slippers and tip-toed to the balcony, hiding behind the wall.

* * *

"She asked me what you talked to me about earlier, but I didn't want to ruin her day, so I wanted to wait until night time."

"I see. Did you get the opportunity to inform her tonight?" She asked.

"We put the kids to bed and went to sleep right after; we were so exhausted. We even forgot to eat dinner ourselves." Link said with a slight chuckle, "I didn't get to tell Zelda."

"Tell Zelda what?" Zelda said suspiciously as she stepped out on her balcony.

Impa and Link jumped in surprise.

"Z-Zelda! H-hi." Link said with a nervous wave.

"Save it." She said to him, "Tell Zelda what?"

Even Impa was slightly frightened, nudging Link to begin speaking.

"Ah, well um, you see..." Link began.

She began to take steps towards the pair, "Tell me."

"Just come clean, Link. Let's tell her now." Impa told him.

Link sighed.

"W-what's going on?" She asked, frightened.

"Well... Do you remember the conversation you had with your parents about suitors coming to Hyrule Castle to meet you?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah... Why?" She asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Well, tomorrow..." He began.

"Tomorrow?..."

"Tomorrow, suitors from different kingdoms will be here to visit and meet you."

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger... Mwahaha! **

**And that's the end of my longest chapter yet! I thought it was adorable!**

**Don't Link and Zelda make great parents? x]**

**I couldn't stop laughing while I wrote Lana's diaper scene. **

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**AssasinDonkey: **Thank you very much! That's very sweet of you and I appreciate it very much! :').

**cookiebee: **Yes I'm Pinoy! Full to be exact :).

**explodingbunnies52:** Thank you and I'm glad you liked her! :D

**Link128370: **Your review made me really happy! Thank you for being my number one fan :*. I hope you like this chapter!

**HyliasChosen: **Thank you so so much! I'm so sorry for the long wait :$.

**Cosmic Bond: **Wow, thank you so much for realizing what I'm doing with my story! I really appreciate it and am glad that you like my style :). I'm sorry for the lengthy wait! :$.

**P-K: **Thank you! and LOL I know, I had some trouble imagining Kafei as an older dude when I began writing his character, but I just try to imagine him taller haha.

**SIRERIC [both reviews]: **Thanks a bundle! I temporarily discontinued to write "First Love Never Dies" because of this story, with it being a huge project and having school, I just don't have time to continue writing that story. But when I do, I'll finish it. I just can't right now! And yes, there will be more than one lemon.

*** Also, this story takes place in the **Twilight Princess **game, even though there are many characters from different titles included in my story. ***

**Spookwagen: **Aw don't feel bad! At least you reviewed this chapter :).

**CallMePrincessZelda: **LOL yeah you're right Impa's pretty hot! Thank you! :)

**I Love You: **Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter :D.

**Qwertycow721: **I'm so sorry for the long wait, but thanks a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^

**Esopre: **That's because she _is _Lana from Hyrule Warriors! Well, the baby version. Great guess, you got it right! :D

**Caleb DeathFlame [both reviews]: **Aw thank you so much! I hope this chapter is awesome too :). I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! But everything is explained in my first author's note :$.

**Stellupus: **LOL that's funny! He's so fat, isn't he? x]

**Guest: **Ou, I can't tell you who else will find out about those two lovebirds! But you're right, they did fantasize about being married and having kids and being married! :)

**TheOneHylianHeroine: **I'm glad you chose my story as your first Legend of Zelda fanfic! I hope I don't disappoint you :).

**Ellise: **Haha yes, fluffy chapters return!

**Sexy: **Thank you for telling me that, I appreciate it! :)

**Moontrance6: **Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait :(.

**Shadowmark3: **Don't hide! Nothing bad happened! :(... Until the end :o

**LoZDCMVfan:** Thank you! Oh you love it too? Awesome! I really don't know why I love it so much haha.

**Guest:** Thank you! And you're right, it is Lana from Hyrule Warriors! :). Aw, you can write a great story too! If you tried to :).

**sriqui23: **That will happen in time, don't fear! You'll see why I'm waiting for awhile. That's all I'm gonna say! ;). Sorry for the long wait :$.

**AshPat: **Aw thank you! You make me blush :$.

**transcendantviewer: **Thank you, sir! I'm sorry for the wait on this installment :$. Oh and one more thing, I'm a ma'am, not a sir! xD

**crocodileman94: **Aw! Sorry for being gone for a long time. I missed everyone too!

**abbyscarter: **I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but I explained why in my first authors note :$. I'm super sorry!

**V0ID115: **Thanks a bundle! Your review made me really happy! I Hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of my story in the future! :D.

**A concerned fan: **Oh gosh, I hope this chapter was able to fill you up! It's my longest one yet!

**a fan person: **So sorry for the long wait! But here's the chapter! :)

**Booknerd35: **Thank you very much! I usually update on a weekly basis on thursdays, but I had a major setback because of school! :l

**Dia Newman: **Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :D

**Thank you to those who reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd really love it if you left a word for me before you leave! I really would ^^**

**You can probably guess what's going to happen next chapter! So tune in next time, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	14. Moonlit Endearment

**A/N: Salutations my sexy readers! It is I! Did ya miss me? I'm updating this week almost on time, oops! Haha. Originally I was planning to take a week off again to finish my work, but I had a free day and I thought, "why not update for my wonderful readers?" :D. I also got some extra motivation from two people who messaged me about my story to update asap! I won't say any names though ;)**

**I'm really impressed! 30 reviews in a week? You're all so amazing, I'm always left speechless with you guys and girls! Thank you all who reviewed my story very much! I love hearing your thoughts about each chapter, it always makes me want to write even more ^^.**

**I reached the 100 favourites mark this chapter! Wohoo! Thank you to the 104 people who so far think my story is worth favouriting! :***

***** Something minor: I changed the genre of this story to "romance/drama" because yes there is hurt/comfort in my story... But there's gonna be a hell of a lot of drama! And hurt/comfort is included in that :p *****

**Without further ado, the fourteenth installment of **_**Forbidden Love!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! There would be at least one kissing scene in each LoZ title if I did x]**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion! :)**

" Quotes "

* * *

~ **14 **~

**Moonlit Endearment**

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

My heart began palpitating after hearing the words that just came out of Link's mouth; I can't believe what he said to me. No, I _won't _believe what he said to me. And now, now I'm mad.

"Zelda, sweetheart..." Impa said calmly, knowing that many mixed emotions will suddenly rise from my system.

"Don't 'Zelda, sweetheart' me, Impa!" I retaliated.

"Please let me exp-" Link said, trying to speak to me.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me all day, Link?!" I interrupted, pointing a finger at him.

He slowly nodded at me in shame.

"Hmph." I grunted as I turned around on my heel and walked back into my quarters, wanting to pace around. Impa and Link entered a few seconds later.

"Zelda-" He began.

"It's 'Your Highness' to you! You_ peasant_!" I interjected in complete fury.

I honestly don't know why I retorted in such a manner towards him; I don't really like to be called "Your Highness" by people who are close to me.

"Zelda!" Impa blurted out loud, shocked about how indecent my word choice was.

Link bowed his head to me, "Oh, right. Forgive me, Your Highness. Calling you by your name was a mistake and I-"

"Answer my question, Link! Is this what you were hiding from me while we were babysitting the kids?! Tell me!" I obnoxiously demanded.

"Yes, Your majesty..." He repeated, head still lowered.

I chuckled in disbelief, "You must be crazy."

"Zelda-" Impa interjected.

"Stay out this, Impa! This is between me and Link, and it's going to stay that way." I interrupted, staring her down.

Impa didn't say another word. Smart move by the Sheikah Tribe's most talented warrior.

"Your Highness, I-"

"How can you not tell me about this, Link! Don't I deserve to know?!" I yelled, continuing to scold him.

"Of course you do-"

"I trusted you! How could you hide something like this from me?! With such little notice I have no time to prepare!" I yelled, still angry.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you know how much I'm against the idea of marriage and meeting princes from other kingdoms?!" I interrogated, continuing to rant.

"Yes, and I-"

"Why aren't you answering me, Link!" I blurted as I clenched my fists.

"You're not giving me a chance to-"

"Great! I had such an amazing day and you had to go ruin it for me! Thanks a lot." I sighed, anger still seething within my body, "Thanks for nothing."

"I'm sorry..." Link replied, taking a step towards me.

I don't want to be near him right now. Why would I want to be after something like this happening? Does he think this is whole "suitor" business is just fun and games? Doesn't he know that I don't want to meet stupid princes from neighbouring kingdoms about marriage? Yeah, he knows. I told him during the first night we slept together! How the hell can he forget? Not to mention he hid this from me the whole day. It involves me, so I have every right to know, right? Obviously!

"Go away! I don't want to see you right now." I demanded as I turned my head in another direction.

"Please, let me-" He began, looking at me.

"No!" I interrupted, taking a moment to stare at him too.

I no longer wanted to see him, so after a long moment of staring at each other, I looked straight ahead and walked right passed him, not giving him another look as I stepped out on my balcony.

"I said go away! Do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth?!" I snarled from my balcony, not turning around to face him.

"I-I... Okay, I understand... Goodnight, Your Highness." Link replied with an evident frown, bowing to me even though I wasn't looking at him.

He nodded at Impa and slowly made his way towards the exit, taking one last look at the back of my head before closing the door so quietly, I didn't hear it shut.

Impa grunted and made her way towards the balcony where I was standing, arms crossed and brows slightly furrowed.

"_Your Highness_." Impa bitterly said to me.

What gives her the right to speak to me in such a bitter tone? She and Link were the ones who hid this from me!

"_What_?" I replied just as bitterly, turning around to face her.

She roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside my bedroom. I didn't appreciate that, not one bit.

"Sit the hell down." She demanded, her red irises filled with a new source of anger, which I really have no idea how it came about. I decided to listen to her and took a seat.

"What do you want?" I disrespectfully asked her.

"I have things to tell you." She informed me.

"As a Princess, I refuse to hear it." I retorted, using my title as a sense of defence.

"Well, as your mother figure I don't care if you don't want to hear it! It's my job to tell you the things you _need_ to hear!" She fumed.

"I see... Proceed." I replied, giving her a chance to speak freely.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She spat, "How could you say those things to Link?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" I testified in disbelief, "More like, what's wrong with him!"

"You think he intentionally hid that from you for his own benefit?! Is that what you're thinking right now?!" She yelled, panting with growing fury.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I replied bitterly.

"The reason he hid this from you is because he didn't want to ruin your day of babysitting with him! He knew how much of a great time you were going to have and he didn't want to ruin it! He wanted y_ou _to be happy today, Zelda. He didn't do this for himself; He did this for _YOU_! But you were too busy ranting and babbling that you didn't give him the chance to plead his case!" She explained with her fists clenched.

"If he was so inclined on informing me about this, why didn't he just tell me instead of just hiding it from me all day! What about that, huh?!" I retorted.

"You know what? He actually _didn't_ want to hide this from you all day! If you decided to use your undeniably pointy ears to listen to the words that came out of _my mouth_ a moment ago then you'd figure out that he had no choice but to do it! He was going to tell you before you two retired for the night, but you both were so tired from babysitting that you both fell fast asleep, seizing his opportunity to do so!" She yelled as a matter-of-factly, "And I know you, Zelda. I know you fell asleep first. I know you were the one who was tired."

"How would you know that I fell asleep first, huh? What makes you so sure I was the tired one?" I interrogated.

"Obvious reasons." She stated flatly, "First, I took care of you ever since you were five years old. I _know _how tiring it is to take care of a child. Not to mention you've never babysat before. Second, Link has been doing manual labour all his life, worked tediously and constantly. Yes, he may have been tired, but he definitely had more energy left than you."

I was a little taken back by what she said to me, but I'm not going to lose this argument; I'm going to keep a strong front.

"That doesn't matter! He still could've told me!" I responded.

Impa gave me a sarcastic laugh and smile, "You really think you're right, don't you?"

I hesitantly nodded, "Yes, I do believe I'm right. Link is the one that hurt me!"

"So you think you're the only one that's hurt?! _You_ of all people should know him better than anyone else in Hyrule. You should know that he'd never intentionally hurt you in any way. You know he cares for you deeply and would never let anything bad happen to you! Don't you remember in the throne room when your father dubbed him as a part of his army?! He swore he'd protect you with his life. Your happiness is more important to him than his own!" She replied, huffing in disbelief, "And you're too stubborn to realize what you have in front of you, Zelda. Why don't you open your eyes for once instead of just opening your mouth!"

Impa wasn't going to let me win. She spoke to me without restraint, which is quite rare of her to do. But it was that moment where I realized my grave mistake; I was so angry I didn't bother to listen; to let him say his side, let alone speak to me...

"W-what?... Really?" I asked her in shock.

She sighed, "Yes, Zelda."

Impa's face softened slightly, noticing my angry face faltering.

Of all the times I've called myself stupid, nothing I did before compares to what I just did to him right now. My angry expression melted from my face and was replaced by an utterly forlorn one.

I didn't change into my nightie, so I was still wearing the black dress I wore the whole day. I gripped part of it with complete sorrow and guilt, looking down at my lap.

"You're right, Impa... I've done wrong... What should I do?..." I asked, worried about Link.

"What any person should do after they've wronged someone;" Impa retorted with her arms crossed, "apologize."

"Yes, you're right. That's exactly what I have to do. I need to apologize to him tonight!" I said in confidence, standing up, "I'll apologize to him about not letting him plead his case!"

"Is that the only thing you need to apologize for?" She asked me with one brow raised. It's as if she believes I'm missing something...

I admit I was a tad overdramatic earlier, but I couldn't conceal my emotions at that time...

"Is there something else I need to apologize for?..." I asked nervously.

Oh Nayru, What more did I do wrong?

"How about the words you've said to him?" She indicated.

"I don't think the words I've said to him were too offensive..." I muttered, pondering what I possibly said that could be held accountable as offensive.

"'Not too offensive'? You've got to be fucking kidding me..." She replied, cursing under her breath.

I had a momentary wave of surprise flow through me as Impa finished her sentence; she usually refrains from cursing so crudely.

"What did I say that was so bad?..." I innocently asked. I really don't know which part of what I said to him was so bad.

"How about the fact that you told took a huge leap backwards in your relationship with him by making him refer to you as 'Your Highness' after finally convincing him to speak to you on a first name basis?" She fumed.

After hearing that, I felt a sudden pain surface where my heart is. Did I really mess up that bad?

"And of all the things you could have possibly called him... You called him a '_peasant_'!" She spat in disgust.

My mouth dropped in disbelief. Did I really call him that? I didn't realize it! Honest!

"Did I really?..."

"You should've seen how hurt he was after you said that, Zelda._ I_ felt like crying. Me. Impa. The woman who hasn't shed a tear for most of her life." She said, enlightening me and making me feel worse, "But, do you know what's worse than being reminded that you're a peasant?"

"What?..." I dubiously replied. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Impa took a moment take a deep breath, sighing.

"Remembering that you're a peasant... Without a family... Or even parents..." She quietly replied, biting her lower lip as a rare single tear dripped down from one of her eyes.

The pain in my chest began to throb even more. No... This can't be real.

"Impa... He... he doesn't?..." I began, unable to finish my question.

She slowly shook her head at me, indicating what she was saying was true. I stood up as tears began to build up in my eyes. My knees trembled and I inwardly panicked. I was unforgivingly cruel to the man who only cares for my happiness.

"H-h-how do you know?..." I asked almost inaudibly.

"Mandatory background check. It's a minor background check, but it's done for all of your father's soldiers, remember?" She explained.

I slowly nodded my head, being reassured twice now that this wasn't a lie. I have to find him and apologize, and I have to do it fast.

"I-Impa! I have to go find him!" I declared as my voice trembled.

She nodded, "Go."

I nodded back and ran out the door of my room barefoot. I stopped at Link's door and knocked on it, slightly hopping up and down on my tiptoes, impatiently waiting for a reply.

"Link! it's me, Zelda..."

No answer.

"Link, please answer me... I really need to speak to you..."

No reply.

"Please?"

Nothing.

Damn! Well, if he's not going to let me in... I'm going to let myself in.

I ran back into my room and to my balcony. Impa looked at me with a confused expression, but I ignored her. I inhaled and exhaled, building up the courage to do the one thing Link always does; hop over to his balcony. I stepped onto the stone cold concrete ledge and hopped over, quickly running into Link's room.

"Link?" I called as I looked at his bed, hoping he'd be there.

A lone tear fell from my cheek after seeing the results; he wasn't in here.

Where could he possible be?! Did I scare him? Did he run away? Did he finally decide to leave me? Yes I wanted to be alone, but I didn't want him to leave completely! I need to find him! Quickly!

Since I was pressed for time, I quickly ran to my room and sloppily slipped on a pair of boots, running out soon after. I made my way through the castle, looking into various hallways hoping to find Link in one of them. Sadly, luck wasn't on my side.

I pressed my back against the castle wall and let my body slide down, letting my rear touch the floor. I couldn't help but think that this was the end of my relationship with Link. No, we're not a couple, but we're really close anyway.

I thought all hope was gone for me, until I realized I didn't check the one place in the castle we'd always be together in; the kitchen!

I hopped onto my feet like a bunny and sprinted to the kitchen, which was pretty far from my current location. I ran passed many guards who are taking the night shift, not bothering to acknowledge them as they bowed their heads to me. They must think I'm weird, but I don't care; I have to find Link.

I got to the kitchen and peeped inside, hoping to see a man in a black tunic and hat.

"Link?" I said, calling for him.

I turned on the lights and did a quick scan around the room; he wasn't there.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath as I flailed my arms in the air in defeat.

If I want to find Link, I have to think like him. Okay, I'm not sleeping in my room like the sleepyhead I am, I'm not in Zelda's room because she scolded me, I'm not in the kitchen because I'm not hungry... Gr... Where else?!

My eyes popped open as a thought popped up in my head; Epona! The stables!

I exited the kitchen and ran as fast as I could. My calves were burning, but I didn't let that stop me from running. I exited the castle and sped through the grassy field, my petite legs and feet briskly speeding through the nature Farore blessed us with, panting as I reached the stable door.

"Link! Link!" I called, making a cup shape with my hands around my mouth, "Are you in there?"

...

No... answer...

I dropped to my knees and began to cry.

"Link..." I wailed as I continued sobbing.

"Princess?..." I heard a sudden voice from above me.

A Goddess is speaking to me, and she made her voice sound like Link's! Has she no mercy?!

"Whichever Goddess is speaking to me, I'm sorry!" I cried out, "Please change the sound of your voice!"

"No, Your Highness... Look up. It's me, Link." The Goddess said to me again.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up, only to see Link's silhouette glisten in the brightness of the Hylian moon as he sat on the stable's roof.

"Oh," I said, sniffling, "Hi Link."

Thank the Goddesses I've finally found him! And sorry to the Goddesses too...

"How did you get up there?..." I asked.

He took out the hookshot I gave him from his pocket, "With your present. I guess you want it back, huh?" He said to me.

"N-no, keep it, please." I replied, trying to stop my crying.

He noticed my sniffles and jumped down from the roof, effortlessly landing perfectly on both feet, his gesture catching me by surprise. He walked up to me and held his hand out for me to take.

"Your Highness, please get up. The Princess should not be seen in such a vulnerable state." He kindly informed me.

"Call me Zelda, please..." I begged as I took his hand.

I slowly stood up. He let go of mine and slowly bowed his head, putting both hands behind his back, like he was waiting for me to give him an order or something.

"Link... Look at me." I told him.

His head didn't move.

"Please look at me..." I said, my voice trembling.

I attempted to wrap my arms around him, but he grabbed my arms, stopping me from doing so.

"Link please..." I begged, beginning to cry.

He began to walk back towards the castle. I wasn't going to let him slip away from me again, so I wiped the tears from my eyes, kept my sniffling to a minimum, fixed my posture, and followed him wherever he planned to go. He didn't seem to mind, I guess he wanted me to follow him after all. He made his way through various halls and corridors, not acknowledging any guards he passed. All the guards we passed by bowed their heads to me, and I gave them a slight grin, at least acknowledging their presence.

I recognized the path we were taking; we were returning to the corridor where our rooms resided. After taking a flight of stairs, we finally reached Link's room, and he opened the door, walking inside. I waited at the door, unsure if he wanted me to enter or if he wanted me to wait here. I noticed that he didn't shut the door after opening it, so I took it as an invitation inside. He walked to his balcony and turned around, watching my boots as I condensed the gap between us.

"Link?" I quietly said.

He stayed silent, so I decided to take action; wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

I repeated my request, "Link... please look at me."

He still wouldn't look, so I released my grasp from his waist and placed both my delicate hands on his cheeks, gently turning his head to face me.

I finally understood why Impa wanted to cry. The expression he had on his face was by far the most pain-filled expression I've ever seen in my life. You know that feeling you get when you disappoint your mother to the point where she breaks down and cries in front of you? Yeah, I feel that exact feeling right now. My heart continued shattering into smaller pieces.

"I'm sorry, Link..." I told him, but he stayed silent, staring at me with his pained expression.

"Please talk to me." I begged, biting my lower lip, trying to stop my flow of tears.

He wouldn't speak, he wouldn't even mouth a word to me. His mouth was kept shut and it looked like he intended to keep it that way. Well, if he didn't want to speak to me, I'm going to have to speak to him.

"Link I'm so sorry for what I said and what I've done to you. I didn't mean anything that I said to you on my balcony; I succumbed to the anger building up inside of me and didn't handle it with the poise and control I should have. I had no right to do those things because you only cared for my happiness. I now know the reason that you hid this from me all day, and I shouldn't be getting mad; I should be thanking you for considering my feelings. I really hope you forgive me for doing such wrong to you. During that time when we were staring at each other for a long moment, I shouldn't have walked right passed yo-"

I immediately stopped talking as Link looked straight ahead and walked passed me, not giving me another glance; a taste of my own medicine...

I can tell you right now, it doesn't taste good, not good at all.

I froze in my position, my mouth hanging open. I felt paralysis ravage through my body as quickly as Link eats his pancakes. I couldn't move; I didn't want to. I was hurting so much I couldn't even turn my body. I continued to look straight, mouth agape, eyes wide, tears slowly glissading down my ice cold, colourless face.

I wish I was Elsa right now. She's married to him and has a family of four. She won't have to let it go because she doesn't care what anyone's going to say. Nobody's opinion matters except for hers and Link's. She wouldn't be frozen like I am right now. She's happy. Unlike me... I _have_ to care what people are going to say, even if I truly don't. I'm Princess Zelda, not Princess Elsa.

These few passing moments felt like a lifetime of heart-wretching pain. I let out a small whimper as I was finally able to shut my eyes, letting my salty tears slither down my cheek. As I began yet another session of me crying, I felt a pair of two warm, gauntleted hands softy wrap around my svelte waist, clasping together on top of my flat belly. I let out an inaudible gasp of bewilderment and unconsciously tilted my head backwards, only to have it stopped by a toned chest.

I can recognize that chest from anywhere! It's... it's Link's! He... came back for me...

I turned my head over to the left, only to see his head, tilted upwards, looking at the beautiful night sky. I turned my whole body in a one hundred and eighty degree angle and clung onto him, making sure he won't be able to take another step.

"Link..." I whispered as I looked at him.

He gently placed his hands around my forearms, gesturing me to let go; I reluctantly obliged with his unspoken request. He reached for my face and moved my stray hairs to their proper places, then placed one of his thumbs on each of my cheeks, lightly wiping the trail on my cheek made by my hot tears and the tears building up on my eyelids that I tried ever so hard not to let fall.

"Zelda, don't cry." He whispered softly to me, looking into my eyes, "I hate seeing you cry."

"I can't..." I sniffled.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because I said such contemptible and disrespectful things to you because of my emotions... I'm so sorry for hurting you..." I whispered as he continued to cup my cheeks in his hands.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I understand how you feel." He replied, reassuring me that he was fine.

Thing is, it's not fine. I had no right to say such dehumanizing things to him.

"No, Link... It's not. Regardless of my emotions, I shouldn't have said those things; I had no right and was in no position to..." I said, sniffling. I've cried way too much this night. I'm sorry, I can't help it.

He let out a small chuckle, "You say what's on your mind. I respect that." He said softly.

"I was acting hastily and irrationally spoke words which I took no time to think about... I'm so sorry..."

He let go of my cheeks and placed his hands behind his back.

"It's fine, Zelda. I've already forgiven you." He said softly, giving me a modest smile.

For the first time since I lost my tempter, I smiled. I clung onto him tightly yet again, not letting him move.

"Why do you keep hugging me like this?" He asked me, concerned but certainly okay with my gesture.

"I told you to go away and you actually did. I'm not going to let you leave again." I told him, nuzzling my head against his chest.

"Well you're going to have to let go eventually... At some point I'm going to have to pee, and I don't think I can go with you clinging onto me like this." He said with a chuckle, returning my embrace.

Of course Link would make a dumb joke at a serious time like this... But I couldn't help but grin, he's so adorable.

"Looks like you'll have to hold it in." I told him as I giggled, not loosening my grip.

"Well, when my bladder explodes you'll be sorry." He retorted, gently stroking my hair.

"Do that and I'll leave you to die." I responded with another chuckle.

"So you'd let me die... But you won't let me pee?" He playfully asked, looking down at me.

"I'm not going to let you do anything." I responded with a cheeky smile.

"Great. I've found my utopia." He sarcastically joked.

"Hey, Link." I whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Promise me you won't leave even if I ask you to." I quietly requested.

He let out faint grin, "Are you scared I'm going to leave the castle or something?"

"A little..." I admitted softly.

"Then I promise." He vowed, smiling at me.

"Thank you." I chortled.

I looked up at him and noticed his mind was momentarily elsewhere.

"Link?" I asked quietly.

He looked back down at me, "Sorry. I was just looking at the night sky. It's so clear, and all the stars are out."

I gasped, "I want to see!" I mused.

"Lift both your hands in the air." He requested with a chuckle.

I have no idea what he meant by that, but I lifted my arms up anyway.

He placed his hands on the narrowest part of my waist and quickly spun me around, facing the ledge of his balcony. I giggled as my body gracefully rotated in the wind. He kept his hold on me, hugging me from behind for the second time tonight. I placed both my hands on top of his, and I can't lie, I'm excited. Our bodies were in full contact with one another... I can even feel his thighs on my bu-

Maybe I should leave that part out.

We both stared at the sky in silence, admiring the scattered stars and the full moon providing natural light to the darkest areas of the world. Suddenly, a shooting star swiftly shot across the sky.

"Link! Look! A shooting star!" I squeaked.

He looked up and smiled, "Make a wish, Zelda."

I shut my eyes and quickly figured out what my wish is going to be.

I wish for...

Yeah right, like I'd say it.

"What did you wish for?" He asked me.

"I can't say! It won't come true if I tell you." I reminded him.

"Well if your wish was to get rid of me, tell me right now." He addressed.

"I'm not saying that _wasn't_ my wish..." I hinted, flirtatiously grimacing at him.

"Fine." He concluded, releasing his hold on my belly.

I instantly retaliated by placing my hands on top of his, making sure he can't let go.

"I'm not saying that it _was_ my wish, either." I added, flirtatiously grimacing the exact same way again.

"You're undeniably not funny." He retorted.

"Thanks." I chimed as I closed my eyes and smiled.

Everything that just happened tonight made me forget what's actually happening tomorrow... Well today, considering it's already passed midnight. My smile turned into a frown, recalling what's there to come.

"Zelda, are you okay?" Link asked me, noticing my altered mood.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." I lied.

"Hey, you don't want me to hide things from you, so I don't want you to hide things from me either." He responded.

"I'm scared..." I admitted.

"About later today?" He depicted.

"Yes..." I quietly replied.

"You'll be fine, Zelda; I'll be by your side the whole time. If you get uncomfortable, let me know. I'll deal with whoever makes you feel that way." He consoled.

He always knows what to say to make me feel better. Again, I couldn't help but let out a girly smile.

"Thank you, Link." I replied, still smiling.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly, "Keep that smile on your face. It's cute."

I instantly blushed and looked in the opposite direction, staring at the ground as my cheeks flourished in pink.

It's going to be hell for me when I get out of bed and meet all these dumb princes who I really have no interest in meeting at all. But Link will be there with me, so it won't be so bad right? Right?... Well, there's only one way to find out.

* * *

**A/N: You all thought that this chapter was going to be the suitor chapter, huh? I was going to do that! But the chapter would be too long if I included this! This part is long enough to be a chapter of its own... So I made it that way :).**

**I know some of you may think that Zelda was being overdramatic... And you're right, she was! She admitted it too :P**

**This was the first time I've done this type of drama heavy chapter. I hope I've written it well.**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**PK997: **Thank you for understanding and I'm glad you liked my chapter :D.

**Qwertycow721: **Thank you! I had a lot of fun writing that part :p. I wonder what that could possibly mean too... ;)

**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet: **LOL your review made me laugh. The best things are worth waiting for! So be patient, their time will come ;).

**Dia Newman: **I'm glad you're squealing! ^^. And you're right, Zelda really _is _a naughty girl! ;)

**V0ID115: **Thank you! Zelda's daydreaming was very vivid and her anger during birth was indeed quite funny x]. The suitor chapter is the next one! So don't forget to come back next time :).

**NintendoesGamer: **Sorry! The suitor chapter is next :$. But omg, I can't write like that xD.

**Link128370: **Thank you! I hope you'll stay my number one fan for a long while ^^. LOL yes! My Frozen reference! Glad you caught it and made your own! :DDD.

**abbyscarter: **Thanks a bundle! I really appreciate that ^^.

**explodingbunnies52: **Thank you! Those chapter will come in due time, my friend! Don't worry, I won't disappoint you! :).

**colinofland: **I'm sorry you had to re-read the previous chapter... But I always state at the end of each introductory author's note that italicize text means thoughts :$...

**Cosmic Bond: **Omgosh thank you! And I made you blush? Wohoo! That actually made me happy, I don't know why xD. But thanks! :d

**crocodileman94: **Glad you fluff tank was filled up! :D

**ForeverInAbyss: **Gotta love 'em cliffies! Mwuhahaha ;). Thank you very much! I'm sure there will be more of Zelda's fantasies in chapters to come ;).

**SIR ERIC: **Aw thank you so much! I'm so flattered ^^. And thank you for reading and enjoying my story so much :D.

**Guest: **Hmm... I wonder how her parents will react too! Only one way to find out, though ;).

**Caleb DeathFlame: **Yay! I'm glad I made you laugh, the fantasy was humorous xD. I hope you get a new laptop soon, it'll help you read :).

**DeathoftheVoid: **Really? I haven't noticed :o. And thank you! I like being a combination of both evil and nice ;).

**Opher64: **Aw thank you! I guess my personality shows in my writing, huh? I never took that into account :$

**Spookwagen: **Really? I'm so sorry D: . You really gotta read my author's notes though ;-;...

**Pootis Mann: **Pootis! You gotta read my author's notes too ;-;

**Ellise: **Thank you! And yes you're right, Zelda really does have an intriguing imagination :).

**I Love You: **I missed you and everyone too! Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it :D.

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thank you! Well, tune in next time to find out ;).

**Zeldafan112398: **Thank you so much! I answered the rest of your review personally, but of course I have to thank you here :)

**a fan person: **Yay I'm glad you laughed! And you're right, Lana's scene was undeniably funny, I was cracking up too xD.

**SIRERIC: **Don't worry, I won't forget! ;)

**Hylia's Heroine: **Thank you so much for that, I feel honoured :D.

**Sexy: **Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :P

**Link Lover: **I'm glad you like my depiction of each character! Thank you :d.

**Thank you to all those who've reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd truly appreciate it if you left me a word before you left. Really, I would! ^^**

**You all know what's going down in the next chapter, so tune in, okay? Much love, see ya next time! :***


	15. Showered With Suitors

**A/N: Greetings and Salutations! Airi has returned! I hope you missed me because I missed you all very much :3.**

****To all my readers! The perspective will be switched between Zelda and Link at different times, so always read the bolded text to know whose mind you're in! Keep that in mind, would ya? :)****

**Got another 33 reviews! Love the consistency! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, I truly appreciate and I love hearing from you all ^^.**

***** Warning! There's more cursing in this chapter than usual... If you don't like reading curse words, I apologize! *****

**Without further ado! The fifteenth installment of ****_Forbidden Love!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! Obviously o-o**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion! :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **15 **~

**Showered With Suitors**

**[From Link's Perspective]**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_"What? Where am I?" I said as I observed the "environment" around me._

_I'm lodged on a land of nothing. Literally nothing. I can see myself clearly, but I can't see anything else. There's no ground beneath me and I'm just peacefully floating. At least, I think I'm floating..._

_I tried to move my hands and legs, but they were bound by chains. So no, no I'm not floating. I tried with every ounce of energy within me to release myself from the holds of these chains, but it just wouldn't work... _

_What the hell is going on?!_

_"Link..." A very familiar voice said to me._

_"What? Who are you?!" I asked._

_"Who am I, you ask?" The voice replied._

_"Yeah! Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?!" I yelled._

_"What? You don't know me?" The voice said, acting offended, "Well my boy, you and I have a closer bond than any other."_

_"How the hell is that possible?! I don't even know you!" I retorted. _

_Now I'm starting to get angry._

_"On the contrary, Link. You know me better than anyone else!" The voice said with a laugh._

_"Lies! Show yourself right now!" I fumed._

_"If that's what you want..." The voice replied._

_I waited in silence as my heart began racing. Who the hell is this guy and why does he claim that we have a closer bond than any other? What kind of attempt of bamboozlement is this?!_

_Suddenly, a very faint light appeared and began to form the appearance of a human._

_A human, huh? Well at least it's not some ugly creature thing that has a close bond with me, that would be weird._

_ The figure slowly __continued to take the physique of a man, and as the creation progressed, facial features were added. It wasn't long before the figure completely exposed itself, and I couldn't do anything but drop my jaw._

_He's... he looks exactly like me._

_"Why do you look exactly like me?!" I roared._

_The figure gave me a devilish smile, "Because, I AM you."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" I retorted._

_In the blink of an eye, the figure's clothing was no longer an identical tunic and was transformed into my old village clothing._

_"Remember these, Link?" He asked, "Remember these clothes?"_

_"Yes, they're the clothes that I used to wear when I lived in Ordon." I replied, confused._

_"Exactly. And tell me, Link. What kind of people wear this type of clothing?" _

_"What do you mean?" I asked, confused._

_"I guess you're the stupider half." He said with a laugh, "PEASANTS, Link. PEASANTS wear these clothes!"_

_My eyes popped open. Why is he emphasizing the word "peasant" so much?_

_"Why the hell are you telling me this!" I replied._

_"Look at yourself, Link! I guess you forgot who you are! Or, dare I say, we are. Your clothes, your new living quarters, your title... You've been so caught up in everything that you've forgotten where you came from!" He yelled._

_Anger began to rapidly build in my system._

_"Shut the hell up!" I fumed._

_"You're just a peasant, Link! A damn peasant! Don't forget that!" He retorted angrily._

_"I'm more than that! I know I am!" I yelled back._

_"Oh really now, do you really think so?" He asked in a low tone._

_"Yes, I know so!" I said in utmost confidence._

_"Well what does your oh so beloved Zelda think about that, huh?" He asked._

_"She doesn't think of me as just a peasant, and I know it!" I roared._

_"Oh yeah? Let's just see about that." He said to me, approaching me slowly._

_"What are you trying to sa-" I growled before he punched me in the throat, knocking me unconscious._

_After what felt like a few seconds passing, my eyes finally fluttered open._

_"Where am I?..." I asked while groggily sitting up._

_"Take a look around, I'm sure you'll recognize where you are." He replied._

_I stood up and took a look around. I recognize this place! I'm back in the castle gardens! And I see Zelda picking some of Hylia's Roses! I've missed her so much!_

_I sprinted in her direction with pure joy._

_ "Zelda! Zelda!" I called._

_She didn't turn around, so she probably didn't hear me. That's okay, I'm sure she's as excited to see me as I am to see her! _

_"Zelda! It's me, Link!" I called again as I condensed the gap between us._

_The Princess finally turned around to face me, but had an unreadable expression. I attempted to give her a hug, but she grabbed my arms and threw them away._

_"What in Hylia's name do you think you're doing?! How dare you attempt to touch the Princess of Hyrule!" She snarled._

_"W-what? Zelda-"_

_"Zelda? How dare you call me by my first name! It's 'Your Highness' to you, you peasant!" She fulminated._

_"B-but..."_

_"How distasteful! I am going to leave now, I must cleanse my body." She rudely stated before turning and sternly walking away._

_I dropped down to my knees. What the hell is going on?!_

_"Looks like your little Zelda doesn't think of you as anything more than a peasant." He said with a maniacal laugh, then slowly fading to nothing._

_That damn phrase won't leave my head! _

_"It's 'Your Highness' to you, you peasant!" Zelda's voice __echoed._

_No! I'm more than that!_

_"It's 'Your Highness' to you, you peasant!"_

_SHUT UP! _

__"It's 'Your Highness' to you, you peasant!"__

__SON OF A BITCH!__

___"It's 'Your Highness' to you, you peasant!"___

___Zelda... Why?...___

* * *

"Link, Link... Wake up." Said a calm, female voice, lightly nudging me.

"Huh?" I replied while opening my eyes, "Oh, Zelda. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay... But you keep stirring in your sleep..." She replied, worried.

I looked at her and smiled softly at her. That's the Zelda I know; loving, caring, beautiful, and... the Princess of Hyrule...

"I'm okay. I was just having a nightmare, that's all..." I replied.

"Oh..." She whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I felt her fingers gently rub against my abs... Din, that always gives me a piloerection.

"No, it's okay... It wasn't too bad." I told her while sitting up, "I'll be back. I'm just going to get a drink of water."

"Okay... But don't be long, okay? I don't want to be alone." She requested quietly.

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't be long." I replied with a forced smile as I stood out of bed and slipped my boots on.

I walked out into the hallway and shut her door silently. I'm not really going to get a drink of water... I just need a moment to think.

I quietly made my way to the castle gardens and sat on the same bench Impa was sitting on when she picked flowers for me before my date with Zelda. I love the peacefulness of the night.

Emotions, what are they? If you were to check a dictionary for the definition, it would tell you that they're the instinctive reaction which is derived based on the circumstances or situation that occurs. But if you were to ask me what the definition of emotions are, I could tell you in two words; a bitch.

I thought I've forgiven Zelda for calling me peasant, and I have, I know I have. I'm not mad at her... It's just, I can't forget that damn phrase! It just won't leave my mind.

Am I just a peasant? Is that all I'm going to be? I know that nightmare that just occurred was what it was; a nightmare... But the more I think about it, the more I see the truth to it. I know Zelda doesn't think of me just a peasant... But regardless of her thoughts, I'm still just a peasant.

She's a Princess, I'm a peasant, what are the odds of me being able to be with her? Slim to none... I shouldn't be sleeping with her the way I am now. I'm in way over my head, and I know all this will bite me in the ass in the long run. I really don't know what I should do, but for now, I should try to create some sort of distance between us, for both our sakes. Not so much that she'll notice... But enough to be safe.

* * *

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

I watched Link as he left the room quietly. What's going on in his mind? What did he have a nightmare about? Is he okay?

All these questions but I have no answers... But he doesn't want to talk about it, so I should respect that. I'm sure he'll open up to me eventually.

My body is so fatigued and I can't help but yawn. He told me he'll be back soon, and I really want to wait for him... but I'm just so tired.

I gracefully placed my head back on my pillow.

"He'll be back soon..." I whispered before drifting into a peaceful, much needed sleep.

* * *

A few hours passed and I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. I slowly brought my left arm to Link's side of the bed, wanting to feel his wonderful chest, but all I can feel is the bedsheets...

I forced my eyes open and looked at his side, but he was nowhere to be found. I panicked and quickly sat up, creating a loud ruffle made by my blankets. After the noise subsided, I heard the sound of someone stirring on the floor.

I rolled to the edge of Link's side of the bed and saw him lying down on a pillow and wrapped in a blanket which I know he took from his room. Why the hell is he doing that? Does he not want to sleep with me anymore?! Am I not someone worth sleeping with?! Do I smell bad or something?!

Maybe I'm in over my head.

I placed my feet on the cold tiled floor and lightly kicked him with my toes.

"Link wake up." I commanded.

He wouldn't wake up.

I kicked him slightly harder, but he still wouldn't wake up... Stupid Link.

I took the pillow that he uses from my bed and threw it aggressively at his face.

"Wake up, stupid!" I squeaked.

He let out a groan and sat up, "Good morning, Princess. Thanks for waking me up so peacefully."

"Why the hell are you sleeping on the floor?" I asked with my arms crossed, "I was expecting you to come back to bed."

"It's so early in the morning, can we not do this now?..." He begged.

"Well... Since you asked nicely..." I began.

A smile began to grow on his face.

"No. We're doing this now." I concluded, causing his grin to seize.

"Do we have to?" He asked.

"We don't have to." I told him.

"Really?" He asked, his expression brightening up.

"No. We have to. Tell me why _right now_." I demanded, arms still crossed.

He sighed and let his head drape.

"Fine... I was going to slip back into bed with you, but you were sleeping so soundly and your arms were on my side of the bed. I didn't want to wake you so I took a blanket and pillow from my room and slept on the floor." He explained.

"You know what you should do when my arms are on your side of the bed instead of your body?" I asked him angrily.

"What?" He replied with a question of his own.

"_Move them_." I sternly stated with my eyes narrowed.

I hate it when he sleeps on the floor instead of beside me! There's enough space for both of us anyway!

"Right.." He said with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry. I'll do that next time."

"It's fine." I lied.

Why is he acting so weird this morning?

"It's almost time for Impa to wake you up, and I can't be here. I'm sure she'll be accompanied by Anju and a few others maids to get you ready for today. I'll see you when you're done, okay?" He told me.

"Fine..." I reluctantly agreed. If I had to choose one person not to leave my side at all today, it would be him.

He smiled at me and took his bedding before exiting to my balcony, making his way to his room.

I rolled back onto my bed and laid there doing nothing but thinking. Something's bothering him, I know it. And I'll be the one to find out what it is.

About an hour has passed and Impa opened my door, entering with Anju.

"Zelda? You're awake already?" Impa asked.

"Yeah, I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep." I lazily replied.

"Well, it's time for you to get up." Anju added with a smile.

"Can I have a few more minutes to myself? I asked, secretly hoping I'd get a yes.

"I'm sorry, Princess. That just can't be." Impa responded.

"Why?" I whined.

"Oh ladies!" Anju called. Right after that call, a few other maids entered with all sorts of bags full of make up, clothes, shoes, and a bunch of other stuff.

Aw shit...

* * *

**[From Link's Perspective]**

I exited her room from her balcony and entered my own, lazily throwing my blanket and pillow back onto my bed before flopping onto it. I wish time would freeze right now so today wouldn't have to happen. I don't want her to meet any princes. What if she meets a prince who will sweep her off her feet the way I can't? I'm not rich, I can't provide anything more than what she has right now.

I feel like I'm losing a race that hasn't even started yet.

I removed the black tunic I slept in and reluctantly slipped on my regular green one with my green hat. I don't want to do this. I really don't.

I equipped my Hylian Shield and sword on my back and made my way to the hallway, but was stopped by Impa.

"Good morning, Link." She said to me with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, _good_ morning." I replied.

Her smile began to fade, but she forced it to stay, "Don't worry Link, everything will be okay."

"One can only hope." I said with a forced smile.

"Yes, you're correct. Well, I was hoping I would run into you before you left you quarters and it looks like I have." She said with a giggle.

"Did you need something?" I kindly asked her.

"Oh, no, nothing at all. I just wanted to let you know that as much as Zelda wants to, she won't be able to join you for breakfast because she's being forced to get ready... It doesn't help that she keeps refusing." She informed.

"I see." I replied, "I guess I'll see her in the throne room then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Impa sympathetically responded, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Link."

"It's not your fault." I answered with a real smile. It's sweet of her to apologize for something she has nothing to do with and has no control over.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She said with a grin.

"You got it." I replied, then began walking.

I walked over to the kitchen and greeted Rio, then he brought me breakfast. I ate slowly and in silence.

I thought I would be able to handle this, but it's turning out to be really, _really_ hard and it hasn't even started yet! The woman who I undeniably have feelings for is meeting other men today who are attempting to take her hand in marriage... How is any man supposed to take that? I really need help, but I have nobody to turn to. Nobody even knows about my "liaison" relationship one could say, with Zelda... Without the sexual part, that is. We're not a couple, mind you. But I really want to be. I just don't know when to ask, or if I even should. I mean, we could never be. What kind of relationship would we have if we decided to date? A type of blasphemous relationship which is frowned upon by society, that's the type of relationship we'd have. Like I said last night, I have to distance myself from her a little so it'll lessen the pain. But will I even have enough perseverance for that?

It seems like she loves to be in contact with me... Earlier this morning I knew she was mad after she found me sleeping on the floor... I mean, I didn't want to sleep on the floor! I wanted to sleep with her and hold her in my arms so badly it kills me. But how am I supposed to create some sort of distance between us if I'm in bed sleeping with her, doing the opposite of what I need to do?

She always provokes me to touch her. Not sexually, but touch her anyway. She keeps clinging onto me and sleeping beside me, always wrapping her hands around my bicep when we walk, or just simply holds my hand. She does so many things that couples would do with me, but has never once brought up the subject of becoming a couple. Does she even want to be one with me? Or does she want to have some sort of fling with me for the sole purpose of entertainment and pleasure? No, she doesn't want to be a couple with me. She would never want to be a couple with me. Why? Because I'm just a damn peasant.

I finally finished my bacon and eggs, which was obviously undeniably amazing, then dejectedly made my way to the throne room, not caring who I passed and not bothering to greet them. I lazily opened the doors and walked into the throne room, making my way to the steps to take a seat and wait for Zelda to arrive. Luckily before I took a seat, I noticed Queen Leina sitting in her throne patiently waiting. Goddess, if I sat there without acknowledging her presence I don't know how she'd take it.

I removed my hat and bowed to her, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Link." Queen Leina responded with a smile identical to Zelda's.

Now that I look at it, Zelda looks almost exactly like her mother... Whoa, their resemblance is uncanny.

Come to think of it, I've never actually met Queen Leina before.

"Link, may I ask you something?" Leina asked me politely.

"O-of course, my Queen. You may ask me anything, you needn't ask." I nervously replied. What on earth would she ask me at a moment like this?

"Do you... do you think my Zelda will meet 'the one' today?" She asked, concerned.

She already met 'the one', because she met me. Well, at least I wish that's how it could be.

"May I speak?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, you may." She replied with a smile.

Queen Leina doesn't seem scary at all. Her and Zelda share the same face full of love and care.

"Well, Your Majesty. As much as we all would love to see Zelda meet 'the one' on this lovely morning, the only one who will be able to know is her... We can only hope that she finds someone worth spending her precious time and love with. Her face has an uncanny resemblance to yours, and she's undeniably beautiful-" I began, before she cut me off with a giggle.

"Thank you for calling me beautiful, Link. You're very sweet." She interrupted, 'Sorry, please continue."

"There is no need to apologize, my Queen. Anyway, there will be many who are unworthy of her hand but will relentlessly ask for it, and I'm sure she'll be able to distinguish the differences between them, and distinguish the ones who are worthy from the ones who aren't. Then from there, I'm positive she will follow her heart the way you followed yours when you met King Daphnes."

Before you ask how I know, their love story is like a common tale that's told throughout Hyrule and in my home village.

Leina's expression turned into a smile, "Thank you, Link. You're right."

"No problem, Your Highness. If you need me, you can call me any time. I'll be sure to serve you with utmost efficiency." I replied with a bow.

"Thank you, Link. You'll make someone's daughter a very happy woman one day, that is, when you decide to settle." She truthfully complimented.

May I make your daughter happy, Queen Leina? Please?

I blushed, "T-t-thank you, my Queen. It's an honour to hear that from you."

She laughed, "Be sure to let the woman you love know that I said that. I'm sure she'll fall right into your arms."

I smiled. I'm happy Zelda's mom has a sense of humour.

"When that happens I'll be sure to bid you my most gracious thanks." I said with a small chuckle before bowing, "It was an honour to speak with you for the first time, my Queen. Upon request, I will leave you to your thoughts."

"Thank you, Link. I enjoyed speaking with you. I'll find you if I would like to speak with you again. Have a wonderful day, you may go." She replied with a smile.

I see where Zelda gets her kindness from.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I hope you have a wonderful day as well." I said with another bow before leaving the throne room. So much for sitting there and waiting.

I exited the throne room through the back doors and sat on the floor next to them, hoping Zelda won't show up so she won't have to go through the day which she's dreading the most.

Sadly, luck hated me today. After a long time of waiting; a little more than half an hour if I had to estimate, a woman I couldn't recognize along with Impa and Anju were walking towards me. I waited until that woman I couldn't recognize came closer, and when she did, I finally quickly realized who she is.

That woman is Zelda.

I took a moment to look at her while she continued to regally walk to the throne room. I had to force my mouth closed before anyone saw me gawking at the beautiful princess.

What she's wearing is breathtakingly elegant. The dress she has on is coral pink in colour, with a strapless corset top with a lace up back which was encrusted with rose coloured rhinestone jewels and exposed satin boning that creates a stunning silhouette. The layers of ruffles created a voluminous floor length skirt which in my opinion is completely astonishing, her hair was curled into waves and she wore a matching coral pink headdress along with long opera gloves in white. Oh, and she was wearing a lot of make up which I honestly know nothing about. So just know her face right now is as beautiful as her dress and hair. At this moment in time, Zelda really looks like a princess from a fairytale.

"Hello, Link." Zelda said with a genuine smile.

I instantly stood up from my sitting position and bowed to her.

"H-hello, Princess." I said while bowing.

"Impa, Anju, may I have a moment with Link?" She asked.

"Of course, Princess." Impa bowed, Anju bowed as well.

She stared at them for a lengthy moment while they both smiled awkwardly.

"Alone..." She added.

"Oh, right! Forgive us." Anju quickly replied while blushing.

Impa took her hand and dragged her away.

"So... how do I look?" She asked with a giggle before twirling once for me.

I couldn't speak; words can't describe how beautiful this woman is.

"You look incontrovertibly alluring... I'm at a loss for words, Princess." I told her with a genuine smile.

I noticed her blush. Goddess she's so cute when she blushes. Why can't she be a peasant like me?

She gave me one of her cute giggles and said, "Stop it, you make me blush..."

"I can't help it, its kind of natural since I make you blush a billion times a day." I joked while giving her a wink.

She smiled and giggled, but it soon faded and was replaced by a sulked expression.

"Princess?" I called.

She looked at me and took my hands in hers.

"I'm scared..." She whispered.

Me too, Zelda. I'm so scared, but I can't tell you that.

"Don't worry. I'll be beside you the whole time; I'll protect you." I said, taking a look in her fear-filled eyes.

She gave me a small smile.

"Promise?..." She asked with an obvious apparent need for closure.

I looked around the halls, and luckily for me, it was empty. I put my hands around her slim waist and pulled her gently in for a soft hug.

"I promise." I told her.

Before I knew it, her silky gloved arms wrapped around my neck, and she's now looking up at me.

I can't distance myself from Zelda; my chance has finally come. No more interruptions, nobody around, just me and my princess. I looked into her greyish-blue eyes, then at her glossed lips. Her eyes were locked on my lips, and were slowly shutting. I brought my face closer to hers, ready to claim the kiss which is rightfully mine. If anyone's taking her first kiss, it's going to be me.

The gap between our lips gradually lessened each passing millisecond, but we instantly separated after hearing a loud thumping sound coming from the corner of the hallway.

"Anju?!" Zelda yelped in surprise, noticing Anju falling face first onto the tiled floor, Impa following soon after.

Are you Goddess damn serious?!

"We weren't watching!" Anju lied nervously as she began quivering.

"I thought you'd be stealthier than that, Impa..." I mocked, noticing her failed attempt of eavesdropping.

"It's Anju's fault! She said she could keep her balance!" Impa blamed, blushing for the first time since I've met her.

"Sorry!" Anju apologized.

"Whatever, klutz..." Impa muttered under her breath.

I leaned in and kissed Zelda's cheek softly, not caring if they were watching or not.

"It's now or never..." I said quietly.

"Never, please." She replied.

I chuckled, "That's not a choice, sadly."

"Sadly is correct, my undeniably handsome knight." She joked, taking a hold of one of my biceps.

I opened the throne room doors and lead her inside, Impa following behind us.

This is it, wish us luck.

* * *

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

I entered the throne room with my arm linked with Link's, hell is approaching and there's no escape. Impa and Link are with me, so at least I'm not alone.

I regally walked over to my throne where my mom was waiting patiently on her's, looking a little distressed.

"Hello, mother." I said with a smile as I looked at her.

She stood from her throne and approached me, giving me a light but meaningful embrace.

"Hello my darling daughter. How are you today?" She asked.

"Could be better." I replied, forcing a smile.

"Don't worry, my darling. This will go by faster than you think it will." My mom replied, smiling at me.

Yeah, it better. I wish I could hold Impa's hand right now, I'm scared. I also wouldn't mind holding Link's either...

Unanticipatedly, my father opened the doors to the throne room and approached my mom and I.

"Are you ready, Zelda?" He asked with excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be, father." I told him, suppressing a sigh.

"Perfect, please take a seat, my love." He told me.

I nodded and sat down, Link and Impa standing on my right and left side respectively. My father walked out of the throne room quickly, along with my mother, leaving me, Impa, and Link in a short, awkward silence.

After a short wait, the doors flew open and the first suitor entered the throne room. From where I'm sitting, I can see that the first person to try to take my hand in marriage is Prince Ralis of the Zora people.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda." He said with a smile, bowing.

I stood up from my throne and approached the descending stairs, making my way down. He was about to take my gloved hand and give it a kiss, but before he could get near, Link instantly stepped between us.

Honestly, I'm surprised by his gesture, but I smiled to myself.

"The Princess has recently recovered from being ill. By her personal request, she would not like to engage in any physical contact to further ensure no sickness will be transmitted to anyone she is meeting today." Link recited.

I bit my lower lip as I attempted to hide my smile, Thank Goddess Link was able to think of something like that... It would have been nice if he let me in on it, though! But it kind of sounded like he practiced that exact phrase in the mirror. I wonder...

"Ah, I see. Is this true, Your Highness?" He asked me.

"Yes, it is true. Though I am fully recovered from a small illness which I've suffered a couple of days prior, I do not want to by any means spread or transmit my sickness to anyone I meet today." I regally stated.

"Of course. You're always thinking of others, that is one of the many things I admire about you." He said to me with a smile, keeping a short distance away from me.

Damn, this is awkward...

"Thank you, Prince Ralis. I am very flattered." I lied with a regal smile. If all the princes I meet today are going to try this hard to flatter me, I'm going to be in for a long damn day.

"I truly hope you'll consider my offer to take your hand in marriage." Ralis stated with another bow.

"Is that so? May I inquire your reason for requesting so?" I regally asked.

"Because I am from Lake Hylia, land of the Zora people. Our home is a beautiful sight, and it could be yours to luxuriously use to your heart's content. I will also provide everything you need, all you would have to do is say the word." He offered.

I took a moment to process his offer in my head, but then I noticed something peculiar... Why is he so short? That's when it hit me.

HE'S FOURTEEN YEARS OLD. WHAT THE HELL IS MY FATHER THINKING?!

I accidentally swallowed my spit and let out a small cough.

"T-thank you," I said, fixing my voice, "I'll take your offer into consideration."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness." He said, bowing to me, "Have a good day."

And with that, he walked out the throne room. Thank Goddess that's over.

"Impa, please tell my father what Link said to Prince Ralis." I commanded.

"Right away." She nodded, teleporting.

I turned my head to him and asked, "When did you think of that idea, Link?"

He gave me a mischievous smirk, "Within the first five minutes after you told me you had to meet suitors."

I blushed lightly and smiled like a school girl. What would I do without this idiot?

A few moments later, Impa appeared by my side, and the throne room door opened again. This time, Prince Darmani of the Goron tribe from Death Mountain walked in. Well, the Gorons don't really have royalty, but his father, King Darunia, is their sworn leader, therefore referring to him as their king.

"Greetings, Princess Zelda." Darmani said while bowing to me.

"Greetings, Prince Darmani." I answered, doing a small curtsy.

"I've heard that your coming of age is soon approaching, and I would be honoured if you were to let me take your hand in marriage." He said confidently with his deep voice.

Goddess, I knew Gorons were big, but I didn't think they'd be this big. But I should've known, they're like rock creature thingies... or something like that.

"I see. And what made you come to the conclusion that you wanted me to take you as my king?" I regally asked.

Am I part of some dating service or something? Why do I have to keep asking this stupid question?!

"Ah, good question." Darmani said with a smirk, "Because, Your Highness. I am a Darmani, son of King Darunia from Death Mountain! Who is nonetheless a key ally of King Daphnes from a military standpoint. Also, I am the strongest Goron in my tribe! Next to my father of course. I can provide you any protection you seek, bringing you comfort knowing that you will always be safe. I, Darmani, will never let you feel discomfort!"

He flexed his arms the whole time after he said he's the strongest Goron... Gross. He's kind of full of himself... I'm not too sure if I'm right, but I think Impa let out a small, sarcastic huff.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Link roll his eyes at Darmani's last statement. I couldn't help but let out a small smile, causing Darmani let out a big one. I guess he thinks I'm smiling at him... Sorry big fella, I only smile for Link!

"Thank you, Prince Darmani. I will take your offer into consideration." I told him as I did a small bow.

"I bid you my most gracious thanks, Your Highness." He said while he bowed, then made his way out the door.

"King Darunia is much more humble than him..." Impa blurted as soon as the doors shut.

"But he's so _strong_." I joked, causing Link to roll his eyes at me.

"Keep rolling your eyes and they might just roll out of their sockets!" I chimed with a laugh.

He smiled and let out a chuckle, "Your jokes are horrible, Princess."

"Yes, well, I'm usually not the one who makes the jokes around here." I said, winking at him.

He winked back at me, and I felt my heart flutter.

"Why isn't anyone winking at me?" Impa playfully whined.

Link and I shot her a wink, and she placed the dorsal of her right hand on her forehead, "Oh Goddesses, help me! I'm mesmerized by their charm!"

Link was unable to suppress a laugh.

"Impa, you're so weird..." I said, shaking my head at her.

She let out a cute smile and winked, "Love me for who I am, or don't love me at all."

We all laughed together like a happy family, but soon after our laughing seized, another suitor walked in. This time it's prince who's a... a bird?

The bird man... animal... thing... person... walked up to me and bowed his head.

"Good morning, Your Highness. I am Prince Komali, Prince of the Rito tribe located on Dragon Roost Island which resides in the Waker Island district." He formally introduced, bowing to me.

"Greetings, Prince Komali, I am Princess Zelda, Heir to the throne of this land." I replied, bowing to him. This is the first time we've met.

"Though we may not have met before, I've seen a picture of you, and I completely agree with your appellation of 'The Epitome of Beauty'. You are very beautiful, and the honour will be all mine if you decide to choose my hand to take in marriage." He formally stated, bowing to me again.

"Thank you very much." I regally smiled, "What has made you come to the conclusion that you want to become my king, other than seeing a picture of me?"

"Well, I come from Dragon Roost Island, generously guarded by the dragon Valoo, therefore ensuring eternal safety. My home is where the bomb flower originated from, and I am able to provide such assets to your father for military purposes. Us Rito people also have wings, therefore we could strike from the air if needed be. Also, Dragon Roost is a beautiful place, surrounded by beautiful sea water, providing luxurious sights that you can see." Komali explained.

"Thank you, Prince Komali. I'll be sure to consider your offer." I told him.

"You are very kind, Your Highness. I bid you my most gracious thanks." He complimented, bowing to me before leaving the room.

Okay, so to recap on who I've met... I've met a Zora, a Goron, and a Rito... I've basically met a fish, a rock, and a bird. I understand my father is trying to expand his criteria to provide more options for me, but I think I'm going to stick with either a Hylian or a human. I mean, no offence to the other races, I love them, but I don't want a half Hylian half rock, half bird, or a half fish child.

"Wow, Princess. You have a way with animals... and nature." Link joked as he laughed. Even Impa is laughing too!

Assholes.

I playfully punched his arm, "Shut up before I make you eat your words!"

"I can't take your threat seriously while you're dressed like that..." He chuckled.

Grr... I'll get him later!

"You're safe for now, _Link._" I flirtatiously threatened.

He smirked at me and placed his lips near my ear and softly whispered, "Watch out Zelda, I'm _dangerous._"

My eyes opened a little wider and all I can think about after he said that is sex, so now I'm blushing.

"Hey! Secrets don't make friends!" Impa interjected.

"We're already friends, so I can keep secrets." Link added, smirking at her.

"Well played, asshole." Impa chuckled, mumbling her curse word.

"I've learned from the best." Link wryly grinned.

After that, we all went silent, anticipating the next suitor to make his arrival. At least, I hope only men are coming to meet me and ask for my hand. I also really hope the next suitor is Hylian, or at least human. It's not like I'm excited about meeting one or anything, or even choosing one to marry... It's just that it would be nice to meet one of them instead of meeting animals.

The door opened and two people who I believe are advisors of the next suitor entered the room. One man is short in height, is pretty stubby, and has messy midnight blue hair, while the second is a tall, lanky man with blonde, bowl cut styled hair.

Oh no... I recognize those two men. It can't be...

The two advisors opened the doors fully, completely exposing who my next suitor is. I can recognize that ugly pompadour from anywhere.

It's... it's...

Groose.

Fuck!

Even Impa repeated that same word I just said... Except she said it out loud.

He literally ran across the throne room like a stupid child and stopped in front of me.

"Princess Zelda! It's me, Prince Groose! Remember me!?" He asked with excitement.

As much as I don't want to remember, I can't forget. He used to visit a lot when we were younger and annoyed the hell out of me. He's been in love with me ever since we were little, and is quite open about it. I actually forgot about him until now. Why has my father allowed him to try to take my hand in marriage? I don't even remember what kingdom he's even from! Nor do I care!

"Yes, I remember you, Prince Groose." I regally stated, hiding my immediate discomfort.

"I heard you were sick! Are you okay?! Why didn't you ask for me?! I would've came here in a heartbeat and took care of you and stayed by your side every second until you felt better!" He nagged.

I looked over to Link and smiled, "My sworn protector has been taking great care of me and has been doing that while Impa was busy. Thanks to him, I was able to quickly recover."

I noticed Link's cheeks become a rosy pink hue. I made him blush! Finally! Wohoo!

Link bowed, trying to hide his rosy cheeks, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You don't need this guy, Princess. You have me!" Groose said, pointing at himself.

"Please do not bad mouth the youngest _Grand Master _in Hyrule history, Lord Groose. I do not appreciate it at the slightest." I demanded politely, hoping this conversation would end soon.

I can tell by Link's demeanour that he's beginning to get annoyed. I can't blame him, I'm sure Impa is annoyed too. And I sure as hell am!

"I'm sorry, Princess. But are you okay for sure?! Do you feel any signs of sickness still?!" He asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I insisted.

"Then give me a hug!" Groose bellowed, about to wrap his arms around me.

Help me Goddesses! I've never given him a hug before, and I don't want today to be the first day I do!

At the blink of an eye, Link swiftly maneuvered half his body in front of mine, blocking Groose's path.

"The Princess has requested not to engage in physical contact with anyone, due to her recovery of a slight illness. I'm sure you were informed, correct?" He stated.

"Move out of the way! I want to hug _MY _Zelda!" He yelled, emphasizing the word 'my'... Gross! I don't belong to him!

I feel like this won't go very well...

"Princess Zelda does _NOT _belong to you." He sternly stated, trying to conceal his rising rage._  
_

"When she agrees to take my hand in marriage, she will! So MOVE!" Groose fumed.

"I have every right not to abide by your ridiculous request!" Link snarled.

"Why the hell not?!" Groose spat back.

"Because, _Your Highness, _the Princess has personally requested not to engage in physical contact with anyone due to her recovery from a slight illness... Which I've previously mentioned. So if you solely decide to disobey said request after agreeing to her terms, you are committing a crime, and I have complete authority to act without vacillation!" He fumed, "And believe me, I will."

Groose laughed in disbelief, "Is that a threat?"

"No." Link stated sternly in a low, furious tone while narrowing his eyes at Groose, "It's a _promise_."

"What did you say?" Groose growled.

"You didn't hear me? I thought you reached a perfect frequency with that antenna on your head." Link insulted, referring to Groose's ugly and long pompadour hairstyle.

"You want to fight, huh? Don't you?!" Groose bellowed in complete rage as he stepped back and pulled out the rapier he kept on his waist, his two advisors unsheathing their weapons as well, "I'll make you wish your low-lifed self never stepped foot in Hyrule!"

I noticed Link place his left hand on the hilt of his blade and unsheathe it, not bothering to unsheathe his shield.

"Three on one? Doesn't matter. I'll knock all of you out in ten seconds, count it." Link retorted with a devilish grin.

Well this escalated quickly... I have to stop it!

I immediately ran to Link's side and gently placed my gloved hand on his wrist, tightening my grip on it, begging him to stop without using words. Impa stepped in front of Link and with a vexed expression.

"Your time is up, Groose. Get out." She commanded.

He and his advisors sheathed their rapiers.

"Fine... But you will be mine one day, my darling Zelda! I can promise you that!" He yelled as he waved to me, making his way out with his advisors. That lovesick bastard.

"That son of a bitch..." Link growled.

"Please, stop..." I begged.

Link is so sexy when he's mad, I can't deny it even if I tried... But that's not important right now!

Anyway, he grunted as I let go of his wrist, letting him sheathe his blade.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, secretly taking one of his hands in mine.

"Fine." He lied.

"Link..." Impa interrupted quietly.

He let go of my hand and turned to Impa, "What?"

She approached him and kindly placed her hands on his shoulders, "I know this is hard, but you can't let your emotions get the best of you. You could get in a hell of a lot of trouble. Prince Groose could have had you arrested if you weren't smart enough to state that Zelda requested not to engage in physical contact. You have to learn to conceal your anger, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She sincerely told him.

I never thought about how hard this would be on Link... I only thought about how hard this would be on me. I never took the time to console him about this day because I was too busy whining about me. Sigh, why am I so blind?!

"I could've handled that bastard." He hissed.

"I know. You have enough skill to possibly match me. But that doesn't matter. Let's say you did handle him, then what?" She interrogated.

"Don't know, don't care." He retorted.

Gosh, I've never seen him this infuriated before... He's angrier than he was when Shad asked me out.

Impa sighed, "Link, I'll handle the rest of Zelda's suitors, okay? I can't have you here while there is anger seething within every inch of your body... It's too much of a risk."

What?! She's making Link leave?! I know it's for the best, but even though he's mad, I still want him to stay... He'd still protect me while he's angry...

He looked at me, waiting until I agreed or disagreed with Impa's statement. I know he'd follow my order over hers. But yes, I want him to stay oh so very badly... However, regardless of what I want, it will be safer if Link left.

"I don't want to risk anything bad happening to you, Link... I'll be fine with Impa here." I sympathetically said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Fine." He retorted, taking his hand away from mine.

He then turned around and began making his way out of the back doors of the throne room.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" I promised as he continued walking.

"Kay." Was all he said as a reply.

I pouted.

"Don't worry, Zelda. He'll be okay, he just needs to get his anger out of his system" She consoled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I hope so... I really do. This is going to be a lot harder without Link standing by my side...

* * *

**[From Link's Perspective]**

Who the hell is this "Groose" bastard saying Zelda belongs to him? Ha, "_MY_" Zelda? Is he retarded?!

I don't know what's taken over me, all I feel is this uncontrollable vexation of enmity emanate throughout my system.

I don't want to leave the throne room, I want to stay there to protect Zelda from assholes like Groose. He doesn't deserve her, how dare he claim that he owns her like she's some type of prize to be won or some item to be claimed?!

I looked at Zelda, hoping she'd let me stay even though in the back of my mind I knew that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"I don't want to risk anything bad happening to you, Link... I'll be fine with Impa here." She said to me.

"Fine." I answered back, angry that she decided not to let me stay.

I turned around and began walking towards the exit, not bothering to stay any longer.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" I heard her exclaim as I continued to move.

"Kay." was the only word that I let slip out of my mouth before I shut the door.

I'm so angry right now, I just want to kill someone... I need to let off some steam in the best way possible.

I made my way outside to the training grounds where trainees were learning and practicing to enter knighthood.

"Sir Link! Hello!" One of the knights greeted from a distance.

I nodded and approached him. I heard whispers and gasps from the trainees, most of them are older than me. I've heard whispers and gasps of disbelief and praise as I continued to walk. I guess I'm a legend here, but I don't care.

"Grand Master Link! Hello! My name is Vint." He said, saluting to me, "Is there anything you need? I will be sure to do it for you!"

"Hello Sir Vint. Please set up one dummy for me away from the trainees; I don't want to interrupt any lessons that are being taught." I requested.

He saluted and said, "Right away sir!" before running away to the training grounds where King Daphnes' actual knights train.

I waited impatiently for a few minutes, wanting him to finish setting up. I took a look where he was setting up and realized that he was being assisted by two other knights. Setting up a damn training dummy isn't so hard, why the hell does he need two other people?

Next thing I knew, the idiot was running up to me.

"Sir! The dummy is set up. You may do as you please." He told me, saluting.

It's about damn time.

"Thank you Sir Vint. It is much appreciated. Keep up the good work." I replied, lying about the "good work" part.

He smiled at me and made his way back to his post.

I walked over to the weapon rack and took a bow and a quiver, not bothering to take a sword because I already have one sheathed on my back. The dummy Vint and company placed for me is right in the middle of the training grounds, and the whole area is empty. Perfect.

As I continued observing the training dummy, I began to imagine it as that son of a bitch Groose, considering the name fits him quite perfectly. I smirked and took an arrow, setting myself up for a shot.

I let go of the first arrow, hitting the dummy in one eye, making that bastard blind in one eye.

I set up another arrow and shot it, hitting the dummy's other eye, making that bastard completely blind.

I set up the third arrow and shot it, hitting the dummy in the mouth, ensuring he can't speak.

Fourth arrow shot, hit the dummy in the nose, messing up his already ugly face.

I quickly shot the final shot, hitting the dummy in the forehead, piercing through his thick skull and pulverizing his little brain.

Imagining the dummy as Groose makes me even more angry, considering I'm seeing his face. I'm not done yet, not in the slightest.

I unsheathed my blade and continued where he and I left off in the throne room. With an ear-piercing battle cry, I ran at full speed at that bastard and stabbed him in the chest, then I kicked him up in the air and jumped, making a clean slice, cutting off his head. Right when his body landed on the grass, I continually stabbed the left side of his chest where is heart is, until someone stopped me.

"Link! Link! I think that dummy died like ten different times already, I think that's enough." Kafei joked as he approached me.

Panting, I stood up and kicked the dummy as hard as I could, then turned to Kafei, who put a hand on my shoulder.

"Brother, I heard what's going on with Zelda today... I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and that I'm here for you if you need to talk or if you need anything at all." He consoled me.

I genuinely smiled, it's nice having a friend you can count on.

"Thanks brother, I just need to let off some steam. I just can't stand all these guys trying to take her hand in marriage..." I began to rant.

"Look, Link... Listen man..." He began, looking if anyone is listening or nearby, "I'm all about you and Princess Zelda as a couple, even though you two aren't yet, like one hundred percent. Like if she were to be with anyone, I'm obviously rooting for you because you two look good togeth-"

"Thanks Kafei, but I think you're getting off topic." I interjected.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, she _is _royalty after all... This was bound to happen eventually. I don't know if there's a way you two can be together, but if there is, I'll support you all the way like I am right now. I just don't want you to have false hope and set yourself up for an unrecoverable heartbreak." He honestly explained.

That's when reality slapped me across the face like Zelda did after I asked her out on a date after I scared her. There's _no _possible way Zelda and I could be together, not in the slightest. And why is that exactly?

_"It's Your Highness to you, you peasant!"_

Because I'm just a damn peasant...

My heart sank and my body began to feel heavy. _  
_

"I'll find a way." I told him with false confidence as I clenched my fists.

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "I'm all for it, brother. If you need my help be sure to let me know."

"Thanks for being there for me, Kafei, I appreciate it." I answered, proclaiming his kind gesture.

"Anything for a brother of mine." He said with a smile, "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

And with that, he made his way out of the training grounds.

I can't handle this... I need closure, and I need it as soon as possible. I have to find out how she feels. No more "what ifs".

I sunk to my knees and banged my fists against the grass. Is there no hope for me and Zelda? I've fallen so hard for her there's no way I could possibly fall out. I _love_ her, and I've known that ever since the moment I've met her, but I don't think I'll be able to tell her, or if I even should...

* * *

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

"Your Highness? You seem a little distracted. Is everything alight?" My last suitor asked me.

"O-oh, yes, everything is fine. After being here for most of the day, I'm beginning to have a minor migraine." I lied.

My mind has been on Link ever since he walked out of the throne room. I don't know how long I've been in this room, but I know I've been here for most of the day. I don't even remember anything any suitor has said to me; my mind is full of thoughts about Link.

"I see. Well, I believe I have provided further information on why I believe I should be chosen to be your King. I would highly appreciate it if you take my offer in consideration." He politely said to me.

"I will, thank you." I said with a slight bow.

"May the Goddesses bless you, Princess Zelda." He bowed back.

"As to you." I replied.

He smiled and turned around, making his way out the door. I bit my lower lip and waited until the doors shut.

"Thank Goddess this is over!" I bellowed in relief with a loud sigh.

Impa laughed, "Did you find anyone you like?"

"Yeah, one." I replied with a smile.

Her humorous expression turned into a surprised one.

"Really?..." She dubiously asked.

"Yeah, Link." I retorted as if it should be obvious to her. Well, by now it should be.

"Oh, right." She laughed nervously, feeling undeniably relieved.

"Speaking of which, I need to find him." I recalled.

"Would you like to make your way to your room and remove your dress?" Impa asked politely.

DUH!

"Yes, we should go before my mother and father find me and ask me questions." I said with a smile, taking Impa's arm as we quickly left the throne room.

We walked over to my quarters and slipped off the long opera gloves I wore and threw them on my bed, followed by the headdress I was wearing. Impa then untied the corset which was wrapped tightly around my figure, then I sloppily slipped the dress off me and released a loud sigh of pleasure. My body can finally breathe!

I picked up my dress and placed it nicely on my bed, then slipped on a simple rose pink dress after. I kicked off my high heels and slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops and made my way to my bathroom, washing off all the make up that was put on my face.

Ah... It feels good to look like me again!

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I walked back into my room and nodded at Impa, letting her know I'm going to find Link now. She smiled and gestured for me to leave, and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

But I'm missing something... How am I supposed to find him? Great, not another search for Link... I already did one last night, why can't he just appear in front of me?

Enough complaining, I have to start.

I strolled through the halls hoping to find him in one of them. I continued walking and turned a corner, almost bumping into Anju.

"Oh, Princess! Please forgive me." She begged as she clasped her hands together.

"Anju, it's alright, don't worry." I said with a chuckle. She may be older than I am, but she's still quite adorable.

"Thank you." She chimed, bowing to me.

"Have you seen Link?" I asked her, my voice evidently full of hope.

"Link? Yes, Yes I have." She said with a smile.

A huge smile grew on my face.

"Where is he?!" I asked with complete excitement.

"He's sitting in the castle gardens... He hasn't moved for hours..." She explained in a sympathetic tone.

"How do you know he hasn't moved?" I asked, curious.

"I've passed by him a few times." She explained.

"Oh... I need go talk to him." I announced, "Thank you for your help."

"Of course, any time!" Anju chortled.

I smiled and continued my journey to the castle gardens, and soon enough, I was there.

And there he was, sitting there unmoving, like a statue with an expression full of intense thought.

"Link?..." I said softly as I approached him.

He snapped back to reality and stood up, then bowed to me.

"Princess! Please forgive me, I didn't see you there." He apologized.

Why is he speaking so formally? Nobody's around anyway...

I smiled and tried to give him a hug; I've missed him all day! But he rejected it...

Why is he rejecting my hug? What's going on?!

"Link... What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"We need to talk." He told me.

Talk? Talk about what?...

"Aright..." I dubiously agreed, "Would you like to speak somewhere private?"

He nodded and began walking... I tried to secretly slip my hand in his while nobody's around, but he moved his away from mine.

I want to cry... Why is he being so cruel to me after everything I've been through today?

I pouted while he couldn't see my face and followed him back to my room. My bed didn't have any of my clothes from earlier laying on it. Thanks Impa!

He opened the door and let me enter first, entering after me.

"What do you want to talk about, Link?..." I asked nervously as I felt my heart rate begin to pick up.

I approached him and tried to hold one of his hands, but again, he rejected it.

Did his heart turn to ice after I told him I didn't want him in the throne room with me?!

"What the hell, Link?!" I fumed.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you being so mean to me?!" I spat, demanding a reply.

"What are you talking about?" He retorted.

I huffed in disbelief, "Ever since this morning I've noticed your actions being quite peculiar! I let what happened this morning slide, but now you're being a complete jerk and I hate it!"

"I've been being a complete jerk? What about you?!" He accused.

"What about me? What _about_ me?!" I raged.

"What the hell are we doing, Zelda?!" He asked out of the blue.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Link!" I exploded.

"Fine, let me rephrase it then." He retorted, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"What are you talking about?!" I roared.

He gave me a sarcastic laugh and smile, "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?"

This bastard...

"Since I've been here you keep spending so much time with me; we own a freakin' horse together, you always eat with me and always try to hug me... then you go babysit with me and we go act like a married couple, then you go and get jealous of other girls, then we started sleeping together and kissing each other goodnight, and now you continuously try to hold my hand and wrap your arms around me. What do you want from me, Zelda?!" He concluded.

"What do you mean by 'What do I want'?" I asked, confused.

"I've done all these things for you for your satisfaction only to be completely discarded in the future, considering you have to choose a suitor to marry!" He snarled with anger.

"Is this what this is about?" I retaliated.

"Is it not obvious enough at this point?" He obnoxiously asked.

What a jerk! And to think I have feelings for this man!

"Why are you acting like such a dick, Link?!" I fumed, tears of pain and anger building in my eyes.

"Why am I acting like a dick? Do you want to know why I'm acting like a dick right now? Why I took you out on a date? Why I let you hug me and hold my hand? Why I let you sleep in my arms and kiss me goodnight? Why I let you babysit with me? Why I was jealous of Shad when he asked you out? Why I was and currently am ready to kill Prince Groose?" He interrogated with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yes! I would really, Link!" I practically yelled.

"Because I like you, Zelda!" He exploded, "But I guess that's my fault for being so damn stupid, letting my guard down around you, only to be left in the fucking dust."

I froze in complete shock and astonishment. He... he likes me back!

"L-Link-" I stuttered.

"No, I'm not done talking yet." He interjected, "Why the hell did you make me fall for you the way that I have? Huh? Why?! Do you take human emotion as a joke? You know there's no possible way I could ever be with you yet you've relentlessly provoked my mind to think otherwise. Why the hell did you do this to me?! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Link-" I said, before getting interrupted.

"What possibly possessed you to-"

No. Link needs to shut up now. It's Zelda time.

"Shut up, Link!" I yelled.

He froze.

"You think I've done all those things for the sole sake of entertainment?! If that's what you truly think the purpose of all my actions are then clearly you don't know me at all!" I fumed, "You_ know_ I'm not the type of manipulative woman that royal women are portrayed to be! I would never use you or anyone in such a distasteful manner! How _dare_ you accuse me of doing such dehumanizing things?!"

"I have every right to accuse you that way! After everything you've done to me, I can't fathom how you could possibly argue that what I'm saying is not valid! Do you think it's okay to purposely make a man fall for you even though you _know _that there's no possible chance that he can be with you?!"

"Do you think I don't know that?! Do you honestly think I'm unaware of the fact that you can't be with me because of the obvious barricades that's stopping us?!" I retorted.

"And do you know why that is?!" He rhetorically asked. I'm pretty sure he wants to answer his own question.

"Why?" I retaliated, provoking him to reply.

"Because I'm just a fucking _PEASANT_!" He bellowed, "And you're the Princess."

"I know that already!" I retorted as a matter-of-factly.

"Then why the hell are you doing this to me?!" He snarled with pain in his voice, begging for an answer.

"Because I like you back, Link! The signals I gave you weren't mixed! The purpose of everything I've done with you was to get closer to you and make you feel the same way about me!" I yelled.

His angry expression faltered.

"How can you like me?... I'm just a peasant..." He asked almost inaudibly.

I took both his hands in mine and looked him straight in the eyes. He finally accepted my gesture.

"Because, Link. I look beyond what the naked eye can see. When people look at me, they see a princess. And when they look at you, they see a peasant. But when_ I_ look at you, I don't see you as a just a peasant. I see you as the man who makes me happy when I'm sad, and happier when I'm happy. I see you as the man with constant jokes who makes me laugh and makes my day, every day. I see you as the man who makes me feel safe and provides me comfort when I need it and even when I don't. I see you as the man who's the only candidate to be my suitor... I mean this from the bottom of my heart... I like you Link, and only you.

"You need to stop thinking that you're just a peasant, because my mind knows that, but my heart is way passed it. In all honesty, you're _just_ a peasant and I'm _just_ a princess. The only difference between our titles are the letters that are after 'p'. I'm not letting that stop me from liking you and wanting to be with you... And I truly hope you can find it in your heart to do the same."

The smile that grew on his face is the happiest smile I've ever seen him wear.

"I like you so much, Zelda. I just stopped myself from advancing further because I was aware of the huge gap between our levels on Hyrule's hierarchy. We're so far apart that it would be impossible for me to have a chance with you. Our titles never stopped me from liking you; I just didn't think you could ever feel the same way about me." He admitted.

"Well, sweetheart, I do..." I chirped.

I smiled like a happy school girl and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Zelda?..." He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I replied, also quietly.

"I know this isn't the best time to ask this, but..." He began.

My heart is now beating a billion beats per minute. My mind is full of anticipation and hope, begging for the question to be asked.

"I... I know there will be many hardships for us beyond this point, but Zelda..." He began.

"Yes Link?..." I asked, stopping our embrace to look into his eyes again, praying that he'll ask me that one question I want to be asked more than anything in the world.

"I know I'm not qualified to be considered a suitor, but despite who I am and everything I lack," He nervously began, "will you accept me as yours?"

Could this be the confession? I almost let out a squeal of complete happiness and joy. Keep your cool, Zelda! But that's the one! That's the question!

Oh my, he's so cute! There's no need to be nervous, Linky! Of course I'm going to say yes!

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." I replied, thinking about how much I had to hear from all the other suitors I "listened" to.

He chuckled and whispered, "Try again, Zel. It's a yes or no question."

I giggled while tears of joy rapidly formed in my eyes, "Yes Link, I would love to be your girlfriend more than anything in the world."

He smiled like a dork and brought me into a tight embrace of happiness. I obliged and lightly sobbed into his tunic.

Once again our hugging seized, and we looked into each other's eyes. Perfect moment for a first love's kiss...

That is, until my door opened.

We both didn't separate from each other's arms and looked in the direction of my door, only to see Impa entering my room.

I noticed something weird about her; her eyes are a pinkish-red tone... Like she's been crying while watching or listening to a scene of heavy angst and romance...

"Impa?.." I began, confused.

"Are you okay?" Link finished for me.

Aw look at him, finishing my sentences already! Oh Nayru, I can't stop squealing inside! I'm so happy I could die!

"Yes- yes I'm f-fine. I just have to- have to give Zelda this- this letter..." She said, sniffling between words.

"Place it on my vanity, please." I requested. It's weird to see Impa sniffling... I've never seen her cry before...

She nodded and softly placed it on my vanity, just like I asked.

I looked over and smiled at the man who is now officially courting me, who is returning my smile with one of his own.

I may not have gotten my first kiss yet, but at least now I have the man I've been longing for!

Baby steps, Zelda. Baby steps.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, this chapter is full of some next level crazy stuff! But hey, I bet you're all happy now! Because...**

**Link and Zelda are now officially dating! Wohoo! I've been waiting for so long to write this part :D!**

**Who's excited? I am!**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**ShadowMark3: **Omg you literally reviewed my chapter thirteen 10 minutes before I uploaded chapter fourteen! That's so weird :o.

**IrateWritreviewer: **I'm glad it did! Thank you very much ^^.

**V0ID115: **Thank you for noticing! I worked extra hard to expand my vocabulary! And they were intense! And so are the conversations in this chapter :o. You were one step ahead of me! I had to make Link snap at one of the suitors! Hope you liked it :d.

**Pikachu Used Thunderbolt: **Thank you so much, and I answered your review personally! :)

**Pootis Mann: **Thank you! I don't want you to waste your time again D: .

**TheGalladeAcrossTheStreet: **I'm glad you're excited! And LOOOL the last part of your review made me laugh, but please spare me! :o

**Qwertycow721: **Awww I'm so glad you're so into my story emotionally, thank you ^^!

**Caleb DeathFlame: **LOL I'm happy you were able to see that chapter from a humour standpoint! :)

**Pk997: **Thank you so much! I just had to give Zelda's "Elsa" persona a goodbye worth remembering x]. So don't worry! Another reference won't be made in a serious chapter :).

**explodingbunnies52: **Thank you so much, and thank you for noticing the change! :D.

**narashi1000: **You're review is undeniably sweet! Thank you so much, I truly appreciate it ^^! Oh, and I'm a hopeless romantic as well :$.

**Cosmic Bond: **Thanks a bundle cosmic! I'm happy my chapter made you feel emotion :D.

**Sammorigan: **Thank you so much! Enjoy :).

**ABC: **Awww thanks that's so sweet :$.

**ForeverInAbyss: **I know ;-;. But yes you're right, thank you Impa :DD.

**Zeldafan112398: **Thank you so much! And noo it doesn't don't worry about that :).

**crocodileman94: **Ouu, really? Oh gosh I'm so flattered :'). Thank you! And I agree, the first person perspective really allows a reader to connect with the characters... Not sure how long I'll be sticking with it though!

**OctavianAK: **I answered your amazing review personally! Thank you so much for taking the time to write such a detailed and moving review, I honestly appreciate it and I'm thankful! ^^.

**CallMePrincessZelda: **Thanks a bundle! And oh gosh, I made two people cry and one person on the verge of it... Wow :o

**Hylia's Heroine: **Thank you for noticing Impa's character! I'm glad you like her as much as I do :D.

**Ellise: **Yes, yes it was flooded with a lot of drama :o. Thanks for noticing and thanks for the review :o.

**Princess Tetra: **Thank you! I watch K-dramas too! :ooo.

**Putanginamo LOL: **Thanks for the review! And ay nako naman... Your name x].

**a fan person: **Your review is very sweet and very funny! Sorry for toying with your emotions, but I hope you enjoy my chapters! :D 3

**Link128370: **Thank you! And yes, when I re-read my whole story and came across the previous two chapters, I also saw the sudden swing. And thanks again for being my number one fan! :D!

**Deathofthevoid: **Yes, we're all lucky Link is very forgiving! but his emotions got the best of him in this chapter :o.

**HyliasChosen [both reviews]: **Thank you so much! And it's alright, I'm just glad to hear from you ^^.

**Satoshi Meowington: **Aha you know I will! :3

**skyhopper: **Hehe thanks for liking the way I'm building up their relationship :D. Oh gosh, her fantasy about that is really popular with my readers! I'm glad you like it ^^.

**Stylin80: **Thank you very much for taking such an interest in my story! :D. But yes, you're right... Zelda really is a naughty girl and it's becoming more anymore evident as my story progresses :O. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**PebliPRODUCTIONS: **Aww thank you so much! :$. I'm ready for them to have a full on love scene as well! But I have to wait until their time comes ;).

**abbyscarter: **Withdrawal symptoms? That doesn't sound too good... But if you decide to withdraw, I can't stop ya, I can only hope you'll stay! But it'll be your loss if ya leave :o. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far though! :)

**SIR ERIC: **Aww thanks a bundle, and you're welcome!

**Thank you to all those who've reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I'd truly appreciate it if you left me a word before you left. Don't get me wrong, I really would! ^^**

**Next chapter we find out a little more about Link! So tune in, okay? Promise? **

**Much love, see ya next time! :***


	16. A Link to The Past

**A/N: Hihi everyone! Did you miss me? I definitely missed you! ^^**

**GUESS WHAT! I turned 18 on Monday! I'm finally of age! Happy belated birthday to meee, haha :d.**

***** This is IMPORTANT! I put up a poll on my profile about the preferred narrative mode for this story... I would highly appreciate it if you all went there to vote about how you want me to write my story! I feel like I'm at a crossroads about the narrative mode, and help from you guys/girls would be the best ever! You're not obligated to help me, but I think it would help us both if you voted :o. Thank you so much! Hugs and kisses! *****

**Oh my gawwwssss! I got 41 reviews! Now that's what I call a birthday present from my loyal readers :'). I jumped for joy when I realized that! That's a lot! Thank you so much to all those who have left me a review. I truly appreciate it and I love you all! :***

**This little fluffy chapter leads to another one which I'm sure will... trigger some sort of emotion out of you... Good or bad, I'm not too sure :o.**

**Without further ado, the sixteenth installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! or do I ;)... No, no I don't..**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion!**

" Quotes "

* * *

~** 16 **~

**A Link to The Past**

**[From Link's Perspective]**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"I-Impa... were you crying?" I asked Zelda's mother figure.

"N-no. W-what would make you th-think that?" Impa stuttered, sniffling.

"Because you sound like I do when I'm crying..." Zelda quietly added.

Wow, Zelda actually does stutter and sniffle like that when she cries... A lot cuter though! I never really noticed until now...

"W-well I wasn't, so leave me alone!" Impa defensively retaliated.

"How long were you outside her door?..." I interrogated with a brow raised.

"Long enough to know..." Impa mysteriously began.

"Long enough to know what?" Zelda asked.

Next thing I knew, Impa sprinted in our direction and wrapped her arms around me and Zelda.

"Long enough to know that you two are officially together!" She chirped with complete joy.

Zelda and I shared a giggle.

"Aw, now it won't be a surprise!" Zelda pouted.

"Even if you two told me I wouldn't be surprised!" Impa chuckled after winking at us.

"W-why?" Zelda asked, confused.

"In my eyes you two have been a couple ever since you met." She giggled.

I chuckled while Zelda blushed pink. My girlfriend is so adorable! Oh yeah, Zelda's my girlfriend...

everything finally sunk in...

ZELDA IS _MY_ GIRLFRIEND. THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! OH MY GODDESS. Am I dreaming?

I stroked her cheek gently while she spoke to Impa. She suddenly stopped talking and turned to me, smiling softly.

No, this isn't a dream; it's real... I'm officially courting Zelda. I'm courting the Princess of Hyrule. I'm so happy I could die!

She released her hold on me and whispered, "Hold on, I'm going to set the bed."

"Alright." I replied.

She made her way to her bed and started to move her blankets, creating space for us to place our pillows. Oh crap! I forgot! Impa doesn't allow us to sleep together! It's too late to stop Zelda, she's almost done...

I turned over to Impa and saw her happy expression turn into an expression of pondering.

"Zelda? Why is your bed set up for two..." She dubiously asked.

"Because Link and I will sleep together from now on!" Zelda cutely chirped.

Impa's jaw dropped.

"No! This is not happening! I will _not_ allow this! Not at all!" Impa immediately chided.

Oh gosh... I'm just going to stay quiet.

"B-but, why?..." Zelda frowned.

"Because! You're at an age where I cannot let you sleep with a man! If you want to sleep beside someone sleep beside me!" She proclaimed.

"Impa! I want to sleep beside Link! I'm the Princess, so I can do as I please!" Zelda retorted, trying to use her title as an advantage.

"I am your mother figure. For things such as these, I have authority! I will not allow you to sleep with Link and that is final." Impa concluded.

"But we're dating now... Shouldn't it be okay?" Zelda asked politely.

"That's more of a reason why I can't let this happen! Who knows what sort of things you two will do in bed without supervision!" She explained.

We both blushed. What kind of man does Impa take me for?

"H-hey! We won't do those things!" I intervened, speaking for the first time since the argument began.

"Yeah, Impa! I'm not some courtesan!" Zelda added.

"Yes well, once hormones take over your body, your brain won't be the organ that does the thinking. _Something else _will." She hinted, narrowing her eyes at me.

W-what? What's she talking about?... Oh wait, got it...

I stayed silent, because, well, I have no comeback. Damn, Impa won that round by a landslide.

"But Impa... I'm a good girl..." Zelda pouted cutely.

"Yes, well, do we have to talk about what happened the last time you were close to having your period when I caught you-"

"NO WE DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THAT, IMPA! NO WE DON'T!" Zelda interjected so quickly I couldn't even take another breath.

What could've possibly happened the last time she was near her period? Hmm, I have no idea, but I guess I'll ask her about that another time.

"Then I guess you see my point." She said triumphantly, smirking.

Zelda froze for a moment. I'm not sure what she's doing, but I think she's trying to come up with some sort of plan. A few moments later, she gracefully walked towards Impa and stood in front of her. What the hell is she trying to do anyway?

She looked up at her mother figure who's two inches taller than her and began to do a pout I've never seen before.

"Pl-lease Impa?.." Zelda asked in the cutest manner possible.

Impa immediately looked in another direction, "Zelda! Stop it this instant! This will _not _work! You are not five years old anymore!"

Zelda stepped in the direction Impa faced and continued to pout. Every time Impa turned, she followed, making sure Impa can see the look in her eyes.

"Please Impa?... I promise I'll be a good girl..." Zelda replied, continuing to pout while her lips began to quiver, looking like she's about to cry.

Oh Nayru I can't take this! Zelda, what do you want? I'll give you anything, _anything_! Just tell me what you want and I will give it to you!

"No!" Impa retorted while shutting her eyes, resisting the temptation to give in.

Zelda cleverly wrapped her arms around Impa's waist, "Impa... Please look at your princess..." She begged cutely.

Impa reluctantly obliged and got caught in Zelda's sparkling eyes and quivering lips.

"Gah! Fine! Fine! Just for one night, and one night _only_!" Impa caved, unable to handle the torture of Zelda's cuteness. She sure as hell lasted longer than I have, though!

"YAY! Thank you Impa!" She cutely squeaked before kissing Impa's cheek and running straight into my arms. I carried her and spun her around.

After I let go of Zelda, Impa walked up to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"Link, if you ever hurt my Zelda in any way, I swear, I will find you, and I will kill you." She threatened in a low tone, narrowing her eyes at me, "Take care of my Zelda. Got it?"

I swallowed nervously, "Yes, Lady Impa."

She smirked, "Good, now that that's settled, I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight to you both! But not too much of a good night... I don't want any Link or Zelda juniors, got it?!"

We both blushed and said, "Yes ma'am!"

And with that, she left the room.

* * *

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

My legendary pout worked! I admit, when I did it as a child I didn't know its true potential, but as I got older, I realized my little pout could get me anything I wanted! When I was a kid, I would use it on Rio so he would give me extra food while Impa wasn't paying attention and on the gardener when I wanted to take one of Hylia's Roses from its place. But I mostly used it on Impa for little things, like when I wanted her to play with me or if I wanted to stay up a little longer.

As time passed, I continued to practice it until I had it perfected and flawless. It took seventeen years of my life, but I'm finally able to make it flawless on command. I guess you could consider it as a method of manipulation, but... well it is... I'm the Princess okay! Leave me alone!

"I'm going to change into my nightgown, so hold on, kay?" I chimed.

He smiled and nodded at me.

I ran to my closet and tried to find a cute nightgown to wear. Oh gosh, if I'm going to sleep with Link every night I'm going to need a cute nightgown for every night of the week! Yes, I know when a person sleeps they don't have to look cute... But I do! I can't let Link see me ugly even if we're sleeping!

I took the cutest nightie I could find and ran into my bathroom, quickly stripping myself of my clothes. I gripped my panties and slightly slipped them down, then pulled them back up. I prefer not to sleep in any underwear, but since I'm sleeping with Link, I kind of have to! I mean, he can't see me that way yet!

After slipping on the cutest silky pink nightgown I have, I made my way out and noticed Link's tunic neatly folded on a chair with his gauntlets on top, his scabbard and sword leaning against one leg. When he saw me, he smiled softly in my direction.

"You look beautiful, Zelda." He complemented.

I blushed pink. I always blush so easily around him...

I smiled back and dropped my dress and bra into my laundry basket at one of the corners of my room.

"Gosh, I'm so tired..." I blurted as I yawned.

"Me too, today was such a long day..." My boyfriend replied.

Heh, my boyfriend... Link's my boyfriend... SO ALL YOU LADIES BETTER TAKE A STEP BACK! Thanks a bundle!

He took my hand and guided me to the bed, letting me lie down first.

"Gosh, my feet are killing me. Standing in those heels all day, not fun, and not the most comfortable..." I complained.

Link smiled and walked over to the edge of my side of the bed and sat down, grabbing my legs and placing him over his lap.

"L-Link... what are you doing?" I nervously asked while sitting up, not sure what he's trying to do.

Suddenly, Link lightly placed his hands on one of my feet with his big, warm hands. I'm not going to lie, It kind of tickles.

"Hey!" I chortled as I giggled.

He chuckled, "Your feet hurt, right?"

I nodded while continuing to giggle.

"Relax, hun. This will feel good. I promise." He vowed.

I did my best to relax, but feeling his fingers on my toes makes me giggle! I can't help it!

"Are you trying to tickle me by my feet?!" I interrogated while chuckling.

"No," He laughed, "but if you stop fidgeting I'll show you what I'm going to do."

It took me long enough, but I finally got used to his grip on my feet and stopped fidgeting around. Suddenly, I felt his fingers gently rub against my feet, and a sudden wave of pleasure and relaxation quickly emanated through my body; this feels _so_ good.

"Oh..." I moaned quietly, causing him to chuckle.

"You like that?" He asked with a grin.

I bit my lower lip, "Maybe a little..."

"Good, I was hoping you would." He responded, "Hey, Zel."

"Yes?"

"Lie down, I know you're tired." He softly said to me.

I nodded and placed my head on my pillow while Link massaged my feet. I always thought foot massages were weird, but now that I'm actually getting one, I see why women who enjoy getting them from their man enjoy it so much.

We stayed silent for a few minutes while he continued to massage me, the only sounds heard were the almost inaudible breaths of pleasure coming from my mouth.

He's been massaging me for awhile now, and I really don't want him to stop... But I feel bad.

"Link, you can stop now..." I lied.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked me with a brow raised.

"Yes." I continued lying.

"Yeah right..." He retorted, continuing to massage my toes. I guess he saw through my lie. But hey, I gave him a chance to stop!

I giggled, "Fine, you caught me..."

He laughed and took off his hat, throwing it in the direction of the chair where his tunic and gauntlets are located.

"So, Link. Tell me about yourself." I politely requested.

After meeting all these suitors and hearing them speak to me about why I should consider them to be my king, I realized that I really don't know Link as well as I want to. I mean, we've just met around a month or two ago, but I haven't gotten the chance to really get to know him. Not just his personality, but _about_ him. Like, what he likes and what he dislikes, where he's from, his favourite colour, you know, stuff like that. The most important things that a girlfriend and boyfriend should know about each other are the little things, because, if they know the little things about you it means they listen and pay attention to you.

Also, the night prior to this where I snapped and exploded on Link, when Impa told me that he didn't have parents... I had no Idea that he didn't. That's when I realized that I need to know Link better. And I think tonight would be the perfect night for him to open up to me, at least, I truly hope he'll open up to me.

"Tell you about me? Well, what do you want to know?" He asked, continuing to massage my feet.

"Oh you know, anything. I just want to know more about you, like a girlfriend should!" I chimed with a cute smile.

He chuckled, "Hmm, okay. Well, ask me something you want to know and I'll tell you."

Oh goddess, where do I start? Hmm, I guess I'll start with easy questions...

"Hmm... Well, what's your favourite colour?"

"Hmm... I actually never thought about that when I was in Ordon, but ever since I've gotten my tunic, I've gained a liking to the colour green. So I guess that's my favourite colour."

"What's your favourite food?"

"My favourite food?! How can you not know?!" He gasped.

"Oops! Pancakes!" I squeaked.

"Yep, you got it."

"Hm... Favourite hobby?"

"Playing my ocarina, though I haven't touched it in awhile ever since I got here."

"You play the ocarina?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I do! Quite well, actually." He began, "This may sound weird... but I learned a lot of the songs I play on my ocarina in my dreams..."

Wow, he's right... That does sound weird. But he's opening up to me! I like it.

"Wow, that does sound weird... Would you play a song for me sometime?" I asked politely.

"Of course I will! Just ask me to play, and I'll play." He vowed.

I smiled, "That's perfect, thank you."

"You're perfect." He interjected, winking at me.

I blushed, that was so cheesy!

"Oh stop it... I don't see how I'm perfect..."

"Then you're blind."

"Hey! You're blind!"

"Blinded by your perfection!"

"Link, that joke was horrible!" I insulted, rolling my eyes.

"Maybe if you roll your eyes they will roll out of their sockets."

"Shut up." I retaliated. He then stopped massaging my feet and rested his hands on them.

"..."

"Link I'm kidding! Please don't shut up!"

"..."

"Link!"

"..."

"I'm sorry!"

"..."

I see what he's doing! He's trying to get me back for when I did that to him on our date! Well no, Zelda's not losing at this game, sorry hun!

I cutely pouted at Link in the exact way I did to Impa.

"Link... Pl-lease talk to me..." I begged, sitting up.

"Damn!" He huffed.

Ha, I win!

"Ha! You lose!" I boasted.

"Psh, whatever. I'll beat you one day."

"That day will be the day you die."

He looked at me, then at his sword, then back at me, wryly grinning.

"Link _don't you dare_!"

He laughed, "Fine... Since you're so bossy."

"I am _not _bossy!"

He didn't reply and began to stare at me, smirking.

"Fine... Maybe a little! But it's not like I manipulate you!"

"Oh, but in some ways you do."

"What? You're starting to sound like Impa..."

He chuckled, "I guess you'll figure out how you've manipulated me one day, but not tonight."

I frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled, "Of course not, Zelda."

"Okay, good." I grinned, "Anyway, what were we talking about again?"

Crap, I forgot.

"I think you wanted to learn more about me." He reminded.

"Oh, right! That completely slipped my mind! What's your favourite thing to do in this castle?" I asked as I placed my head back on my pillow.

"Spend time with you, of course. We went on two adventures so far; we went to the Ordon Spring and we babysat two children together. I'm hoping we could go on more of these types of adventures in the future." He smiled.

"I hope so too! I had so much fun! Except when we had to change Lana. That was _not_ fun at all..."

"Oh yeah, Lana... That was hell. You know, she seems to have an unhealthy liking for me."

"Oh, so you're planning on leaving me for a girl who's seventeen years younger than you?"

"Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule! Don't tell me you're _jealous _of sweet baby Lana!" Link gasped, placing one arm on his chest.

"Yes, I'm _very_ jealous of baby Lana! She might steal you away from me." I joked.

"Too late."

"..."

"Just kidding!"

"No."

"What?.."

"No."

"Zelda!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

unanticipatedly, this meanie began to tickle me by my feet.

"STOP IT LINK!" I pleaded between laughs.

"Only if you forgive me!"

"Fine! Fine! Stop it please!"

"That's my girl." He winked.

Jerk!

Next thing I knew, he was laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I interrogated.

"You know, your feet are so small and cute." he said while laughing.

I lightly kicked his face, startling him and causing him to fall off the bed. Ha! Payback!

"Ow! Zelda!" He whined.

"They may be small, but they're still deadly weapons!" I retorted with a cheeky smile as I moved my legs over the edge of my bed. Link then got off the floor and sat beside me.

"I'll hold my ground next time."

"So! tell me more about you." I chimed.

"Well, what more do you want to know?" He asked.

I slowly brought my head to his shoulder and rested it there, "Tell me what you want me to know."

He brought one arm around my shoulder, "What I want you to know?..."

"Yes."

"I want you to know that... I'm a bad ass motherf-"

"Link!"

"Just kidding!"

I giggled, he's so weird!

"Hmm, well. I guess I could tell you something I've never talked about with anyone before..."

Something he doesn't talk about? What could that possibly be?

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked softly.

"My past."

My eyes widened, is he really going to tell me about his past? I swallowed hard. I hope I don't cry.

"O-o-okay..."

"Well, there's not really much to tell. I can't really remember anything about my mother or my father honestly. I don't remember being born, or even my mom's face. I had a dad, but I don't remember anything about him either. All I can remember is when I was five, my mom brought me to the Ordon woods and left me there. I don't remember why, or if she told me she was coming back. I don't remember her face because she was wearing a cowl or a hood of some sort. But, she ended up leaving me and I was alone in the woods. But, I was lucky because there weren't any monsters there. I honestly thought my mom would come back for me, so I sat under a tree patiently throughout the whole day and throughout the night. I stayed up as long as I could, but I ended up falling asleep at some point during the night.

"The next morning, as I was uncomfortably leaning on a tree sleeping, Mayor Bo, Ilia's father, came up to me and nudged me so I'd wake up. When I opened my eyes he asked me what I was doing there, and I told him I was waiting for my mom to come back for me. So, he sat there silently beside me and waited with me all day until twilight."

Oh Nayru, here comes the waterworks...

"But, to my dismay, my mother didn't end up coming back for me. So Mayor Bo told me to come back to the village with him because he believed my mother left. I didn't want to leave until my mom came back, but for some reason I trusted him. So, I followed his judgement and went to live in Ordon. He let me live with him and Ilia until I turned sixteen, then he told me it was time for me to learn to live on my own and that he would build a house for me. But, there was no more space to build a house in the village, so he built a big treehouse for me to live in on the outskirts. And that's where I've been living until now. Even though he didn't say anything about it, I knew I had to pay him back for everything he's done for me. So, when Mayor Bo and I went our separate ways, I began to work full time at the ranch in the village. Then, when I wasn't working in the ranch, I would find some jobs around the village to do to make some extra money. Some days were better than others, but at least I made some sort of extra income. I used to work every single day of the week, but my body wasn't able to handle the constant manual labour, so I had to take one rest day per week.

"Thing is, Ordon isn't really a village with rich people... So every job I did in the past was manual labour and I only made a little bit of rupees... Definitely not enough to make a living, but enough to _live__._ I used most of them to pay rent to Mayor Bo, and the rest, well, a guy's gotta eat."

Oh gosh, how can I not cry after hearing how hard is life is?...

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek softly, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry your life was like that, Link..."

He let out a smile and a little chuckle, "You know, I used to say the same thing to myself every single day. But, now I'm thankful my life was like that."

"B-but, w-why?... Y-you didn't deserve to live a life like that..."

"Well, because if my mom didn't leave me in the village, I would have never lived in Ordon. And if I didn't live in Ordon, I would have never been sent here by Rusl. And if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you."

Aaaww!

I couldn't help but blush and nuzzle my head against his bare chest.

"I'm glad I met you." I said softly.

"I've been blessed by the Goddesses because I was lucky enough to meet you." He softly replied.

We sat there silently for a moment, embracing.

"So, Link... When's your birthday? I want to get you a great present that I'm sure you'll love!" I chimed.

"O-oh. My birthday?..." He questioned.

"Yes! Tell me!" I begged.

"O-oh, w-well, you see..." He began, his voice trailing.

"L-Link? what's wrong?"

"Well, uh, I uh... I don't really... know my birthday..."

"W-what?! You don't remember your birthday?!" I gasped.

He slowly shook his head.

"O-oh... Link I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay! My birthday isn't really important. All I know is I'm eighteen, and that's all I need to know."

"We'll make up a birthday for you! But since you're eighteen already, it has to be a day that passed."

"Hmm... Like when?"

"How about... the day when we first laid eyes on each other?" I suggested softly.

He grinned at me, "Yes, that day is the perfect day to be my birthday."

I smiled, but soon let out an embarrassingly large yawn, causing my boyfriend to chuckle.

"Tired, hun?"

"Maybe a little..." I lied.

"Lie down." He told me softly. I obliged and laid back down on my pillow.

I thought he was going to lie down beside me, but as I continued to observe him, he made his way to his tunic and reached into one of its pockets, taking out a brownish coloured ocarina.

I gasped, "Link..."

He smiled at me, "Just close your eyes..."

I gently closed my eyes, anticipating something beautiful to be played. There was a brief moment of silence, but soon enough, I started to hear a very familiar melody coming out of his ocarina... He's playing the melody Impa would play for me when I was little or whenever I need comfort... My lullaby...

Zelda's Lullaby...

I was on the verge of falling asleep, but I slowly sat up, pondering where Link learned my lullaby.

"Link... Where did you learn that song?..." I asked, "I know that melody..."

"I learned it in one of my dreams..." He admitted, "You know it? Really?"

"Y-yes... Link, that's my lullaby..." I said in surprise.

His eyes widened, "W-what? R-really?..."

"Yes... Impa used to play it on her harp for me all the time... It's a song passed down from my ancestors..."

"Whoa... In my dream, there was a woman in a jumpsuit with white hair, and she told me to memorize the song... It was a short dream, but I ended up being able to play the song flawlessly when I woke up the next morning..."

"Whoa... That's so weird..."

"Yeah, talk about serendipity."

"Yeah... Well, put your ocarina away and come into bed with me please." I told him.

He nodded and walked off, placing his ocarina back in one of his pockets. He then walked over to my vanity and picked up the letter. Oh yeah, I forgot Impa left that for me.

"Hey, Zelda. We should open this." He suggested while crawling back into bed with me.

We both slipped our legs under the covers and sat up, Link opening the envelope with his hands and giving it to me.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"Wait, let's read it together."

_'My dearest Zelda,_

_Hi sweetheart! It hasn't been too long since we've last seen each other, but I can tell you that I miss you and I can't wait to see you again! Things at the ranch have been super busy lately! Our milk is getting even more popular in Castle Town and in other villages too! Like Kakariko. Anyway, my father has to make many deliveries tomorrow and will be out all day, and usually I help him, then we go back home and work in the ranch together... But there are so many orders that we don't have time to do them both in one day! Oh Din I swear I'll go crazy! Anyways! My father told me that I need to stay back at the ranch to do work, but he told me that I can't do it alone. I told him I could, but he told me that if he couldn't do it, I can't either! I want to prove him wrong, but I actually believe he's right. Oh, I almost forgot why I'm writing this letter in the first place! Zelda, my father and I were __wondering if Link could come over to the ranch and work for the day, just to help me with ranch work while my father is making deliveries. We promise to pay him well! I really hope he can come, Zel; I'm really going to need help. But, if he can't, that's alright I guess. I could always try to manage. Anyway! Goodbye for now, Zellie! I hope to hear from you soon! I love you and miss you dearly! Don't forget me while you're being all princess-like and stuff! _

_Love,_

_Malon Lonlawna'_

"Did Malon write this?" He asked.

"Yes, she did. Isn't her writing beautiful?" I answered.

"It's like.. calligraphy."

"You're right. Malon's penmanship is calligraphy. It's a natural talent she has; her hands have definitely been blessed by the Goddesses."

"It really does look beautiful."

"But, it seems like she needs your help tomorrow, Link." I concluded.

"Do I have to go? I don't want to work as a ranch hand again..." He whined.

"Please? For me? Malon is my best friend..." I pleaded cutely while pouting.

He sighed, "Fine..."

I lifted his arm and placed myself under, using his chest as a pillow.

"Goodnight, boyfriend." I giggled quietly as I kissed his cheek.

he leaned over, giving me a soft, gentle kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight, girlfriend."

Well, it looks like Link's going to be visiting Malon tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Aawww aren't Link and Zelda such a cute couple! And Impa is so nosy, oh my gosh x]. **

**Not sure if any of you knew this was coming! But the letter is from Malon! What emotion does it trigger out of you? Happiness? Anger? Let me know! I'd love to hear about what emotions are running through your mind :3.**

**If you have time, I would appreciate it if you would also take a vote on my profile about the narrative mode as well! It will help me progress as I continue my story!**

**Oh, and foot massages actually do feel great xd**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**PK997: **Thank you so much! I wanted to implement some other races as suitors because I thought that would be torture for sweet little Zelda x]. But there were humans as well! But Link got kicked out so he missed all of it :o.

**explodingbunnies52: **Thanks a bundle! :)

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Hehe, you're right! it was very touching :].

**Link128370: **Aaww thank you very much! I'm glad I was able to bring emotions out of you! I hope everything you're dealing with turns out great! I wish you the best of luck ^^.

**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet: **LOL oh god, a goron and a princess does not work! Not at all xD. Haha I agree, I love the way they argue, I actually find it really cute :o. And don't worry! The best things are worth waiting for! You'll thank me for it later ^^.

**DeathoftheVoid: **Haha aw, thank you! I love how emotionally connected you are with my story so far :D.

**Stone663: **I know right? Even in Skyward Sword when he turned good I hated him! :c

**IrateWritreviewer: **LOL omg that's actually so funny! *gushes with you*

**Cosmic Bond: **Thank you! I'm so glad they finally confessed your feelings, and your questions were answered this chapter! :).

**D-Money: **I agree! The feeeeelssss :o.

**a fan person: **Aww thank you soso much! I'm so glad you feel like you're in the story with Link and Zelda, it makes me feel like I'm doing a good job with my story :'). And you didn't mess up! I was reading my story when you reviewed and I actually did put "bed" instead of "bad", so I immediately changed it! Thanks for telling me though!

**V0ID115: **Thanks a bundle! And oh gosh, you're right. Their confession was so heated it was crazy :o. And phew! I'm glad you're joking about that! I would've been sad :(. I think your question was answered in this chapter ;).

**crocodileman96: **Oh gosh, I'm happy you're becoming more emotionally connected with my story! :o

**Stylin80: **Thanks a lot! And, well, when the person you have feelings for plays with your feelings, then has to meet other people to choose to marry, with you not being one of them, I'm sure you'll have sudden anger rise out of you out of nowhere. Link believed Zelda was playing with his feelings and didn't want him the way he wanted her, and he had to stand beside her as she met other guys that she had to consider marrying, him not being one of them. Then Groose comes along and acts like an asshole, claiming Zelda as his own. He had a lot of emotions stirring inside of him, and his lid just popped off when Zelda called him a jerk. It's sudden rage, but it's understandable if you analyze the situation :o.

**Pootis Mann:** I try! ;)

**Qwertycow721: **Thank you so much! Oh gosh, there will be many more internal battles to come! I hope you'll be ready for them :).

**RupeeGal15: **Yes, yes it was! I can't wait to write the lemon too! :d

**Zeldafan112398: **Thanks a bundle! I've been working on expanding my vocabulary lately haha. Thanks for noticing! :)

**Guest: **Yes, yes you're right! They're finally ZeLink! You'll just have to tune in and find out ;). Thanks for reviewing!

**Caleb DeathFlame: **Hehe, my story has a lot of different themes x]. And I was thinking of doing that, but the person Link saw in his dream wasn't dark Link, it was just himself as a villager. And don't worry! Your question isn't stupid :).

**Cheetahtwo: **Aw your review is so adorable! i hope this is soon enough for you ^^.

**PebliPRODUCTIONS: **LOOOL sorry for teasing you with the cockblocking! But it's necessary ;). Thank you so much! I hope I didn't make you wait for too long :o.

**TheRandomReaderSmashPlayer: **Thank you so much! I'm happy you're enjoying my story so far! :)

**SIR ERIC: **Thank you! And uhm... I don't really know what you mean by your my little pony thing... What are you asking? xd.

**Goaten: **Thanks a bundle! I'm glad you love my fluff ^^.

**goggles: **Hehe yes they're together! Thank you so much! :)

**Shadowmark3: **LOL your review was really funny and made me laugh! I agree with all of your 7 statements! Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Nintendo98: **Yes, I know! This chapter is the chapter where he first plays for Zelda! But I'm happy you noticed he hasn't played it yet! Until now, that is.

**Hylia's Heroine: **Sir Vant! Servant! You're right! You're the only one who picked that up! Great job, and thank you ^^.

**Miss Princess Zelda: **Yes, it was very intense! Thank you :d.

**Ellise: **Thank you so much! And yes, the way they got together was very odd x].

**Princess Tetra: **Hehe yes! it was so heated to the point where it was cute ^^.

**Swag: **Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one too :).

**abbyscarter: **Thank you so much! That's very sweet of you! :o. And that's a relief! I would hate to lose a loyal reader like you :o.

**Guest: **You made me blush! Thank you, I feel honoured! :D.

**triforcemeralds: **Thank you very very much for your detailed and thoughtful review! I answered yours personally, but I wouldn't dare leave you out in my list of thank yous! Once again, thank you so much for loving my story! ^^

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and/or read my story!**

**If you left me a word before you left, I would be a happy girl! A very happy girl. I really would! ^^**

**Next chapter Malon returns! So tune in, okay? Please? Thanks a bundle!**

**Much love, see ya next time! :*.**


	17. A Day With Malon

**A/N: Hey everyone! Guess who's back, back again! Airi's back, tell a friend! Hehe I don't know if anyone recognizes where I got that line from, but if you don't, it's a line from one of Eminem's throwback songs "Just Lose It" xd.**

**I'm sorry I've been gone for a long time... I was at the point in the school year when finals approached, meaning that final projects, assignments, and a whole lot of studying had to be done. Cause you know, I care about my education and I hope you all do too, that is, if you're in school right now. **

**I hated being gone for so long, it made me sad thinking I wouldn't be able to write new chapters for my story for everyone to read. I didn't even have time to answer any personal messages that were sent to me; all I could do was read and accept reviews that were posted for my chapters. But while I was gone, I got a few reviews asking me where I am and begging me to continue. Honestly, that made me smile and extremely grateful to have readers like all of you.**

***** The poll about narrative mode is still open! I appreciate all the help I get. Thank you! Hugs&amp;Kisses! *****

**I can't say why, but this chapter is super important for the future of my story!**

***** WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of ?; reader's discretion is advised. [not gonna say what the question mark is, you're going to have to find out yourself! ;d] *****

**Without further ado, the seventeenth installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda! **

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion! :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

_**AND... Merry Christmas to all of you and your families who celebrate Christmas (I wrote a very short poem for you, it's at the end of my author's note :o)**  
_

_**\- Airi S2 :***_

* * *

~** 17 **~

**A Day With Malon**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Link! Are you ready to go?" Zelda called from her balcony.

"Yeah, but I don't want to." Link replied from his room.

"Well too bad! Come to my room, kay?" She chirped cutely.

"You got it, Princess." He responded.

Zelda waited patiently as the sound of Link's footsteps increased in volume, soon seeing her boyfriend walk onto his balcony and hop over to hers.

"How long does Malon want me there at the ranch anyway?" He hesitantly asked.

"Hmm... well, Malon never specified the duration of time she needs you for, but whenever you're done you can come back home." She explained.

"What if she needs me until late at night?..." He asked with a brow raised.

She stepped closer to him, narrowing her eyes at him, the tips of her toes touching the tip of his boots, "Then you better sleep in another room."

Link chuckled, placing both of his hands on her pinch-able cheeks, "The only person I want to sleep with is you and-"

"_And_?!" She pouted, "There's someone else you want to sleep with?..."

_"He wants to sleep with another woman too?! Oh, you're dead, Link! You totally are! Prepare to feel the wretched wrath of Princess Zelda Medina Nohansen-Hyrule!"_

He jumped in shock, "I-I was just going to say your bed..."

_"Okay, I can accept that."_

Zelda's expression turned into a happy one, "Good, because I'm not going to sleep until you come home."

"But if Malon needs me until late night and I have to sleep there, then you'll be up all night! You can't do that..."

"Then that gives you more of a reason to come home to me, no?"

"You're crazy, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"For you... But don't tell anyone." She winked.

He placed his arms on her waist, while she softly wrapped hers around his neck.

"I'll miss you today, you know that?" He admitted.

"I'll miss you more."

"I'll miss you most, ha!"

"That's impossible!"

"How so, Zelda?"

"Because I miss you already..." She pouted cutely.

"You can't miss me if I'm still he-" He concluded with a laugh before he was interrupted.

She giggled and pushed herself off of him, running back into her quarters, "Too bad! I win!"

"Hey! You can't just run away when I'm about to win!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Link fixed his usual green tunic, adjusted the position of his hat, and checked if his earring was on his ear. Then, he made his way into Zelda's room only to see Impa sitting on Zelda's bed.

"Ready, Link?" Impa asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." He replied.

"Good enough for me. Let's go." She proclaimed, standing up from her position.

The couple nodded as Impa walked towards the door, with Link and Zelda following respectively. However, once Impa stepped out the door, Link shut it silently. Oddly enough, Impa's keen senses didn't pick up the sound.

"Shh." He commanded.

"What are you doing?" Zelda whispered.

He walked up to her softly kissed her forehead, "I didn't get to say goodbye yet. I can't say goodbye like this while we're in public."

"Oh, yes, you're right..." Zelda blushed before kissing his cheek and hugging him, "Goodbye Link."

He smiled, "Goodbye Princess."

They both shared a smile and turned towards the door. Link reached his arm out for the doorknob until it was kicked open with brute strength.

"What the hell are you two trying to pull, farm boy?!" Impa exploded, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

Zelda was unable to suppress a laugh, "Nothing, Impa. He just wanted to say goodbye in private."

"In private?!" She bursted, turning to Link, "What kind of goodbye has to be in private?!"

They gave her a short moment to ponder.

"Oh..." Impa said quietly in realization with a high pitched voice, "Oooooooh!"

"Impa!" Zelda blushed with embarrassment.

"Right, let's go." She chuckled.

Impa lead the way again, with the pair following close behind. As they were walking, Zelda slipped one of her arms around one of Link's.

"Princess, what are you doing?" He whispered to her.

"You're my sworn protector. Escorting is part of your job... We can't get in trouble." She cunningly stated with a grin.

"Oh wow, my innocent angelic princess is becoming more cunning, isn't she?" He smiled, impressed.

Zelda giggled, "Just for you."

"Hey! No flirting back there." Impa commanded. The hallways were empty, so nobody else heard.

They both chuckled.

"Sorry." They apologized in unison.

As they continued to be on their way, Impa dispersed from the the two, deciding to meet them at the front gates while Link and Zelda went to get Epona. Link wanted to use his ocarina to call her, but he was worried about the stable boys' safety.

The pair made their way outside and was greeted by the scorching sun, along with the cloudless blue sky and fair winds; it was a beautiful day to spend outside. He dreaded going back to working as a farm hand, but maybe today wouldn't be so bad. After all, he'd have Malon helping him instead of Fado. It's not that he didn't like Fado. In fact, he was quite fond of Fado. However, though Fado was a very kind employer to him (sometimes even going to lengths to not trouble him), their age gap was so far apart, so they didn't have much to talk about other than the farm itself or goats.

"Hey there girl." Zelda greeted as they approached Epona.

Epona replied with, what Link referred to as, a "friendly neigh".

"She really does like her mommy, doesn't she?" She chimed with joy.

Link looked around to see if any stable boys were in the stable and if the door was shut.

"Well if she continues to like you more and more, she may become my competition and I'd be forced to ban you from seeing her." He joked with a smirk as he stroked Epona's mane.

"Yes, well, if that were to ever happen, you'd lose the competition." She flirtatiously joked back.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked with a brow raised, slowly making his way towards her.

Zelda took a step back every time Link took a step forward, "Yes."

Link flirtatiously took steps forward until Zelda had her back against the wall.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a low, mischievous tone.

"Y-yes." She lied.

He reached into his pocket and took out his hookshot, shooting it at the stable door, pulling on it so no stable boy can enter... unless they were stronger than him. And with no surprise, none of them were.

He slowly brought his face closer to Zelda's, who was quite nervous. She felt her palms sweat as Link's face slowly approached hers. His lips were close, and she was anticipating a kiss, locking her eyes on his lips the whole time. The distance lessened, and the princess shut her eyes gracefully.

"Oh, I think I just proved I won..." Link said softly with a sexy grin.

Zelda's eyes opened and she dropped her mouth as her cheeks flushed intensively, "You... you tease!"

Link laughed has he contracted the chain from the hookshot, causing the door to open, "I just wanted to prove I'd win."

She pushed him out of her way and took Epona from her resting place, then placed the saddle with the royal insignia on her. With that saddle, Epona was now allowed to enter Castle Town without Link being charged for breaking the law. She immediately hopped onto her.

"Hey, what about me?!" He whined.

She turned her head around and winked, "_You_ can _walk_ to the front of the castle."

"H-hey! Zel-!" Link called, but before he could finish, Zelda and Epona already sped out of the stable.

Link sighed, "Women..."

He groaned as he stepped outside, realizing that she gave him no other choice but to walk to the front of the castle by foot.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that..."

He began to dejectedly walk towards the front of the castle, leisurely taking his sweet time as he admired the beautiful weather. Soon enough, Impa, Zelda, and Epona were in his sight.

"Had fun walking?" Zelda asked with a smirk.

"Yes I did, actually. The weather is quite beautiful today so I took a moment to admire every bit of it." He retorted with a smirk of his own.

"O...kay... Anyway! Epona's all ready, so whenever you're ready, Link." Impa intervened.

"You're not still mad about earlier, are you?" He whispered.

"No, but I will be if you don't come back to the castle." She whispered with a grin.

"Mad about what?" Impa asked with a brow raised.

The pair's eyes shot open slightly.

_"Oh crap! Think Zelda, think!"_

_"Damn..."_

"I hid Epona!" Link yelled.

"He took too long in the bathroom!" Zelda yelled in unison with Link.

"Wait w-what?... You spent too much time hiding Epona in the bathroom?"

"According to Zelda..." Link laughed nervously.

Impa's brows furrowed, "I don't... I can't even... What?..."

"It's a... a-a figure of speech!" Zelda quickly added.

_"Worst lie I've ever encountered in my entire life... Individually, Zelda is an excellent liar to others, but is a mediocre liar when speaking to me. Link on the other hand is a really good liar in general, but together they're just pathetic..." _Impa sighed.

"I don't even want to know anymore."

"S-so... Goodbye, Link, I guess..." Zelda said awkwardly, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah... Goodbye Princess, goodbye Impa." Link replied, bowing to them both.

There was a short awkward silence after their goodbyes as Impa observed the two of them. She could tell that Zelda was trying with every inch of her strength not to give him a hug before he leaves for the day.

Being the cunning woman she's known for, Impa stepped behind Zelda and cunningly pushed her using her hip, startling the princess and causing her to fall into Link's arms.

"Oopsies." Impa giggled while placing one hand over her mouth.

Link looked up and smiled at her. She winked as a reply.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Link told his princess.

"I'll be waiting." She whispered.

Link nodded and mounted Epona, kicking his heels against her sides, making her begin to trot, slowly exiting the scene.

"Come on, let's go inside." Impa calmly suggested, placing a hand on the shoulders of her 'daughter'.

"Yeah, okay." Zelda sighed.

The pair began to make their way to the entrance of the castle, but was politely stopped by Finn and Keldo.

"Excuse me, Your Highness..." Finn politely called.

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"If I may ask... Did you hug Sir Link earlier?" He asked quietly.

"Ye-"

"No, Her Highness just tripped over a pebble and Sir Link did his job by catching her before she fell." Impa stated with confidence.

"Oh, I see. Forgive me for asking, Your Highness, Lady Impa." He apologized.

"There is no need to apologize, worry not." Zelda regally replied with a smile.

Impa grinned and lead her inside.

"Thank you for pushing me, Impa..." She admitted quietly with a slight blush.

"Don't mention it; just doing what a mother should do." Impa winked.

* * *

Epona trotted slowly through Castle Town, making sure she didn't hit anyone. As Link continued to make his way through, he noticed that some people began to clear the way for him. He felt a little nervous, considering he was never one of those people who have been the centre of attention before. He looked around and saw many people smiling at him, especially the little kids, teenage girls, young adult women who squealed as he passed by. He had no idea he was this known to this many people in town. He waved at a group of teenage girls who were calling his name and their squeals could probably be heard from his treehouse in Ordon.

_"Damn that's loud! Maybe I shouldn't have waved at them..."_

He exited the bridge of Castle Town and was now in Hyrule Field, "Ready, girl?"

Epona neighed loudly.

"Hyah!" He yelled as he spurred her, causing Epona to gallop gracefully at almost a full sprint.

Because of Epona's uncanny stamina and expeditious speed, it didn't take the Hylian and his horse very long before they reached the simple and beautiful Lon Lon ranch.

* * *

The red haired beauty sat in her room, hoping Zelda allowed Link to come to the ranch today. With such short notice, she wasn't sure that Zelda got the letter in time or if she read it. She peered out the window, resting her head on the windowsill sighing, believing he wasn't going to show up and she'd have to do all the work by herself. However, as she continued observing, she saw a green figure with an oddly shaped hat briskly speeding in her direction.

A huge smile grew on the farm girl's baby face as she hopped onto her bare feet, only to hit her head on the top of the opening of her window.

"Ow! Stupid window!" Malon cried as she pouted and rubbed the top of her head.

"Mal! Are you alright?!" She heard her father yell from downstairs.

"I'm fine dad! Link is here!" She replied with joy.

Malon ignored the throbbing pain from colliding with the window and exited her room, practically running down the stairs into the kitchen where Talon was washing the dishes.

"Malon honey! Slow down! Ya might hurt yerself." He scolded.

_"Too late for that..." _She thought, rubbing the top of her head.

"Sorry dad." She apologized.

"Why are ya in such a rush anyway?" He asked, putting the last clean dish away.

"Link will arrive soon, we have to greet him!" She exclaimed.

"Ya seem excited Mal. What's got ya so happy?" He asked with one of his bushy brows raised, wiping his hands.

"Link is here so I'll have an extra hand today! That definitely takes some weight off my shoulders." She squeaked.

"Good! I thought ya were excited fer another reason!" Talon hinted.

"U-uh what do you mean?" She asked, looking away.

Talon placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nothin'. Let's go outside."

* * *

Link reduced Epona's speed to a trot as he made his way through the winding uphill pathway.

"So this is Lon Lon Ranch, huh?" He said to himself, continuing to go along the path, "This looks really nice."

He and his trusty steed made it to the end of the path, seeing Malon and Talon sitting on the grass side by side, patiently waiting for his arrival.

"Link!" Malon exclaimed, quickly standing up.

"Heya, Link!" Talon greeted.

Link smiled as he hopped off his horse, "Good morning Talon, good morning Malon."

"I'm pretty darn happy you showed up, boy. I was worried about my little Malon over here." He smiled.

"Dad, I'm not little anymore, I'm eighteen remember?" She scolded, blushing with embarrassment.

"Right, I keep fergettin'!" He chuckled.

"Thank you for coming today, Link. I really appreciate it... And I'm sorry for the inconvenience..." Malon rambled.

"It's not a problem, really." He smiled.

_"I'd rather be with Zelda today, but that girl has a knack for guilt tripping me."_

"Mal, why don't you and Link take his horse to the others while I start loadin' the carriage?" Talon suggested.

"Are you sure?" Link began, "I mean, I could help you-"

"Positive. Might as well make yerself familiar to my lovely home! Oh, and welcome to Lon Lon Ranch!" Talon smiled.

"Thank you sir. I'll be back in a second." He replied.

"No need to be formal, son! We're all just commoners tryin' to make a livin'!" The bushy browed man laughed.

"Right, sorry."

"Come on, Link." Malon beckoned, taking Epona's reins and gently leading her to the rest of the horses.

Link raised a brow in confusion.

"You alright? Ya look a lil' confused." Talon asked.

"Yeah, my horse just... doesn't really like people." Link chuckled.

"Well, if I know my Malon, everyone loves her; she's the light of my life." Malon's father admitted.

Link smiled, "I'll return shortly."

The Hylian walked a quick pace in order to catch up to Malon, who was gradually leading Epona to the rest of the horses. While walking behind her, he decided to use the passing time to glance around the ranch. It was a beautiful place; healthy grass, a bunch of horses neighing, cow's mooing, cuccos clucking... He cringed at the thought of cuccos. He never had good experiences with those little "monsters", as he called it. They always, for some odd reason, attack him. Sometimes he'd provoke them to do so, other times he wouldn't. Even the couple of cuccos in Ordon hated him. But he didn't care, he hated them too.

As he continued to scout around the ranch, he realized how vast it was in size. Then, he thought about the inhabitants of this place. A family consisting of a middle aged father and an eighteen year old daughter managing a huge ranch like this... How do they do it? Fado's ranch isn't nearly half the size of this one, yet he still has trouble herding goats. How do these two manage to maintain such a clean environment in a place this huge with such little people? Link had many questions flow through his mind, but he had zero answers for any. However, there was one question which stuck into his head: where is Mrs. Lonlawna? He decided not to ask Malon; it was none of his business.

"You have a beautiful horse." Malon complimented as she stroked Epona.

"Thank you. She's my best friend." He smiled.

"You know, she seems quite obedient."

"She's quite obedient actually... If she likes you, that is. If she hates you she wouldn't mind killing you."

Malon giggled, "Oh gosh, that doesn't sound very appealing. I'm glad she likes me."

"Why is she so fond of you?..." He mumbled, pondering.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go help your dad finish loading the cart so he doesn't have to do it by himself." Link suggested.

Malon grinned, "You're right."

The pair of Hylians made their way to Talon, who was efficiently loading the boxes containing bottles of their famous Lon Lon milk. Link picked up a box and loaded it into the carriage. Malon on the other hand was able to lift the box off the ground, but had trouble walking and lifting at the same time. So, being the gentleman he was, he took the box from Malon's hands and loaded it on the carriage himself.

"S-sorry..." She quietly mumbled.

"Don't mention it." He replied with a grin.

"Don't worry, Mal! These boxes are quite heavy. They have ten bottles of milk in each!" Talon explained, trying to make his daughter feel better.

Link took a moment to count all the boxes; there were six.

"Wow, so you have to make sixty different deliveries today?" Link asked in shock.

"Well, some people ordered more than just one bottle! But I was lucky enough that the number of bottles I have to deliver today fit in six boxes without any extras." He laughed.

"You better get started, so you can finish before midnight." His daughter suggested.

"Right ya are, Mal! Alright, I'll see you two later." Talon said, giving his daughter a quick hug.

Talon then walked over to Link and held his hand out for him to shake. Link gladly shook it.

"Thanks for helpin' my daughter today, Link. 'preciate it!" He thanked.

"Anytime, Talon." He grinned.

Talon smiled at Link, and once more at his daughter. He then hopped on his horse and spurred him, causing him to begin trotting.

"I'll see you both tonight!" Talon exclaimed as he exited the ranch as the two waved goodbye.

"Alright, so... what do we have to do first?" Link asked, preparing to become a ranch hand for the day.

"Hmm... let's see... I think we should herd the cows first and then milk them. Then we need to let them out and clean their barn."

"Ahh, I see. Because if we cleaned the barn first then brought the cows, they'd just make the barn dirty again and deem our hard work as pointless. Learned that the hard way with goats..." Link reminisced.

Malon giggled and began walking, "You really are a farm boy, huh?"

Link brows furrowed, "How does she know that?..."

He took a moment to stare at the luscious fiery red hair on Malon's head, pondering where she figured out he worked on a farm before. He quickly brushed the thought off and followed the redheaded beauty towards the cows.

"Gosh, I hate herding cows! Some of them take too long to cooperate." She squealed.

"Why did you two let them out early in the morning anyway?" Link asked.

"Well, cows have to eat too, you know... And there's no way I'm going to bring them hay and grass silage when those things are all outside." She giggled.

"Taking the easy way out, huh?" He joked.

She playfully gasped, "I'll have you know that I am a very hard working girl!"

"Then let's herd some cows." He provoked.

"Alright." She agreed.

"How do you usually herd them anyway?" Link asked.

"Well, I usually begin singing and most of them begin to cooperate as my father herds them inside." Malon explained.

"Alright, let's do that."

Link watched as Malon closed her eyes and brought her hands to her chest. She took a moment to inhale and exhale, shutting her eyes gracefully, preparing to serenade the crows with the voice of a Goddess. The red haired farm girl opened her mouth and began to sing. However, once she began singing, Link recognized the tune she sang ever so beautifully; she was singing Epona's song. Out of complete curiosity and astonishment, he took his ocarina outside of his pocket and began to play, matching Malon's tone.

Out of nowhere, as the farm boy and farm girl harmonized in unison, Link noticed Epona galloping in their direction, abruptly stopping equidistant from the two. Malon's mouth dropped.

"You have the voice of a Goddess, Malon." Link sincerely complemented as he put away his ocarina.

"O-oh, t-thank you..." She blushed, "But Link... w-where did you learn that song?"

"The person I worked for when I lived in my home village taught it to me. Well, he hummed it and I had to figure out the notes on my own... But yeah." He replied.

"H-how.."

"I'm really amazed as well, but I think we should get some work done first and talk about this later; I bet your father wouldn't like it if he came back and we didn't do anything." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Have you ever tried using one of your horses to herd the cows?"

"N-no, I haven't. Why?"

"Well then, take a seat, ma'am." He prompted, pointing to the grass.

Malon chuckled, happily obliging, sitting on the grass. He then hopped onto Epona and spurred her.

"Come on girl, you know what to do." He encouraged, spurring her and making her neigh.

Malon watched as Link ran around the open field, outrunning the cows and scaring them, leading them inside their barn. She was amazed by how efficiently and quickly he was working. She didn't know how long it actually took him to get all the cows into their barn, but she assumed it took a measly two minutes. Next thing she knew, they all ran inside the barn and Link temporarily shut the door until he and her were ready. After that, he and his horse trotted back to her.

"How was that?" He asked.

"That was amazing! How did you learn how to do that so efficiently?" Malon chimed.

"loads of practice. My employer was hopeless when it came to herding goats, so I always had to do it and this was the fastest way." He replied.

"Well, thanks for showing me a new way to herd cows! That will definitely save me some energy." She giggled.

"You're very welcome."

"I'll start milking the cows and you can bring your horse back to the rest of the horses. Meet me in the barn, 'kay?" She proclaimed.

"You got it." he replied before spurring Epona.

Link quickly dropped off Epona and made his way to the barn where Malon was milking the dairy cows.

"Do you know how to milk dairy cows?" She asked, continuing to work.

"Well..." He began, his voice dropping.

Malon giggled, "It's okay. Sit here, I'll teach you."

She then stood up from the short stool she sat on and gestured for Link to take a seat, with him happily obliging.

"Okay, now clamp your thumb and index finger under the utter, just before the teat." She ordered.

"Put my hand on their what now?" He asked, bamboozled.

She failed to suppress a giggle, softly taking his hand and putting it in the right place, positioning them correctly.

"Okay, now what?" He asked.

"Here comes the _hardest _part." She sarcastically joked, feeling a spark when their hands touched.

"Oh, good..." He mumbled.

"Now, aim the the teat at the bucket that's in between your legs and... and then you... you squeeze." She winked.

Link followed Malon's instructions and successfully extracted milk from the cow.

"Good! Now do that with your other hand."

He clasped his index and thumb onto another one of the cow's teats and successfully milked it.

"Ha, this is easy." He proclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you find it easy! Because now we have to uh... fill the buckets..." She said quietly, pointing at the stacked pile of twelve buckets in the corner of the barn.

"W-what?..." He gasped, taking a look around the barn, "You have a dozen cows, Malon..."

"Mhm, so we have six each! Milking a cow takes half an hour per cow, so we should get milking." She chimed, running to get the other stool and a bucket.

_"Why Zelda?... Why?..."_

The farm boy and farm girl worked diligently, milking each cow, filling each bucket nearly to the brim. Considering milking a cow took about half an hour per cow, it took the two about three hours to milk half a dozen each. They were both perspiring by the time they finished, but in complete surprise, Link finished before Malon.

Sitting down on a stool for three hours to continuously milk a cow, only standing to let the cow previously milked back outside and bringing another to be milked, _then _move the filled bucket to the side and get an empty one was complete hell for Link; he was incredibly bored and tired. So, considering he was done, he aimed the teat at Malon and milked the cow, splashing some milk on one sleeve of her dress.

"Hey, Malon, what do we do when we're done milking?" He asked after squirting milk at her.

"Hey! Don't do that!" She cried with a giggle, "And we have to bring each bucket inside the house for my dad, so don't get too comfortable."

"So we have to bring twelve full heavy buckets of milk all the way into your house?" He sighed.

"Yep! But hey, you're stronger than I am, so this shouldn't be that hard for you." She chimed, taking a look at her small but toned biceps.

He chuckled, "Well, let's get going then..."

Link and Malon took one bucket in each of their hands, but Malon realized something.

"I forgot... We have to clean the barn too! Oh gosh." She sighed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot..." Link sighed, "Maybe we should divide the work we have to do."

"Okay! How about I'll clean the barn while you bring the buckets into the house?" She suggested.

"Sure, why not." He replied, walking out of the barn holding two full buckets of milk.

As Link began to walk from the barn to the house, he wondered how Talon and Malon managed to do this ever so often. He knew he was stronger than both the Lonlawna residents, but he felt himself slightly struggling to keep the buckets off the ground as he walked. But, he decided to suck it up and take it like a man. He wished that Malon could help him with the buckets, which would reduce the amount of effort he needs to exert in half, but she had her own work to do.

So, after herding the cows, milking them, and bringing the milk back into the house, _and_ cleaning the barn, four and a half hours have passed.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" He asked, wiping perspiration from his forehead.

"I think we can take a short break, but then my dad asked me to clean the house..." She admitted quietly, biting her lower lip.

"Then, would you like to go for a walk? To pass some time." He asked.

"Sure! I'll show you around the ranch! Though, you've seen most of it..." She rambled.

He bowed slightly, "Lead the way."

Malon nodded and stepped in front of him, leading the way and blushing slightly. As Malon and Link began their walk, the sound of cuccos clucking dramatically increased in volume and in anger. Suddenly, Link froze.

"Link, are you okay?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes and turned around, only to see a group of flying cuccos angrily speeding at him.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled, beginning to run away.

"Link! What did you do?!" She exclaimed, wondering why they were chasing him.

"I didn't do anything! Goddess I hate these stupid creatures!" He cried.

Malon continued to watch as Link ran around the field with all the cuccos chasing him. Out of nowhere, she bursted out laughing with a laugh just as beautiful as her singing voice at the funny sight of a strong man running away from an angry group of friendly cuccos.

"How do I get these stupid things away form me?!" He asked from a distance.

She placed her hands on her stomach, in minor pain due to her continuos laughing. However, after hearing Link's plead for help, she did her best to stop laughing and stood up.

"Come here!" She beckoned.

Link nodded while running and changed his direction to Malon. As condensed the gap between them, he reduced his speed and Malon wrapped her arms around him. After she did that, the cuccos immediately stopped being aggressive and returned to their calm state.

"Wow, thanks." Link said, panting as he spoke, "How did you do that?"

Malon grinned, "These cuccos love me, they'd never attack me."

Link took a moment to glance down at the girl who saved him from the cuccos, wondering why she was still holding him.

"Hey, Malon. I think the cuccos are calm now." He chuckled.

"Oh, oops! Sorry!" She quickly apologized, letting go of him, "Just wanted to make sure that they uh... didn't attack you again!"

"There's no way I'm coming back out here until later... I guess we should start cleaning now. You can go inside first, I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes after I catch my breath." He told her, panting slightly.

"O-okay." She replied, blushing, but not looking at him, "I'll see you inside."

She then walked at a noticeably quick pace away from him and back into her house.

Malon sighed as she entered through the door, _"I__ got caught up in the moment..."_

While Link was outside, Malon looked around her house for the broom, the duster, and the dust pan, which were the tools she needed to clean the house. After a few minutes passed, Link opened the door wearing an almost skin tight black sleeveless undershirt with his tunic draped over his shoulder.

"L-Link... your arms.." The mesmerized farm girl accidentally blurted, "I mean, you're here!"

He chuckled, not hearing the first part of Malon's sentence, "Yeah, let's get started so we can finish early and take another break."

"Okay!" She chimed, taking the broom and tossing it to him, "You go sweep the floor and collect the dust using the dustpan while I take the duster and clean the dust off the furniture."

"I see, so you're taking the job with less labour?" He joked.

"On the contrary, my fellow Hylian. I have to clean each piece of furniture and in between them as well." She jokingly stated as a matter-of-factly, "So, I believe we're pretty equal."

* * *

Zelda skipped and twirled gracefully along the castle gardens, approaching the young female gardener.

"Good morning Sue-Belle!" Zelda chimed with joy.

Sue-Belle smiled and bowed, "Good morning Your Highness! May I ask what has gotten you in such a great mood on this lovely day?"

"Oh Sue-Belle, nothing really! Life is just, a wonderful gift, is it not?" She giggled, thinking of Link.

"Most definitely! It makes me happy to see you this joyful." Sue-Belle chuckled.

"May I ask you for a favour?" Zelda asked politely.

"Of course! Anything, Princess." The blue haired woman replied.

"Could you ever so kindly pick three of Hylia's Roses for me?" Zelda asked.

"Most definitely! Please give me a moment." Sue-Belle concluded, quickly making her way to a patch of Hylia's Roses, soon coming back with three in hand.

"Here you go, Your Majesty!" Sue-Belle smiled.

"Thank you very much!" She chortled, "I must be going. I hope you have a great day!"

"Thank you, Princess! I hope you enjoy your day as well." Sue-Belle smiled as she watched Zelda twirl her way back inside the castle.

_"Princess Zelda is definitely an adorable princess."_ The gardener thought with a grin.

As Zelda was skipping and twirling, she gently placed one of Hylia's Roses in her hair, making her appearance even more beautiful than it already was. She then made her way back into her room, knowing Anju would be cleaning it and Impa would be with her.

"Hello, Zelda!" Anju greeted with a smile as she entered her own room.

"Good morning, Anju! Today is such a wonderful day! isn't it just oh so wonderful?" Zelda squeaked, placing her hands on her heart.

"My my my, s_omebody's _happy today." Impa hinted with a smirk.

Zelda twirled in Impa and Anju's direction and gave them a kiss on the cheek, placing one of Hylia's roses behind one ear of each woman.

"You two look quite astounding that way! Please do not remove that rose from your ears for the rest of the day." She requested happily.

"Y-yes, of course, Princess." Anju agreed with a brow raised and a smile, "Why are you in such a happy mood?"

Zelda plopped back first onto her bed, releasing a sigh of complete joy. She then quickly sat up, grasping part of her blanket in her hands.

"Because... I have a boyfriend!" She squeaked uncontrollably.

"No way!" Anju responded, her mouth agape.

Zelda quickly nodded with a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! Zelda I'm so happy for you!" Anju squealed, Zelda squealing with her.

Zelda then plopped back onto her bed and took her pillow, placing it over her face as she squealed in pure joy. Anju and Impa watched as she threw the pillow onto the floor, rolled herself into a burrito with her blanket, then rolled off her bed and onto the floor while squealing and kicking her feet.

"H-hey! Zelda! I just made your bed..." Anju whined quietly.

Impa giggled uncontrollably, "Zelda, you are by far the cutest girl I've ever met in my entire life."

Anju giggled as well, "I second that."

* * *

Link spent quite some time sweeping in rhythm, forcing the dust in the house in one designated area so sweeping it into the dustpan would be easier. Though Malon's house wasn't so big, sweeping everywhere was still very tiresome work. Not to mention they had the upper floor to clean as well. After sweeping the floor with the big broom, Link then picked up the dust pan and the little broom with a handle so he could easily sweep the dust into the pan. When he was done, he waited a few extra minutes while Malon finished up dusting the furniture on the main level.

After she finished, they both made their way up the stairs and cleaned the top level. Luckily for them both, the upper level was much smaller in size compared to the lower. It took them a long time to clean, but taking a glance around the house and seeing a job well done always is worth all the trouble. After all, hard work pays off.

"Finally!" Malon cried.

"Jeez, I never want to clean ever again." Link concluded.

"You can say that again..." She groaned.

"So, what do we have to do now?..." He hesitantly asked.

"Well, I think we're done for today." She stated, pondering if she was missing anything, "Oh, the last thing we need to do is herd the cows and bring the horses in when the night comes."

"Really? Awesome."

"I think I should get started on making dinner for us now. But then I have to take a shower after, if you don't mind." Malon said.

"Of course; this is your house, not mine." Link chuckled.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm not a picky eater. I'll eat anything you'd like to eat for dinner. I wouldn't want to trouble you." Link smiled.

"It's no trouble, really! I cook all the time; I love it." She chimed cutely.

"Well then, what's the special for today, Chef Malon?" He joked.

"My arsenal of ingredients is quite small in size," Malon chuckled, "however, I do believe I can make an exquisite dinner involving scrambled eggs."

"Scrambled eggs? Isn't that more of a breakfast type of thing?"

Malon smirked, "Challenge accepted! You can go outside and take a break, okay? But don't come inside until I call you! I want to surprise you with my awesome cooking skills!" She chimed.

Link laughed, "Alright, just call me when it's ready."

Malon nodded and ran into the kitchen, wanting to start making dinner.

_"Watch out, Link! My food will blow your mind!"_

* * *

Link walked outside of the house and made his out of the house, noticing the sun will set in a few hours. It's been awhile since he had to work this laboriously; work with Fado was not nearly as difficult as working in Lon Lon Ranch, considering the success of the farm itself. He took out his hookshot and pointed at the roof of Malon's house, shooting the chain and launching himself up to the top.

"Ah... much better." he smiled, lying down on Malon's rooftop.

"I wonder what Zelda's doing; I hope she's okay..." He pondered, "But I'm so tired... I think I'll take a short nap..."

Link shut his eyes due to his fatigue and quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Three quarters of an hour passed, and Malon finally finished making dinner for two.

"Link's going to love this!" She chirped.

She placed the plates of food on the table and set the cutlery as well, then ran to the door to fetch Link.

She excitedly opened the door, "Link! Dinner's ready!"

Malon received no answer and furrowed a brow, "Link! Food's ready! Where are you?!"

"Where did he go?..." She pouted, "Did he leave?"

A few moments later, she unanticipatedly saw Link fall from the sky, frightening her and causing her to fall back on her bum. Link on the other hand landed gracefully on two feet, placing one hand on the ground to lessen the impact.

"L-Link! W-what?" She gasped.

"Oh Malon did I scare you? I'm so sorry!" Link apologized, quickly running to her and holding a hand out for her to take.

The red head took his hand and let him help her up.

"Y-yes, but it's okay..." She mumbled, fixing her dress, "How did you get so high anyway?"

"Oh, with this." He explained, taking out Zelda's hookshot from his pocket, "It helps me get to higher elevations."

"Oh, how cool." She smiled, "Well, dinner's ready."

"Great, I'm starving." Link admitted.

She lead him to the kitchen and gestured for him to take a seat. When he sat down, he took a look at what Malon has prepared for their meal; Malon elegantly prepared perfectly scrambled eggs, topped with snipped chives along with boneless lemon cucco breast and freshly cooked rice.

"Wow, Malon, this looks incredible..." He admitted with slightly wide eyes, gawking.

"T-thank you... I-i-it was n-nothing really..." Malon blushed, "Take a bite, tell me how it tastes. Be brutally honest! I mean, if you want to be..."

He nodded and took cut a piece of the cucco breast, taking a spoonful of egg, rice, and meat. His eyes widened as he chewed and swallowed the luscious meal he was blessed to be eating.

"Malon... This tastes amazing; you're very talented." he smiled as he took another bite.

The farmer continued to blush and giggle.

"O-oh, really? You think so?... I-I wouldn't say that..." She replied honestly.

"Definitely. This is amazing. I had no idea you were capable of cooking such a delicious meal." He complimented.

Malon was smiling so much her face began to hurt.

"T-thanks..." She replied, taking a bite of her own food.

_"This tastes better than the last time I made this... Wow, great timing on improving the taste of my cooking!"_

The farmers began to eat their food in a non-awkward silence, enjoying every bit of the meal she cooked for the two of them. Link finished first, but he politely waited for Malon to finish eating before standing up. She still had one question on her mind that she wanted to ask, and she figured this was a good time to do so.

"So, Link, where did you learn that song you played for your horse?" She asked, remembering what happened earlier in the morning.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I got Epona when she was just a foal as a gift from my employer when I was thirteen. She was a little over one years old when I got her. My employer told me that Epona loved one certain song. He told me that she would always return to me if I created a special bond with her and played what he told me was called 'Epona's Song'."

As Malon listened to his short explanation, a thought quickly flew into her mind.

"Hey, was your employer named 'Fado' by any chance?" She asked.

"Yeah! His name is Fado. How did you know?" Link asked with complete curiosity.

"Fado is my uncle! I forgot that he lives in Ordon!" She chirped.

_"How does she know I'm from Ordon?"_

"Link! Oh my gosh!" Malon squeaked.

Link raised a brow.

"I remember now! Epona was my horse when I was twelve! How could I forget?" She squealed.

"Really? No way!" He gasped.

"Yes! She was my favourite! I took care of her everyday after she was born; I even named her. She was a crazy one; she hated most people, but she loved me and I loved her with all my heart. Whenever she was restless, I would sing that song for her and she would calm down." She explained.

"Oh, so that's why it's named "Epona's song, huh?" He smiled.

"Well, technically yes. But that song was the song my mom sang to me every night before tucking me in when I was young and every day while she was working. Just like for Epona, it would calm me down and it helped me fall asleep." Malon grinned, "I also picked up her habit of singing while working, too."

"Wow, that's cute. But why did you decide to give Epona up?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I always noticed how Epona would love to run around and explore... I didn't want to keep her in the ranch because that would prevent her from doing what she loves... So when my father told me my uncle Fado needed a horse to give to his young farmer boy, I decided to let Epona go, only if the owner took great care of her and if she liked him." She admitted.

"Well, I've been taking great care of her ever since." He chuckled, "Where did you get the name 'Epona' from, anyway? It's really unique."

"I named her after my mother. Before she took my dad's last name, her name was Elucia Pona. So, I combined the two to make 'Epona'" Malon grinned.

"How creative. So where's your mom, anyway?" Link asked unconsciously and casually, not knowing what slipped out of his mouth. Before he could catch his tongue, it was too late.

_"SHIT I wasn't supposed to ask that!"_

Malon's eyes widened slightly, her expression turning into a slight frown.

_"Uh oh... What did I just do?"_

"O-oh, my mother... well, s-she's..." Malon began, sniffling slightly.

Link knew what that tone meant, "Malon... I'm so sorry for asking. I didn't mean to-"

"N-no, it's okay... I think it's time I tell someone about that night, if you don't mind..." She interrupted, "Honestly, I wouldn't even talk about it with my father ever since it happened..."

Link bit his lower lip, cursing himself crudely for what he caused her to reminisce, "Y-yeah, sure! Feel free to do so. Um... go ahead..."

"It happened when I was six; we had very few family members over at the ranch to celebrate my father's birthday. The king and his family wanted to come, but they had important things to deal with at the time and couldn't make it. My father and his guests were outside having fun while I was inside the house, far from the door, playing with a few of my dolls; one was a fairy, one was a warrior, and one was a beautiful maiden. Anyway, my mom was cooking a big and delicious dinner, enough to fill the bellies of all the guests. She told me she had to go outside for a moment to fetch some milk from the barn... Back then, we just filled the bottles of milk in the barn and left them there until the next day.

"Anyway, after I said okay, she left to go outside. I was too distracted with my dolls that I didn't notice the curtain catching fire due to the unusually large amount of food my mom was making. I began to smell the malodour of smoke, but I believed it was just my mom's cooking, so I continued to play with my dolls. Suddenly, I began to feel a vigorous temperature increase in the house and I began to sweat, so I turned around to look at the kitchen, only to see blazing red flames spreading like wildfire. I was so scared and traumatized that I didn't know what to do, so instead of running to the door like I should have, I picked up my dolls and ran to the corner, sitting with my knees against my chest, crying helplessly for my mom or dad to come and help me. I continued to squeal and cry, not knowing what was happening or why. Soon enough, my mom came running in, screaming my name at the top of her lungs...

_"Malon! Malon! Sweetheart where are you?!" The woman yelled from out the door._

_"Mommy! I'm over here!" The six year old girl cried, incredibly happy to hear a familiar voice._

_The woman scouted the room quickly, trying to find the location of her daughter's voice, ignoring the livid embers rapidly spreading throughout the wooden house. Malon's mother ran inside the house, needing to find her daughter._

_"Malon! Tell me exactly where you are!" She screamed._

_"I'm in the corner!" Malon squeaked._

_Her mother dodged the falling debris and sped to her baby girl, who was curled into a ball in the corner, helplessly holding her dolls._

_"Oh my Din my baby! Thank goodness you're safe! We have to get out of here!" Her mother cried, giving her a short but tight hug and a kiss._

_Her mother swiftly took her hand, causing Malon to unconsciously drop the warrior and maiden doll, only having the fairy doll in hand. The pair began to make their way to the exit while the blazing inferno quickly spread through most of the house, causing more debris to fall and the house to fall apart more. Malon's mother did her best to keep her daughter unharmed by the ungodly flames. They agilely maneuvered in different directions, just dodging falling debris by mere inches, luckily not getting hit. The door wasn't too far ahead, but a piece of the ceiling managed to hit Malon's mother square on the head as it fell, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor._

_"MOMMY!" The farm girl cried, not believing what happened to her mom._

_"GET OUT! GO OUTSIDE!" Malon's mom cried as another piece of debris fell on her._

_"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" _

_"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT! I COMMAND YOU MALON!"_

_"MOMMY YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME!"_

_"ELUCIA! MALON!" Talon cried from out the door, finally reaching the house after sprinting at top speed from across the ranch._

_"TALON! GET MALON OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!" She commanded._

_Without hesitation, Talon ran inside the house to take Malon outside. Once he got Malon a safe distance from the burning house, he quickly turned on his heel to run inside to save the woman he loved more than life itself, but before he could get inside, the house fell apart, leaving Elucia Lonlawna part of the remains of the Lonlawna household._

_Talon was shocked, falling to his knees as his guests quickly threw pales of water at the burning house, doing their best to seize the burning flames. It took them a great amount of time to put out the fire, but they were able to do so, working as one._

__"MOMMY!" Malon cried at the top of her lungs, crying as she dropped to the ground, hugging the fairy doll Elucia bought her for her sixth birthday.__

_Talon was paralyzed with hysteria, unable to believe that on his birthday, he lost the only woman who made his life worth living until Malon was born, leaving him and their wonderful daughter behind. _

_He never thought that a temporary flame would leave him with eternal pain._

"One of the castle guards, who is now retired, had a close relationship with my father. After everything happened, he left to report the news to King Daphnes. Zelda and her family came rushing over as soon as they received the news. My father wouldn't speak and I felt like the house fell on us as it did my mother. I didn't know exactly what happened, but I knew I wouldn't see my mom again. After King Daphnes finally helped my father up, my dad ran to me and took me in his arms as he continued to cry. He then told me to go to Zelda, who held me tight and never let go. She didn't know exactly what happened either, but she hated to see me cry and cried too. Regardless of his place in the hierarchy, King Daphnes, along with my father's guests and the guards who accompanied the Royal Family, helped move each piece of debris out of the ranch. Soon enough, they found the body of my deceased mother. Queen Leina hugged me and Zelda so we wouldn't be able to see the remains of my mother's body. Luckily for us, King Daphnes generously used his own money to rebuild our house exactly like it was before.

"We had a funeral for her a few days later and buried her under a big tree just outside our ranch. As I got older, I kept thinking about that day... wondering about what I could have done to change the outcome of what happened. I wanted to keep a strong front, so I would hold my tears in until my father tucked me in before bed and left my room, then I would bawl like a baby. When I became a teenager, I did my best to block the thought of what happened out of my mind. It took awhile, but two years ago I was finally successful... I can't help but think that my mother's death was because of-"

Link noticed the tears that she was trying to hold back from falling. Before Malon could blame herself for her mother's death, Link quickly but gently pulled her in for a tight hug, practically on the verge of tears after hearing the traumatizing story about her deceased mother.

"Malon, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to ask you about your mother..." He consoled gently as he heard Malon let out a sniffle.

Malon accepted his embrace and let her tears fall as she held Link tight, unable to hold back the tears from reliving the scene where she lost her mother.

"I-it's fi-"

_"I feel like the worst person in the world right now..."_

He felt her warm tears swarm out of her eyes on his tunic as she uncontrollably grieved and mourned over her mother after a successful two years of pushing it to the back of her mind.

"I'm sure your mother is proud of the woman you've become today; you're energetic, fun, pretty, kind, caring, and you're a hard worker. She wouldn't want you to dwell on what happened to her; she'd want you to live life to the fullest, because I'm sure thats what she raised you to do." He consoled, trying to cheer her up.

He held her tight and gently stroked her long, soft red hair, provoking her to release every tear she had held back. After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, Malon softly pushed herself away from Link.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying like that in front of a guest." She sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I'll just g-go wash the dishes and then t-take my s-shower."

Link stopped her before she could take the plates, "I'll take care of the dishes."

Malon forced a small grin.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

He nodded and let out a slight grin.

_"It's the very least I could do after messing up this bad... But washing the dishes doesn't even things out..."_

Malon emotionlessly and quietly exited the kitchen, almost silently making her upstairs; the sound of her bare feet touching the wooden floor unable to be heard by anyone, including herself.

She opened a closet to get a towel, then made her way to the bathroom.

"Link's right, mom wouldn't want me to dwell on it... She wouldn't want me to live like that..."

The alluring young lady entered her bathroom and placed her dry towel on the rack. Subsequently, she gracefully stripped herself of her neckerchief and dress, folding them and stacking them in one corner. She then stripped herself of her black bra and dropped it on top of her clothing, gently fondling her b cup breasts for a brief moment.

"I'm happy you two aren't so small." She giggled slightly, attempting to cheer herself up.

Malon placed her hands on the waistband of her matching coloured thong and slipped it down slowly.

"It's better to have a permanent wedgie than getting one you constantly need to pick out while you're working." She chuckled, dropping her thong on her pile of clothes.

She stepped into her bathtub and closed the shower curtain, then turned the water on; dousing herself with cold water on every part of her curvy figure. After soaking her body, she temporarily turned off the water and shampooed her hair with shampoo containing a cherry blossom scent. After that, the farm girl took a small wet towel and a bar of soap, rubbing them together, then rubbed the soaped towel gently across her neck, arms, breasts, belly, thighs, legs, feet, and her round, undeniably attractive rump that hides underneath the fabric of her conservative dresses.

After soaping every other part of her body, she brought the towel to the region in between her legs, gently rubbing the part that makes her a woman. However, underestimating her strength, she accidentally rubbed the towel against her body with slightly more force than anticipated.

"O-oh..." Malon moaned quietly, "I wonder how a man's touch feels..."

She quickly disregarded her lewd thought and dropped the towel at the bottom of her bathtub, turning the water from the shower head back on. After cleansing her fiery red hair and her skin, she turned off the water and was about to take a step out. However, before she could get one foot over the bathtub, her other foot slipped on the wet towel, causing her to scream and completely lose her balance.

Malon did her best to regain her composure, but before she could do anything, she was falling down on her back. She tried to grab the edge of the tub to lessen the impact, only to hit her head against the tub in the process, deeming her unconscious in the bathtub, completely clean, but completely unconscious... and completely naked.

* * *

Link sat down at the dinner table with his head down, still cursing himself for what he did to Malon. If someone were to compare the situation about his parents and her parents, one may think Link's was worse. But when it comes down to it, Malon lost her mother who cared for her deeply and raised her, spending time with her every day and making sure she did what a mother was supposed to do. He had parents, but he couldn't remember a time where they cared for him and spent time with him like Malon's. So yes, Link lost both his parents compared to Malon losing her mother... But her family was loving.

And you can't lose something you've never had.

While he was asking Nayru for forgiveness, he heard a loud thump and a high pitched scream which undoubtedly came from Malon. Link quickly shot up from his sitting position.

"Malon!" He exclaimed.

He quickly made his way up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Malon! Are you alright in there?!" He called.

"Hey! If you don't answer me I'll be forced to come inside! I need to know if you're okay!" He exclaimed.

Link waited patiently for about a minute, but there was still no answer coming from Malon. He began to get extremely worried for Zelda's best friend, so he forced himself to open the door to the bathroom.

"Malon? Are you alright?" He asked, noticing her pile of clothes in the corner of the bathroom.

He dubiously placed his hands on the shower curtain, and hesitantly moved them sightly, seeing Malon's head with a small bump on her forehead and her eyes closed.

"Malon!" He yelped in worry.

Link irrationally and quickly forced the shower curtain open, freezing as he took a look at the scene before him.

Behind the shower curtain he forcefully opened was Malon Lonlawna's slightly tanned bare _naked_ body; fit, curvy, sexy, _wet_ and hairless, except for the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Malon is nakey nakeeeeyyyy! :ooooooo**

**I'm so evil for cutting off the chapter here, oh my gosh! I wonder what you're going to say to me after reading that xD.**

**I've decided to end the voting at 30 votes, so far I'm about halfway there and I'm really happy with that. I'd really appreciate it if you helped me if you haven't already! I'd be grateful, I promise :D.**

**Oh, and I did a small redesign from OoT's Lon Lon Ranch. Remember the tower where there are boxes and cows? I changed that to the barn where the cows are located and the little barn in front of the house as the place for the horses :p.**

**[**Thanking the Reviewers**]**

**Nintendoes Gamer: **I'm glad you liked it! And yes you're right! There's a good friendship developing with those three :o. But how does Malon truly feel about Mr. Link? ;)

**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet: **Impa's motherly side made me laugh too :o. I have I was able to deliver after such a long wait :$. Super sorry for the wait! I'm glad someone loves Malon! I think a lot of my readers don't like her :o.

**PK997: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked hearing about his past :). Before I decided to write, I always wanted to write a story/chapter about Link working with Malon at Lon Lon Ranch, I'm so happy I'm doing it now :). I'm happy you like Malon too! ^^

**a fan person: **I think a lot of people love reading fluff too! (Including me! :d). I think what you think Impa was implying is correct ;). And a very very late thank you for your birthday wish! :D

**Caleb DeathFlame: **What was your joke? :o

**Cosmic Bond: **Hey you're not a guest :o! The plot is slowly unraveling! Link and Zelda's relationship is slowly but surely progressing, so don't you worry! It's not gonna be too slow :P. Buuuut keep the third part of your review in mind, kay? ;)

**triforcemeralds:** Gosh I really love your reviews! I'm happy you noticed that last chapter was the chapter to let the idea of them as a couple sink in... Cause you know, after a heated argument like that I couldn't just move on so quickly :P. Don't worry about the people of Ordon, of course I wouldn't forget them! They'll be appearing soon, I have my whole story laid out :). And honestly, I also believe in the many heroes, one spirit. Because I think the same way you do when it comes to those two. Just like how every king needs his queen, I believe every Link needs his Zelda and vice versa. They share an eternal bond which cannot be severed regardless of the predicaments they're involved in. That's one of the reasons why they're my favourite pairing of all time. They go through so many hardships together and one can't exist without the other. Thank you very much!

**Nintendo98: **Thank you! I'm sorry I was gone for a long time :(.

**RegionScouter: **Thank you very much! I hope I don't disappoint you :o

**ForeverInAbyss: **I hope you liked my chapter! And we'll see what Zelda thinks when we see her! Which will be soon :o.

**Link128370: **Thank you very much! My birthday was great thank you ^^. Everything will go well, you just have to believe! Thank you for being my number one fan :D.

**SIRERIC: **I'm glad you laughed :). Oohh, I've never watched that show before :P. Happiness sure does bring an emotion outta you, and if definitely brought one out for Impa x].

**V0ID115: **You're very welcome! And a very happy belated birthday to you! Sorry for being gone so long :(. I'm jealous of them too! And I know what you mean I've taken that into account and took time to think about how they should react to it. I too also hate the child TV show type of thing as well... But the way they reacted to it is important! Please have faith in me, you'll see. I promise I won't disappoint you :).

**Guest: **I'm happy to see Link living happy instead of living a life of hardship now as well! And yes, they really should ask Impa about it :).

**TheRandomReaderSmashPlayer: **Thank you very much, and thank you for the birthday wish ^^. She's still trying to figure everything out! I couldn't write that xD.

**Miss Princess Zelda: **Thank you so much! I appreciate it :3. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this!

**Power Of Din: **I'm glad you love it! Thank you so much :d.

**I Love You: **You're the only one who picked that up! Thanks for noticing ^^.

**Nayru's Love: **I'm glad you think so! And now you know what happens... What do ya think? ;)

**Mira: **I'm glad you love her! Thank you so much :o.

**0 to 100: **Real quick, real f***in quick n***a! (I know this is rated M, but I don't really feel comfortable with me using cursing in my author's notes :p)

**mariofanboy233: **Thank you! I hope you're satisfied! This chapter ended in in a pickle, huh? xd.

**HyliasChosen: **Hello! I would love to assist you in whatever you need! I answered a review from you before via PM on this website, I'm not sure if you've read it or anything... But It's a good place for you to communicate with me without everyone knowing :o.

**abbyscarter: **I hope you liked what happened this chapter! Especially the ending ;).

**EricTheRed444:** Link is a very smart guy! He didn't do anything to mess up his and Zelda's relationship :). Sorry for leaving you waiting for so long! I hope you enjoyed my chapter and the ending too :D.

**Knithsil10: **Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter :).

**dmjmerds: **Your wish has come true! :)

**Thesnipersbullet: **Aaww she's Zelda's best friend! Give her more credit ;).

**Shadow Mark3: **Malon is a much nicer girl than you depict her to be xd. They both don't get feet to the face, yaay :P.

**Guest: **Super super sorrryyy D: . But the wait is now over! And has begun again... But I won't be gone as long!

**Extremity: **Sorry for not updating quickly! I hope your sanity has returned! :oo

**melody: **Thank you so much! I think the exact same thing about those two as well!

**Miniknight x3: **Thanks a bundle! It really means a lot to me :). I'm sorry I've been gone for awhile, and I completely agree with your quote! It's quite funny too :d.

**Thank you all who have reviewed and/or read my story!**

**If you left me a word before you left, it would be a wonderful Christmas present for me ^^.**

**What happens next chapter?... Malon's naked! Curious? Tune in next time! Okay? Thanks a bundle!**

**Much love, see ya next time! :***

**{}**

**This is a special greeting from me to you.**

**Without you, I don't know how I'd be able to get through.**

**So this little poem is one I wrote just to say**

**I love you all so much, so please don't go away.**

**Merry Christmas and I hope you have a Happy Holiday.**

**\- Airi S2 :***

**{}**

**p.s I write poetry too :d**


	18. Surprise & Aftermath

**A/N: Hey everyone, how have you been? I hope you've been well.**

**I think I should use this time to tell you all why I was gone for so long.**

In all honesty, I wasn't writing because I wasn't feeling happy. I could write possibly 10,000 words as to why I wasn't happy, but I think I should keep a long story as short as I possibly can. Honestly, I was dealing with some issues that had to do with my education which were extremely stressful and kept piling up one after another, and it was really hard to handle. It wasn't a simple one like a project due, blah blah blah. It had to do with a lot more serious stuff. Also, I was dealing with personal issues, and I didn't talk about it with anyone and bottled it up inside so that just made the matter worse. I truly thought I could get over it on my own because I'm pretty stubborn sometimes, but that wasn't the case. I was actually almost at the point of being depressed; I gradually isolated myself from my friends and did things myself.

It's not like I didn't want to come back and write. I kept getting emails about reviews and reading them made me smile, but I didn't want to write while I wasn't happy, because, well, that would just suck for both of us. So I just took time off from fanfiction and stuff. I've been feeling this way since the end of December/beginning of January, and it's already March, gosh. Anyway, that's the gist of why I've been gone so long, and I'm really sorry for that... But I'm gradually getting back to my old self now so I should be okay! :).

**My original plan was to put this part along with the previous chapter, but I think where I cut it off is better than where I originally wanted to.**

*** My poll on my profile is still open about the preferred narrative mode! It's closing after 8 more votes! ***

**I hope I made you smile when you got the email about my new chapter! (If you're following it, that is)**

***** WARNING: This chapter contains mature content, so, that means... For those under eighteen... I can't stop you from reading it so read if you want :o *****

**Without further ado, the eighteenth ****installment of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion! :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts"_

* * *

~ **18** ~

**Surprise &amp; Aftermath**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing; not once has he ever thought a woman who wasn't his lover would appear before him, doused with droplets of water glissading along her soft, slightly tanned skin as she laid there as if she was a damsel in distress waiting for her prince to save her. Oh, and she was naked too.

After staring at Malon for a _lengthy_ moment, he finally forced himself to look away and let everything sink in.

"Oh no... This isn't good..."

Link stepped back slowly and began to pace around her moderately sized bathroom.

_"She's naked and unconscious, what am I supposed to do? I mean, she's naked! What would she say if she woke up while I was trying to help her? But I can't leave her there either, If I leave her until Talon gets home he would kill me for not helping his daughter in her time of need... Though he might misunderstand considering she's freakin' naked. Did I mention she's naked? Damn, there's no other option; I have to help her."_

Link took Malon's towel from the rack and laid it flat on the floor.

"Oh jeez, how am I going to do this..."

He slowly placed one of his hands under Malon's shoulders and one hand under her knees, cradling her as he slowly and gently raised her from the tub. Due to her doused body, she slightly slipped from his grasp a few times, but Link managed to quickly recover each time. After successfully getting her out of the tub, Link carefully placed her down on the dry towel as if she was a fragile glass statue.

"Okay, that's done. Now what? I can't leave her here either; that's just stupid. If I want to move her that means..." He pondered, pausing for a moment, "Oh goddess, that means I'll have to dry her off..."

Link, the king of awkward situations involving women, stood up from his position and sighed, "I'm sorry, Zelda. I have no choice."

He made his way out of the bathroom momentarily, returning with another clean hand towel to dry off the unconscious farm girl. Deciding to start from top to bottom, Link lightly brushed the towel across her face; though she was unconscious, he was still scared about hurting her. As he began to dry her face, he noticed a little bump on her forehead.

"Oh Malon, what happened to you anyway?" He sighed.

He wiped her neck and arms, then gently took one of her surprisingly soft (due to her constant labour), small hands in his to wipe hers dry. He then wiped her ribs and belly and paused. Swallowing heavily, he took a look at her properly proportioned breasts, knowing that he had no choice but to wipe them with the cotton-polyester material resting on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Malon." He apologized as he slowly wrapped the towel around his hand like a glove and smoothly wiped them in a circular motion, feeling the lumps of her erect nipples through the towel and catching a glimpse of what a developed woman's goddess blessed breasts actually felt like.

"Please don't wake up until I'm done..." He pleaded.

How awkward would it be if she woke up while he was wiping her bare body?

After wiping her breasts and resisting the temptation to do more than that, Link began to wipe her thighs and calves, ensuring her legs were dry before continuing. He then moved on to her feet, wiping her ankle, mid foot, soles, and toes. Successfully wiping everything, Link thought he was done. However, there was one important body part he was missing; the part that makes her a woman.

He released a heavy sigh, "Ugh damn it..."

Link had no other option but to place one hand on one of her inner thighs and spread her legs.

"This would've been less uncomfortable if I was single..." He sighed.

Wrapping the towel around his hand once again, he placed the towel on Malon's moist love muffin and rubbed it gently. Link felt himself become aroused each passing second he had his hands on her, resisting to temptation to do things he shouldn't be doing with another girl while he's taken.

As he continued to rub her softly, he heard the noise of someone taking a breath.

"Oh shit!" He yelped, flying backwards onto his rear and shutting his eyes, putting his hands in front of his face as a means of defence, "Sorry Malon you were unconscious I had no choice!"

A few seconds passed and there was no answer, "Okay I know you're mad but please hear me out!"

The Hylian opened his eyes and moved his hands, only to see the young woman lying in the same position with her eyes shut, "Oh, phew..."

What he didn't know was that breath he heard was his own.

He was relieved that Malon didn't wake up, at least, not yet. Silently celebrating his victory, Link forgot that the human body not only has an anterior side, but a posterior side as well.

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath as he gently and carefully rolled Malon's body over to her back side.

Wanting to wrap this up quickly, he wiped the back side of her neck, arms, chest, thighs, calves, and feet; leaving one part for last. He realized that the towel in his hands was no longer in sufficient condition to wipe something dry. That being said, he tossed the towel in her bath tub and left the bathroom once more to fetch another towel. However, to his dismay, there weren't any more towels in the closet.

"Seriously?! They're all dirty? Of all the days she could've passed out wet and naked." He mumbled in disbelief.

Taking matters into his own hands, he returned to the bathroom and knelt beside malon and took off his hat, deciding to use that as a substitute for a towel. Considering his hat wasn't as big as a towel, only his palm and part of his fingers were covered. But, he wasn't aware of that. He placed his hand on her round, fit bum and rubbed it gently with his hat, only to feel his fingertips brush against it and feel the soft and tenderness of the derriere of a woman with an athletic type of build.

He quickly pulled his hand away and groaned.

_"This is so stressful!"_

He felt the blood rush towards his pelvic region and the bulge on his trousers to increase in size.

"Ugh... this is not a good time!" He groaned.

He did his best to wipe her rear as quickly as he could, trying to disregard the fact that his fingertips were rubbing against her rump the whole time.

"Okay, now I have to carry her to her room..."

He rolled Malon back onto her back and carefully carried her bridal style and slowly made his way out of the room. As he was making his way through the door, he accidentally hit Malon's foot against the wall.

"Crap! Sorry!" He apologized to the unconscious woman, "At least it wasn't your head..."

After finally getting to her room, he placed her head on her pillow and placed her body on her blanket. Her hair was still wet, but there was nothing he could do about that. After placing her down, he quickly remembered that Malon had a small bump on her forehead, so his work wasn't complete yet. He left her room and went back to the bathroom to get the wet towel and a bucket. He filled the bucket with ice cold water and brought it back to the room. He then made another trip to the bathroom to hang his tunic and hat on the rack, with hopes of speeding up the drying process.

When he re-entered Malon's room, he searched for a blanket to place over her so remains warm. With luck finally on his side, there was one folded on a chair. Link spread the blanket over Malon's bare body and drenched the towel in the ice cold water and squeezed it, then folded it. He then sat down at the edge of her bed and placed the towel on her forehead, applying slight pressure with his hands to reduce the swelling. After he felt the towel get warm, he repeated this process. Not leaving her side once, he continued this process for about two hours.

_"So much for a break..." _He chuckled, realizing how sarcastic that was.

The pointy-eared man decided that it was time to check if his hat and tunic was dry. Leaving her side for the first time in one hundred and twenty minutes, he made his way back to the bathroom and took his dry tunic and hat from the rack and slipped them back on his body. Link then returned to her quarters, but before sitting, he felt like he stepped on something. Curious, he lifted his boot from that position and grabbed what looked like a wing peeping out of under Malon's bed. After picking up the object, his mouth dropped slightly.

"Is this... the fairy doll she was talking about?..." He gasped silently as his ears picked up the sound of someone stirring.

"Mm... Oh... my head..." The voice moaned softly in a slightly raspy voice, "Ugh..."

"Malon!" He yelped, quickly shoving the fairy doll in his pocket, "You're finally up!"

The conscious farm girl turned her head to him leaving her body in the same position and spoke in a soft tone, "Oh, hey Link. What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." He chuckled with an awkward grin.

"Well," She began, groaning slightly, "Simply put, I was taking a shower and was about to get out... that is, until I slipped. After that, everything went black..."

"Huh, so that's what happened." He said, "How are you feeling?"

"Conscious." She replied, giggling slightly, "But my head hurts."

"That's probably because there's a bump on it." He joked.

She frowned, "Really?"

"Yeah..." He replied apologetically, "But I reduced the swelling, though."

"Oh." She replied sadly.

"After sitting beside you for two hours straight, you should at least be thankful." He joked again with a slight grin.

The baby-faced girl wore a smile, and got out of bed, not realizing she was still naked.

"Of course I'm thankful! Thank you so much, Link." She chimed and unexpectedly hugged him.

"Wait, Malon!" He yelped, taking steps back in shock, only to lose his footing and for both Hylians to fall. Link fell first with Malon falling on top with their pelvises perfectly positioned for a huge misunderstanding if someone walked in.

"S-sorry..." Malon blushed.

As Malon sat on top of Link's pelvis, she felt_ something _rise from beneath her and surprisingly, she _liked_ it.

Link tried his best to stop it, but no matter how hard he tried to resist, the bulge on his trousers kept getting bigger. Out of nowhere, he felt the outer part of his trousers getting _moist_, but it wasn't from _his_ body.

Malon finally noticed an odd feeling. Curious, she looked downwards. As she tilted her head down, she couldn't do anything but drop her mouth.

"Sorry..." Was the only word that Link could slip out of his mouth.

Malon resisted the temptation to stay seated on his pelvis and sway her hips, quickly leaping up while letting out a shriek of embarrassment. She swiftly snatched Link's hat off his head and covered her pelvic region with it while covering her chest with her other hand.

"Link! What did you do to me while I was unconscious?!" She fumed.

"Malon give me a chance to explain!" He pleaded.

She quickly took the blanket she was using and wrapped it like a dress around herself.

"Okay, go. This better be good." She growled.

"I finished washing the dishes and sat down at the table, waiting for you to be done showering. Then, out of nowhere, I heard you scream and heard a loud thud, so I ran to the bathroom to check on you. I knocked on the door outside of the bathroom and you didn't answer so I forced myself to go in the bathroom. I checked behind the curtain and you were passed out! I couldn't leave you there because that would be wrong, so I had no choice but to bring you here. But then I couldn't bring you here wet, so I had to take you out of the tub and dry your whole body because I couldn't leave you lying on the floor. Then I brought you back to your room and you still had that bump on your heard so I placed a towel on your head and reduced the swelling for two hours. Then you woke up and then you fell on top of me-"

"O-okay, s-st-stop Link. I got it." Malon interrupted, blushing intensively.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"I'm feeling a hell of a lot of different emotions right now, but I still am thankful you saved me without taking advantage of me..." She replied, "You didn't take advantage of me,_ right_?..."

"N-no! I would never-"

Malon chuckled awkwardly, "I'm kidding. I know you wouldn't."

Suddenly, they heard a knock.

"Malon! Honey! I'm home!" Her father called from out the door.

They both began to panic.

"H-hi dad!" She replied.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"N-no! Not yet!" She replied while screaming inwardly.

"I need to hide!" Link whispered.

"Oh god oh god oh god..." Malon panicked.

"Malon? What's going on?" Talon asked from the other side of the door.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! I-I-I'm just... Not decent! I have no clothes on!" She responded.

"Hide somewhere!" She whispered.

"Where?!" He whispered back.

"Anywhere!" She retorted.

"Malon! How long does it take to slip on a dress or somethin'! I just wanna say hi to my daughter." He admitted, "And where's Link? I haven't seem him yet!"

"I'm not sure right now... Maybe he's outside! But he's definitely not _under my bed_!" She replied to her father, looking at Link.

He took the hint and swiftly crawled under her bed while she dropped the blanket, not realizing Link could still see her.

He felt guilt swarm over him as he took a last glance at her sexy body as she quickly slipped on a dress without wearing any undergarments.

"What?" Talon asked in complete confusion.

"You can come in now!" She quickly retorted, changing the subject.

"Heya sweetheart!" Her father chortled as he walked in the room and gave her a hug.

"Hi dad!" Malon replied, returning his hug, "How was delivering milk?"

"Same old same old, ya know? It's tirin' but it's worth it in the end." Talon retorted with a laugh, "How was workin' with Lil' ol' Link?"

_"Lil' ol' Link?! I'd rather have him call me Dink! Does he think I'm some sort of pansy or something?!"_

"Lil' ol' Link? That's a new one." Malon chuckled, "He's been a great help. I don't think I would've been able to get through the day without him here helping me."

"That's good ta know! You two didn't do anythin' that's _disgraceful_ while your daddy wasn't home, did ya?" He jokingly interrogated.

Malon felt her face heat up, "N-no! N-nothing! I-it's n-not like h-e saw m-me naked a-a-after my shower and dried m-me o-off or anything... Ha ha... N-nothing like that..."

Her father raised an eyebrow, "Malon?"

"Yes dad?..." She mumbled.

"What are you babblin' about?"

"O-oh! Nothing! I-I just g-et a little weird when I g-get tired!" She replied nervously.

"Right..." He replied.

Talon looked beside Malon's foot and saw Link's hat laying on the floor, "Mal? Why's Link's hat here?"

_"Oh shit!" _Link screamed in his head, _"I forgot!"_

"O-oh! T-that! I... was cold so I asked him for it! I covered myself up with it!" She replied, leaving _very_ important details out of her reply.

"Are ya sure ya don't know where he is?" Talon asked, raising a brow.

"N-not under my bed! That's for sure!" She nervously responded.

"That's the second time ya said that Mal, should I check-"

"No! He's not here! He's probably downstairs and you missed him or something!" She babbled uncontrollably, smiling awkwardly.

"Huh, maybe you're right. I'll go check." Her father replied, "Did you two eat already?"

She grinned, "Yes. I made dinner."

"That's my girl!" Talon replied as he smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door on his way out.

"Oh thank all the Goddesses..." Malon sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Link rolled out from underneath the bed, "Smooth, Malon..."

"Shut up..." She retorted, blushing pink.

The two Hylians believed they've successfully evaded trouble that were to rise if they were caught together, but their mission wasn't over yet. As Link stood up, the sound of Talon's footsteps increased in volume.

"Not again!" Link whispered.

In the blink of an eye, Talon opened the door to Malon's room.

"Hey, Mal! One more thing!"

"Oh Goddess dad please don't be mad at me I can explain!" Malon squeaked as she shut her eyes in fear.

"Huh? Explain what?" Her father asked in confusion.

She opened her eyes and turned around, looking where Link previously was and noticed the opened window, "O-oh! Nothing! Ha ha... never mind..."

"Malon? Explain what?" He asked again.

She gulped, "U-uh! Explain where Link is!"

"Where is he?"

"H-he's outside!"

"Why would I be mad about that?..."

She giggled nervously, "O-oh... I don't know..."

Her father paused for a moment, "get some rest, Mal..."

"I will!" She smiled as her father closed the door, "But before I do that, I think I should go downstairs and return Link's hat."

She picked up his hat and opened the door with her father not too far ahead.

"Malon's sure actin' weird... She must be real pooped!" Her father laughed as he descended down the stairs into the second floor.

_"I'm acting weird for a very valid reason!"_

As he made his way down, he noticed Link make his way inside the main door.

"Heya there, Link! I was lookin' for ya!" Talon chortled.

Malon stopped at the top of the staircase and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, curious to see how Link would handle the situation.

"Hi Talon, how was delivering?" Link asked with a smile.

"It was great! Made a lot 'a rupees!" The moustached man bellowed.

"That's great." He replied.

"How about you? How was working' with my little angel?"

_"Dad!" _Malon inwardly whined with embarrassment from the top floor.

"We made a pretty great team today." Link explained, "We did everything you asked."

"Really? So the two of ya herded the cows, milked them, brought the milk inside the house, cleaned the barn, and cleaned the house?" He asked with his bushy eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, all done." Link replied, smiling triumphantly.

"That's great! How was herdin' them cows? Was it a challenge?"

Link grinned, "Actually, it wasn't. I showed Malon an easier way to do it. I finished herding all of them in two minutes."

"Two darn minutes?! Wow!" He chimed, pointing at Link, "Hey you!"

"Me?" He replied, confused.

"You have the talent to be one of the world's best cowboys!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"How would you like to marry Malon? Huh?" He asked out of the blue.

_"What?! M...marriage?! Marry Link?! I mean, that can't happen, can't it?... Can it?... Wait, what?"_

"M-m...marry Malon?" Link asked nervously, clearing his throat, "W-well, sir, Malon is a great woman and all, but we're both only eighte-"

"Haw Haw! Just kidding! Just kidding!" He laughed, putting an arm around Link's shoulder, "I think you're a little too young for that! Aren't you? Haw Haw!"

_"Aw..."_ Malon cried.

Link let out a fake laugh, "Ha ha... Yeah, funny joke..."

_"How can a father joke about marrying off his daughter and think nothing of it?!"_

"Anyway! Malon and I have to bring the horses in, then we're calling it a night." He explained, "I'll come inside to say goodbye before I leave."

"It's gettin' late there, Link! Don't cha think it would be better for you to stay the night?" Talon suggested, concerned.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't; I have something important waiting at the castle for me." Link admitted.

_"More like 'someone' important waiting for me."_ He grinned.

"Alright, if ya say so... But if ya ever need a place to stay yer always welcome here with me and Malon!" He replied.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Link replied, "If you see Malon, can you tell her to meet me outside?"

"Definitely! I'll tell her when I see her!" He said happily.

And with that, Link went out the door. After listening to the whole conversation, she waited about fifteen seconds before making her way down the staircase.

"Oh, Mal! Link is lookin' for ya outside." Talon said from the kitchen, preparing his own dinner.

"Okay, thanks dad!" She chirped.

"Hey, Mal. One more thing." He added in an uncharacteristic, serious tone.

"Yeah?" She replied, walking to the kitchen the entrance.

"I don't like talkin' bout this type of thing, so I'll take this opportunity to do it quickly." He admitted.

She stood there silently, waiting for him to proceed.

"I know in the past I told ya that ya can't date any boys until yer married..." He began.

Malon paused, attempting to anticipate where their short but serious conversation was heading.

"But if ya want to pursue a relationship with Link, I'm okay with that..." Talon concluded.

"O-oh... Okay! T-thanks dad!" She chirped, blushing.

Her father nodded.

"I-I have to go help Link now! I'll be back soon!" She explained, running out the door while feeling a whirlpool of emotions.

_"Zelda, you're so lucky! Gah! Kill me now!" _She cried in her head, wanting to cry in real life.

When she got outside, she saw Link leaning his back slightly against Epona's body, patiently waiting for her arrival.

"Hey, Link." She said awkwardly, remembering the events prior to their conversation.

"Hey, Malon." Link replied back also in an awkwardly manner, grinning slightly.

"We should um, bring the horses in now..." She grinned.

"Yeah, let's do that." He smiled back.

Accompanied by the most awkward silence of their day together, The two farmers brought each horse inside for the night, aside from Epona, concluding their day of service together.

"I guess we're done for the day, huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, it seems so." She replied, biting her upper lip.

"I told your dad that I'd go back inside to say goodbye, so I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay. Be sure to say bye to me before you leave." She reminded.

Link nodded and made his way back inside the house to bid his farewell to Talon.

"Talon," Link called, "Malon and I just finished bringing the horses in for the night, so I have to make my way back to the castle."

"Alright Link! Gimme a second!" Talon replied from a different room.

About a minute later, Talon came downstairs with a bag in his hands.

"Here ya go, son!" He chortled, handing the bag to him.

"What's this?" Link asked, intrigued.

"Your pay, of course!" Talon laughed.

Link opened the bag only to see rupees worth one hundred in value.

"Talon, sir... This is a lot of rupees." Link pointed out, not expecting to see this much.

"You've been helpin' my Malon all day! I should be payin' ya more!" Talon blurted.

"This is really generous, thank you so much." Link smiled.

"Yer too humble, ya know? I like that! I'm sure if I gave this to anyone else they'd tell me I'm not payin' enough!"

Link chuckled, "I'm sure those people are just trying to take your money, this is definitely more than I would ask for."

"Thanks for comin' today, son. I really appreciate it! Remember what I said about if you ever need somewhere to stay, alrighty?" He said in a more serious tone.

"I definitely won't forget. Thank you." Link smiled.

Link suddenly remembered Malon's story about her mother; leaving their family in a tragic manner, scarring them both for life. Despite Elucia's tragedy, Talon still acted as a lively and joyous man, though he may be torn apart in the inside.

"Hey, Talon."

"Yep?"

"You know, you and Malon do a lot of things for Castle Town, though people may not acknowledge it. Please stay strong, happy and healthy." He praised, genuinely smiling at the poor man who's living the rest of his life without the woman who he wholeheartedly gave his everything to.

Talon wore a huge smile on his face and laughed, "Thank you so much, Link! I really 'preciate that! I'll definitely stay strong and healthy! Hyrule needs me, and Malon does too!"

_"Yes, Malon really does..."_

"Have a good night, Talon." Link smiled, holding his hand out for Talon to shake.

The moustached man happily took Links hand and shook it excessively, "You too son! Have a great night!"

Link made his way outside to Malon, who was elegantly serenading Epona with her divine voice as she stroked her mane gently.

He smiled as he walked towards her, "I guess you really are Epona's original owner."

Malon stopped singing and turned around, "Sorry... I used to do this a lot when she was a baby."

"Don't apologize," Link grinned, "I like it when Epona bonds with people."

"I guess it's time for you to leave, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Thank you so much for helping me today, Link... I don't think I would have been able to do everything by myself... and I don't think I'd be conscious if you weren't here..."

He chuckled, "No problem. I actually had more fun than I thought I would. Well, for the most part."

"Oh!" Malon blurted, taking out Link's hat from her pocket, "Here's your hat."

Link took a half step back, "I think you should keep it, Malon."

"W-what? Why?"

"W-well..."

"Oh, 'cause I covered my... uh, self with it, huh?..." She suddenly remembered, nervously chuckling.

"Yeah... And I had to wipe your... backside... with it." Link admitted, smiling nervously.

"I-I'll wash it and return it to you if you'd like..." She politely suggested.

Link smiled at her kindness, "Wash it and keep it."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to take good care of it." Malon replied with a grin.

"Since we're on the subject... I'm really sorry about seeing you... you know, at your indecent state... I really had no other choice..." He sincerely apologized.

"N-no it's okay... I mean, it's not... but, it's not like you did it without good reason... I can't be mad at you for my stupidity... It's my fault you saw me... that way..."

"I hope this won't make things awkward between us." He admitted, chuckling slightly.

"As long as we keep it a secret; I don't want anyone to know that I was stupid enough to slip in the shower and become unconscious... While unclothed..." She replied, blushing slightly at her unusual clumsiness.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you..."

He smiled, "Of course."

"And thank you for listening to me when I spoke about my mother. I'm going to follow your advice from now on." She genuinely smiled.

Link wrapped his arms around her, giving her a friendly hug, "Any time. If you ever need my help at the ranch again, just ask. I'll be sure to come and help you out."

She returned his hug, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll be sure to let you know."

"Goodnight Malon." He smiled, letting go.

"Goodnight, Link." Malon grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Link blurted, taking out Malon's fairy doll he shoved in his pocket when she woke up, "I found this in your room earlier, I thought you'd might like it back."

"Oh, my fairy doll! Thank you, I haven't seen this in awhile." She said with a smile, taking the doll from him and holding it up beside his face, "You know, you and the doll look like a good pairing... So from now on I'll refer to you as 'Fairy Boy'!"

"'Fairy Boy'?..." He replied, sighing, "Doesn't that sound a little, you know, feminine?"

"That sucks for you then, doesn't it?" She retorted with a giggle.

"I think this is worse than your dad calling me 'Dink' and 'Lil' ol' Link'..."

"It sounds cute to me." Malon admitted, shrugging.

"Men don't like cute nicknames." He reminded her, "They like manly ones."

"Okay, then I'll call you 'Fairy _Man_'." She concluded.

"That sounds less appealing than 'Fairy Boy'." He groaned.

"Pick one then."

"'Fairy Boy'..." He mumbled stubbornly.

"What a cute name!" She teased.

"_Great_." He sarcastically huffed.

They both shared a short laugh.

"Um... If you're not planning to stay the night, you should really get going... It's already dark..." She suggested, "B-but it's really late! Shouldn't you stay?.."

"I'd love to stay, really. But I have something important to take care of at the castle." Link apologized.

"Oh, I understand... Alright then, you should get going..." She fake smiled, genuinely concerned for his safety.

"Yeah, you're right. I should get going now." He agreed before mounting Epona.

"Hey, Link! One more question..." She blurted quietly, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah?"

"U-um... about earlier..."

"Mhm..."

"A man has never seen me that way before... So I just wanted to ask you..."

"Ask me what?..."

_"I-if you like what you saw..."_

"N-not to tell Zelda... Please..." She sighed, looking down at her feet.

"I promise I won't tell her." He assured her.

"O-okay, thanks... Get home safely, Fairy Boy." The baby faced girl smiled, waving slightly.

Link smiled, nodded, and waved back, "Sleep well."

Malon watched silently as Link provoked Epona to trot, slowly exiting the ranch without looking back at her.

"Link... I kept telling myself that I'm over you, and at some point I actually believed it... But after seeing you again and getting to know you even more, I know for sure I'm not over you... But you can never know how I feel..."

* * *

Zelda stood outside on her balcony as the nightly winds brushed against her nightgown and hair, waiting for Link to come home.

"I wonder when he'll come home..." The Princess of Hyrule pondered as she sighed, "I've been waiting out here for almost two hours now..."

She looked up at the clear night sky, "Maybe he had to stay the night at Malon's... It's already passed midnight and he isn't home yet..."

Zelda forced herself to lean off the ledge and slowly walk into her room.

"I guess I'll sleep without him." She concluded while pouting.

The adorable princess elegantly sat on her bed and slipped her feet out of her bunny slippers. She then fluffed her pillow and Link's too, in case he decides to appear during the course of the night. Subsequently, she slowly dropped her head onto her pillow and wrapped herself up in her blankets.

Though she had trouble sleeping, she managed to drift into a horrible broken sleep.

While the Princess of Hyrule was sleeping, someone managed to sneak up into her quarters, through her open window. The man tippy toed discretely towards Zelda's bed, eyeing her as she released light, steady breaths in an elegant, consistent rhythm. The dark figure suddenly took a seat on her bed and put one hand over her mouth.

"Make a sound and you die!" The man whispered.

Zelda immediately shot up and grabbed the man's arm, struggling to loosen his grip.

Unknowingly, the man released his grip over Zelda's mouth and rolled off her bed, beginning to chuckle. Zelda could recognize that annoying mischievous chuckle from a timeline away.

"_Link_!" She hissed with an angry expression.

"I'm home?" Link greeted while smiling nervously.

The happy and angry princess jumped off her bed and ran towards him, giving him a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" She cried.

"I missed you too, Zelda." Link admitted with a smile.

Their passionate embrace was followed by a series of light punches on Link's arms.

"Why did you scare me like that? You know, I thought I was going to die..." She whined.

"Aw I'm sorry." Link cheekily apologized, "I was trying to think of a grand entrance but I had no idea what to do, so I just did the first thing that popped up in my head."

She stopped punching him and continued to hold him, "What if someone actually took me away, huh? What would you do?"

Link placed both his hands on her cheekbones, "Then I would personally hunt the person who took you by myself and end their life without hesitation."

"How noble of you." Zelda proclaimed, giggling and slightly blushing.

"How about if someone took me away?" He curiously asked.

"Then I would shoot an arrow through their head." She chimed confidently with a smirk.

Link gasped, "You can use a bow and arrow?"

"I may look like a weak, defenceless Princess, but I'm very skilled in the art of archery." She stated as a matter-of-factly.

"You'll have to show me someday." He told her.

"When the time is right, of course." She explained, "Not everyone knows I can use a bow and arrow."

"May I inquire as to why that is?" Link curiously asked.

"Look at you, picking up my elegant talking manners." She giggled, "Well, everyone is concerned about my safety, so I can't really do much around here. If my parents found out I've been learning how to use a bow and arrow from Impa they'd kill her."

"If that's the case, then I'm forced to forbid you from archery." Link joked.

"Then I'll pierce an arrow through your head." She chuckled, taking his hand, "Let's go to bed."

He nodded and let her lead him to her bed, going beneath the blankets together.

"Oh, Link." Zelda added, remembering something.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um... You know how we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?..." She began in a quiet tone.

"We are? Since when?" He asked, sitting up in shock.

Zelda sat up as well and froze.

"W-wait... W-well, U-uh..." She mumbled uncomfortably, blushing.

_"Was I dreaming this whole time?!" _She cried.

"Obviously I know you're my girlfriend." Link chuckled as he poked her cheek.

Zelda aggressively took her pillow and threw it at his face.

"Jerk." She jokingly insulted, giggling at how gullible she was at that moment.

"Anyway, you know how boyfriends and girlfriends eventually meet each other's families?" She continued.

"Yeah." He answered, "Why?"

"Weell..." She began.

"Well what?" Link asked, wanting her to get to the point.

"I, um... I got really excited that we're together now so I kind of invited the people from Ordon who you've grown up with for lunch tomorrow." She admitted, smiling nervously, not knowing if Link was okay with this or not.

"Really?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes! You've met my family already, so I want to meet yours." She chimed, smiling cutely, "Of course, they won't know we're together."

"So you're meeting them as my girlfriend, but inadvertently meeting them as the Princess of Hyrule instead?" Link asked with a smirk.

"Now that I think about it, yep." Zelda replied, biting her lower lip slightly.

Link smirked, "This should be fun."

"It will be." She responded, giggling cutely, "Now where's my goodnight kiss?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's good to be back. I wanted to include their lunch with the Ordonians in this chapter, but I wanted to post a chapter quicker. After all, I've been gone for a long time.**

**You guys/girls are amazing! I was so happy to see so much feedback from people. It makes me happy knowing people are enjoying reading my story as much as I am writing it.**

**You all left me so many reviews that I can't reply to them all! D: . It's not like I don't want to! I really do, but I don't have time to do it all :c. But I'll reply to the ones that I feel I should reply to, especially questions. But don't worry, I've read everyone's review and I won't leave anyone out; of course I'll have a list of thank you's for all my reviewers who I didn't write a reply to :o.**

**[**Thanking my reviewers]

**TheGalladeAcrossTheStreet: **Thank you for understanding :). I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**RageMuffinz: **Yeah I remember you from when I first started my story :o. It blew up while you were away, but I'm glad you're back now! Thanks for loving Impa as much as I do :d. Oh, also that's not part of my plan so you don't have to worry :p.

**DeathFlame: **That's a good poem! But it's a little _dark_ don't you think? :p

**Oshironai: **It can't be LinkxHarem cause this is a love story, not a porno xD.

**crocodileman94: **I only did that cause someone requested me to do so, but I didn't want to say what the content was. So technically there is a point as to why I did that, but I figured out a better way to do it so don't worry.

**XxSecretxX: **Yeah I see what you did there! Thanks for the favourite :d.

**Dakota:** Well over 70 was my original plan! But due to my schedule I'll probably have to trim it down significantly if I want to finish, but I don't know yet :o. Thanks for staying up until early morning to read my story! But don't forget to catch some sleep :3.

**Cosmic Bond: **I'm glad you had a laugh from that xd. I've had much worse typos before, kinda embarrassing early :$. Thanks for the review!

**Extremity: **I actually thought of this idea while replaying Twilight Princess last summer :o. I'm glad to see my story come to life. And don't say that! Writing takes practice :o.

**Guest: **Sorry for the cliffhangers but please understand my story is a drama, and dramas are full of cliff hangers... Sorry :$.

**a fan person: **Don't apologize, I enjoy reading long reviews :). I don't think I have enough time right now to go through with my original plan so I'll probably have to tweak it a little and possibly shorten my whole story, but who knows? It's not a sure thing yet :p. All your questions will be answered as my story progresses, don't worry :).

**D3rpyN3rdy: **I had to reply to your review because it was so cute! Thank you so much ^^.

**Darknight221: **400th review! A milestone for both of us :D.

**EricTheRed444: **I used to have an update schedule in the summer, but once school came I haven't followed it once so they'll be kinda random from now until school ends ;-;.

**Mangahero18:** Thank you for your short but great analysis of parts of my chapters! I hope you're enjoying it so far :).

**codaman1999:** Aw crap! I tried super hard to make my chapters error proof... But oh well, as long as my story is readable I guess, I don't have time to fix them x]. Yeah, I know about the Waker Islands being in the same place as Hyrule but yeah it's a slightly AU anyway so I played around a little :d. I would like to thank you for such a nice review ^^.

**WiOvIx:** Yeah I noticed a slight repeat of certain events. Trying to keep things consistent until things get funky ;). But don't worry, just a few more chapters to go and you'll see things start to change :3.

**Kinnix Wolf: **I don't mind if you do that as long as you do a good job with it :o. Also, thanks for bringing two of your friends to read my story as well! Also, I'm glad my story can keep you interested though it lacks violence so far :3.

**Opher64: **Thank you so much! I actually have a lot of favourite Zelda games and I can't choose one xd. Hmm... I really love Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, Wind Waker, and Ocarina of Time! :o.

**ARandomGirlWithNothingElseToDo: **Ouu I'm happy you took the time to log in and leave a review! thank you so much and here's you're update :d.

**Andrew227: **Don't worry! As long as I have readers I won't give up on my fanfic :).

**Also, special thanks to: ShadowMark3, PK997, djmerds, mariofanboy223, V0ID115, melody, Pikachu Used Thunderbolt, Nintendo98, narashi1000, explodingbunnies52, HyliasChosen, tetraforce theory, ai star, TheOneHylianHeroine, Miss Princess Zelda, Power of Din, I Love you, Ellise, Swag, Princess Elsa, Guest, Link128370, SIRERIC, Guest, MiniKnight x3, Cherry1010, guest, St0rytim3, Wildfire0707, lyuda, erstott2012, matt3941, PelbiPRODUCTIONS, and last but not least, TwilightPrincessZeLink4ever! - I love you all! ^^ :***

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I would truly love it if you left me a word before you leave this chapter, it would make me super happy :d.**

**Zelda and Link get to see the residents of Ordon in the next chapter! Like Link said, it should be fun! So tune in, okay? :o**

**Much love, see ya next time! :* **


	19. Meeting The 'Family'

**A/N: Hey hey hey! How's it going? Did you guys miss me? Cause I missed you all! I was gone because of finals and my family went on vacation once school ended :o.**

Anyway, I just wanted to share a little story with you guys about something new I learned about myself during my absence! I don't know how many of you read my author's notes, but for those who do, here you go!

I'm not sure if you guys and girls realized it, but my name is kind of peculiar, isn't it? I mean, "Airi". I wonder how many other people have that name too. Anyway! I was curious because my little sister "Artemis Luna" (I'm not lying, Artemis is really her first name! She just goes by Luna, though) was curious about where she got her name from. My mom really loves goddess names, so I asked her where I got mine, since there isn't a goddess with the name of Airi.

She told me when she first got to Canada more than 20 years ago, she met a Japanese woman who is still one of her good friends right now. One day they were hanging out after work, the Japanese woman told my mom that if she ever had a girl, she should name her "Airi". Then my mom asked "why?" since it was kind of random. Her friend said that she should name her girl "Airi" because my mom's name is "Jasmine", and "Airi" in Japanese can be generally translated to "Lovely Jasmine" or "Beloved Jasmine". My mom thought about it for a long while after, and ended up loving the name! So that's how I got my name ^^.

**Without further ado, the nineteenth chapter of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda [forgot a disclaimer on my last chapter :$]**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion!**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **19** ~

**Meeting The 'Family'**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Yes? How may I help you?" A polite woman with moderately short blonde hair asked politely after answering her door.

"Good morning, are you miss Uli?" Impa asked politely.

"Yes, I am." Uli replied with a smile, "May I ask why?"

"I am here to escort you, your family, and the rest of the villagers to the Castle this morning."

Uli's eyes sparkled, "Oh! How wonderful! Thank you very much! Lady..."

"Impa. Lady Impa at your service." She replied with a slight bow.

"Oh my, how luxurious." Uli commented, followed by a giggle, "What time must we leave?"

"The sooner the better." Impa politely replied, "The earlier we get there, the more time you can spend time with Princess Zelda and Link."

"Oh, right! Please excuse me, I need to get my children ready... and my husband too." Uli joked.

Impa smiled, "I'll let the rest of the village know I'm here."

Impa made her way around the small village of Ordon, knocking on every house owner's door and letting them know that she is there to escort them to Hyrule Castle. It took about forty minutes, but every villager was finally outside and ready to board the carriages.

"So, Mayor Bo. How would you like the villagers to be divided?" Impa asked politely.

"Hmm... I'm not too sure. What do you think, Lady Impa?" He replied.

"Maybe putting the younger ones, aside from Uli's newborn, in one carriage, and the adults in the bigger one?" She suggested.

"That would probably be the best way to separate us."

* * *

"So who's excited to see Link again?" Beth chirped.

"Well who's not?" Malo replied.

"I'm super excited to see Link!" Talo replied, followed by an eye roll from his younger brother.

"who do you think he misses the most between the five of us?" Colin asked.

"Obviously it's me." Beth chortled.

"It can't be you! Who would miss you?" Talo retorted, "obviously it's me."

"What?!" Beth retaliated.

"I think it's me." Colin added.

"Just drop the topic, I'm sure it's none of you." Ilia butted in with a smile.

"Who do you think it is then, Ilia?" Beth asked.

Ilia laughed, "Me!"

"How immature..." Malo insulted under his breath, "This is nonsense. Ilia he's probably happy to be away from you."

Ilia felt extremely offended, "Hey! How dare you say that?"

"The whole world knows you love him and he doesn't feel the same way." Malo added quietly.

"Then I guess we'll have to ask him when we see him!" Talo suggested.

"it'll be me though!" Colin chirped.

"it won't ever be you." Malo retorted.

* * *

_"So much for a comfortable and peaceful ride."_ Impa thought as she sighed, hearing the bickering from outside the carriage.

"Is everything alright, Impa?" Kafei asked as he drove the carriage.

"I hate kids..." She groaned.

"Yes, well, they have their cute moments."

"More often than not, they're annoying." She replied.

"Well, didn't you take care of the Princess ever since she was little?"

"Yes, well, taking care of one child is okay, but putting a bunch of children together is just havoc in the making."

"Well, if Princess Zelda has more than one child, will you be able to handle it?"

"If they're anything like Zelda _or_ Link, I'll die."

Kafei laughed, "Well, if they have kids there's a chance the child can get traits from either one. And you know how stubborn Link is, and no doubt you have the most experience with how stubborn Princess Zelda can be, so put those two together and you get-"

"Death." Impa joked.

* * *

"Enough about Link! Let's talk about the 'magical' Princess Zelda!" Beth suggested.

"'Magical?' Why magical?" Talo asked.

"Because she's the most famous girl in the city! She'll definitely be beautiful without a doubt! Imagine all the boys she'd be able to make hers! Not to mention she has Link at the palm of her hands." Beth explained.

"How can you say she's beautiful when you haven't seen her yet?" Colin asked.

"Well she's the Princess! Aren't Princesses beautiful by default?" Talo asked, following up Colin's question.

"Being a Princess doesn't make you beautiful by default." Malo informed.

"Thank you, Malo." Ilia added.

"There's obviously some ugly princesses in the world, because there are a lot of ugly women in the world! Look at Ilia and Beth."

"HEY! I'M PRETTY." Both girls yelled in unison.

"Ugh why am I arguing with kids." Ilia blurted.

"Oh c'mon, we're just having fun!" Talo replied with a laugh.

"What a bunch of idiots." Beth huffed.

"But I still am really curious about how _the_ Princess Zelda looks like." Ilia added.

"I bet she looks like an angel!" Said Colin.

"I bet she looks like a goddess!" Beth added.

"I bet she looks like a princess!" Talo joined in, followed by another eye roll from his brother.

"I bet she looks like a woman." Malo added.

"Well obviously she looks like a woman." Ilia added, "But I wonder how pretty she actually is."

"Do you think she's a nice person?" Beth added.

"Who knows, royal people aren't always the nicest." Ilia answered.

"How do you know?"

"Well, it's common sense, really." Ilia explained, "You can see how obnoxious some rich people are when you meet them, and they aren't even the richest in the land. So imagine the richest people in Hyrule. I'm not saying the automatically makes them rude, but there's a chance they could be."

"Do you think Link and the Princess could get married?" Talo asked.

"No!" Ilia blurted right after.

"Definitely not!" Beth agreed.

"Why not?" Talo asked.

"Because royalty marry royalty, idiot." Malo replied.

"Exactly." Ilia retorted, "And Link isn't royal."

"I think they'll make a good match!" Colin admitted.

"How would you know? You haven't even met Princess Zelda yet." Beth retorted.

After a long time of joking, laughing, bickering, and yelling, the Ordonians finally reached the entrance of Hyrule Castle.

"We're here." Impa happily announced as she opened the door to the carriage.

The kids cheered and quickly got out of the carriage, impatiently wanting to go see Link and meet the Princess.

"Now that everyone's outside, please follow me to the dining room."

* * *

Awaiting the arrival of the Ordonians, Link and Zelda waited alone in the dining room.

"Okay, so who are the kids from Ordon again?" Zelda asked.

"You know, you don't have to try so hard." Link reminded, "You're meeting them as Princess Zelda, not as my significant other."

"Yeah, well, first impressions are important to me! They're going to know about us eventually so I have to be prepared." She retorted, "And you're not helping!"

Link laughed and lightly squeezed her hand while nobody was around, "Relax. You'll be fine."

"Will I be great?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You hesitated!" She retorted, pointing at his face while pouting.

"How am I supposed to know the answer to that question?"

"Exactly! Nobody knows! So there's a chance I won't be great!"

_"Dammit! Should've told her she'll be great."_

"What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you."

"I can't stop panicking! I've never been this nervous when it came to meeting people." She cried.

"Everything will be okay." He replied.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Everything will be great."

"Everything will be great if you remind me who the kids are again." Zelda retorted.

"Okay, okay. So there are four kids excluding Ilia and the possibly new born baby; Uli was pregnant when I left and I have no idea when her child is supposed to be born. Anyway, There are two brothers, Malo and Talo. But don't be fooled, Malo may look smaller and younger than Talo, but he's probably more mature than I am, and he seems like he can become a business man and he's only 7; he's the youngest of the bunch. Next is Talo: He's older than Malo by two years, but acts much younger than him. He's a typical kid; he has someone he admires, in his case, me, and he can get annoying sometimes. But hey, they all get annoying. Oh, and he's the one wearing a red cloth on his head. Next is Colin. He has longish blonde hair which is parted in the middle. He admires me a lot and wants to be like me, but he's often very timid and lacks confidence, so the kids tease him a lot even though he's older than Malo and Talo. Lastly, Beth. Beth is a year older than Colin and is the only girl among the kids, so it'll be easy to figure out who she is. She's is kind of self absorbed and haughty, so she's kind of a brat, but everyone has their flaws and all of them can be brats in their own way. Okay, next is Ilia-"

"You can stop there, I know enough about _Ilia_." Zelda spat.

"Still hate her?"

"Hate is a strong word, I would use _strongly_ dislike."

Link grinned, "You two are going to have to get used to each other eventually..."

"And when 'eventually' comes, we will." Zelda cunningly retorted.

_"women... They're all the same."_

"Ilia's a nice person, you know-"

"She only acts that way when she can't get what she wants blah blah blah I know the story." Zelda murmured.

Link stood up from his chair and gestured for Zelda to get off her chair as well. When both Hylians stood up, Link gently placed his hands on her cheeks and lightly kissed her forehead.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I hope so." Zelda joked cutely followed by a giggle.

All of a sudden, the doors to the dining room slightly opened, causing the two to instantly separate. A short moment later, Impa appeared.

"Zelda, Link, are you two ready?"

Link smiled, "Of course."

Zelda took a deep breath in and out, "Ready."

Impa stayed silent and walked towards the pair and stopped in front of them, grabbing Link's and Zelda's wrists.

"See this?" Impa pointed out, "None of that."

They didn't realize they unconsciously were holding hands after they saw that it was Impa who entered the dining room.

"Be smart about what you do; as much as I want to be, I won't always be there to bail you two out."

"Sorry Impa." Zelda apologized.

"Now that that's done, we're ready to go. Stand somewhere where you can greet them one by one."

Following Impa's instructions, the pair positioned themselves in front of the large rectangular dining room table covered by a luxurious pearl white silk table cloth.

Impa opened the door for the villagers who were anxiously waiting to see Link again and to meet Princess Zelda. When the door fully opened, the villagers ended up lining themselves up to greet the Princess. At least, that was the plan. Once the kids saw Link and Zelda, Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin ran up to greet them.

"Hi Your Highness!" They all yelled in unison, bowing to the princess of Hyrule (as instructed by the adults prior to the meeting).

Zelda couldn't help but chuckle, "Hello young ones. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"The honour is ours." Malo confidently replied.

"You must be Malo." She assumed.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"And you must be Beth, Talo, and Colin." Zelda guessed as she looked at each child. The kids smiled and nodded, impressed that Zelda got their names correct.

After formally greeting the Princess, the kids ran up to Link and pulled him into a group hug.

"Hey everyone, how've you been?" Link said after laughing.

"We've been great! But it's different at home without you." Talo replied.

"Ilia's been taking good care of us though." Colin added.

After hearing her name, Ilia stepped up and greeted Zelda.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." She greeted in a respectful tone with a bow.

_"Ugh, this bitch..."_

"It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time, you must be Ilia." Zelda regally replied with a forced smile.

"The honour is all mine." Ilia replied.

But Ilia couldn't help but stare as she got a closer look at what the Princess looked like.

_"She's very beautiful... But her face looks so familiar... Like I've seen it somewhere before; I just can't put my finger on it."_

"Is everything alright?" Zelda asked, wondering why the woman she despised was staring at her.

"N-no, Your Majesty. Everything is fine."

Zelda let out a small grin.

_"Maybe she recognized me. Hopefully not. At least, not yet."_

Ilia nodded, bowed again, and turned her attention to Link, giving him a hug.

_"Hug him for longer than five seconds and I will crush you."_

Luckily for Ilia, her hug with link lasted shorter than five seconds.

"Hey Link! How've you been! It hasn't been too long since I've seen you, but I'm happy to see you again." She said, talking in a happy tone.

"I've been amazing. I'm having a great time here at the Castle." Link replied.

After the young ones and Ilia said their hellos, the adults one by one greeted them, then brought their children around the dining room taking a small tour with Impa, leaving Rusl and Uli for last.

"Greetings, your Majesty." Rusl greeted with a low bow. Uli on the other hand bowed as low as she could since she was holding her newborn.

"You must be Rusl and Uli. Link talks about you two often." Zelda happily replied.

"Oh my, how thoughtful." Uli responded with a grin.

"Heya, Link!" Rusl greeted as he pulled Link in for a man hug, "How are you? Goddess, it's been a long while."

"It's been too long." Link replied as he hugged Rusl.

Rusl then lowered his tone, "Princess Zelda is beautiful isn't she?"

He wholeheartedly agreed, "She's definitely something."

"You remember what I said about remembering your place, right?" He asked.

_"Oh, crap. I forgot."_

"Yeah, it hasn't left my mind yet." Link lied.

Link finally realized that he didn't greet Uli yet and thought that he should before things get awkward between her and Zelda, but when he looked over to their side, they were deep in conversation.

* * *

"Is that your newborn baby?" Zelda curiously asked, looking at the basket with the baby lying down in it.

"Yes, yes she is. Her name is Riley." Uli replied as she picked up her daughter from the basket.

"She's so beautiful..." Zelda complimented, getting lost in the cuteness.

"Do you have an interest in children?" She curiously asked.

"Yes, I think babies are beautiful." Zelda honestly replied.

"Would you like to hold her, Princess?" Uli offered.

"Really?" She replied, her face brightening slightly.

Uli smiled, "Of course! I'm sure Riley would love to be held by the future ruler of this land."

Zelda slowly put her arms out, waiting for Uli to place Riley in her arms.

"Hi Riley! Aren't you the cutest little thing!" Zelda said in a cute tone used for talking to babies.

"Wow, Princess, you're great with kids." She complimented.

"Oh, thank you." Zelda answered while bobbing up and down to make Riley comfortable. She then looked to her right and saw Link looking at her and Uli.

"Link! Look! Uli has a newborn." She chimed.

She gained the attention to the two men and they both made their way to the ladies. Link greeted Uli with a hug and a short conversation and brought his attention to Zelda.

"Wow, she's a cute one; she looks like her mom." Link commented as he stood beside Zelda, What's her name?"

"Her name is Riley." Zelda replied as she continued to bob up and down, slightly leaning against him.

* * *

While Link and Zelda gave their attention to Riley, Uli pulled Rusl aside.

"Hey, hun." Said Uli.

"Yes?" Rusl replied.

"Link and the Princess seem close, don't you think?"

"Hmm... Now that I think about it, yes."

"Do you think they're... together?"

Rusl laughed, "No no, that's impossible. I talked to Link earlier and asked him if he remembered what I told him about boundaries; he said it hasn't left his mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Alright, if you say so... But you know what's funny?"

"Hm?"

"If you look at them, it seems like Riley is their daughter. Funny, huh?"

"Huh... Now would you look at that? You're right."

Just then, Zelda came and handed Riley back to her birth mother.

"Shall we eat?" She suggested.

The other three agreed and gathered the other villagers and Impa and brought them to the dining table. Zelda sat at the head of the table with Link and Impa adjacent to her on each side. The rest of the kids sad in pairs parallel to each other; Colin and Malo on Link's side, Beth and Talo on Impa's side respectively, with the adults sitting beside their significant others, aside from Mayor Bo who sat at the other end of the table and Fado who sat adjacent to him. As soon as everyone was settled, Impa signaled for Rio who then signalled his best waiters to serve a luxurious meal to everyone except for the princess, who he personally served. However, the meal served was one which neither Link, Zelda, Impa, or the villagers have seen before.

"Rio, this looks wonderful, what is this?" Zelda asked.

"It's a new dish I've made; It's fresh cucco breast, lightly breaded and topped with smoked mozzarella cheese and tomato sauce, served with bowtie pasta, tossed in a creamy cheese sauce." Rio offered, gesturing for her to eat it, "Take a bite, Your Highness; you'll love it."

Zelda happily took her utensils and elegantly cut a slice of cucoo breast as everyone at the table observed her as she ate. As she continued to chew her food, her face lit up.

"Rio! This is wonderful! What an amazing dish." Zelda complemented, "Everyone, please try it."

Everyone in the room took a bite of what was on their platter and loved it. Satisfied with the reactions of everyone who tasted his food, Rio and his crew made their way back to the kitchen, except for one member who waited by the entrance to the kitchen in case Zelda or anyone else had a request. As everyone continued to eat their food and engage in conversation, Zelda decided to spice things up a bit.

"Link, can you please get their attention for me?" She asked.

Link nodded and picked up his glass and and repeatedly hit his fork against it, "Excuse me, everyone. The Princess would like your attention."

Everyone immediately halted their conversation and turned their attention to the Princess.

"Thank you Link." She said as she smiled at him, "Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for coming today; it's a pleasure to meet you all. But there's one thing I wanted to ask you all since we're all together."

"Of course. Ask us anything, Princess." Said Mayor Bo.

"Does anyone happen to remember any embarrassing stories about Link? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

The room temperature began to feel a little hot for Link.

"Uh... She's just joking everyone! There's no need to-" Link intervened, before getting interrupted.

"I remember one!" Rusl blurted.

"Really? I'd love to hear it!" Zelda replied with joy, then grinned at Link.

Link wryly grinned back, knowing there was nothing he can do to stop Rusl from not following the Princess of Hyrule's request.

_"Game on, babe."_

After everyone at the table went silent in anticipation, Zelda gestured Rusl to speak.

"Well, this happened when Link was a little boy; he was around seven or eight years old. Ordon has a lake where we can go fishing, so I took Link fishing for the first time one day. Knowing him, his body reacts faster than his mind. Meaning, ever since he was young, his body reacts quicker than his head, causing him to act recklessly."

After Rusl said that, all the adults of the village nodded their heads.

"I can't deny that." Link admitted with a slight grin.

"So, that being said, we made our way to the dinghy and went to the middle of the lake."

* * *

"Ha... dinghy." Talo repeated quietly with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Malo asked.

"Colin has a little dinghy." Talo explained, followed by a slightly louder giggle.

"Do you even know what a dinghy is?" Malo asked with a furrowed brow.

"A small boat, duh."

Malo stayed silent due to his confusion but was surprised that his brother actually knew what a dinghy was.

* * *

"When we were in the middle of the lake, I explained to Link that we had to 'catch the fish'. Once he heard that phrase, he stood up and claimed that he knew how to do it, and didn't need my help. I was surprised that he claimed to know how to fish, so I gave him that chance. After Link confidently claimed that he could do it, he stood up on the boat and started stripping."

Zelda glanced at Link with a smile, trying to suppress a laugh.

"After he took off all his clothes except for his boxers, he jumped into the lake to catch some fish. But, the thing is, he couldn't swim at the time so when he jumped into the water, he didn't come back up. So, I had to jump in to save him, and when I brought him out of the water he passed out from fear and shock, but he was still breathing perfectly so that was a relief. So in conclusion, taking Link fishing for the first time ended up being me fishing by myself with a half naked passed out eight year old beside me who I ended up wrapping with his own clothes and my shirt."

After the story finished, everyone began to burst into laughter, especially the kids. Link was embarrassed, but he was a good sport and laughed along with everyone else about the story. He looked over to Zelda and watched her as she laughed. He was happy thats she was having a good time.

After everyone finished their meal, Beth asked a bold question.

"Hey, um, Link."

"Yeah?"

"We're all going to Lake Hylia after visiting you because the weather is so nice today... But um, do you and the Princess want to come along? We haven't seen you in awhile and we want to spend more time with you and the Princess." She asked politely.

Link looked over to Zelda, but she didn't know what to say.

"We'd love to come, but we aren't allowed to leave the castle..." Link replied nervously.

"Oh, that's okay. We were just wondering." Beth answered, disappointed.

"Hold on, don't decide anything yet. I'll ask the King and Queen for permission and see what they say." Impa offered.

"Okay. Thank you, Impa." Zelda regally replied, having no hope for her father to give permission for them to leave the castle.

Impa nodded, stood up, and teleported out of the room, leaving everyone baffled.

"Did she just..." Sera began.

"Yeah, she did. Amazing, huh?" Link replied.

* * *

Impa appeared outside the King and Queen's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Queen Leina asked from the other side.

"Lady Impa, Your Highness."

"Come in, Impa."

She opened the door and stepped in the room.

"Greetings King Daphnes, Queen Leina." Impa greeted followed by a bow.

"Hello Impa, what brings you here to our quarters?" Daphnes asked.

"I have something to ask."

"I see. But please make it quick. We have something to attend to soon." Leina replied.

"Your wish is my command." Impa replied, "Zelda is seeking your permission to go to Lake Hylia along with the Ordonians who came to visit, Link, and myself. I am fully aware that she is not allowed to leave the castle, but-"

"Just this once, I will allow it." Daphnes replied, surprising Impa.

"Really?" She asked, still surprised.

"Yes. Link will be with her, right?"

"At all times, Your Highness."

"Then I will allow it. But they must return when the sun sets."

"I understand."

"However, I have one condition."

"Of course, anything."

"You have to stay behind."

"May I ask why?"

"I have a mission for you."

* * *

After Rio and his crew finished cleaning up the table full of empty plates, everyone in the room engaged in conversation and waited for Impa to come back to the dining room. A few minutes passed and Impa ended up walking through the door instead of teleporting.

"Tired of teleporting?" Link cheekily asked as she walked in.

"Never." She retorted with a sly grin.

The volume of everyone's voice lowered as Impa prepared to make her announcement.

"The King has given Princess Zelda and Link permission to accompany you to Lake Hylia."

"Really?" Zelda asked in complete surprise.

"Well that's a first." Link added.

"Yes, but his only condition is to return after the sun sets."

"I see. Well, that condition can be met, so I accept." said Zelda.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Link proposed.

* * *

The castle guards quickly got two normal carriages and the Royal carriage ready. After the Ordonians organized themselves and went into their carriages, Link and Zelda made their way to the Royal carriage.

"Are you coming, Impa?" Zelda asked after she and Link went in.

"I can't, Princess." She replied.

Zelda frowned slightly, "Oh. Why not?"

"Because your father has a mission for me."

"What kind of mission?"

"I'm not sure, he hasn't given me the details as of yet. But I might not be in the castle when you get home."

_"Yes! Now I can sleep with Link without having to worry about her catching us! Wohoo!"_

"Oh, I see. Well, I understand." Zelda responded, "Be safe, okay?"

Impa smirked, "I should be the one saying that to you, Princess."

Zelda laughed, "I'll hopefully see you later."

"Hey Link!" Impa called.

Link's head popped out from the side of the entrance to the carriage.

"Sup." Link said casually.

"You remember what I tell you every time you're on duty, right?"

"Uh, no..."

Impa stepped up and lessened the gap between Link's face and hers.

"If something happens to Zelda, I will_ find you._ and I _will_ _kill you." _She threatened in a low tone which frightened Zelda as well.

Link swallowed hard, "Oh, that... How could I forget that..."

"Good, now that you remember, both of you have a wonderful time!"Impa chimed.

"We will." Link replied.

"But not _too much_ of a wonderful time... There's people around." She quietly added along with a wink.

"Impa!" Zelda groaned.

"Okay okay, I'll go now. Have fun!" She said as she closed the carriage door.

"Alright Kafei, lead the way." She commanded as she prompted Kafei to begin moving.

She watched the Royal carriage, the carriage with the kids, and the carriage with the adults leave respectively, waving goodbye to all.

"Now, I wonder what Daphnes has planned for me.."

* * *

The royal carriage was the most luxurious carriage in all of Hyrule. Well, it was the only luxurious one. It was big, had curtains over the windows on each side and it had cushioned seats. However, despite the big space in the Royal carriage, the couple sat together with their thighs touching on the surprisingly comfortable seats.

"So, how was I? Was I bad? Do you think they hate me?" Zelda asked nervously.

"You were great! I had a lot of fun and it looked like everyone had fun too." Link told her earnestly.

"Really? Do you think so?..." She asked, still unsure.

"Yes! I know so. You're probably everything they've imagined you to be." Said Link, reassuring her.

"But that was just the first impression... My real test will be at Lake Hylia."

Link lifted one arm and prompted Zelda to put her head on his shoulder. After she did that, he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"They're all loving people; I think as long as you be yourself, they'll love you."

"I sure hope so." She admitted.

"Hey, Zelda." Link called.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you ever feel bad that we're hiding our relationship from people?" He asked.

"Well, sometimes. But it's like a _forbidden lo-_relationship!" She explained, quickly catching her tongue.

_"I can't say 'love'! He hasn't admitted he loves me yet... But do I?... What does it mean if I'm patiently waiting for him to admit it if he feels that way?..."_

"Yeah, that's true."

"How about you?"

He smiled, "Not really. I find our 'forbidden lorelationship' rebellious; I find it really fun actually."

"How long do you think we can hide our relationship from everyone?" She asked, looking up at him.

"As long as we have to." He replied, "as long as _someone _here doesn't go around babbling."

"Hey! I won't tell anyone." She retorted with a huff.

Link grinned, "Then nobody will ever find out."

"Good." She replied, "Hey, I never got to ask this."

"Hm?"

"How was working with Malon yesterday?" She asked, "Anything interesting happen?"

_"OH CRAP!"_

"U-uh..."

Just then, the carriage stopped moving.

"We're here!" Kafei announced from outside.

_"Jeez... Talk about luck."_

"Looks like we're here! Let's go outside?"

Zelda smiled, "Okay!"

She took Link's hand and he exited the carriage first, helping her down the stairs like a gentleman.

"Wow... This is beautiful..." Zelda admitted in awe, looking at the huge lake that was in front of her.

Lake Hylia was a beautiful place; it was an open space filled with clean water which was located under the Eldin Bridge, with Zoras peacefully swimming deep underwater. The only sounds that could be heard were the serenading chirps of the birds, and the peaceful flow of water from the waterfall.

"Do you guys come here often?" She asked Link as they made their way to the set up blankets.

"Well, we don't always have time to go here, but when I lived in Ordon, we'd all go together sometimes."

"What do you do here?" She wondered, asking a follow up question.

"We usually just spend our time here relaxing and talking while the kids spar and play around. There's honestly not much to do here for adults. And because we all work, having not much to do is a blessing." He explained with a grin, "We usually don't eat at home when we come here, so every family takes turns making food for everyone so it's fair."

* * *

"Ah, I see. So you want me to do _that_." Impa concluded after listening to Daphnes' instructions.

"Yes, this is completely necessary for the sake of Hyrule." Daphnes explained.

"To this extent?" She asked.

"I feel like this is the only way."

"Are you positive you want me to do this, Your Highness?" Impa asked.

"With utmost confidence, my dear Impa." Daphnes replied.

"I understand. When should I start the preparations?"

"The sooner, then better. Sir Kafei and Sir Nigma are aware and Nigma has already begun the preparations. Kafei is already prepared."

"I see."

"And tell Link to come see me when he and Zelda comes back to the castle. His role is _crucial_." Daphnes reminded.

"Yes, I'll make sure to inform Link."

"Oh, and one more thing, Impa."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Has Zelda considered any candidates for her hand in marriage?" He curiously asked.

_"Ah shit! I knew this was gonna come up sooner or later..."_

"She's still giving it much thought, Your Highness."

_"More like no thought..."_

"Ah, I see. Well, this is a serious matter, so I do understand. Make sure to inform me right away if she says anything regarding this matter."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"I trust you, Impa; don't disappoint me."

Impa bowed, "You can count on me."

* * *

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

After we all got off the carriages, Rusl and Fado lead the way to an open area across from this oddly looking house in the middle of the lake. Link told me it belongs to some weird man named Fyer, who apparently parades around in clown make up all the time, but I stopped Link from explaining there. I _can't stand _clowns; they're really scary! Anyway, after we arrived in the open area, we all spent the first few hours getting to know each other and I listened to all the memories and stories that they wanted to tell me about their time together. Some memories about when Link and Ilia were very young and all the kids were just babies. Some of them were pretty recent, too. Listening to all these endless memories filled with laughter and joy, it made me feel like I've missed a lot in my childhood, which is true. I watched as Link laughed along with everybody, and it had me think; the Ordonians aren't close to being rich and live a simple life, yet they all lived their lives together with happiness, and look how they turned out. To be honest, as much as they may be jealous of me being a Princess, I'm just as jealous of them for being regular people.

"Link! Want to watch me and Colin spar? I've gotten so much better while you were gone! Colin hasn't." Talo asked.

"I've gotten better..." Colin quietly added.

"Sure, I'd love to." Link said with a laugh.

"I'll be the referee." Malo informed.

"Alright, you guys go ahead, I'll meet you there." Link replied as the kids ran to an open spot on the field.

"Idiots. if anything, they both got worse at fighting." Beth mumbled.

Ilia laughed at the words of Beth, and I did my best to suppress a giggle.

"Will you be okay here, Princess?" Link asked before getting up from his sitting position.

Well, I'm actually not too sure if I'll be okay here, to be honest.

"Of course she'll be okay! We'll take great care of her." Beth chimed.

"Yeah Link, don't worry. We'll make sure she's okay while you're gone." Ilia added.

Link looked at my way and gave me a reassuring smile.

Alright, Link... If you say I'll be okay, then I probably will be... But I hope you didn't forget that I CANT STAND ILIA! I want to tell her that I'm with Link _so_ badly just to see her happiness falter before me, but I know Link would end up getting mad.

The girls had a moment of silence, and I used that moment of silence to look at what everyone was doing; the boys were preparing to spar, Hanch, Mayor Bo, and Jaggle were having a chat while dipping their feet in the lake, Uli, Pergie, and Sera took Riley for her first tour of Lake Hylia, and Rusl and Fado were looking around for different items to carry to see who was stronger. It looks like all the young men in this village have a competitive nature... I see where Link gets it from.

"Excuse me, Your Highness..." Beth called.

I could tell she felt a uncomfortable calling me. After all, it was our first time meeting so I really wanted the people Link is closest to to become comfortable with me and speak freely.

I smiled, "Please speak comfortably. You can call me 'Princess' or 'Zelda' if you'd like."

"Oh gosh, I think calling you Zelda would sound disrespectful." Ilia politely stated.

Ha, Ilia. If I could, I'd make you refer to me as "Your Highness" or "Your majesty" and make you bow down to the Princess of Hyrule as I choose how long you'll be sentenced to the dungeons! Okay, maybe I'm going a little overboard. I'll just imagine a bunch of different ways of getting rid of Ilia.

"I understand; refer to me in any way that pleases you, but please talk comfortably." I said.

"If we can talk to you comfortably... can we ask you something we were all wondering?" Beth asked.

Something they were all wondering? Like the girls and the boys? I'm assuming that there are only two topics that this could be about; it could either be about my life as a Princess or about Link. I hope it's about my life as a Princess, I really do! But it probably won't be...

I let out a grin, "Of course! What is it?"

"Since we're all girls here..." Beth began.

All girls? So this is going to be girl talk, huh? I only experienced this a handful of times with Malon, so I have no idea how this is going to go... I mean, I know this is going to be about boys. In this case, Link, but I don't know what I can say or what I can't say about him around these two! What if something slips out? I already told him I wouldn't let them find out about us yet, so I can't fail.

"We were wondering what you think of Link." Ilia politely stated, finishing Beth's sentence.

I knew it! I totally knew it! Gosh I'm smart.

"O-oh, Link... Um, he's a very funny man who doesn't take anything seriously until he has to." I replied, trying to reply as monotone and vague as possible.

I should've figured this would come up! I need to keep my mouth shut. But in all honesty, I get _extremely _excited when it comes to talking about Link. Just ask Impa! She has the most experience listening to me babble endlessly about him.

"No no, not like that! What do you _think_ of Link?" Said Beth.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked 'cluelessly'.

I'm doing great! I just have to keep this up.

"What do you think of him as a _man_?" Ilia asked.

Link is my man, and if any woman touches him for longer than I allow, I will crush her. So don't try anything funny! Especially you, Ilia... No funny business.

"U-um... He's a great man..." I replied slightly nervously.

Ilia interrupted Zelda, "Okay, Princess. We'll help you out a bit; we'll ask you more specific questions, if that's okay."

I really don't feel comfortable with this... but if I say no they'll know, or at least Ilia will know that I have feelings for Link.

"Yes, it's alright."

"What do you think of his personality?" Beth asked.

Link's personality is everything I want in a man; he's funny, caring, charming, thoughtful, stupid in a cute way, has a sexy side and a cute side, and treats me like a princess not because of my title, but because he genuinely wants to. He takes the feeling of loneliness I've had for almost all my life away. It's like a new beginning for me.

"He has a good personality."

"What do you think of Link's appearance?" Ilia asked.

Oh holy Hylia, he's a creation blessed by all the goddesses. Farore spent a little extra time on him, that's for sure! Sometimes when we're together I just want to take his clothes off and show him what I'm capable of doing as a woman! Ugh, just thinking about it makes me want to- Zelda! Relax! This isn't the time to have these kind of thoughts! Stay calm and keep your hormones intact! And don't judge me! Women have needs too!

"Link is... an attractive man."

"Do you think he's charming?" Beth asked. Jeez, it's like they planned this all out beforehand.

I think Link is very charming; he has a very cute smile and has a way with words. I know that everyone has their own charm, that is, if they have charm, that is. Because some people have no charm and the more they try the worse it gets. Like Groose! ugh, Groose. That son of a bitch. Okay, enough about Groose! Keep your mind on Link, Zelda.

"Link has his charm."

"Do you like Link?!" Beth blurted.

"Beth! You can't just ask her something like that out of the blue!" Ilia nagged, "It has to be subtle."

Okay, Ilia. I give you my thanks for stopping her. But don't get used to it, this is a one time thing.

"But since the question is out there..." Ilia began, "Do you?..."

Never mind, I take my thanks back. Of course you'd do something like this, Ilia! How am I supposed to answer this question? No matter how I answer it, this situation will become extremely awkward. If I say no, they might get angry and tell me that Link is a great person and if I can't see it then I shouldn't be around him so much then they wouldn't like me, deeming my plan to get close to them as a huge fail! But on the contrary, if I say yes, then everything Link and I want to hide will get exposed and we both aren't completely prepared for that yet... So weighing both sides, I think I should say no.

"I-I.."

"Princess Zelda! Come watch us spar! I want to show you my skills!" Malo called.

"My skills too.." Colin added.

"You don't have skills." Malo stated.

"Play nice." I heard Link say from a distance.

The two boys must have been bickering, but this is the perfect opportunity to avoid the question! The timing is impeccable!

"I'm going to watch the two boys duel. Will both of you come, or stay seated here?" I asked.

The two girls looked at each other and somehow made a decision without using any words.

"We'll come with you." Beth happily stated.

The two girls and I made our way to the adrenaline filled boys and waited for Malo to commence the fight. Link told me these two weren't very good at all at fighting with a sword, but I can understand that. I mean, they're just kids. Plus, some people just have that natural ability to fight with a blade. We all kept our distance, just in case.

"Are you two ready?" Malo asked.

"I was born ready!" Talo yelled. Malo rolled his eyes and turned over to Colin.

"I'm ready." Colin answered.

At that moment, Link took a step slightly in front of me as if he was guarding me.

"Link? What are you doing?" I stupidly asked. You'll figure out why I'm stupid in a moment.

"My job." He replied with a chuckle.

Of course it's his job! I guess my memory isn't the best.

"I told you they were bad. Sometimes they lose their grip on their swords. Trust me, it happened more than once." He whispered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks hun." I whispered back, cheekily using a cute nickname.

"If someone hears that I'll be forced to kiss you right here, right now." He 'threatened'.

Oh goddess, how much I want to be kissed on the lips by him can't be described in words. We sleep together a lot, but so far he kissed me everywhere on my face except for my lips. But I'm kind of happy about that. As much as I want my first kiss, I want it to happen at the right moment; while the sun is setting or it's already dark, surrounded by the Farore's gift of nature, being held close by a man who loves me and makes me feel like the only woman in the world, then our lips would slowly get closer and closer... and... THAT'S THE EXACT KISS THAT ILIA RUDELY INTERRUPTED! Ugh, bitch. I hate her.

Anyway, being the easily embarrassed girl I am, I began to blush.

"Alright. Same rules as always; nothing too hard, no hits to the face or below the waist, and no lunging motions. Three hits and you lose. Okay, 3, 2, 1, begin!" Malo announced.

The two boys got into their fighting stance and began to spar. Well, what was supposed to be a spar. When Link told me the boys weren't very good at sword fighting, he wasn't overstating the situation at all. Well, maybe my standards are a little high after I saw Link kicking Nigma's butt. Man, that was really funny. Anyway, Talo was the aggressor of the fight, aimlessly slashing at Colin with his wooden sword while Colin tried to defend himself or run out of the way. By the looks of it, the swords weren't sharpened, so I guess they were fighting as 'safely' as possible. Then again, when is fighting ever safe?

At this point, the fight was two to one in favour of Talo.

"I've got you now!" Talo yelled, swinging at Colin harder than usual.

With all the adrenaline Colin built up, he brought his sword in front of him colliding with Talo's sword, only to be knocked out his hands and into the air swiftly speeding through the air... towards me.

"Haha! I win!" Talo chortled, flinging his hands in the air and letting go of his sword in the process which ended up flying in Ilia's direction. Ha, what are the odds?

After realizing what was going on, Beth, Ilia, and I screamed like girls. But lucky enough, my knight in shining armour was there to save the day. As the sword swiftly flew my way, Link jumped in front of me and caught the sword by the hilt with his left hand, then made a one hundred eighty degree turn and threw it like it was a throwing knife, causing it to collide with Talo's wooden sword and land on the grass, leaving every woman unharmed. He actually reminded me of Impa with that type of reaction time and aim. Weird, huh? And god, that was _extremely_ sexy that I can't even... I just can't.

Even though we all got saved, I'm kind of disappointed that it didn't hit Ilia... Just a little. I'm not a bad person, I promise!

"Wow Link! You're amazing!" Talo cheered.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Beth yelled.

"That was awesome." Malo added.

"Sorry..." Colin apologized.

"Thank you, Link." Said Ilia, followed by a warm smile.

I couldn't hold it in. I was so grateful that he was there to save me, so I unconsciously hugged him and thanked him for saving me, while everyone stared.

"Z-Zelda." Link stuttered, trying to let me know what I'm doing.

"O-oh, sorry." I apologized as I quickly let go of him, fixing the sleeves of his tunic.

"Do you like Link, Princess?" Talo asked casually.

"You can't ask something like that." Malo butted in as he shook his head, "Sorry, Princess."

Close call.

"Hey Link! Are you showing off?" Fado asked as him as Rusl made their way towards us.

"A little." Link admitted with a laugh.

"What happened here?" Rusl asked.

"These two were sparring and lost their grips on their swords, _again_. This time it almost _the_ Princess and Ilia!"

Rusl sighed, "You two, _again_? You're lucky your moms aren't here right now, or else you'd get a good scolding. As much as I want to scold you, that won't change a thing. Now what did I tell you two about weapons?"

"Don't fight with a weapon if you can't keep your grip on it..." They both recited in unison.

"Good. don't let it happen again." He concluded, then turned to me and bowed, "Please forgive us, Your Highness."

"Don't worry about it, Rusl. It's alright. Link was there to save us, so nobody is harmed." I regally stated with a small grin.

Soon after this little mishap, the women made their way back from showing Riley around Lake Hylia for the first time. And from the looks of it, the sun should be setting soon, which means that Link and I would have to go back to the castle. Man, this sucks! I was actually having a great time getting to know everyone, even spending time with Ilia wasn't as bad as I thought. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I still hate her and would love to see her falter at the hands of the Princess of Hyrule, but since she doesn't know that she saw me at the Ordon Spring, she treated me really nicely. And out of courtesy, I treated her nicely as well, while cursing her in my mind.

"Hey Zel." Link whispered to me as everyone else was engaged in their own conversation.

"Yes?" I replied.

"It's almost time to go, so before we leave, do you want to spend some time alone?" He asked.

Time alone? Yes yes yes!

"Yes!" I stupidly chirped, causing everyone to stare at me and Link to slightly shake his head.

I fixed my voice, "I'm sorry. Link and I have forgotten that Impa has been looking for a specific flower, and maybe it grows here. If it's alright with all of you, Link and I would like to spend some time searching for it."

HA! Such a smart lie.

"Alright. As long as Link is with you." Mayor Bo replied.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile, beginning to aimlessly walk in a random direction.

* * *

**[Third Person Narrative]**

As Zelda began to walk, Link began to follow, but was stopped by Rusl.

"Link, does Princess Zelda know that flowers don't grow here?" He asked.

Link laughed, "Nope, she doesn't. But I'll let her search as she pleases; she doesn't get out of the castle much."

"Alright. Take care of her then, Link."

"I will."

"And remember what I've been saying; don't do anything you can get exiled for." Rusl reminded.

Link put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I won't forget."

_"Oh man, he has no idea."_

* * *

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

After the Ordonians were out of sight, Link slipped his hand into mine and gently held it while we walked, causing me to begin blushing. Wow, me blushing? That's new. Haha, not.

"So, where are we going to go?" I asked while my cheeks were pink.

"Nowhere too far." He said, giving me a vague reply.

We walked together hand in hand for awhile, and didn't talk much and just stayed close. But I can understand why we had a lack of conversation while we were walking. The way I see it, I think this lack of conversation is romantic. Without much words, we walked together observing Farore's masterpiece followed by the calm, cool winds and the mixture of orange and blue skies indicating evening is near.

After awhile, Link stopped in front of a dead end.

"So you had no idea where we're going, huh?" I joked.

"Oh, I know where we're going." He replied with a grin.

"From a dead end? Where's there to go?"

He smirked at me and pointed towards the... sky?

"Link what are you-"

As I began to nag, he took out his hookshot to shut me up.

"No!" I cried, "I'm not doing that."

"Come on, it'll be fun." He retorted.

"I don't want to fly up in the air." I concluded as I crossed my arms.

"Please?"

"No."

"Zelda-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No!"

"You're really not gonna come with me?"

"Not if I have to travel against the force of gravity! That's scary and dangerous." I nagged.

"You get used to it after awhile. Look at me."

"Well you're different; you're a breed of your own, Link." I flirtatiously insulted.

"Ah, I see. And normal people wouldn't force someone to fly against gravity with them, right?" He asked as he slowly began to step closer to me.

"No. Definitely not." I replied, backing away, "Don't you even think abou-"

Before I could finish my threat, he swiftly wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and with a laugh, he aimed his hookshot at a rock on the cliffside and launched us both into the air. I shut my eyes and started screaming for Impa to come save me. Link on the other hand sounded like he was having the time of his life. I don't understand how he's laughing! I'm screaming my heart out and I feel like I'm going to die!

After a few seconds of having the feeling like I'm approaching the brink of death, I felt my feet touch the ground.

"Wasn't that fun?" Link asked with a chuckle.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

"What's wrong with you?! I felt like I was going to die!" I cried, "And feeling like dying is _not_ fun!"

"You didn't have fun because your eyes were closed the whole time."

"I'd rather not see how I'm going to die." I retorted.

"I think you should calm down and turn to your left." He suggested.

"Why should I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Link put his hands on me and turned me to the left, and what I saw was beyond beautiful; I saw the setting sun create silhouette of the Eldin Bridge with the rest of the rays shining gently on the smooth flowing waters of the lake, providing a vague reflection of what was above. As I continued to observe the environment around me in awe, I realized that Fyer's house could still be seen.

"Link..." I began, "if I can see Fyer's house from this open space, can't the rest of the villagers see us?"

"Technically, yes. But the only way for that to happen is if they approach Fyer's house, and the adults don't allow them to come near Fyer's house because he specializes in canon work. Oh, and they can't see us from where they are because the cliffside is covering this place." He explained.

"Ah, I see. So that means, we're alone?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"Pretty much. But we don't have a lot of time; it looks like the sun will fully set soon."

"how about, we watch the sun set?" He suggested.

Ou, I like watching sunsets!

"I'd love to." I chirped.

I mean, just watching the sun set isn't truly what I was expecting he'd suggest. I mean, since we're alone... I was kind of hoping he'd want to do something a little more... well, intimate, I guess. And by intimate I don't mean sex. Because I'm pretty sure if we had sex right now everyone would hear the echoes of our moans plus we're not in a secluded area, and nobody needs to see Link and I do that sort of thing. Plus, I'm not even sure if I'm ready for that yet! All I'm hoping for is a kiss on the lips. Even just a teensy little peck on the lips. Is that too much to ask for? Does he even want to kiss me anymore?

We comfortably sat on the grass side by side since the cliff safely angled downward. Leaning on him, I patiently waited for him to make a move to give me the long awaited first kiss I've been waiting for for seventeen years now, but the longer I waited, the more hope I lost. I tried to hide my sulking expression, but it was too hard to hide; the perfect opportunity is gone to waste. When the sun almost completely set, I felt Link begin to move, meaning he wanted to stand up. Great. The one time we're completely alone my own boyfriend didn't want to kiss me.

When he stood up, held out his hand for me to take, and I gently took it.

"Hey." He said.

"Yes, Link?" I responded.

"Do you think I can't read your face, Zelda?" He asked with a chuckle.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"What's wrong, Princess? Tell me." He asked.

"N-nothing. Everything's okay." I lied.

"Ah, I see... So if we left right now, you'd be okay with that?" He asked.

I continued to lie, "Yes... I guess."

And with that, I took my disappointed self and my unkissed lips and began to walk to the edge of the cliff. But when I began to walk, he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me close, causing me to let out a small shriek of surprise.

I blushed, "L-Link!"

"How cute." He said quietly followed by a chuckle, "You were actually going to leave."

I stayed silent with my pink cheeks and just looked at him as he looked down at me with sincerity.

"We've been interrupted too many times. We've been interrupted by Impa, Anju, Lana, and Ilia. And each time, I let everything slide and patiently waited for a moment like this." He slowly began as he romantically leaned his forehead against mine, speaking with a barely audible tone.

The sun was setting, and the man who cares for me and treats me like the only woman in the world is holding me close while we're surrounded by Farore's gift of nature, with our lips just inches away. I felt his breath gently graze my face as he spoke to me, seducing me with the beautiful tone of his soft, serenading voice.

"Link..." I said sweetly, slowly shutting my half open eyes.

I felt my heart began to palpitate in excitement and anxiousness. With anticipation, I slowly brought my lips closer and closer to his, and felt his puckered lips against mine. As our lips touched, I felt like there was nobody else in the world but us. I wish time would freeze and let us embrace this moment forever, because this moment is the moment I've been waiting my whole life for.

We gently pulled away from each other, and looked in each other's eyes with a smile engraved on both of our faces. I placed my hands on his face and gently rubbed his cheek while our faces were still near.

"Zelda..."

"Shut up and kiss me..." I whispered, bringing my lips closer one more time.

Our lips met while our eyes were shut. Even though I couldn't see him smiling, I felt him smile into our kiss. I let go of his face and placed my arms around his neck, while I felt his arms move to just above my butt. I love the way his gauntlets gently glissade across my back; I honestly wouldn't mind if he decides to bring his hands a little lower, too.

Lost in the heat of the moment, Link and I continued to kiss each other longer than I anticipated, taking breaths between kisses, and using more than just our lips.

I can feel my body temperature become warmer as our kisses became hotter. Link and I don't have much time left to be alone, and I'm going to take all the kisses I've wanted ever since I met him, and it seems like he feels the same way.

* * *

**A/N: LOL how many people thought Link was gonna make love to Malon in the last chapter? If you thought he would, then I tricked yaaaa :D. **

**I've been gone for awhile, sorry! This is the longest I've been gone, wow. Hopefully I won't be gone like this so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I hope you look forward to the next ^^.**

**[**Thanking The Reviewers**]**

**ShadowMark3:** Haha, it's been a long time again huh? But I updated again! :).

**Park997: **Yeah, school is stressful, but I'm done now :). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**mariofanboy233: **Thank you! I'm feeling better now so don't worry ^^.

**Link128370: **Yeah, I agree. I haven't found any new fan fictions to read in awhile :c. Thanks for liking mine to much! :3

**TheRandomReaderSmashPlayer: **Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it :d.

**V0ID115: **Thank you for your concern! I'm feeling good now, and I hope you're still looking forward to my work c: .

**Sam Loser2: **Wow, you caught my hidden Tingle reference! You're awesome :D.

**Nintendo98: **Aww thanks that's so flattering :D!

**TwilightPrincessZeLink4Ever: **Thank you! ^^. And the lemons will be coming soon in the future chapters ;).

**Kinnix Wolf: **Thank you for a review full of thought! And you're right, I'm in for a lot of crazy :o.

**explodingbunnies52: **Thank you! I hope you dealt with your academic situation positively! :)

**crocodileman94: **Her not being able to date until she's married is the joke :o. Meaning, Malon can never date a boy x].

**ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet:** Thank you very much and sorry for the wait! And I agree! It annoys me too :o.

**melody: **Haha Malon's adorable, isn't she? :3. And I wonder if Zelda will ever find out too ;).

**RageMuffinz: **I wonder, only you and one other person brought the topic of Tingle up! Maybe only two people caught it :o. Thanks a bundle! ^^.

**ForeverInAbyss: **Thank you! I hope I can stay this way too :D.

**lionhearte25: **By the looks of it, I'll have to trim it down. Not so bad like only 25 chapters, but maybe around 40-50. I haven't completely planned it out yet :o. And yes, lemons will be included. And thanks you! ^^.

**HyliasChosen: **Thank you so much! That's so sweet :3. And if you need advice for a story or something, you can PM me here :o.

**Qwertywritergirl: **Noo don't feel bad! I'm actually happy people were pestering me to come back :o. Cause it lets me know that there are people who actually enjoy my story :3.

**PcgeekmanMC: **Haha a little, but thank you! ^^.

**Highlander12: **Thank you so much! I'll do my best c:

**Luisperez1505: **I had to translate your review to english, I was kinda nervous. But it ended up being super nice! Thank you so much, I appreciate it ^^.

**delax: **You reviewed my first chapter, so I don't know when you'll see this... But yes my early chapters were description heavy, but I changed my writing style as I got more experience, so I hope the way I write now suffices your tastes a little more! :3. Enjoy!

**codaman1999: **Wow, thank you so much! I'll do my best to keep writing and updating :).

**DarkZeta: **Looking at it now, I'll probably have to trim down the amount of chapters I make in this story, but the ending and plot will still be the same :o. I'm so happy that you took the time to review and express your concerns. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy my story! ^^

**BRUCE: **Wow, you read all my chapters in one night? That's amazing! I hope I don't disappoint you ^^.

**Also, special thanks to: EricTheRed4444, abbyscarter, Nintendoes Gamer, Matt3941, Roflman01, Power of Din, Miss Princess Zelda, TheOneHylianHeroine, Ellise, Shadow Dancer, Valkyrie, Wildfire707, Guest, Camilla, Axcel, Kakashi'sRubiMoon, And last but not least, Guest!**

**Thank you all who've reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I would be an extremely happy girl if you left me a word before you left :d.**

**Zelda and Link finally kissed! You'll find out what happens in the next chapter, so tune in, okay? :3.**

**Much love! See ya next time! :***


	20. Mission Complete

**A/N: Hey hey everyone! I'm back! It hasn't been that long, right? At least, compared to the lengths of time it took me to post the last two chapters x). **

I don't want to brag, but the last chapter brought me to 200+ favourites and 500+ reviews! I also passed 200+ followers awhile back, but I just wanted to thank all those people who followed and/or favourited my story, as well as those users and guests who gave me a little extra time to leave a review. Honestly, the reviews are my motivation to continue because I really get a sense of what you guys and girls think of my story, and it makes me want to continue with a smile on my face. I truly appreciate it, and I'm grateful to have the best readers in the world ^^.

**Also, on the 25th of June last year, I published the first chapter of this story! hehe :3.**

**Without further ado, the twentieth chapter of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: Your Beloved Jasmine doesn't own the Legend of Zelda!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion! :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

~ **20** ~

**Mission Complete**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Hey everyone!" Telma chimed in surprise as she entered Lake Hylia.

"Aunt Telma!" All the kids chortled as they ran to her, greeting her with a group hug.

"Hello my little munchkins! How are ya?"

"Good!" They said in unison.

"Hi aunt Telma." Ilia greeted with a chuckle.

"My my, is that Ilia?" She replied, "It's only been a two months but you look even more like a woman!"

"Oh, stop it.", Ilia giggled as she gave Telma a hug, "By the way, Telma."

"Yes honey?"

"Princess Zelda has such a familiar face to me; have I met her or seen her anywhere before?"

"I'm not too sure, sweetie. But I believe this is the first time your whole village has met the Princess."

"Ah, I see." Ilia replied, "You're right, it's probably the first time I met her. But her face still seems so familiar to me..."

"Heya, Tel!" Rusl greeted as he made his way to her.

"Rusl!" She greeted as they shared a quick hug.

"Did you come here today to hang out with us?" He asked with a grin.

"I wish. I actually came here to see Fyer." She admitted, "But I really had no idea you all were coming here today."

Rusl laughed, "Really? Of all people, Fyer? Why?"

"He's got something I want." She explained.

Rusl let out another chuckle, "Tel... did you lower your standards?"

"_Ha Ha_, _very _funny." She sarcastically spat.

"So what does Fyer have that you need?"

"Nothing I can talk about in an open place like this. If you're curious, come to my bar anytime and I can tell you there." She explained.

"Alright. I'll come to your bar as soon as I can. I'll leave you to your business, though."

"Let me say hi to everyone else who's here, then I'll be on my way."

"Have it your way."

Telma was one of the very few outsiders that the Ordonians considered family; she has been a very close friend with Rusl for a long time now. She visited often and would even occasionally babysit the children if the parents had somewhere to go. Though she had no biological relation to anyone in Ordon, she warmed the hearts of everyone and earned the title of "Aunt Telma" from the kids.

Telma spent a few minutes giving everyone in Lake Hylia a greeting, then made her way to cross the bridges to Fyer's house. After she crossed the first bridge, she turned to her right to look at the view and noticed something odd.

"Hey, isn't that Link?..." She asked herself as she squinted her eyes to see if she can see better.

"Yeah! That _is _him! And I guess that's Elsa. And it seems like they're having a _good_ time." She said with a laugh.

She spend a few extra seconds obverting, "Hold on a second; that's not Elsa... That's- it can't be! That's _Princess Zelda_?!"

Telma shook her head in disappointment, "Link... just what kind of man are you?"

* * *

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

It's like my whole world just turned in a whole different direction; I never thought I'd be getting my first kiss from someone I actually have feelings for. Just the feeling of his soft, voluptuous lips hungrily wanting more had me on a different type of ecstasy which I immediately became addicted to. Sadly, our moment had to come to an end, because, well, we had to go home.

"Link... we have to go back..." I sadly stated.

"Can we just stay here?" He asked.

"I want to... I really want to. But it's my dad's order to go back home when the sun sets..."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping you'd forget." He admitted with a chuckle as he took my hand in his and made his way to the edge of the cliff.

"Uhm... Link? How do we get down?" I asked nervously.

"Like this." He explained before jumping down, landing perfectly on his feet.

I immediately regret asking him that question.

"I'm not jumping!" I cried.

"Just jump!" He replied from the bottom of the cliff.

"No! I'm scared!" I admitted.

"Don't be! I'll catch you!" He reassured.

"Promise?!" I squeaked.

"Yeah!" Link answered as he got into position.

Please Goddesses don't take me now I'm not ready to die!

After saying my quick prayer, I closed my eyes and hopped off the cliff, screaming as I felt the altitude of my body lower, then suddenly stop as I felt hands under my knees and back.

I giggled, "Bridal style, huh? Kind of reminds me of our first date."

"Yeah, you're right." He admitted with a chuckle before starting to walk.

"You know, you can put me down; I can walk myself." I offered before blushing.

Honestly, having him carry me like this is better than just linking arms while we walk... Plus I'm feeling kind of lazy. So I'm really hoping he'll just carry me!

Together we walked, well, he walked with me in his arms, back to the location where the Ordonians were residing for the day. When we got close, Link put me down and told me to walk with him, just to play it safe and not get caught. However, when we got back we weren't greeted by an Ordonian, rather, we were greeted by Telma.

"Hello, Your Highness!" Telma greeted before bowing, "Hello, _Link._"

I could tell by the look on his face that he was a little taken aback by her unusual tone.

"Why hello, miss Telma."

"Hi Telma." Link replied.

"You know of me, Your Highness?" She asked in a surprised tone.

O-oh, no! I forgot that I met her as Elsa, not Zelda!

I gave her a smile, "Link has spoken about you before."

"Oh, how wonderful!" she chimed, "Excuse me, Your Highness. May I borrow Link for a short moment?"

"Of course." I replied, gesturing Link to walk with Telma.

I took a seat on the grass by myself and watched as Link and Telma made their way behind the trees and began to converse in private. Honestly, I was really curious about what she wanted to talk to him about. Since I could still see them, I tried to read their lips. But, as I tried to figure it out, _Ilia_ (gross!) sat beside me.

"Hi, Princess." She happily greeted.

I fake smiled, "Hi, Ilia."

"You know, it's almost time to go, but before we leave I wanted to tell you something." She began.

I hope she doesn't tell me how much feelings she has for Link. Because if she does, I don't think I'd be able to contain myself and I'd probably kill her on the spot. And if that happens, well, oopsies!

"Sure, Ilia. Speak freely." I replied.

"Well, before we met, I was really unsure about if you were a nice person or not... So I was kind of nervous about meeting you. But now that I got to know you a little bit today, you seem like a wonderful person." She admitted with a genuine smile.

Oh believe me, Ilia. You ain't seen nothin' yet. Though I have to admit that it was very sweet of her to say something like that.

"Why thank you, Ilia. You seem like a wonderful person yourself." I replied out of courtesy.

Maybe she's not a bad person... If only she didn't have feelings for _MY BOYFRIEND_. Oh well.

"I hope we can become friends and meet again." She chirped with a giggle.

Okay, maybe I could give her a chance.

"Yes, that would be nice." I replied.

"Oh, and one more thing." She began.

"Yes?"

"I know this may sound odd, but have we met before?" Ilia asked.

She recognizes me! Well, not completely, but I look familiar to her.

I smiled, "Hmm, I do not recall meeting you prior to today. Maybe you've seen someone who has a similar appearance as me."

"Ah, I see. You're probably right, Princess. But it's really bothering me how familiar you look."

It bothers you? GOOD! Mwuahaha!

...

Oh come on, let me have a moment.

Just then, I saw Telma point into the direction where Link and I had our first kiss. I think I know what this is about, and I think it's time for me to step in.

"Excuse me Ilia, there is something I have to take care of."

"Oh, of course! Go ahead, Princess." She replied.

I stood up and fixed my dress, then made my way to Link and Telma.

"Oh, Your Highness! Perfect timing! There is something I _need_ to tell you!" Telma stated, staring at Link with a piercing gaze.

"Before you say it, there is something I have to say." I calmly replied.

"O-oh, Of course, Princess." She replied, calming down a little.

"Hello, Telma. My name is Elsa." I greeted with a genuine smile, exactly the same as when I met her.

I really wish there was another way, but I had no choice but to tell her about us; I hope Link will understand.

Her jaw dropped, "N-no... No way..."

Link smiled, "Telma, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Princess 'Elsa'."

"O-oh, hello Your Highness! Please forgive me." She begged while bowing.

"Please, call me Zelda." I replied, "And do not worry; there was no way you could have known. And if you had a clue, then Link and I did a bad job disguising myself."

"I honestly thought I only met a Princess Zelda lookalike."

I chuckled, "We didn't have time to disguise my face."

"Link told me the situation is really complicated... I guess he was right about that." Telma admitted.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out how things will work." Link stated.

"I saw you two on the cliffside earlier; seems like you two know how to work _some things_." Telma cunningly said followed by a wink.

"Telma!" Link retorted.

"O-oh gosh..." I said quietly while being full of embarrassment.

Next thing I knew, I felt my cheeks become extremely hot, and Link was blushing slightly too.

"Ha ha you two are just as precious as you were when I last saw you!" Telma replied, "But in all seriousness, things may get really complicated. If you two ever need me for anything at all, don't hesitate to come by my bar for a chat. I'll be more than willing to help you out."

Well, Link and I didn't want anyone to know about us, but I really think having Telma know about us will be a great help if we ever need any. She seems like a very capable and dependable woman.

"Thank you, Telma. We really appreciate it." I replied.

"Hey, Link! Princess Zelda!" Beth called, "The carriages are here!"

"I guess that's our signal to leave." Link stated, following by a sigh.

I pouted slightly.

"Today must have been a great day for the both of you; but sadly, time stops for nobody." Telma sympathized.

"Can't disagree with you there." Link replied.

"Well. I guess we should get going then."

"it was an honour to meet you, well, for the second time, Princess Zelda." Telma said with a bow.

"As to you, Miss Telma." I replied.

She and Link shared their goodbyes, then we all shared our goodbyes with the Ordonians. I watched as they all shared a group hug as one big family. I wish I could be involved in their little embrace, but I'm not that close to them yet. One day I will be though! Since Link and I are, you know, dating.

So after the goodbyes, Link and I got inside the royal carriage which Kafei was driving.

* * *

**[Third Person Narrative]**

"So, did you have fun today?" Link asked.

_"All I can think about is our kiss! Eeeeeek!"_

"Yeah, I had fun." I calmly replied, "did you?"

"More fun than I thought I would." He cheekily replied as he put his arm around her.

_"I think he's referring to our kiss too!"_

"Do you think they like me?" she asked.

"I'm sure they do."

"You know, before we left, Ilia told me that I seemed like a wonderful person and wanted to be my friend."

"Aw, see? She's not so bad."

"Well that's because she doesn't know I'm the woman she crossed paths with at the spring."

"You should give her a chance."

"Maybe I'll give her a chance until she finds out."

"Well... I guess that's how good it's gonna get, so I accept."

"Good. Because even if you didn't, it was how it was gonna be anyway." Zelda retorted with a wink.

After they shared a short laugh, Link and Zelda went silent for a short moment. Soon enough, he began to speak.

"Hey, Princess."

"Mhm?"

"Remember what we did on the cliffside earlier?"

Zelda began to blush a little, "Yeah... why?"

"Well, I forgot what we did. Could you show me again?" He cunningly stated with a smirk.

She turned to the side to look at him.

"Of course." She quietly replied before biting her lower lip.

Zelda slowly brought her lips towards Link's, but stopped while she was an inch apart from his, then cheekily backed away.

"Then, we kissed." She flirtatiously explained, "Then that was it."

"That's not exactly what I was hoping for." He retorted.

"Really?" Zelda joked, "But I showed you what we did."

Link began to poke her sides and tickle her.

"S-stop it!" She cried between giggles before falling to the wooden floor which had a luxurious rug on top of it.

Then, Link cunningly went on all fours on top of her.

"If you won't show me, I guess I'll have to show you." He flirtatiously concluded.

"I thought you forgot." She replied before biting her lower lip.

"It's coming back to me."

Following that phrase, Link brought his lips close to Zelda's once more gently kissed her. She reciprocated his gesture with one of her own, gently grasping the back of his tunic as she wrapped her arms around the man of her dreams, caressing his back and tracing her fingers around his back muscles, wanting to feel what he had to offer.

He managed to get his hands under Zelda and roll over, which in the end had her on top of him instead. Shrieking slightly and catching her breath, she didn't hesitate to foray Link's lips with her own, slowly getting lost in the wonders of love and lust. Instead of crouching on all fours like Link did, Zelda placed her body on top of Link's, taking his hat off and throwing his hat against the chair and running her fingers through his hair as the young couple had their faces lingering. Somehow, Link managed to take off his gauntlets without losing focus on Zelda, then gently caressed her back as she continued to hungrily ask for more kisses.

Losing all sense of reality, Link unconsciously brought his hand lower and lower, tracing his fingers down Zelda's spine, before bringing both hands on top of the Princess' hidden voluptuous cheeks, giving them a little squeeze.

"L-Link..." She gasped while panting slightly, beginning to blush.

"Sorry..." He apologized, "I'll stop if you-"

"N-no, I-I mean... I don't... not like it..." She quietly replied with a hint of embarrassment, slowly getting turned on.

Link grinned and continued to caress her tight rump. Not once has Zelda ever felt the hands of another on her rear, and the soft caressing motion of his skilful hands massaging an area nobody has dared to touch before. Even though the fabric of her clothes was in the way, the feeling of getting touched by him sent electricity through her whole body, bringing out a new personality out of her that even she herself has never witnessed. Mesmerized by the touch of his hands, she wanted more; wanting to subtly provoke her man to give her what she wants.

Zelda brought her mouth near his ear, "You little pervert." She whispered before lightly biting his ear, feeling something growing under the fabric of her dress around her pelvic region. Releasing a soft moan, the Princess placed her head above his, touching noses.

"You're really something, Zel." Link whispered.

Accompanied by her flushed cheeks, Zelda replied by letting out a small smile and softly kissing his cheek.

Just as Impa claimed, the couple was no longer using their brains to think, rather, they were using _something else. _He gently gave her rump a slap, causing her to moan against him a little louder. The graceful sound of her pleasure-filled moan was more than enough to release the wolf within him.

Wanting to be the one on top, Link moved his hands above her butt and rolled over, having her on top instead. After she laid on her back, Link positioned his pelvis against Zelda's, slowly pushing his against hers as he zealously kissed her in a way she had no issue reciprocating. Completely out of mind, Zelda wrapped her legs around Link's waist as she kicked off her heels, placing her hands under Link's tunic and lightly digging her nails on his back while feeling Link's hard, large bulge grind against her peach through the fabrics of her dress and the seams of her doused panties. Her moans slowly got louder and louder, to the point where there's a chance they could get caught.

Link noticed the increasing volume of her moans and finally snapped back into reality as he looked into the libidinous eyes of his completely aroused girlfriend, beginning to feel himself palpitate. Resisting the urge to go even further, Link smiled sincerely at his lover and gently kissed her forehead.

"Thank you..." She whispered as she continued to pant.

He helped Zelda sit up as they both sat on the foor, using the carriage's seats as a back rest then began to a moment to catch their breath. Accompanied by an awkward silence, Zelda felt herself blush completely pink as she couldn't help but look at the bulge on Link's trousers.

"Why are you blushing, Princess?" He asked.

_"Just one touch... Maybe just one..."_

She slowly advanced her hand forward, but pulled it back, "N-nothing... I just... never felt that way before..."

"Neither have I." Link admitted.

"You're such a pervert." She joked with a giggle as she tried to lighten the awkward atmosphere.

"Says the woman who wouldn't stop moaning." He retorted with a chuckle.

Zelda continued to blush, "Thank you... for you know... stopping when you did..."

He sighed, "It took a lot out of me..."

"When the time is right, we'll have our chance." Zelda whispered as she smiled at him.

"How soon?" He asked, followed by a giggle from Zelda.

"I don't know; but when that time comes, we'll know."

"You know, when you're in the mood, your personality takes a complete turn.

During the whole conversation, Zelda's cheeks haven't lost their pink hue.

"I-I..." Zelda stuttered, "Shut up..."

While the two were talking, there were uncomfortable and awkward lulls in between. since atmosphere around them was warmer than it was before, Link picked up his hat and tossed it to Zelda.

"?.."

"Wipe your face; you're sweating." Link explained.

"O-oh," Zelda replied as she began to wiper her face, "thanks."

Link let out an awkward grin, "It's kind of awkward right now, huh?..."

Zelda nodded, "this is the most awkward I've ever felt in my life so far..."

"Same here... and I've been in a _lot_ of awkward moments."

"Maybe we should just, sit together quietly and rest until we get home..." Zelda suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should do that." Link agreed.

Zelda leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued the rest of the ride home in silence. After a few minutes, they finally felt the carriage come to a stop.

"I'll go send Kafei off, then come back to get you, okay?" Link informed.

Zelda replied with a nod, followed by Link exiting the carriage on his own.

"Thanks for taking us home, Kafei." Said Link.

"No problem, brother. I took my time coming back to Lake Hylia to give you all extra time."

"Well that explains why the carriages came when the sun was already completely set."

"Oh, by the way." Kafei began, "Just because I can't see inside the carriage, doesn't mean I can't _hear_ what's going on in there."

Link's eyes popped open, "You heard all that?..."

"Couldn't block it out even if I tried. And believe me, I tried. There's really no noise during this time of night, so no matter how much I focused on the roads and thought about my wife, I could still hear the sounds coming from inside the carriage."

"Sorry, brother. I didn't know." Link apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep that in mind next time. 'Cause, you know, if that wasn't me or Impa driving, things would get pretty difficult to explain."

Just then, Zelda opened the door to the carriage and took one step out.

"O-oh, Princess! let me help you." Kafei offered, since he was the driver of the carriage.

"No thanks, it's alright, Kafei. Link was going to come back to get me, but I wanted to get some fresh air."

"By the way, Zelda." He called, "You might want to put your shoes on and fix your hair."

Just then, Link noticed Zelda's messy hair and bare feet.

"Oops... Thank you, Kafei." Zelda replied before making her way back into the carriage to get her heels and fix her hair.

"Should I tell-"

"No, she'll get too embarrassed."

"Oh, speaking of Impa, she told me that the King wanted to see you when you got back."

"Really?" Link replied, "Alright, thanks brother. I'll take care of Zelda, you can go home to Anju."

"I have to take care of something in the castle first." He explained, "I'll let you handle the rest."

Link smiled, "Have a good night."

"You too!" Kafei replied as he continued to walk towards the castle entrance.

A moment later, Zelda exited the carriage with her shoes on and her hair was fixed as it could get.

"Ready to go in?" She asked.

"Yeah." Link replied, "But Kafei told me that your dad wants to see me."

"Mmm really? Alright. I'm going to check if Impa is home. Meet you on our balconies later?"

"Sounds good."

"Wait, Link." Zelda began, "Did Kafei tell you where my dad is?"

Link scratched the back of his head, "Oh... I forgot to ask."

Zelda giggled and placed her palm on her forehead, "Smart."

"I'll ask around." Link replied, letting Zelda walk first and staying a short distance behind her.

When the two entered the castle, they were greeted by a guard.

"Greetings Your Highness, hello Sir Link." The guard said as he bowed to Zelda, then saluted to Link.

"Hello." She regally replied.

"Hello soldier." Link added.

"Sir Link, His Majesty has asked me to escort you to his location once you arrive home." The guard explained.

"I see." Link replied, "Alright, let's go."

"Okay. Please excuse me, Your Highness."

"You may leave." Zelda regally stated.

Zelda watched as Link and the guard made their way out of the main hall, then she made her way to the staircase leading up to her quarters. When she got up the stairs, she decided to check Impa's room.

"Impa! Are you in there?" She called as she knocked on her door.

She opened the door and took a peek inside.

"Looks like she's not here."

Zelda then made her way to her own room, thinking about the events earlier.

"Gosh... that was a whole new experience..." she whispered.

However, when she entered her room and closed the door, a woman wearing a cloak and a face mask covering everything but one eye was there waiting on her bed.

"I've been waiting..." The woman said in a low tone, "_Zelda_."

"W-wh-what... W-who are you?" She stuttered.

"That's not something important right now, is it?..."

She quickly turned around, but the door wouldn't budge, even though her door wasn't even locked.

"W-what kind of sorcery..."

"I suggest you don't make any stupid moves or make too much noise, _love_." The woman said as she reached into her cloak, taking out a picture of Link.

"HELP ME!" Zelda cried as loud as she could.

"Oh, sweetie. Didn't I say not to make so much noise?" The woman said with an evil chuckle, "You can try make as much noise as you want... _nobody_ can hear you. But you _really_ shouldn't make any sounds; you wouldn't want, anything bad to happen to Link... would you?"

"H-how do you know about him?"

"Honey, I know _a lot_ of things. Some say, I know _everything_." The woman replied, "And your darling Impa? Oh, she's not here right now."

"Stop calling me those names!"

"Why not? Doesn't Impa call you those names?"

_"How does she know all this stuff?!"_

"M-mostly when I was younger! Not as much now!" Zelda retorted, "And where is she?!"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is she isn't here, nor is Link."

"What did you do with Link?!" Zelda fumed.

"Wow, looks like my little Princess has a little fire burning inside of her." The woman complimented, "Don't worry, I didn't touch him yet. He's just making his way to your father right now, to talk."

"How do you know all this? And I'm not yours!"

"That's a secret sweetheart." The woman retorted with a chuckle, winking at her, "So I suggest you come with me _silently_. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dearest Impa or Link, would you now?"

"What are you planning to do with me?..."

"Oh, my little baby, I won't hurt you..." She replied in a mysterious tone, "I just want to _play_."

"What makes you believe both of them can't beat you?!" Zelda retorted.

"Because, honey, even if they have more power than I do, I'm someone who is never seen. I'm in your bedroom right now and do you know what the best part is? _Nobody_. _Has_. _A_. _Clue_."

"F-fine... But you better not hurt anyone else!" Zelda threatened.

"A deal's a deal, and I keep _all _my promises..." The woman said as she took out cloths and a piece of rope, slowly walking over to Zelda and blindfolding her eyes, gagging her mouth, and tying her wrists together.

* * *

"Hello, Link. I've been waiting for you." King Daphnes said.

Link saluted, "Greetings, Your Highness."

"How was your time at Lake Hylia?" He casually asked, making small talk.

_"Small talk with the King of Hyrule. Huh, that's new."_

"It was great, Your Highness; I had a wonderful time."

"How about my little Zelda? Did she enjoy herself?"

"Yes Sir, she had a wonderful time as well."

"How delightful! I feel bad that I cannot let her out freely, but it is my duty to ensure her safety so she will be ready to take over the throne when her time approaches."

"I'm sure she understands, Your Highness."

"Even if she doesn't, she must come to terms with it by the time she takes over the throne." Daphnes replied, "Anyway, there was a reason for me summoning you."

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"As you may know, Impa is on a mission right now."

_"Right... Daphnes isn't one who gets straight to the point..."_

"And you have an important role in this mission as well." Daphnes continued.

"What do you need me to do, Your Majesty?"

"You seem quite eager. I like that." The King complimented, "Well what I need-"

Daphnes was interrupted by a series of loud knocks.

"King Daphnes Your Majesty! Are you in there?!" said a familiar voice.

"You may enter, Kafei!" Daphnes replied.

Kafei quickly opened the door and it looked like he was out of breath.

"Your Majesty! Princess Zelda has been captured and is being held hostage by a mysterious woman!" Kafei explained with nervousness.

"WHAT?!" Daphnes yelled.

"Where is she right now?! Do you know?!" Link added.

"She's being held hostage in the throne room! I don't know the motive of this woman, but we need to save the Princess before something bad happens."

"Where is Leina?!" The King asked, not bothering to use a title.

"She's being guarded by Nigma below the surface."

_"Below the surface?..."_

"Your Majesty, forgive me for interrupting but we need to act now. We don't have much time!" Link intervened.

"You're right, Link." Daphnes admitted, "Where are the rest of my men?"

"Nigma told me the woman knocked everyone out somehow, but he doesn't know how. I just came back from taking my wife home."

"Link." Daphnes called, "I dubbed you as my Princess Zelda's sworn protecter. _Please_ save my daughter!"

Link saluted, "I won't let you down, Your Highness!"

"You must go before it is too late!"

He nodded, "Kafei, stay with King Daphnes and watch out for possible surprise attacks."

"What about you? What's your plan?"

"I don't have time to call for help; I'm going to fight my way through."

Kafei put a hand on Link's shoulder, and Link put a hand on Kafei's, "Good luck, Sir Link."

Link nodded and sprinted out of the room.

_"Whoever the fuck has my girlfriend as a hostage... I won't let you live."_

* * *

Zelda felt numb; she was too shocked and couldn't believe what was going on. She didn't know where she was going, why she was going, and more importantly, who the person taking her hostage really is. But the worst thing was, she knew she'd have to leave Link. But for some odd reason, the mysterious woman didn't lead her out of the castle, rather, she was leading her somewhere _in _the castle. But that made her think.

_"If she's leading me somewhere in the castle, then the guards will be able to save me!"_

Having a tiny bit of hope left in her, she continued to walk where the woman guided her to go. While walking, she finally heard a voice that wasn't a woman's voice.

"Hand over the Princess of Hyrule! Right now!" A guard yelled, followed by a chant from the other men.

"How cute..." The woman cheekily replied.

_"Please save me, guards! I really need you all right now!"_

However, a few seconds later, Zelda heard the sounds of armour colliding with the floor and the evil chuckle of the woman.

"I thought they'd put up more of a fight."

_"So much for that. Oh Goddess what am I going to do?!"_

The woman continued to guide her, and eventually, she commanded her to stop moving. Unsure of what was going on, Zelda tried to free herself. Suddenly, she felt the woman take off her blindfold.

"It's no use. Don't waste your energy."

_"Why am I in the throne room?... What the hell is going on?! __Link, please save me. You're my only hope..."_

* * *

_"Why am I in the throne room?... What the hell is going on?! Link, please save me. You're my only hope..."_

Link stopped in his tracks and looked around the room.

"Zelda?!" He called, but received no answer and began to sprint again.

_"What the hell was that? Ugh, Zelda. Where are you?"_

_"I'm in the throne room! Save me please!"_

_"Zelda?"_

_"Link?"_

_"Did you just?..."_

_"You mean that's really you?"_

_"Well.. Yeah, I'm pretty sure."_

_"We'll talk about this later; please come save me! I'm so scared!"_

_"Don't worry, I'm coming."_

Link stopped talking to Zelda and sprinted as fast as he could to the throne room. He turned a corner and noticed a bunch of King Daphnes' men passed out on the ground.

_"What the hell is this woman capable of doing?"_

He continued to run, feeling a different level of adrenaline rush through him as he kept in mind how the amount of time left to save Zelda was still unknown. Reaching the throne room, Link kicked the door open and quickly ran inside. However, he was stopped in his tracks after noticing the army of men standing before him.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to _play._" The woman said from the opposite side of the room.

"Hand over Princess Zelda!" Link growled.

'You want her? _Come_ _get _her_." _The woman provoked as Zelda tried to scream.

_"Don't worry Princess, I'm coming to get you."_

_"You're my only hope, Link."_

Link belted a piercing battle cry and charged in, using his blade to knock enemies away who were coming in from all directions. the only strategy he could think of in a situation of being an army of one was to block an attack from one direction, then turn around and attack in another direction, hoping for a chance of success. His strategy was successful during the beginning of the fight, but his energy was depleting and he needed to act fast. Link noticed an enemy running towards him, and he quickly kicked him where it _really _hurt, then turned around and used a quick draw technique with his hookshot and shot it against the next enemy's cuirass, angrily swinging the enemy around and knocking others down like pins before throwing him towards another crowd of enemies, knocking them down too.

Link let out a smirk of satisfaction until he noticed the rest of the enemies surrounding him in all directions, leaving him with nowhere to go.

_"Shit! What the hell do I do?!"_

Suddenly, the woman began to let out a surprisingly beautiful laugh, "Oh no, my little _Linky_ is surrounded! What ever will he do?"

The only thing Link could do was slightly grit his teeth and pant from exhaustion.

The woman let out another cute laugh, "Finish him."

"NO!" Zelda tried to yell, but the cloth over her mouth prevented anyone from understanding her.

"Aw, baby, don't cry. This will be over quickly; I won't make him suffer."

She stared at the woman with eyes full of complete anger and a thirst for vengeance, with tears running down her cheeks.

Link pointed his sword towards the sky, giving it a faint glow. He then charged up for a massive spin attack, knocking the the rest of the enemies down, transforming the throne room into a room full of fallen enemy soldiers.

"You're next." Link growled full of anger as he pointed his hookshot towards the woman and shot it at the woman's breastplate with perfect accuracy, showing once again his dead-eye ability. He retracted the chain, pulling the woman towards him then jumped off the ground, bringing himself towards her at the same time. Ready to meet her halfway, Link completely prepared himself for his attack. When he collided with the woman, he grabbed her by the throat as they both fell to the ground, with him on top.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with the Princess?!" He fumed, unsheathing his sword and holding it an inch away from her neck.

"L-Link... s-stop pl-lease." The woman stuttered.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Link, desist!" King Daphnes commanded, with Kafei beside him.

He sheathed his sword, but stayed on top of the woman.

"But Your Highness, this woman-"

"Is Impa."

"What?!" Link yelled.

"What?!" Zelda tried to yell, but again nobody understood what she said.

The hooded woman took off her hood and mask, revealing her face and giving him a nervous smile, "Hi, Link..."

"I'll give you a moment to settle down before I explain." King Daphnes told him.

Just then, Nigma walked in with Queen Leina.

_"What the fuck?!"_

"Link, boob..." Impa said quietly.

"What?"

"My boob..." She repeated.

Link then looked downwards and noticed that his palm was resting on her right boob.

"Oh sorry!" Link said before rolling off of her. He then stood up and offered a hand to Impa, helping the young Sheikah up.

"Who the hell wears a breastplate that only covers one boob?!" He whispered.

"It's fashionable and fierce, okay!" She retorted with a whisper.

"That defeats the purpose of a _breastplate."_

"Listen, it protected me perfectly against your hookshot."

"What if I used my hookshot on your left boob then?"

"You didn't even aim your hookshot at my boobs!"

"But what if I did?"

"Well you didn't."

While Link and Impa were bickering on their own, King Daphnes interrupted them.

"Now, let me explai-"

"MM-MMM!" Zelda furiously yelled, catching the attention to everyone who forgot about her.

"Princess!" Impa and Link screamed in unison, quickly running to Zelda and untying her wrists and setting her free from her gagged mouth.

"Oh thank the Goddesses... I can breathe normally." She cried before wiping her wet cheeks and fixing her posture.

"Alright, now that everyone is settled, let me explain." Daphnes began, "You see, whenever I have a new recruit or have a soldier reach a high rank, I always test that soldier in one way or another. My tests are not usually carried out to this extent, but I dubbed you as a knight in my army _and_ most importantly, my daughter's sworn protector. That being said, I had no choice but to test you for two things instead of just one. The only way I could test you was to put my Zelda in 'adversity' and see how you would handle the situation."

"Why couldn't you have told me, father? For a moment I believed my life would come to an end." Zelda asked.

"Impa asked us that same question, my love." Leina explained, "But we wanted to convey real emotion into this test; your father and I wanted to make this test seem as real as possible."

"I see..."

"You truly exceeded my expectations, Link. I was not expecting you to completely take down Impa in one shot." Daphnes added.

"If he didn't have his hookshot he wouldn't have taken me down." Impa mumbled.

"Well I had it. And I took you down." Link mumbled back.

"Your Highness, may I ask a question?" He requested.

"Proceed."

"All the soldiers that I've taken down and all the soldiers taken down in the hallways... who are they?"

"Ah, they're my soldiers."

"R-really?" Link said in shock as he looked over to the soldiers who taken off their helmets and sat on the floor in pain.

"Worry not, they'll be fine."

He curiously pondered, "Your Highness, if this was a test, how did I do?"

"As previously mentioned, you have exceeded my expectations. I believe you've done more than passed, Link. Hyrule is lucky to have you around." Daphnes explained, "You are all dismissed. Get some rest."

All the soldiers stood up and saluted, along with Link and Nigma. Impa bowed and Zelda nodded, then everyone left the room in an orderly fashion.

* * *

Link, Zelda, and Impa all sat in Zelda's room, sitting and trying to replenish the energy that they've lost during the events of the test.

"Impa, you were really scary, you know that?" Said Zelda.

"It's not often I can do things like that, so I decided to get really into my role."

"You know, I think you were giving me subtle clues about your identity when you were confronting me in my room."

"You're smart, honey. I was hoping you wouldn't figure out who I was before I took you away."

"Man... that test wasn't even a test!" Link randomly blurted, "It was more like a _trial_."

"I agree. When Daphnes told me what I had to do, I was really surprised that he wanted to do something to severe."

"I'm not going to lie, though. When I was fighting, It was... rejuvenating in a way; I've never fought an army of enemies by myself before."

"By the way, Link." Impa began, "That spin attack you did in the throne room, have you done it before?"

"I mean, I've done spin attacks before, but none of them have ever been this powerful."

"You know, your sword had a faint glow as you raised it in the air before doing your attack."

"Yeah, I noticed it too. It hasn't done that before. Weird, huh?"

"Hey, speaking of weird things..." Zelda interrupted.

Impa and Link both gave their attention to the Princess.

"Impa, If I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone... But something weird happened today before Link came and fought you."

"What happened, Princess?"

"While I was panicking while I was a hostage in the throne room, I cried for Link in my mind, and he... answered."

"What?..." Impa said in astonishment.

"Yeah, It's true!" Link added, "I was able to answer her, and hear her reply."

"Really? I have to witness this!"

"Alright, we should test it." Zelda suggested.

"How?" Impa asked.

"Hmm..." Link pondered, "Oh! I got it! Princess, stand at the opposite side of the room and I'll whisper to Impa what I'm going to say to you, and once you hear what I say, repeat it out loud."

"Oh! That's a good idea!" She agreed before standing up and walking over to the opposite side of the room.

"Ready, Impa?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"Impa's stupid." He whispered to Impa.

_"Impa's stupid."_

"Excuse m-"

"Impa's stupid!" Zelda yelled, covering her mouth the moment she realized what Link said.

"_Ha ha._ _V__ery funny._" Impa sarcastically huffed.

"See? We weren't lying!" Zelda said in excitement as she made her way over.

"What kind of amazing power is this?" Impa asked out loud.

"I really have no idea. We just figured it out today." Link explained.

"How surreal... I'm speechless." The Sheikah stated.

"Oh, since we're still on this topic... Link, take out your ocarina." Zelda commanded.

Link took it out from one of his pockets, "Sure."

"Play the song you played for me that one night." She requested, "Impa, listen well."

Impa nodded, and Link began playing, reciting the exact same song he showed Zelda.

"Zelda's Lullaby?" Impa said, "Did you teach him that, Princess?"

"Honestly, no..." Zelda began, "He told me he could play the ocarina, so I asked him to play a song for me, and he played my lullaby."

"Where did you learn it, Link?" Impa asked in awe.

"I actually learned it from a dream." Link began, "I was in a castle looking for a Princess. I found the Princess but I don't remember anything she said to me, but when I was about to leave, a woman in a jumpsuit stopped me and taught me a song, which ended up being 'Zelda's Lullaby'."

"Hmm, how odd..."

"I agree." Link concluded.

_"That dream sounds like part of the legendary Hero of Time's journey as a child before getting sealed away for seven years..." _Impa thought.

"How is that even possible?" Zelda added.

_"Brute force is as great of a power as the power within. There must be an equilibrium between these two opposing forces in order to coexist." _Impa remembered, before her eyes popped open.

"Zelda, Link, meet me at the stables in ten minutes. I need to take you two somewhere."

* * *

**A/N: Mission complete! This chapter was full of crazy stuff, huh? :3**

**I know I'm not updating frequently like I did before, but I don't always have free time to write, so please bear with me :$.**

**[**Thanking The Reviewers**]**

**whitworth5274: **I found it funny too! I'm glad you enjoyed it ^^.

**Guest: **Aw kicking Link in the face is mean x].

**Dakota: **I hope I didn't disappoint :o. And yes, I do know Game grumps; I'm a fan of them! I actually really like Danny :o. And aww thank you so much! ^^

**Kakashi'sRubiMoon: **Aw thank you! And my little sister loves Sailor Moon! When she found out her first name and middle name were used on the show she went crazy :3.

**Skydragon74193: **The amount of chapters isn't final yet, but there is still more to go :o. And yes, yes it :3.

**V0ID115: **Yes, yes there will be lemons! Don't you worry about that ;). And oh gosh if you re-read the story you'll see how bad my writing was when I first started this story :$$$.

**Andrew227: **There are some things that I haven't decided yet for my story, but I'll take that into consideration ^^.

**mariofanboy233: **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3.

**explodingbunnies52: **You're welcome! And aww, I missed all my readers too (:

**Grey: **Oh gosh that's so flattering! I hope you and your sister enjoy this ^^.

**Mario011701: **Wow, thank you so much! :$. And the last part of your review made me laugh x].

**RageMuffinz: **Heya Rage! You've been with me since the beginning, and yes, it's really been awhile :o. Thank you for your review and it was nice hearing from you again! ^^

**Guest: **고맙습니다! 한국어 조금 할 수있어요. ㅋ ㅋ :3.

**Johny Olde: **Of course I'm gonna continue! Don't worry about the erotic stuff, there will be plenty; I will take care of it ^^. Malon is pretty naughty too, isn't she? :o. Thank you!

**Barretx: **Aww thank you that's so thoughtful! I hope you enjoyed this story ^^.

**Assasindonkey004: **Oh my, thank you so much! I truly appreciate it :3. And I can't spoil the ending! Sorry :o

**Also, special thanks to: EricTheRed4444, Nintendoes Gamer, TwilghtPrincessZelink4ever, Power Of Din, Miss Princess Zelda, Ellise, Valkyrja, Feetxcx, Guest, Robt58, RupeeGal15, zcdragon64, Steven, BRUCE, Fan, xWedxgeex, narashi1000, DrewLark, swag man, Yaaaaayy, Kinnix Wolf, melody, &amp; Matt3941!**

***** Just because I don't leave a reply to your review, doesn't mean I don't read it or appreciate it any less! *****

**Thank you all who've reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I would highly appreciate it if you left me a word before you leave :d.**

**Where's Impa going to take Zelda and Link? And more importantly, why? Find out next chapter! So tune in, okay? :3.**

**Much love, see ya next time! ^^ :***


	21. Awakening

**A/N: Greetings and salutations my fellow readers! I'm back! I'm sorry I don't update quickly... As much as I want to write, I'm not always home; it's summer! But I plan to keep writing this story until completion! :o**

**Without further ado, the twenty-first chapter of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: 20 chapters ago I stated that I don't own the Legend of Zelda, and that still hasn't changed!**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

_~ **21** ~_

**Awakening**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_"Tomorrow is the big day!" The woman rejoiced, "Another milestone in Sheikah Tribe history."_

_"Yes, and a_ _good milestone at that. Also,__ our numbers has been on a decline with not many of us left, and it is an honour for our tribe to do something like this again." The man added._

_"Sweetheart, are you excited?" The Sheikah woman asked._

_"Kind of." The sixteen year old Sheikah beauty responded._

_"Impa, baby," Her mother called as she cupped Impa's face, "why is your face filled with fear and insecurity?"_

_"I don't know, it's just a lot to take in." She replied, "Aren't you two sad that you won't see me a lot anymore?"_

_Her father made his way towards them and joined the conversation, "Of course we are; in fact, we're extremely sad that we won't be able to see you __everyday. But having our daughter serve as Princess Zelda's attendant and protector gives us closure on the warrior you're becoming."_

_"As much as we'd like to keep you here, this is an opportunity given to only one Sheikah whenever a Princess of the Royal Family is born into the world. And the only the best warrior in our tribe is chosen. And as of right now, that's you." Her mother added._

_"Now Impa, you should spend this day relaxing and having some fun. You need to prepare yourself for tomorrow." Her father concluded._

_"Okay, I will."_

_"Oh, one more thing." Her mom added._

_Impa stopped all movements and waited for her mother to continue._

_"We're very proud of you, Impa. At least one of our kids is living life well."_

_Her expression sulked slightly, "Thanks mom, thanks dad."_

_Her parents just smiled at her as they watched her leave the house. There was no way the young Sheikah could spend this day having fun. Sure, everyone thought she was extremely beautiful and talented and wanted to interact with her, but she had too much on her mind to even think about having fun._

_ Lost in deep thought, Impa found herself walking out of Old Kakariko and entering the current Kakariko village, then out of the current Kakariko village and into Hyrule Field. Who would have thought Impa the Shadow Dancer would walk aimlessly on a path, not paying attention where she was going. However, regardless of how spaced out she was, every unorthodox sound she heard caught her attention._

_Quite some time has passed, but the next thing she knew, she was at the entrance of the Faron Province._

_"I aimlessly traveled from the Eldin Province to the Faron province... wow. Well, since I'm already here, I might as well take a look around."_

_That being said, the Sheikah walked into the Province with a smile. If she was going to do something today, she was happy it was exploring. She was fascinated by the beauty of the gorgeous nature. Time has been anything but good to Old Kakariko, also known as 'The Hidden Village'; the houses were solely made of wood and it lacked sufficient soils for plant growth, leaving the almost forgotten village quite unappealing. However, despite the lack of nature around the village, the remaining Sheikah were somewhat content with their village being almost forgotten. Being a tribe that strives in working in the shadows, not being seen is key to their success._

_The young lady continued making her journey south, soon entering the Ordona Province. By this time, it was deep into the afternoon, with evening coming in a __few hours._

_"I wish I brought some food..." She cried, lightly rubbing her grumbling stomach in a circular motion._

_The feeling of hunger suddenly subsided as the most naturally beautiful thing she has ever seen caught her eye; a very shallow pool of water engulfing the soft-sounding waters of the slow, wide waterfall, surrounded by trees, grass, flowers, and sand._

_"Wow..." Impa chirped in complete awe as she slowly opened the gates and stepped into the Ordon Spring, taking off her sandals and walking barefoot on the white sand, enjoying the feeling of the grains of sand between her toes._

_Eyeing the pool of water ahead of her, she elegantly made her way to the pool and tipped her big toe in, checking the temperature._

_She smiled, "Oh, it's warm."_

_Taking advantage of her discovery, the current fiercest Sheikah warrior in existence pranced around the waters, enjoying the freedom she had left before she was sent to care for the young Princess Zelda. However, her moments of being alone came to an end when a sudden bright, shining ball of light shimmered from the surface of the pool, slowly rising upwards._

_Impa was shocked; not once has she seen something so peculiar in her life. Unanticipatedly, a glowing deity which arguably took the form of a goat quickly appeared with the glowing ball shimmering between its horns._

_"What the?!" She screamed, falling butt-first into the water._

_"Oh, brave youth... I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of gods. I am Ordona."_

_"O-oh, um..." Impa stuttered, standing up from the water and fixing her garments._

_"Please, make yourself comfortable." The Spirit requested._

_Impa nodded in surprise and fear, stepping out of the water grabbing her sandals, then took a seat on the sand._

_"So, um, Ordona," Impa began, "I don't know how to ask this-"_

_"I sense that you seek why I am appearing in front of you, correct?"_

_Impa nodded and grinned awkwardly.  
_

_"Young Sheikah, what is your name?" Ordona asked._

_"Impa, sir, um, Your Highness?"_

_"Please, there is no need to use any form of honorific."_

_"Ah, sorry..." Impa apologized, "So why are you appearing in front of me, then?..."_

_"From generation to generation, the Sheikah Tribe has always been tied to Hyrule's Royal Family; protecting the lives of the Royal Family until and after death. Though currently at peace, the land of Hyrule was not always peaceful. Shortly before the widely known Hero Of Time was was left in the Kokiri Forest, Hyrule was at war with itself. After the knowledge of the sacred grove and the legendary wish-granting Triforce within it was discovered, various tribes and races sought its power and relentlessly fought to obtain such force. Many Sheikahs fought on the King's side and lost their lives for the victory of the Royal Family." The deity explained, "I will not divulge all the details, for it is not of importance at this moment. But you, Impa, are aware of this, correct?" _

_"Yes, I am aware. I have been educated about this matter during my training."_

_"You, Sheikah, have been chosen to protect this generation's Princess Zelda, correct?"_

_"Yes." Impa replied, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but all this information doesn't answer why you're appearing before me..."_

_"There are many tales of the Princess of Destiny and her Hero, from the Chosen Hero Of The Goddess who resided in the sky to the Hero Of Time who resided in the legendary Kokiri Forest, along with the forgotten hero who saved Termina. During each of those eras, excluding the forgotten hero, the Princess of Destiny and her Hero have always had to deal with adversity."_

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying? That this generation's Princess Zelda will have to deal with some sort of adversity like her ancestors did?..." Impa concluded in complete shock._

_"This generation's chosen one has not been discovered yet, but I am positive fate will cross your paths."_

_"Are you saying the Princess of Destiny that I'm going to meet tomorrow has fate with someone I haven't even met yet, who will come together to face some sort of adversity?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What kind of battle will happen? Who is the evil one?"_

_"Evil is not contained in a single entity, for every living being has evil within. The people of good and evil are separated by those who control the evil within, and those who let the evil within control them.__"_

_"Oh come on, do you really have to give me riddles and subtle hints at a time like this?"_

_"Dearest Impa, I am appearing before you as merely a messenger of the Golden Goddesses. I do not have the answers you seek."_

_"You said I'm going to cross paths with the chosen hero of this generation, what am I supposed to do when I find him?" She curiously asked, slipping her sandals back on her feet._

_"You must bring the Princess of Destiny and the Chosen Hero to this spring."_

_"Okay, I guess." Impa concluded, "How am I supposed to know I've met the 'chosen hero' when I meet him?"_

_"Light and dark, day and night, balance arises from contrast. Brute force is as great of a power as the power within. There must be an equilibrium between these two opposing forces in order to coexist."_

_"What?..."_

_"That is all the time I have, Sheikah. I bid you farewell and the best of luck. Raise Princess Zelda to the best of your ability." The Light Spirit of the Ordon Province concluded as his figure began to disintegrate, leaving nothing but particles of light which soon turned into nothing._

_Impa sighed, "Oh Nayru. What has become of my destiny?"_

_Now more confused as she was before she entered the Ordon Spring, Impa decided to journey a little longer before heading home. She continued to walk, but sensed a presence._

_"I know someone is here, show yourself, right now!" Impa forcefully commanded, preparing to unsheathe her kunai knives._

_"Your senses have improved, my darling Impa." A mysterious woman complimented, stepping out of the shadows._

_"No way..." Impa replied in awe, standing up straight and getting out of her battle stance._

_The woman smiled, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"_

_Impa smiled back, "You're right, it has... But why are you here?"_

_"I had something I had to take care of in this province." The other Sheikah vaguely replied, "But the real question is why are you here?"_

_"I have a lot of things on my mind."_

_"You're going to start raising Princess Zelda starting tomorrow, aren't you?" _

_"Yes, how did you know?" Impa replied, "You haven't been in the village for a long time now."_

_The woman giggled, "I'm a Sheikah just like you. You know as much as I do about knowing things and finding things out."_

_"Ah, you're right. How could I forget?"_

_Suddenly the woman walked up to Impa and pulled her into a hug, causing both women to fight tears from slipping down their eyes._

_"_I've really missed you; _I'm sorry our meeting has to be short, " The Sheikah admitted, "but I have somewhere I need to be."_

_"I've missed you too." Impa replied, wiping the tears from her eyes._

_The woman giggled, "Look at us, we would never cry even if we got injured by a weapon or another warrior. But look at us now, wiping tears from our eyes from a simple meeting."_

_"You're right." She admitted, followed by a slight chuckle, "We were an inseparable duo, so I wouldn't have expected anything less."_

_"You're growing up wonderfully, Impa. I'm so proud of you." She admitted, placing one hand on Impa's shoulder._

_"Will we ever see each other again?" Impa asked as the woman began to walk away from her._

_"Yes, we will." The woman replied as she turned her head around, "One day I know we'll meet again."_

_And just like that, the Sheikah disappeared._

_Impa wiped her eyes and fixed her posture, wanting to spend as much of her free time in this province as much as possible, but soon stopped at the sight of a young boy waiting patiently under a tree._

_"I wonder what he's doing here." She wondered, "maybe I should talk to him and see if he's alone or not..."_

_However, while making her way to the young boy, she heard the sounds of a man who she thought was his father coming his direction and quickly blended in with the shadows._

_She watched as the man spoke to the boy who looked only around five years of age for a bit, then watched as the two stood up and made their way where what she thought would be their __home._

_"At least that boy wasn't alone. But maybe it's time I go home too."_

* * *

"Hey, Link." Zelda called while walking to the stable with Link.

"Yeah?"

"You know this whole test thing that my father has just pulled?"

"Um yeah, I mean, I lived it." He cheekily replied.

"Doesn't it, you know, make you feel, I don't know, angry?"

"Well," He began, "I do think that it was a little too much, but I understand where he's coming from; not everyday does someone get two jobs in one day, with one being to protect the King's daughter."

"But what about all the lives he put at stake?! Those men that you fought and taken down, you beat them with no remorse and a hunger for vengeance. What if you killed one of them?"

"I've never killed anyone before, Princess; I don't fight to kill." He reassured.

"Under the given circumstances, would you really not kill _anyone_?" She ranted, "Tell me, if someone in there relentlessly persisted in getting in your way to save me, would you have killed him if not fatally injure him?"

He stayed silent for a moment, sighed, then slowly nodded his head.

"Do you see what I'm saying? How could he put such innocent lives at risk?"

"I really don't know, Princess." Link replied.

"And Impa! She wasn't very gentle with me at all!" She blurted, "And not to mention she commanded a whole group of men to attack you, and it didn't seem like they were taking it lightly."

"Yeah, that's why I had to get rid of them."

"And you!" She added, pointing at him while they were walking, "You were an inch away from slicing Impa's neck."

"That was the best thing to do so she wouldn't be able to escape my grasp..."

"Don't you see how out of hand something like that could get? You or Impa could have gotten injured!"

"But we're both okay-"

"That's not the point, Link!" She interrupted, "My father put a lot of people's lives at risk this night. He's just lucky everyone turned out just fine... except for the soldiers who will feel sore in the morning."

Link just kept walking, keeping his mouth shut as she continued to lecture. Though the rest of the journey to the stable doors was short, it felt like an eternity to him as he listened to Zelda continue to vent without any breaks.

He opened the door and saw a panting Impa and a saddled up Epona.

"Are you okay, Impa?" Link asked.

"I just had a fight... with a horse." She replied, "And I almost lost."

Link chuckled, "She's nothing if not a fighter."

"Impa," Zelda interrupted, "Could you, ever so kindly soundproof the walls this stable for second please?"

Using her Sheikah magick, Impa successfully soundproofed the walls.

"Why, Princess?" She asked.

Ignoring her question, she turned to Link, "Link, bring Epona outside and wait there."

"Yes, Princess." He replied, quickly taking Epona's reigns and took her outside, shutting the door behind him.

Link waited patiently as he stroked Epona's mane and spoke to her like he did when he was in Ordon, but Zelda and Impa were taking quite long in the stable, just what are they doing in there?

He slowly took a few steps to the door, and opened it slightly.

"FU-"

Before Zelda could finish that word, he quickly shut the door and ran back to Epona.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea." He concluded.

A few moments later, Zelda opened the door with a smile on her face, "Sorry Link, I was just letting out some steam; it took longer than I thought it would."

_"I'll bet."_ Link thought, feeling slightly frightened.

Impa walked out right after, holding a white horse's reigns, "Goddess Din, Zelda. I know you refrain from using regal speech only when talking to people you are really close to, but I really need to put a filter on your mouth; I didn't even know you knew that many curse words."

"I'm a Princess full of surprises." She replied with a cheeky grin.

Link mounted Epona while Zelda decided to double ride with Impa, since she was embarrassed by their erotic encounter earlier. Impa led the way with Link trailing close behind her.

"Impa." Zelda called.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Since I couldn't see for most of the test, what exactly happened?"

Impa chuckled, "The story is a little bit long."

"Well, is where we're going far?" Link asked.

"It's not far, but it's not close either." She vaguely replied.

"Well, then I guess we have time for a story while we travel, then." He concluded.

"Alright, so I guess I'll let you two know what the exact plan was since it went perfectly: Kafei was in on the whole thing, so once he left to Lake Hylia to pick you two up, I transformed myself using my Sheikah Magick abilities. Well I didn't really transform, it's more like I covered myself up with a face mask and altered the sound of my voice. After that I just waited in your room until you two returned to the castle. Kafei entered the castle first, telling Link he had to take care of something in the castle, which was to let two messengers notify King Daphnes and myself that you two have returned. The third messenger then came up to Link and told him that the King wanted to see him, and since I didn't know what 'mission' His Majesty had for me, I told you I didn't know if I'd be home. That actually helped a lot, because I knew you would go upstairs and look for me.

"Then you came to your room all flustered for reasons which I will figure out later, but that was the beginning of my role. I took a picture of Link from the book of soldiers which Zelda's father keeps, and used that as a threat so you'd come with me quietly. If you failed to oblige with my request, King Daphnes told me to swiftly and painlessly knock you out. Luckily for me, I didn't have to do anything like that to you.

"So after gagging you and bringing you around the castle, I intentionally brought you to the place where a group of guards were strategically placed. They acted really well, seeming like they really wanted to get you back. So I acted all cute and evil, but all I did was count to three with my free hand, and once I got to three, they all just dropped to the floor and laid there until told otherwise by King Daphnes. At that point, all I did was lead you to the throne room and wait for Link to make his way there.

"Queen Leina and Nigma had the simplest role, just to stay out of sight. King Daphnes' job was to make you think that your 'mission' was something that had nothing to do with what was about to happen, then get interrupted by Kafei at the right time, who listened at the door to hear His Majesty speak. When Kafei let you know what happened with Zelda, we knew you'd rush to the throne room. We all know what happened after."

"That was a well thought out plan." Link complimented.

"Well thought out? Yes. Completely outrageous? Even more so." Zelda rebottled.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to let go of this eventually." Impa explained, "Nobody was injured."

"I will when I feel like it." She retorted.

Impa smirked, _"What a baby."_

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"A place you're familiar with." She vaguely replied.

"A place Link is familiar with?" Zelda intervened.

"Yes."

"What about me?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I don't think you're completely familiar with that place."

"Why not?"

"You haven't known me for nearly as long as you've known Zelda, but we're going to a place I'm familiar with?"

Impa's expression began to sulk while listening to the Princess and the Hylian Knight bombard her with questions like annoying children.

"Why not a place I'm familiar with?"

"Why a place I'm familiar with?"

"Yeah and you haven't told us why we're going there... wherever it is we're going."

"So why are we going-"

"Will you two be quiet?!" Impa exploded, "You'll know where we're going when we get there."

"Well duh." Link cheekily blurted.

Zelda pouted, "Well you don't have to be so mean about it, _Impa_."

"Princess, are you okay? You seem more sensitive than usual." The concerned Sheikah asked.

Zelda sighed, "Today's been... _extremely_ eventful..."

"Mmm, I see. Well you can close your eyes and rest until we get there; Link and I will stay awake."

The Princess didn't respond with words, just placing her head on Impa's back as she back hugged her.

"What exactly happened today, Link?" Impa whispered as they rode alongside each other.

"Nothing." Link lied, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, fine." She responded, giving up.

_"I'll get it out of Zelda eventually."_

"Hold on, are we going to Ordona?" He whispered, recognizing the route Impa was taking.

"A place you're familiar with, which Zelda is not. Yes, we're going to the Ordona Province."

"At this time of night? Nobody will be awake."

"Which is exactly why we're going right now."

"Why are we going right now?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain this with words, which is why you'll just have to wait and see."

Respecting Zelda's condition, Impa and Link spent the relaxing ride in silence, with the only noises being the sounds their horses' hooves as they touched the ground and the sounds of the night. He was filled with nostalgia as they passed through the Faron Province, soon entering the Ordona Province which once was his home. All of a sudden he began to get curious about his past, since Ordon Village wasn't his first home, rather, it was his second... But it was the only home he remembered.

The thought slipped his mind as Impa came to a stop, right in front of the Ordon Spring.

"The Ordon Spring?..." Link asked.

"Yeah, the Ordon Spring." Impa replied, "Princess, wake up. We're here."

"Mmm, what?" She groggily responded, lifting her head from Impa's back.

"We're here." Link repeated.

They all dismounted their horses while Impa pushed the gate open, entering the Spring one at a time.

"This is like our first date." Link whispered to Zelda wearing a smirk.

Zelda chuckled, "Yeah, except Impa's taking Ilia's place, getting in the way of everything."

"Just because I'm not looking at you, doesn't mean I can't hear you." She growled, "Now be quiet."

"Sorry." They replied in unison, watching Impa as she approached the pool of water.

"Come." She beckoned to the pair, waiting patiently.

As soon as they stood beside her, she attempted to call the spirit.

"Um, Ordona, hi, it's me, Impa." Impa called, sounding unconfident with her attempt.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Be quiet Link, let her do what she's trying to do." Zelda nagged.

"Yeah, uh, last time I saw you you didn't tell me how to contact you again so..."

With Impa's half-assed attempt to summon the spirit, the familiar glowing ball of light rose from the surface of the pool, with Ordona quickly appearing.

Both the Princess and her knight screamed in unison, falling on their rears, but quickly standing back up.

"Ah, Impa. it has been a long time, has it not?" Ordona greeted.

Impa grinned, "Almost thirteen years."

"Um excuse me, 'Ordona'..." Zelda interrupted, "What's going on?..."

"Princess Zelda, the Princess Of Destiny. Hello, I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of gods. I am Ordona"

Zelda grabbed one of Impa's arms feeling slightly scared, "Hello, Ordona."

"Impa, is this the one you believe to be the chosen one?" The light spirit asked.

She looked over to Link, "Yes, I do believe that this one is the reincarnation of the chosen one."

"What? Chosen for what?" Link asked in pure confusion.

"Princess of Destiny, are you aware of your roots?" He asked, ignoring Link's question.

"My roots?" She replied, "What do you mean?"

"The truth about your heritage, Princess Zelda." Ordona explained, "From the beginning."

"I've learned about my ancestors, but not everything..." She replied.

"I see. I shall explain, but not in complete detail. You see, a very long time ago, a crack surfaced upon the earth and the Demon King Demise and his multitude of his demonic subordinates surfaced from the crevis. With his lust for power, Demise wanted to claim the world as his own. He gathered an army of monsters and launched an attack on the land known as "The Surface", relentlessly murdering innocent lives and burning the once beautiful nature for the sole purpose of taking the legendary Triforce from The Goddess Hylia.

"Her Grace gathered the rest of the living men and women and with the power of the Triforce, she sent them skyward to separate them from the hell beneath them. Hylia, along with the rest of the five races who still lived on the surface, went to war with The Demon King. However, one man did not go skyward, secretly staying behind. That man was none other than Hylia's chosen one. Fighting alongside Hylia, Her Grace's chosen one fought with courage no other living man ever had. Her Grace, Her chosen one, and the rest of the five races went to war with The Demon King and was victorious, but came with great sacrifice. The man who stayed on the surface sacrificed his life for Her Grace in battle, for reasons which were crucial to Her Grace's victory. She sealed Demise away, bringing peace once again to the land.

"During the long, vigorous battle, Hylia suffered grave injuries and knew that the seal would not hold against Demise's power forever, and had no other choice but to give up her divine power and her immortal form, transferring her soul to the body of a mortal so that the Triforce which was created by the goddesses but could never be used, could some day be used. To ensure that the Triforce did not fall into the wrong hands, she separated them into three pieces; Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The pieces of the Triforce of wisdom will only reside in the reincarnation of the Goddess, the Triforce of courage will only reside in the being who contains the same courage Her Grace's chosen one had, and the Triforce of power will only reside to a being who is represented by power alone. Giving up her immortal form, Her Grace was one day reincarnated as 'Zelda', daughter of Gaepora, who resided in-"

"Skyloft..." Zelda added in realization, finishing the sentence.

"I see that you have some knowledge of this matter." Ordona complimented.

"Yes, but I was unaware of Hylia's actions." She replied.

"Hey, um, Ordona." Link called, "That man who stayed on 'The Surface' and fought alongside The Goddess Hylia's side, why did he do it?"

"Hylia's chosen one was the man who She secretly loved, but could not act upon it, because She was an immortal deity whose purpose was to protect the land and he was none other than a generic mortal."

"Hylia... loved him?" Zelda morosely asked.

"Yes, Her Grace loved him." Ordona answered, "Very much so indeed. But their love was forbidden."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Link curiously asked.

"Young one, what is your name?" The light spirit asked.

"Link."

"Link, remove your left gauntlet and lift your hand up, palm facing you." Ordona requested.

He was confused but followed Ordona's request anyway, removing his gauntlet and lifting his hand. Suddenly, a golden glow emitted from his left hand and another glow emitted from Zelda's right hand, leaving them both in awe along with Impa.

"Yes, there is no doubt the power of the chosen one resides within you."

"Link, did you have any idea you had this?" Impa asked in shock after awhile of being silent.

"No," Link replied, turning his hand around to look at the glowing Triforce, "honestly, I thought it was just a birthmark because it wasn't shaped like a triforce." He honestly replied as the Triforce on his and Zelda's hands stopped glowing.

Impa grabbed Link's hand and observed it herself, figuring out that he wasn't lying; the shape on the dorsal of his hand wasn't shaped like the Triforce, rather, it showed a very vague border of the inside of the Triforce.

"You three, step forth into my Spring." He commanded.

Impa, Zelda, and Link all followed his order and walked into the pool of water, soon beginning to emanate a glowing aura around their bodies.

"Look at your awakened forms."

The trio took a moment to look at themselves and see how different they look compared to as they did before; Link's hair turned blonde and now had a full chain mail over his long-sleeved undershirt, with a leather belt over his forest green tunic and his dark beige breeches with dark brown high combat boots. He also had a single steel pauldron on his left shoulder. His new look was topped off with fingerless blue gauntlets with leather vambraces that matched the colour of his boots.

Zelda's hair also turned blonde, but her appearance changed dramatically; On her torso, she now had less broad gold pauldrons on both shoulders which was connected by a chain with large pendant that resembled the wings on the Royal Family insignia. On her arms she wore purple forearm sleeves which were covered by golden metal vambraces. The Princess of Hyrule's dress had a purple bodice with dark purple shorts, covered by an open front full length gradient pink and white skirt with a banner hanging from the open frontal region. Along with her dress, Zelda now had a breastplate covering both breasts, a pair of tassets which the ends of the banner connected to, and gold greaves that covered her knees along with thigh high purple leg sleeves.

If there was a competition about who's appearance changed the most, the winner would without a doubt be Impa. Though her hair stayed in the same long, high ponytail style, her skin tone was no longer tanned and now matched the skin tone of Zelda, plus her hair colour went from blonde to white. She now had a blue, single strap jumpsuit with a bandage bra and a breastplate with the Skeikah Tribe symbol on it, covering only one breast. She had steel rerebraces on each arm, she wore loose breeches and a tasset around her waist which was held by a belt trimmed with orange rope in the middle, with two orange feathers dangling from the trim. On her shins she had shynbalds. And on her feet, she wore sandals. Impa was also given a black cloak around her neck and a sheathed naginata on her back.

"Wow, amazing..." Zelda said in awe, "I look beautiful..."

"Other than my hair, nothing really changed, honestly." Link added, "But I like addition of this shoulder thing."

"What the... I look like a completely different person." Impa concluded.

"Wait, Ordona. Does that mean I have some sort of 'destiny' connected to Princess Zelda?" Link asked.

"In a way, yes." Ordona answered.

"What kind of destiny?" Zelda asked.

"I've explained this to Impa thirteen years ago." Ordona replied, "You see, there are many tales of the Princess of Destiny and her Hero, from the Chosen Hero Of The Goddess who resided in the sky to the Hero Of Time who resided in the legendary Kokiri Forest. During each of those eras, the Princess of Destiny and her Hero have always had to deal with adversity. However, even though the reincarnation of Hylia and the reincarnation of the chosen one reunited, not once were they able to be together, though their feelings for each other resurfaced every time."

"Where are you going with this..." Impa asked.

"The reincarnation of Hylia and the chosen one are destined to meet, but the fate of their love not once prevailed, because it has been forbidden since Her Grace was in her Goddess form."

Both Link and Zelda looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Chosen one, do you have strong feelings for the Princess?" Ordona asked.

Link confidently nodded his head, "Stronger than strength itself."

"And you, Princess of Destiny. What are your feelings for this mortal?"

Zelda stayed quiet for a short moment, recovering from her blushing face, "I've never felt happier in my entire life."

Impa smiled genuinely, _"My baby girl is growing up.__"_

"Then destiny has been fulfilled once again." Ordona concluded.

"Is that the only reason why you wanted me to bring them here?" The now fair-skinned Sheikah asked.

"Not entirely."

"What else, then?"

"An opportunity to change fate."

Zelda furrowed a brow, "What fate, exactly?"

"The fate of the love between Hylia and the Chosen One."

"I see..." Link interrupted, "Her Grace and the one She loved were never able to pursue a life together because their love has been deemed forbidden since the beginning of time, so this is a chance to change that fate?"

"Exactly, Link. However, this is not part of either of your destinies, so at any point if feelings falter between either of the two of you, then there is no need to continue."

"I understand now," Said Impa, "So this is like an optional path of life that these two can take, which can be pursued or halted at any time until death."

"Precisely." Ordona replied, "However, note that changing fate is not an easy task; there will be countless hardships ahead which will often be tedious to overcome."

"Regardless of any hardships, I will take this opportunity to change fate." Link concluded with confidence evident in his voice.

Zelda looked over to her man and grinned cutely, "I will take this opportunity to change fate."

"So be it. I wish the best of luck to the both of you." Ordona concluded, "You've done well, Impa. Very well."

And with that, the light spirit vanished away, leaving balls of light behind which soon dimmed into nothing.

"Who would've thought that this would happen..." Link blurted.

Zelda sighed, "And I thought this day couldn't get any more eventful..."

"Well, at least this event gives us even more assurance about our relationship." Link consoled.

"Yeah, you're right. I feel more confident about our relationship now." Zelda added, linking arms with him.

"I look like this and these two look like that?" Impa mumbled to herself.

"Impa, are you okay?" Zelda asked as the pair walked towards her.

"No. This isn't fair." She whined.

Zelda giggled, "Mommy, in the thirteen years you've raised me I've never seen you like this. What's wrong?"

"Look at me! My hair is white! I look old!" Impa cried.

The Princess looked at her hair, "Yes, it may be white, but you actually look really beautiful and younger than you did before!"

"Really?... Don't lie." The sudden insecure Sheikah replied.

"Yeah, you're the most beautiful grandmother I've ever seen." Link joked with a chuckle.

Zelda looked over to him and instantly flicked his temple with her free hand, "Stupid."

"Oh that's it!" Impa growled, unsheathing her naginata.

"Ow! Sorry, sorry! I'm just kidding!" Link cried, "Put down your weapon!"

Impa huffed and sheathed the naginata, "You're lucky Zelda is holding onto you."

"I thought you never cared what other people thought about you." Said Link.

"Yeah, but that was before I was given the hair colour of an elderly woman!"

"Don't be so worried, you look pretty cool." He complimented.

"Yeah, and don't forget beautiful and fierce." Zelda added.

"You're not just saying that because I raised you, right?" Impa asked.

"Of course not!" Zelda reassured, "You are very pretty."

"Well, I guess if the Princess of Hyrule believes I'm beautiful, then I really must be." Impa concluded.

"Hey, what about my opinion?" Link blurted.

"Eh." Impa retorted.

"Touchè." Link replied, grinning.

"Come on, let's go home." Zelda requested before yawning, "I'm sleepy."

* * *

***** IMPORTANT: **Since fan fiction is non-canon to the real Legend of Zelda franchise (obviously), I tweaked the history a little for my own liking. So if part of it doesn't match, please don't pester me about it *******

**A/N: Ouuu, the three of them have an appearance change! Can anyone guess how they look like now? If you can't, well, that's okay too. Need help imagining Impa? Google her concept art! It'll pop up :3**

**[**Thanking The Reviewers**]**

**ShadowMark3: **Yes, telepathy is the word! And haha I don't think she could do that to her father :o

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Oops, this chapter didn't happen in the sacred grove. But maybe they'll end up there in the future, maybe not ;).

**mariofanboy233: **I can't give away anything yet, but I'm sure I won't disappoint you! Thank you for understanding ^^.

**Dakota: **Thank you so much! I'm so flattered ^^.

**Whitworth5274: **Thank you! I'm glad you noticed the references :3.

**Johnny Olde: **I'm glad it satisfied your tastes! If I ever get a chance to, I'll try it out :).

**V0ID115: **Zelda had the exact same thoughts as you :o. Thank you!

**Angelalex242: **Very nice observation! But I can't give anything away yet ;).

**DarkZeta: **Thank you! Yes, I love that line too ^^. Yes, I did say I was filipino! And it's awesome to know you're one too :D.

**tobio6164: **Wow, that's very flattering! :d. Aww thank you for taking the time to make an account just to leave me a review. I'm really happy that my story made you love Impa even more! And you're right, Link is a gentleman. Oh man, if he continued they would've been in a lot of trouble! Thanks a bundle! ^^

**Sanyek: **Oh my, I'm really happy you like my story that much! But you should really sleep earlier! And don't worry, I don't plan on giving up this story :).

**BRUCE: **Aaw thank you so much! I'm sorry the updates aren't frequent, but I'm doing the best I can :o.

**Also, special thanks to: EricTheRed444, Wildfire0707, RupeeGal15, zcdragon64, TwilightPrincessZelinkforever, Power Of Din, Miss Princess Zelda, Feetxcx, xWedxgeez, Kotonoha, Matt3941, &amp; last but not least, Zeldafan455!**

***** Just because I don't leave a reply to your review, doesn't mean I didn't read it or appreciate it any less! *****

**Thank you to all who've reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I would be really happy if you left me a word before you leave ^^.**

**Took a break from cliffhangers for this chapter, so you'll have to come back to see what happens next! So tune in, okay? :3.**

**Much love, see ya next time! ^^ :*.**


	22. Family From Abroad

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! How've you been? I've missed you all! I'm updating a little faster now, aren't I? ;). This time it only took me 23 days! Though, that's still long... Plus, school is starting soon. Womp :c**

**Without further ado, the twenty-second chapter of ****_Forbidden Love_****!**

**DISCLAIMER: The owner of the Legend of Zelda franchise is a Japanese male, and I am neither Japanese or a male! :D**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion! :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

_~ **22 **~_

**Family From Abroad**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Both Zelda and Link haven't seen much of each other during the entire week after they were 'awakened' by the light spirit at the Ordon Spring. Zelda continued her lessons on things such as speaking, playing instruments, and singing. Link on the other hand had a pile of army duties he needed to fulfill after passing his test. Impa assumed that when the couple would see each other again, they'd be extremely happy. But every time they passed by each other, their conversation and interactions were quite awkward, as if they were only acquaintances. But that wasn't the only thing that was different in the castle; a lot of people didn't recognize her anymore since her skin tone and hair colour changed, so she was approached by many. Even King Daphnes and Queen Leina took time out of their day to approach her, Zelda, and Link about their sudden change in appearance. With the help of quick thinking, the Princess of Hyrule explained to her parents that their appearances changed thanks to the help of Impa's Sheikah magick.

As the Sheikah was walking alongside Zelda in a hallway, they saw Link pass by.

"Hi, Princess." Link greeted with an awkward smile, "Hey Impa."

"Hi Link." Impa replied.

"Oh, hello..." Zelda awkwardly replied, followed by a lengthy, awkward silence.

"So... I'll see you later?..." Said Link.

"O-oh! Yeah, sure. I'll um, see you later." Zelda replied, followed by the two of them beginning to walk in different directions.

Impa furrowed a brow, _"What the hell was that?"_

Impa quickly caught up with Zelda and dragged her to the nearest room and locked the door, soundproofing it after.

"Okay, spill it." Impa commanded.

"What? I don't have any beverage to tip over..." Zelda replied honestly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Princess." Impa retorted, "Tell me why you and Link have been so awkward around each other ever since we all visited the Ordon Spring."

"Link and I aren't awkward around each other." She rebottled.

"And what happened like a minute ago wasn't awkward?"

"No." Zelda answered, "Link and I aren't awkward around each other."

"You and Link are so awkward that it would be less awkward if I caught you naked trying to pee while _standing_ on the toilet bowl... again."

"It was _one_ time, okay! And I was like what, six!" Zelda protested.

"Baby, you were fourteen..."

"W-well, I was bored, okay!" She cried, "You really don't need to bring these things up!"

You and Link are so awkward around each other that it would be less awkward if I pranced around the castle wearing a skimpy dress." Impa continued, starting to have fun with metaphors, "You and Link are so awkward that it would be less awkward If I caught you touching your lady parts _again. _You and Link are _SO_ awkward that-"

Zelda couldn't take Impa's intentional annoying metaphors which for the most part embarrassed her, "Fine! Fine! We're awkward around each other! Will you please stop!"

Impa smiled, "Good girl. Now that you've admitted the truth, tell me why."

"Nothing happened." She lied.

"Really? So the only logical explanation for this awkwardness is because you and Link broke up. Hmm, well that's great! I'd love to take a turn at-"

"Impa!" Zelda furiously growled.

Impa chuckled, "Sweetheart, you can't hide anything from me; we both know it."

Zelda sighed, "Fine... but promise me you won't get mad."

She furrowed a brow, "Mad? Why would I get mad..."

"Well, on our way back home from Lake Hylia... Link and I had... an encounter in the carriage."

"An encounter? In the carriage..." Impa asked, soon understanding what Zelda meant, "Wait, what exactly did you two do?!"

"We didn't actually do it!" Zelda quickly explained, "We just kissed and he you know, touched my butt... and I ended up loving it and I was on top of him, then he was on top of me... and it felt, amazing..."

"Where are you going with this?..." Impa asked, starting to get angry.

"Well we felt extremely awkward after our encounter... and I guess since then the awkwardness stayed with us."

"So... that's it?" She quietly asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Zelda replied.

Impa nodded and quickly teleported away.

"Oh no!" Zelda cried.

_"Link where are you?! This is urgent!"_

_"Training grounds, why?" _

_"Impa's angry and I know she's coming after you! Get out of there!"_

_"Why's she mad?"_

_"Carriage ride home."_

_"You told her?!"_

_"She got it out of me! But you need to leave!"_

_"Okay I'll-ah, shit..."_

_"Is she there?" _

_"Yeah, she's coming this way. I'm sure if nobody was here she'd already have me unconscious."_

_"I'll rush over there; she might act nicer if I'm around."_

_"If you want me to live, I suggest you hurry; she's getting closer and she looks pretty angry."_

_"Okay, good luck! I'll see you at the training grounds."_

_"Thanks."_

* * *

"Lady Impa! What a surprise!" Nigma greeted.

"Hello everyone." Impa replied.

"Men! Greet Lady Impa!" Link commanded.

Everyone at the training grounds saluted, then bowed to Impa.

Impa smiled, "Thank you."

"Continue training!" Nigma added after the soldiers finished their greeting.

"What brings you here, Impa?" Link asked as Impa pulled him aside.

She smirked, "You don't know yet? I assumed the Princess would've told you already."

"Oh, that..." Link replied nervously, "Well there's no need to elaborate on that really, I'll just go to my room and think extensively about what I've done..."

"That's cute, but you're too old to just do that. You're coming with me." She informed.

Link swallowed hard, "Okay, fine... I guess..."

"Nigma," Impa called, "I'm just going to borrow Link for a few minutes. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Lady Impa! Do as you please." Nigma replied.

She smiled, thanked him, then began to drag Link along with her. However, after only taking a few steps, she saw Zelda sprinting to the training grounds.

_"Smart girl." _Impa complimented.

The Princess Ran up to the Hylian man and the Sheikah woman and came to a stop, wanting to catch her breath.

"Princess Zelda!" Nigma called in surprise.

"Men! Halt!" Link commanded.

Every soldier obeyed his command and stopped what they were doing.

"This is so awesome." Link whispered to Zelda, who smiled back at him.

"Men, bow to the future ruler of this land!" He instructed.

Every soldier, including Nigma and Link saluted to Zelda, then got down on one knee and put their right hand on their heart.

"Wow, I should come here more often." Zelda whispered.

"Like hell you will." Impa mumbled back.

"You may rise." Zelda ordered.

"Please excuse us." Impa added, getting impatient.

"Start walking." Impa commanded.

"Where?" Link asked.

"Just walk, I'll tell you where to go." She retorted.

Link nervously began to walk forward.

"You too, _Your Highness_." Impa added.

"O-oh, okay..." Zelda answered, walking beside Link.

She then brought her arm up to link arms with her boyfriend.

"Don't even think about linking arms, Princess." She scolded.

"Sorry..." Zelda apologized.

"Aw c'mon Impa why can't Zelda and I-"

"Shut up." She interrupted.

"Yes ma'am." He replied nervously.

He immediately shut his mouth.

_"Why's she so mad about it? It's not like we actually went all the way..."_

_"Yeah, well, um, I might have mentioned where you touched me..."_

_"Zelda! You really should leave certain details out of conversations!"_

_"I know, I'm sorry! But I can never lie to Impa!"_

_"It's not lying if she doesn't ask you where I touched you!"_

_"I guess you're right, Link. But I can't change that now! She's already furious."_

_"Yeah, maybe we should worry more about my life since it's about to end."_

"Zelda's room." Impa directed.

_"What do you think she's going to do, Princess?"_

_"I don't know, really... I've never had a boyfriend before."_

"Stop telepathically speaking to each other." Impa commanded.

_"How does she know that?!"_

_"I don't know!"  
_

"What did I just say?" She growled.

Link and Zelda stopped communicating and walked the rest of their short journey in complete silence, soon entering Zelda's room.

"Zelda, sit on your bed." Impa dictated, followed by Zelda immediately following her instruction, "And don't get up until I tell you to."

"So I guess I'll sit on her bed too?" Link guessed.

Impa sarcastically laughed, "No, not this time."

"Zelda, take a good look. You're about to witness what happens to someone who touches my daughter inappropriately." Impa informed before grabbing Link by his collar and holding him against the wall.

"Mom! Please don't!" Zelda cried, covering her mouth in worry for her destined lover.

"Listen, you're lucky I'm fond of you, or I'd personally end your life." Impa threatened, "But my daughter fancies you very much, and apparently you two are destined to meet and fall in love, fine by me. But I do _not_ condone anyone touching her in any way inappropriately. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Link replied, "I'm sorry."

"You better not touch my Zelda inappropriately again, or I'll kill you." Impa threatened.

"Mom!" Zelda blurted.

"Oh, so you want him to touch you inappropriately?" She asked her daughter.

"N-no!"

"No?" Link asked.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Zelda added, not trying to offend her boyfriend.

"So you do want him to touch you?"

"N-not right now... I mean..."

"Oh so you want him to touch you later? Is that it?"

"N-no! I mean, um, uh... can we please not talk about this right now?!" Zelda cried.

"Fine, then let me give you a glimpse of what will happen if you two act inappropriately." Impa concluded, taking a step back.

"What are you going to-"

Before Zelda could finish her question, Impa slapped Link across the face with her full strength.

"Ow!" Link belted as he fell to the floor and cupped his cheek, "Fuck!"

"MOM! How could you?!" Zelda screamed, running to Link and helping him stand up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sounding completely worried.

Link groaned, "I can feel the blood rush to my cheek."

"Sometimes you have to learn the hard way." Impa explained, then turned over to Link, "If I didn't like you, I would've punched you and broken your jaw instead; consider yourself lucky. I'm sorry for having to hit you, but I didn't slap you as Impa, your friend; I slapped you as Impa, Zelda's mom."

"Fair enough..." Link replied, groaning after.

"I think we have visitors." Impa stated, "Zelda, come with me."

"What about me?" Link asked.

"You can come after your cheek reaches its normal colour." Impa replied.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"You can kind of see Impa's hand print on your cheek..." Zelda said as she observed his face, "But it's really red."

"Fine. I'll wait until my face goes back to normal."

Impa nodded and took Zelda out of her room, leaving Link behind. They walked in silence and Zelda could tell that Impa was still angry at her.

"Hey... Impa. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"What's done is done." Impa concluded, "We don't have to talk about it anymore."

Zelda bit her lower lip and nodded, following Impa the rest of the way as they reached the throne room. As they both entered, she saw three people who she hasn't seen in almost six years speak to King Daphnes and Queen Leina.

"Zelda!" The woman chirped.

The teenage girl who screamed her name started running to her. Her hair was a pure tone of violet with her lipstick just a few hues higher than her hair. The dress she wore was uncannily similar to the one Zelda wore often before she was awakened, but this woman wore a cape on her back which Zelda did not. Despite all the differences in colour, this woman looked almost _exactly _the same as Zelda when it came to facial features other than her eyebrows, which were slightly thinner. If they ever decided to make their appearance completely the same, the only difference would be the other woman's voice, which was slightly higher than Zelda's. When it came to Malon, her most striking feature was her fiery red hair. But for this woman, her hair was not red, rather, her eyes were. Though she is not of Sheikah descent like Impa is, she was somehow blessed with beautiful crimson red eyes.

"Hilda!" Zelda chimed back as she ran to her cousin.

They both embraced each other and squealed, not caring about acting regal.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Hilda cried, "How long has it been?"

"Almost six years! Last time I saw you we were both twelve." Zelda replied, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!" Hilda chirped before letting go of Zelda and holding both her hands.

"Hilda, you've grown up wonderfully; you look so beautiful!" The Princess of Hyrule complimented in awe.

"I think you've grown up more beautifully than I did, Zel. You've always been prettier than I was!" The Princess of Lorule rebottled.

"You both look equally beautiful." Impa added, approaching them both, "It's like looking in a mirror."

"Impa!" Hilda happily chimed, attacking her with a hug.

"My my, Hilda. You've certainly _grown._" Impa said with a chuckle as she returned her embrace, referring to the growth of her physical _features_.

"You've changed a lot too." Hilda pointed out, "Your skin got a lot more fair, and your hair is _white_ now. You dress differently too!"

Impa's expression sulked slightly.

"Oh Impa! Don't look upset, I love your new look; you look much younger and prettier now! Without a doubt." The Lorulean Princess added.

"Thank you Hilda. I appreciate it." The Sheikah stated as they released each other, "You know, you and Zelda look _a lot_ alike."

Both Princesses took a moment to stare at each other and continued to internally compare the facial features of the other princess to the facial features of themselves. And to the greatest surprise, the similarities outweighed the differences by a large margin.

"No way..." Zelda said quietly.

"Amazing..." Hilda added, "We're both so alike!"

Just then, Link entered from the main doors of throne room rather than the back doors which Zelda and Impa entered from.

"Ah, there you are!" King Daphnes chortled as Link walked over to the four adults.

"Who's _that_?" Hilda asked no one in particular, extremely interested in what she was seeing.

"That's Link;" Impa explained, "The youngest soldier in world history to reach the highest rank in the King's army."

"At what age?" She asked.

"He is eighteen right now." Impa added.

"Like me!" Hilda whispered, biting her upper lip.

_"He's my boyfriend, back the hell up, Hilda."_ Zelda thought.

* * *

Link approached the Royal Family of Hyrule and came to a stop, saluting with perfect posture.

"Hello, young one." Leina greeted with a warm smile, "It's been awhile since I've seen you.

The Hylian Knight turned over to the Queen of Hyrule and bowed in her direction, giving Zelda's birth mother a smile.

"Link, meet my younger brother Osfala and his wife, Seres. They are the King and Queen of Lorule." King Daphnes explained.

Osfala was a the ruler of Lorule and the younger brother of King Daphnes. Unlike his older brother, Osfala was rather slender and lanky instead of spherical. His appearance and attire was rather simple for a king; His hair was long and white which was tied in a man bun, with his long bangs being parted in the middle, not covering his forehead. He wore a simple full-length lime green robe with a purple banner containing an embroidered triforce at the bottom. On his chest, he wore an ovular emerald.

Seres, his wife, compared to Queen Leina, looked simple as well, though she dressed up more than her husband. Her hair was green and styled with a bob cut hairstyle with the top of her head covered by a simple white cloche hat. Her dress was a full length baby blue one with a dark blue belt just above her hips. To top off her look, she wore a royal blue silk cloak trimmed with an expensive gold coloured silk fabric.

Link performed a ninety degree bow to the rulers of Lorule.

"Greetings and salutations, Your Majesties. I am Sir Link, one of the Grand Masters of the Hyrulean Army. Also, I am Princess Zelda's sworn protector."

"Hello, Sir Link." Osfala greeted with a nod.

"May I ask how old you are? You look quite young." Seres asked with a face of slight surprise.

"I am eighteen years of age, Your Highness." Link replied.

"Wow, very impressive; you must be extremely dependable." The Queen of Lorule complimented.

"He is undoubtedly dependable." Leina added, "He is also quite easy to speak to."

_"This can't be real. Two QUEENS from two different places are complimenting me at the same time! No way!"_

"Thank you very much, Your Majesties. I am humbled by all the compliments I've received."

Both Queen Leina and Queen Seres grinned.

"Ah, Link. From what I am hearing it seems that you are very dependable considering King Daphnes left you with the role of being his daughter's sworn protector. May I ask of you a favour?" Osfala asked.

That statement caught Link by surprise, "Yes, of course."

"Today my daughter would like to go around Castle Town and possibly purchase items from various boutiques and shops. Would it be possible for you to accompany her? Just as a precaution." The King of Lorule asked.

"Link, have you done your duties for the day?" King Daphnes asked.

"Not all of them, Your Majesty; the day is still young." Link replied honestly.

"It is not often that I do this, but for my brother, I will." Dapnes began, "I will find someone to cover your duties for today; please accompany his daughter around Castle Town as her body guard."

Link saluted, "Yes, Your Highness."

"You are dismissed, Link. Thank you." Daphnes ordered, "You may leave the castle whenever my niece is ready."

The Hylian Knight bowed to the pair of Kings and Queens, then made his way to Zelda, Impa, and Hilda.

"Ah, you made it. I forgot to tell you where we would be." Impa said with a smirk as Link approached the trio of women.

Link smirked back, "I wouldn't have known if King Daphnes didn't send a messenger and _summon_ me."

"Hi Link!" Zelda chirped.

"Hello, Princess." Link greeted, followed by a bow.

"Link, meet the Princess of Lorule." She announced, stepping aside from Hilda.

He took a long moment to stare at Zelda's cousin. The uncanny resemblance between his girlfriend and her cousin gave him a momentary shock of double ecstasy.

_"Two Zelda's at once... That's the dream."_

Snapping out of his lewd thought, Link took one of Hilda's small hands and kissed the dorsal of it.

"My most humble greetings, Princess of Lorule." Link stated.

_"How elegant. He's learning well.__"_ Impa thought. She also noticed that Zelda's body suddenly became tense.

"Sweetheart, that's a customary gesture; it has no meaning." She whispered into her daughter's ear, trying to calm her down.

"And may I ask your name?" Hilda asked, after giggling and blushing slightly.

"My name is Link, Princess." He replied.

"Oh, where are my manners!" She blurted with another giggle, "My name is Hilda Raven Nohansen-Lorule. But you can call me Raven."

"She never let _me_ call her Raven." Zelda mumbled to herself in anger.

As Princess Hilda and Link continued their small talk, the parents of her cousin came walking by.

"Oh, Hilda sweetheart," Seres called, "Link will be accompanying you on your voyage around the Castle Town marketplace; please place your trust in him."

"Really?" Both Hilda and Zelda asked in unison, turning to Link.

Link smiled and gave a quick bow to Raven.

"How enticing!" Hilda chirped, "Thank you for informing me, mother."

Her parents nodded and left the throne room with Zelda's parents. It seemed like they had something important they needed to speak about.

"So Hilda, Link is going to take you around Castle Town?" Zelda asked uncomfortably.

"Apparently so, but isn't it lovely? I can make a new friend today." Hilda replied.

_"Just as cheerful as Zelda is. Are there any distinguishable differences between these two other than the colour of their hair and eyes?" _Impa thought.

"Zellie, would you like to accompany us?" Hilda invited.

"Can I, Impa?" Zelda asked with hope.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. You're falling behind on your lessons; therefore I cannot let you accompany Princess Hilda and Link."

"Please?" Her Princess asked.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow it. That is final." Impa replied.

Zelda sighed, "Alright, I understand."

"Aw, it would've been fun if you came along, Zelda." Hilda stated, "But we'll have plenty of time to catch up later."

"Yeah, you're right." Zelda agreed.

"Link, you and I should get going; I want to have time to catch up with Zelda today as well." Hilda suggested.

"As you wish, Princess." Link agreed with a bow, gesturing Hilda to lead the way.

"I'll see you later, Zel! Bye Impa!" Hilda said as she began walking out of the throne room.

Link bowed to both Princess Zelda and Impa, following close behind her cousin.

"This sucks." Zelda whined.

"I'm sorry, but do you really think I'd let you out today?" Impa retorted.

Zelda began pondering what reasons Impa would not let her out today, but then she figured it out.

"Ah... right."

"The only reason why Link is able to go is because Osfala asked him to. There's no way I would've let him go otherwise."

"I wish you asked me about Link tomorrow instead." Zelda mumbled.

"And I wish you two didn't act inappropriately." She retorted.

Zelda forfeited, "I'll give you that one."

Impa smiled, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"The weather is beautiful today, is it not?" Hilda claimed as she smiled, taking a look at the beautifully grown nature around them.

"Yes, Princess; the weather is wonderful." He elegantly replied, "Would you like to travel around Castle Town in a carriage? Or do you have another method in mind?"

"Hmm... I think I'd like to walk around Castle Town today; since the weather is quite exquisite and suffices my taste."

Link nodded and walked a respectful two steps behind Hilda as she entered Castle Town.

"Stay close; Castle Town can get busy." Link commanded.

Hilda had no issue with his request and gripped one of his biceps, "Ah, the voluminous amount of people in Castle Town; some things never change. Zelda and I once snuck out to go around this place when we were ten. We ended up getting separated in the crowds and couldn't find each other for almost an hour; we only found each other again because Impa found me crying in an alley, then vigorously searched for Zelda, who actually wasn't that far from where I was. We got in a lot of trouble that day. I miss those times."

"It sounds like you and Zelda had a lot of fun together."

"Yes, we had quite a lot of fun together." She agreed, "But we haven't seen each other since we were twelve."

"That's quite a long time. Why?" Link curiously asked.

"Because we're Princesses." Hilda explained, followed by a sigh, "We got to the age where we had to start learning a lot of things, condensing our free time to a bare minimum. I thought we'd see each other even though we both became busy, but we simply didn't have the time to spare."

"I'm sorry, it must be tough." He sympathized.

"You know, I told my parents that I wanted to do some shopping in Castle Town, but I really wanted to use this time to be a normal girl for one day." She admitted.

"Really?" Link asked.

Hilda nodded back.

"If that's the case, I could show you what it's like to be a normal girl for a day." Link proclaimed.

Hilda's face lit up, "Really?!"

"Of course." Link replied, smiling at the girl who wore an expression full of hope.

"That would be marvelous!" Hilda chimed, "Where should we start?"

"Well, Princess, I doubt any soul will believe you're a normal girl with a fancy dress like the one you're wearing." Link explained.

"Must I dress in rags or something?" Hilda asked, sounding a little distraught.

"No, nothing like that. You just need a simpler dress which doesn't attract too much attention." Link said, "If you look around, there are a lot of people staring at us right now because you look a lot like Zelda."

"Then we must begin by dress shopping!" Hilda cheered, "I love this part!"

With shopping taking over the mind of the Princess, she took control and dragged Link around Castle Town until they found a suitable clothing shop to browse in. Because she looked a lot like her cousin, many people quickly moved out of the way to make a path for them.

"Ah, this one seems quite suitable." Hilda concluded, dragging Link inside.

"Hello!" The sales woman with light red hair which was tied in a bun greeted, "Is there anything you two are looking for?"

"Oh, um..." Hilda began.

"Excuse me," The young woman said, "Are you by any chance Princess Zelda?"

Hilda chuckled, "I have realized that Princess Zelda and I look quite similar, but I am Pri-"

Link momentarily pulled her aside.

"First rule about being normal: don't tell anyone about your identity as a Princess." Link whispered into her ear.

"Oh, right." Hilda replied.

"I am her cousin, Hilda." She concluded.

"Oh, please forgive me!" The young sales woman begged.

Hilda chuckled, "Please do not worry, I understand your mistake."

"Anyway, we're looking for a simple dress that is beautiful but doesn't attract as much attention as the one she is currently wearing." Link explained.

"Mmm, I see. Well, follow me." The woman instructed.

"Oh, Raven." Link called, catching her attention, "Do you by any chance have a bag that I can use to carry the dress and shoes you have on right now?"

"Mmm... No, I don't." Hilda replied as she reached into her bag and took out an orange rupee, "Buy any bag you like, you can keep it after we're done today."

"Thank you." Link replied, "I'll go buy it now."

"Please don't be long." Hilda requested politely

"Oh, and one more thing; normal people don't use regal speech, so you don't need to talk with much elegance." He explained.

And with that, Link hurried out of the shop

"Don't forget to come back for me!" Hilda requested as he was leaving.

Link held the rupee that Hilda gave him and thoroughly searched each shop for a bag big enough to carry Hilda's stuff. It was highly unfortunate that there weren't many shops with windows in Castle Town, so he had to spend extra time entering and exiting to inquire if bags were being sold.

"Hello, welcome to Chudley's Fine Goods &amp; Trinkets Emporium." The snobbish man greeted as Link opened the door to his shop, "A store designed for the rich."

"Hi, um, how much is that bag?" Link asked, pointing at the two strap leather bag he saw.

"Ah, this bag is made from the top bred cows in all of Hyrule. Only the richest of the land can afford this masterpiece of a creation. It is being sold for five thousand rupees.

"Five thousand rupees?!" Link exclaimed in surprise.

"This is the cheapest Item in the shop! I should have known you couldn't afford any of this stuff, you don't look rich at all." The snob insulted.

"Well everything here is overpriced!" Link retorted.

"If you were rich, you'd know that this price is very reasonable for the quality of the bag." Chuldey rebottled.

"And if you were in any way smart, you'd know that this price is very much a scam." Link retorted

"Get out of my store, you shouldn't be here!" He demanded.

Link huffed and made his way out of the store, "Asshole..."

He decided to continue his search on South Road, which was the busiest part of Castle Town. There were various stalls and advertisers for those stalls. And adding that to the noise of the kids and adults walking around, it was a pretty noisy place.

After smuggling himself through different crowds and looking left and right for an item that should be commonly sold around Castle Town, he finally saw a bag dangling from the top of a stall. He quickly made his way to the stall to hopefully purchase the item.

"Hello sir, is there anything specific you're looking for?" The polite salesman asked.

"Hi! I was just wondering how much that bag dangling from the ceiling of your stall is." Link replied.

The salesman reached for the bag and took it off he hook it was dangling from.

_"Hey, that's the exact same bag as the one at that stupid goods &amp; trinkets place!"_

"Ah, this bag is made from top bred cows in Hyrule. It is made from very tough leather which is able to hold a large amount of weight."

_"Great, this guy is going to try to scam me too."_

"This bag costs forty rupees, but I recognize you as one of the Hylian Knights, so I will sell it to you for thirty." The man announced happily.

"Wow, thank you so much." Link replied, "I'll take it."

Paying thirty rupees and getting seventy in change, Link put his new leather backpack on his back and quickly made his way back to the Central Square to return to Hilda.

_"I hope she hasn't been waiting for me for too long."_

Making his way through the crowds, he soon made it back to the clothing boutique where Hilda was.

"Oh, hello sir, you're back!" The saleswoman greeted as he entered the store and caught his breath.

"Hi," Link replied, "Is Hilda here?"

"Yes, she's in the fitting room trying on dresses." She replied.

"'Dresses'? How many?" He nervously inquired.

"Oh, she picked out eleven to try. She only recently got into the fitting room." The woman explained.

"I see. That's alright, I'll wait here." Link replied.

"Please have a seat." She requested, pointing at a stool.

"Oh, thank you." Link said, taking a seat, "This won't take too long, will it?"

"You haven't been dress shopping with a woman before, have you?" She concluded.

"No ma'am, this is my first time." Link casually answered.

She patted his shoulder, "As a woman myself and the daughter of the owners of a boutique like this, I'll let you know now that when a woman who is financially stable goes dress shopping, it _always_ takes long."

Link sighed, "Aw man..."

"I'd love to stay and chat while you wait for her, but someone just walked into the store, I have to introduce myself to her." The woman apologized, "But if you need me, my name is Misha."

"Thanks for your help, Misha." He replied.

Misha nodded and made her way to the customer who entered her store. Link had no idea what he got himself into when Hilda happily dragged him around Castle Town to find a dress for her. At first, he thought it would be a quick thing where she would pick one dress, try it on, give him her other clothes to carry, then leave and continue the day. But boy was he wrong; Hilda would come out every five to ten minutes and momentarily model for him and ask about his opinion for each dress. Not to mention the stool he was sitting on didn't have the best cushion. It was so uncomfortable that by the time she was trying on her seventh dress, his butt began to hurt. But he endured the pain for a member of Zelda's immediate family. Misha on the other hand couldn't come back and talk to him since customers kept coming in and out of her store. By the time Hilda was trying on her final dress, Link was asleep on the stool.

"Link!" Hilda happily called.

He immediately woke up, "W-what! I'm innocent I swear!"

Hilda couldn't help but giggle, "Hey, sleepyhead. How do I look?"

Link took a moment to stare at Princess Zelda's lookalike who was wearing a simple black waist cuff collar dress which ended just above her knees. The collar on her dress and the cuffs were a beautiful shade of ice white.

"You look amazing, Raven." Link complimented in awe.

"Really?!" She chimed with joy.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you." He honestly responded.

"I looked at others who passed by and noticed that none of them were wearing high heels, so I picked out a pair of sandals."

Hilda took a moment to model her brown flat thonged sandals that had a strap around her ankle which the thong connected to, "Pretty, right?"

As pretty as Hilda actually looked, Link was willing to agree with anything she said regardless of what he actually thought if it helped him get out of this boutique they've been in for almost two hours.

"Extremely pretty." Link agreed.

"Okay, let's pay for this and get out, then we should look for something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." The exhausted Hylian Knight responded, sounding slightly too excited.

He immediately got up and took the bag off his back and opened it, carefully placing Hilda's original clothes and her heels into it, making sure nothing will get damaged. Hilda called Misha and returned the other ten dresses she didn't want to purchase and inquired how much the outfit she was wearing actually costed. The price for her dress and shoes was a slightly pricey two hundred rupees, but for the quality of the materials and the appearance of the products, Hilda had no problem paying it off.

"Thank you, I hope you two enjoy the rest of your date!" Misha chimed as the Lorulean woman and Hyrulean man made their way out of the store.

"Wait, Hilda and I-" Link began before Hilda covered his mouth and dragged him out of the store.

"We will!" Hilda replied.

About a minute after the pair left, a woman with green hair and green clothing came in along with a woman with blue hair and blue clothing.

"Hannah, Kili, you'll never guess who came into our store earlier!" Misha exclaimed.

"Who?!" Kili asked.

"Tell us!" Hannah demanded.

"Sir Link!" Misha chirped.

Just by hearing his name, the three sisters couldn't hold in their excitement and squealed together to their hearts' content.

* * *

"Why did you cover my mouth?" Link asked with interest.

"Well, I don't really know how to make casual conversation and she started talking about boys, then she mentioned you and asked if we were on a date. I know we're not but I had no idea where the conversation would go if I said no so I just said yes..." Hilda embarrassingly replied, "She seemed really excited and kept the conversations going. Sorry..."

Link chuckled, "It made you feel at ease when you were by yourself, so I guess it's alright."

"Thank you." Hilda replied while placing one hand on his bicep, "Do you know any places where they sell food around here?"

"To be honest, I'm from a small village in the Ordona Province, I haven't lived in Hyrule for that long and I didn't have time to venture around Castle Town."

"Oh, really? What's village life like?" Hilda asked with curiosity.

"It's not exciting really. Village life is pretty simple. The village I'm from has a population of less than fifteen, so we all got to know each other and become one big family. When I lived in Ordon I worked as a goat herder... It's tiring, but I actually enjoyed working there. Once in awhile, everyone in the village meets up and just relaxes in the village or at Lake Hylia."

"Wow..." Hilda complimented in amazement, "I really wish I could have a life like that..."

"You don't like being a Princess?" Link asked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I do enjoy being a Princess for the most part." She explained, "But sometimes I just want some free time to myself and make some friends or go out and do stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, Zelda says the same thing." He added.

All of a sudden, Hilda stopped moving.

"Is everything alright?"

Hilda sniffed the air, "Link, do you smell that?"

"Cucco..." Link mumbled in realization.

The Princess of Lorule's face lit up, "Food!"

The pair swiftly made their way down East Street in search for the source of the divine aroma of grilled cucco. It didn't take them long before noticing the smoke coming from a lone stall in the corner. Since East Street is the least busiest of all the streets in Castle Town, they were able to go to the stall in a linear motion.

"Hello lovely couple!" The man cheerfully greeted.

"Hi." Hilda greeted with a grin.

"I sense the aroma of what I'm making caught your attention, am i correct?"

"Yeah, it smells _really _good." Link replied.

"Would you like to hear about a food experiment I'm conducting?" He asked.

"F-food experiment?..." Hilda stuttered, "It's nothing... peculiar, right?..."

The cook laughed, "No no no! Of course not. I think of it as a revolutionary new concept."

"Which would be?" Link asked.

"You see, cucoo meat is a meat loved by most if not all people in Castle Town, but there aren't many tables where people can place their plate of meat on and eat. So, I thought of this; why not cut the meat into pieces and place them on a stick so that people can eat and travel at the same time? Or even sit on a nearby bench and happily munch the meat off the stick?"

"Wow, did you give this concept a name?" Link asked.

"I call it, the 'Television'." The man confidently replied.

"Why did you name it that?" Hilda asked.

"Because I had a _vision_, and I just had to _tell_ you two about it. It's more of a pun. Would you two like to try it?"

"Yes please!" Hilda chirped.

The man happily took two sticks with cucoo meat off the charcoal grill and handed them to the hungry pair of Hylians.

"How much would this be?" Link asked as he took both sticks, handing one to Hilda.

"Oh, I only started making these today, so it's still in the testing phase." The man explained, "But it's free if you take a bite and tell me how it tastes."

The pair blew on the fresh cucco meat to cool it down then took a bite.

"Mmm!" Hilda sang.

"Wow, this meat is grilled deliciously." Link complimented.

"Thank you very much!" The man replied, "And it's easy to hold right?"

"Yes, it's very easy to hold." Link stated while Hilda nodded in agreement.

"Please take these as well." The man added with a grin, handing two cups of apple cider to them.

"Thank you." Hilda said, "Have a wonderful day!"

He tipped his hat to the lady, "I hope you two enjoy your day as well."

Link and the Lorulean Princess walked to a nearby bench and took a seat to eat their small lunch.

"You know," Hilda began, swallowing the meat, "The food I eat in Lorule is always so fancy and luxurious, I never knew the world had such creative and simple foods."

"Well to me, I think the foods you see as simple are luxurious." Link honestly replied, "When I lived in Ordon, the food I ate the most was fish."

"Oh, that's pretty tough." Hilda sympathized.

"I didn't mind it, really. Fish tastes pretty good." Link replied.

He took a sip of the apple cider and accidentally let out a burp, "Oh, excuse me."

Hilda covered her mouth and gasped, "How could you do such a thing?!"

"Sorry, it slipped out." Link apologized, "Wait... you haven't let out a burp before?"

"Of course I have! It's human nature." Hilda retorted, "But never in such a loud, savage way! I only let out burps discretely."

Link chuckled, "Come on, try it."

"No, I could never."

"Normal people do it all the time." Link retorted, trying to convince her to let loose.

Hilda sighed, "If normal people do it, then I guess I could try."

She took a large sip of the apple cider and prepared herself to belch. Link waited in silence until Hilda opened her mouth and let out a burp even louder than his.

Link began to grin as he watched Hilda smile, "It's fun, right?"

Hilda laughed and took another sip, belting out another burp as people looked at her with disgust, "Excuse me!"

"Are you having fun?" Link asked.

"This is the most fun I've ever had during an outing in a long time!" Hilda chirped, "What else do normal people our age do?"

"Well... are you up for a little practical joke?" Link asked.

Hilda raised a brow, "A 'practical joke'? On who? For what?"

"A store owner in Castle Town." He vaguely replied, "It'll be fun."

"Who?" She asked.

Ignoring Hilda's question, Link stood up and gestured for her to stand up. She wasn't so sure about this whole revenge thing, but Link was making her day really enjoyable so far, so she trusted his judgement and got off the bench, linking arms with him during the process.

* * *

Zelda sat in a room with Impa, who was teaching her how to play the harp and the lyre. She was able to recite her lullaby flawlessly, but couldn't get her mind off of Link and her cousin. What were they doing? Are they having fun? Will he like Hilda better than her? Or even worse, will she fall for her boyfriend?

"Impa, can we take a break for a few minutes?" Zelda requested.

"Can't stop thinking about Link and Hilda, huh?" Impa guessed.

"Kind of." She admitted quietly.

Impa took a seat beside her, "Don't worry sweetheart, there's no way Link's feelings for you will change in a negative manner after a day of hanging out with Hilda."

"I trust him, it's just that... Hilda is so much like me so I know they'll have a good day together. I'm just scared Hilda will develop feelings for him because, well, he's really a one of a kind man." Zelda admitted.

Impa stroked her long blonde locks and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry so much about it. If he does anything stupid I'll kill him then bring him back to life so you can kill him too."

Zelda laughed, "Thanks, mom."

"I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be back in a moment." Impa declared, teleporting away.

"I wonder what Link's doing..."

_"Hey, Link!"_

_"Hi Princess!"_

_"How's your day been?"_

_"It's been a lot of fun so far."_

"I knew it!" She cried.

_"What are you doing now, Zelda?"_

_"I'm practicing playing the lyre and the harp. Impa's been helping me and teaching me new songs and stuff like that. What have you done with Hilda so far?"_

_"Well, she __wanted to be a normal girl for a day so we went to a clothing store and she tried on eleven dresses, then we left and bought food to eat. And as of right now, we're going to play a little prank on some asshole shop owner and get some revenge."_

"Sounds like a date..." Zelda whined, "He never did that stuff with me..."

_"Oh. I see."_

_"Are you okay, Zelda?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you sure? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, Link. I'll see you later."_

_"Oh, alright. Bye Princess, I'll see you later."_

_"Yeah." _Zelda angrily replied, ending their short conversation.

"Link... you bastard..." The extremely jealous princess growled.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hilda asked as they entered South Street and dodged the numerous people walking by.

"We're going to pay a visit to one of my old friends." Link vaguely replied again.

"You're really giving me vague replies..." She blurted.

"I know, that way it leaves some sort of mystery." He replied.

He brought the Princess down the staircase and into Telma's Bar. Even though the night sky hasn't appeared, Telma's Bar already had a few drunkards and some low rank soldiers in the Hyrulean Army, along with some guards.

"Link, honey!" Telma joyfully cheered as they both entered, "You've finally come!"

Hilda tugged on his sleeve, "Link, I don't like it here; some men are giving me unusual stares..."

He gave her a smile of reassurance, "Don't worry, nobody will be able to lay a finger on you while I'm around."

The disguised princess nodded and tightly gripped his arm, "Okay, I trust you; I just don't trust them."

The pair began to walk up to Telma who was currently bar tending. Link noticed the disgusting stares some men have been giving Hilda, and he had no problem giving each man a death stare.

"Hello Link!" Tema cheered, "Hello... Elsa?"

"Elsa?" Hilda asked.

"You're not Elsa?" Telma replied.

"No, I'm Hilda."

"So Hilda is Zelda?"

"No ma'am, Hilda is Hilda."

"So Hilda isn't Zelda but is Elsa?"

"No... Elsa isn't Hilda and Hilda isn't Zelda."

"So Hilda Isn't Zelda and Elsa isn't Hilda?"

"Elsa isn't Zelda and Hilda isn't Elsa."

"But Elsa _is_ Zelda."

"But Hilda isn't Zelda therefore Elsa is not Hilda."

"Okay, I'm lost." Link admitted while the two women were talking.

"I don't even know what we're talking about anymore." Hilda admitted.

"Link, who's the young lady you brought with you?" Telma asked, "She sure looks a lot like Princess Zelda."

"She's Zelda's cousin, Hilda." Link introduced.

"Ah, sorry for my behaviour, honey." She apologized, turning to Hilda, "I'm Telma."

"That's okay; it was kind of fun talking like that." Hilda replied, grinning.

"So what brings you both here? Have you come to try my one of my finest ales?" She asked, "I'm not sure how old you are, Hilda, but I could sneak you one if you'd like."

Hilda politely declined, "Oh no thank you Telma."

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me with something." Link admitted.

"Sure! What do you need?"

"Well I kind of want to get revenge on some snobby salesman in Castle Town."

"Chudley?" Telma guessed, "From that overpriced fancy trinkets place."

"Yeah, that's him!" Link blurted.

"Did someone say they want revenge on Chudley?" an older man with white hair asked.

"Um, yes." Link replied.

"Well good, 'cause I want to get some revenge on that snobby bastard too." The man explained.

"What did he do to you, Auru?" Telma asked, interested.

"Nothing in particular to me, but he treats the middle class and lower like dirt."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hilda asked, joining the conversation.

"Well, I have an idea." Auru replied, "Telma, hand me an empty bottle."

Telma reached under the counter and picked up an empty beer bottle, handing it to Auru.

"Okay, I'll be right back. This will be a perfect practical joke on that scrub." Auru announced, walking away.

While Link and Hilda were conversing with the bartender, a drunk moderately young man approached from behind and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey 'dere sweet thang... Haven't s-seen you down 'ere before." The man flirted, "How's about you come home with me and I'll show you how a real man should treat you."

Telma butted in, "Back off, Randall. You're starting to get drunk."

"She's too pretty to pass up." Randall seductively stated.

Hilda tugged Link's sleeve as a cry for help, bringing her head closer and closer to Link's bicep.

Link smirked, "Hilda, move to the other side of me."

She quickly let go of Link's arm and moved to his other side, staying extremely close to him.

Randall began to move to the opposite side of Link, but he put his hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hey man, you don't wanna start nothin' wit' me." Randall stated.

"Aye yo drunkards!" Link called loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the bar, "Raise your hand if you've been eyeing the woman beside me with the intention of taking her home with you."

He scouted the room and noticed the large amount of hands go up from men from different tables.

"Alright, keep them up." Link demanded.

"What are you doing?" Telma asked.

"Are you trying' to start a fight with me r-right now?!" Randall yelled.

"Swing first." Link beckoned, taking a step forward.

The man made his first and fatal mistake by attempting to wind up for a punch. It's like taking the idiomatic expression "he who hesitates is lost" literally, where the hesitation is the wind up for the punch, because Randall decided to not take a swift strike. Link quickly noticed it and took advantage of the opportunity, cupping his left hand and lunging it swiftly at Randall's throat. He didn't hit him strong enough to fatally injure him, but he hit him hard enough to cause significant pain and leave him sore for a few days.

"Aaaaah!" The man squealed in a sudden raspy voice, "You asshole!"

"Wow..." Hilda said in awe.

"I second that." Telma said happily.

Link smirked and turned over to the crowd, "Alright, now which one of you still has the intention of trying to take this woman home with you?"

Every single man who had his hand up earlier quickly dropped it.

"Good." Link concluded, "I better not catch any of you staring at her."

Hilda quickly linked arms with Link, "That was amazing! Thank you so much."

"It's my job." The Hylian knight replied.

"Alright, Randall." Telma concluded while making her way to the front of the counter, "It's time for you to get up and go home."

The man accepted the owner's help as she helped him out the door, "I'll get you back!"

After all the havoc that was just caused, Auru made his way back to the pair.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" He asked, sensing the awkward vibe.

"Not really." Link retorted.

"Alright, well take this." The older man said, handing Link a bottle full of liquid.

"A drink? What is it?" Hilda asked.

"fifty percent water." The man replied.

"What about the other fifty?" Link asked nervously.

"Urine." He bluntly replied.

"Ew!" the pair of youngsters squealed in unison while Link put the bottle on the counter.

Auru reached for a napkin and handed it to Link, "Here."

Link wrapped the napkin around the bottle and held it.

"Okay, we'll get going." Link concluded, "Thank you!"

"You two better get that scrub good." Auru reminded.

Link and Hilda nodded in agreement with Auru and made their way out of Telma's Bar. Right when they got outside, Link saw Telma holding her cat Louise while talking to a man who he wouldn't mind killing who was neither Randall nor Chudley.

"Ah, Shad! Have you met Sir Link?" Telm chimed.

"W-we've met before." Shad stuttered in fear, turning to the woman who looked exactly like Elsa.

Hilda waved slightly and Link let out a smirk.

"I-I have to be anywhere but here, Telma! I'll be inside if you need me." He announced, running past the pair and entering the bar.

"What was that about?" The bartender asked.

"Shad and I met before." Link vaguely replied.

"Under what circumstances?" Hilda mumbled.

"Alright, well we've got to get going, Telma; we're going to give this to Chudley." Link explained.

"What's in the drink?" Telma curiously asked.

"You don't want to know." Hilda stated.

"Must be gross..." Telma concluded, "Okay, you two run along now! Feel free to visit any time."

Thanking Telma for her help, the pair made their way up the stairs and through the streets of Castle Town in search for the infamous shop owner with the peculiar name of Chudley.

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Link asked the practical joke newbie.

"Well, I'm assuming you and that 'Chudley' man aren't on the greatest terms?" She questioned.

"You assumed right."

"Okay, then I'll talk to him and convince him to take the drink, you just have to follow my lead." Hilda explained.

"Are you sure you can handle this rookie?" Link asked.

"You can count on me!" She chimed, "All I have to do is act cute."

"Alright, well you better not let me down; we're here." He replied.

Taking the drink from Link's hand using her free hand, She waited for Link to open the door as they entered together with linked arms.

"You again?" Chudley spat, "I thought I told you to never come back!"

"Excuse me, sir." Hilda said in a cute, shy tone.

"What?" Chudley replied.

"Um... my boyfriend told me that he came here earlier and you two had an argument." She said cutely, "I just wanted to apologize on his behalf by giving you a drink from Telma's Bar."

"I'll pass." He flatly stated.

Hilda let go of Link's arm and slowly walked towards the counter, "Pl-leeeeeeaseeeee."

"Will it get you to shut up?" Chudley asked.

Hilda happily nodded.

The store owner sighed in defeat, "Fine... I haven't had anything to drink in all day anyway."

She smiled brightly and handed Chudley the drink while Link approached her and stood beside her. Chudley accepted the drink and opened it.

"You have to take a biiiig sip!" Hilda adorably added.

Chudley nodded and took a large mouthful sip before spitting all the content out of his mouth, "This is atrocious! What is it?!'

"Fifty percent water." Hilda explained.

"What on earth is the other fifty percent?!" He cried.

"PISS!" Link exclaimed in victory.

Chudley let out a feminine scream and dropped the bottle on the floor. The impact caused the bottle to break into pieces with the contents of the drink spilling all over the floor, his shoes, and his trousers.

"Enjoy." He sarcastically stated while he and Hilda began to laugh.

"COME HERE, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" Chudley screamed at the top of his lungs, attempting to make his way around the counter only to slip and fall into the area which had the urine, "GAHHH! THIS IS SO DISTASTEFUL!"

"Eat that!" Hilda chirped, unintentionally sounding more cute than cruel.

Link grabbed Hilda by the wrist and lead her out the store, running a safe distance from the emporium while laughing enjoyably.

"That was so enticing!" Hilda admitted.

"I know, right?" Link agreed.

"If only every day could be like this." Hilda wished.

"That would be amazing." He agreed.

The Princess of Lorule sighed, "Ah, it seems the sun will be setting soon."

"We should start making our way back to the castle, huh?"

"Sadly I have to agree with you." Hilda responded.

"Don't worry! come visit any time and we could do this again! Maybe Zelda would be able to come too."

"Yes, possibly!" Hilda replied, "If we could do this once in awhile it would be very refreshing!"

"That sounds pretty doable to me." Link replied, offering an arm, "Let's go."

"Shall we?" Hilda replied with a grin, gripping his arm.

Link and Hilda made their way home, talking about the events that happened today. With Hilda feeling much more comfortable around Link, she shared many stories about her life in Lorule and many fun, rebellious things she's done with Princess Zelda. Before they knew it, they were in the corridor which Princess Zelda's and his rooms were located. He wasn't sure if Zelda was actually in her room, but he assumed she would be. Before Link knocked on Zelda's door, Hilda tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, I think I need to change first... I'm not sure what people would think if they saw me this way. Well, people who saw us pass by saw me like this but still." She explained.

Link took off his backpack and handed it to Hilda, "You can change in my room, it's the one next door."

The Princess smiled and politely took the bag out of his hands, "Thank you."

After Hilda shut the door to his room, Link knocked on Zelda's door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Link, Princess." He replied.

He waited a few seconds before he heard the footsteps of Zelda who soon opened the door, "Hi Link."

"Hi Princess." He happily greeted.

"Where's Hilda?" She asked.

"Oh, she bought a dress earlier and now she's changing in my room." He honestly replied.

_"Changing in his room?!"_

"I see." She flatly replied.

"Well, since nobody is here and Hilda is still changing, do you want to spend some time together?" He asked.

"Why don't you just go 'spend some time' with Hilda!" Zelda fumed before shutting the door.

"W-what?" Link asked nobody in particular in complete shock, "I'm so confused..."

Just then, Impa appeared before him, "You're confused, huh?"

"Yeah." Link replied.

"Well, get used to that feeling; girls are going to be rattling your cage for the next sixty years." Impa explained.

"Until I'm seventy-eight?"

"Yeah, and then you get a break."

"Really?"

"Yeah; you die." Impa concluded with a smirk before slapping his cheek lightly and entering Zelda's room.

Link smirked and shook his head in amazement, "That Sheikah is seriously something else."

While Link was waiting for either of the two princesses to come out, Impa came out instead.

"Hey Link, I forgot to tell you that the King wants to see us." She stated.

"Oh, alright." He replied while standing up, "What for?"

"This time I can honestly say that I'm not sure." Impa said, leading the way for Link.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the throne room. As they walked into the throne room, they saw some familiar faces like Kafei, Nigma, and Sir Vint who helped Link with the training dummy on the day Zelda met some suitors, but they also saw some unfamiliar faces of various ranks who are in King Daphnes' military.

* * *

**[From the Princess' Perspective]**

I'm a jealous girlfriend, I've come to terms with it and can openly admit it if someone asked me. But can you blame me? I mean, it really doesn't help that Link is such a work of art and a masterpiece of nature, not to mention that it seems like every woman who meets him thinks extremely high of him, with some developing some sort of crush on him. What makes it even harder for me is that only a very select few can know that Link is in a relationship with me, so all the other women out there assume he's a single and free man. Honestly, after Hilda and I updated each other on our lives and caught up, she began to speak about her day with Link and how much of a good time she had experiencing the life of a generic, normal girl. And as jealous of a girlfriend I am, I was genuinely happy that Hilda was able to enjoy herself along with my boyfriend, since she knows as much as I do about being confined in a castle.

"Link and I had a wonderful time, Zelda!" My cousin chimed, "I haven't had that much fun since the ventures we used to have when we were younger!"

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes! We had a lot of fun! We even played a practical joke on a snobby shopkeeper."

"Chudley?" I guessed.

You can ask any middle or low class soul in Hyrule who has interacted with Chudley, and their opinions about him will certainly be the very close, if not the same, with none being anything nice or positive.

"Yes, him! You know of him?" The Princess of Lorule replied.

"Yeah; there have been countless complaints about his treatment towards those who aren't rich."

"He was really mean." Hilda agreed.

"So what kind of practical joke did you two do?"

"Well first we visited Telma and asked for her help to get revenge on Chuldey, then a man around his sixties overheard us and came over. He had a plan so he took an empty bottle and filled it with half water and half urine-"

"Ew... How gross!" I cried.

That's truly disgusting.

"I know right?!" She agreed, "So then we left and returned to that guy's shop. I acted all cute and told him that on behalf of Link I was apologizing to him by offering him the drink. At first he seemed skeptical about it but then he eventually accepted it. I told him to take a huge sip and he did, only to spit out everything and demand to know what was in the drink. After Link told him it was half water and half urine, he screamed like a girl and dropped the bottle on the floor. He got mad and tried to chase us but he slipped on the liquid and fell in it."

"Oh gosh! How disgusting!" I concluded, "Well, after that many complaints about him, I guess he deserved all he got."

"Yeah, but I really wish you were with us, Zel; we would've had double the fun!" My lookalike happily stated.

"I wish I could've came too, but that's okay. We'll still have time to hang out, right?" I consoled.

Honestly, I really wish I could've came too. That way I'd be able to separate you from Link and be in his arms while you walk nearby.

"Yeah, we definitely have a lot of time!" Her cousin chimed before dropping her voice, "Oh... Zellie... I forgot to explain to you why I'm actually here..."

I was taken aback for a moment since her happy tone went through a drastic change, "Hilda? Is something wrong?"

"Well, to keep it simple and not divulge into details, Lorule is on the verge of having a civil war. Not a huge one including the whole country... There's just been a rebellious group who threatened to take action against the government, my family, and we were recently notified that they are going to take action in a few days. Thing is, we don't know how many people they've recruited. My father brought my mother and me here for safety until the war is over." Hilda explained.

I took my cousin in for a long, comforting hug, "Oh, Hilda, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, Zelda. I'm sure the Lorulean army can handle it." Hilda replied positively, "But on the plus side, we have time to play together again."

"Yeah, you're right!" I agreed.

Hey, maybe this won't be so bad after all!

Just then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it!" I asked.

I waited for a reply from the person who was outside my door. If it was Link, he would immediately say something along the lines of "It's me, Princess!". If it was Impa, well, if I didn't answer the door she'd just walk right in. A few seconds passed and I still didn't receive a voice reply. However, if it counts, the reply I did receive was just another series of knocks on the door. I excused myself and walked to the door while Hilda sat on my bed and watched.

"Who is it?" I asked again.

Still no reply. But as confused as I was, I opened the door anyway.

As it turns out, it was both Link and Impa who were standing outside my door. But as I scanned their faces, I noticed that Link had a blank expression while Impa's expression was a motherly 'I'm sorry sweetheart'.

"W-why are you two looking at me like that?" I nervously asked.

"Zelda..." Link delicately began, "I'm going to war."

Oh.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! I bet you ****weren't expecting that, huh? hmm? :o! **

**[**Thanking The Reviewers**]**

**triforcemeralds: **Hehe, I tried my best to keep the history as close to the original as possible! Thank you so much!

**wildfire0707: **Thank you! You'll definitely see more ^^.

**Guest: **Yes! It's their Hyrule Warriors outfits, but Impa's entire look is her concept art :).

**KHSonicFan29: **Mhm, you're right! But don't worry, it will make its appearance :D.

**zcdragon64: **Good luck on your story! I hope to hear from you again ^^.

**mariofanboy233: **I have to agree with you there; Hyrule Warriors outfits are the best looking ones! And don't worry about it, I'm happy to hear from you ^^.

**Miss Princess Zelda:** Maraming salamat! Ng hope ako is, enjoy mo ng kwento ito! :3

**pokedude14: **Thank you so much! I'm so flattered :3. And Impa's design is one of her concept arts for Hyrule Warriors; take a moment to Google it, it'll pop up :). And I was thinking of Cia, but I tried to make it a little simpler :o.

**V0ID115: **Haha I like your narration! Thanks for dropping a review ^^.

**StellarLupine: **Great insight on Ganondorf! Sorry I can't answer this question :(. Despite the fact that I have a whole story plan, it's more of a guideline so I haven't figured out all the details yet. But when I do, you'll see it :).

**Stylin80: **It's great that you've come back! And I have slightly, only because not all chapters have to be rated "M" despite the fact that the story is rated that way. But don't worry! There will be plenty of mature content in the future :d.

**TwilighPrincessZelinkForever: **Good guess! You're correct :).

**paolaisabel92: **Don't worry! I plan on finishing this story before I stop writing ^^.

**BRUCE: **Awwh thank you so much! Hearing that makes me so happy ^^.

**SonAmyOtaku: **Awesome! Great to know a fellow Canadian is reading my story :D. I love and also have some of her personality traits as well ^^.

**Zackh56: **Thank you for being with me since the beginning! You've been along this ride for me for over a year now, I hope you stay! ^^

**Kinnix Wolf: **I'd like to thank you for this review, because I finished writing and editing this long chapter much quicker than I usually do because I wanted to reply to this review _so_ badly. First and foremost, thank you for the compliment sandwich review, but now let's get to the good stuff. Recommending a story to me isn't evil, it's good actually because I'd love to find a story that's a good read. By the way, the story you recommended me to read is actually one I've read but not completed yet because I'm pretty busy. Anyway! Like I said, recommending a story to read is fine, but the your intent and reason as to why you're recommending it to me is what I believe is more disrespecting my integrity as a Legend of Zelda fan and a writer of a serious project which is this story, as oppose to it being an "evil" gesture. First off, from what I read is that you think it will "help me understand how everything lines up". Well "I don't normally do this but this might help" you understand why I made the history the way it was. Firstly, I do in fact know how "everything lines up". And because of that knowledge, I tweaked the history of Hylia in my own way so it has a better fit with the plot of my story. In fact, the whole concept of ZeLink was created because the franchise neglected the subject of love when it came to the main protagonist and the princess, and let's face it, almost every Zelda fan would love to see her and her hero to fall in love and make a baby, but logically they can't because of the destiny of their bloodlines. Also, I left an important note in my last chapter acknowledging the fact that I tweaked the history with a small request for my readers not to pester me about it. Don't take this the wrong way, I don't hate you for this, in fact, I would love to hear from you again even if it has nothing to do with my reply to your review. However, this was a topic I needed to address due to the misunderstanding about my level of knowledge about how things tie together. I can admit that I don't know everything about the history of The Legend of Zelda, but the things I need to know for writing my story I do know and am willing to compensate and change things accordingly in order for things to match up.

**Also, special thanks to: Grey, Matt3941**, **feetxcx, Yuri, Pussy, Narcissus, Sanic, Smexy, Power of Din, Sam Loser2, DrivingLikeJehu, Angelalex242, Caleb DeathFlame, IntoTheInferno343, Guest, and last, but certainly not least, Axcel!**

***** Just because I don't reply to your review, doesn't mean I didn't read it or appreciate it any less! *****

**Thank you all who have reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I would be an extremely happy girl if you dropped a word before leaving! Really! ^^**

**Big news, big reaction! Tune in next chapter to see what happens, mkay? :3.**

**Much love, see ya next time! :***


	23. Rebellious Princesses

**A/N: Greetings and salutations my wonderful girls and boys! I have returned yet again! ^^. School really has me busy, so I'm honestly not sure when I will be able to update my story ;-;. But! Even if I don't update frequently I don't plan on retiring from fan fiction until I finish this story! However, on the off chance that I'm unable to continue this story, I won't leave without a goodbye to all my readers first. I'm sure it won't come to that, though!**

**Without further ado, the twenty-third chapter of _Forbidden Love_!**

**DISCLAIMER: Airi doesn't own the Legend of Zelda! If she did, she would know what the hell is going on with the Legend of Zelda game for Wii U! :c**

**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**

" Quotes "

_" Thoughts "_

* * *

_~ **23** ~_

**Rebellious Princesses**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Hey, Link! Tell Zelda about the television we ate earlier!" Hilda chirped while walking to the door.

"'Television'?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's sliced cucco meat that's grilled and served on a stick. It's a new invention created by someone in Castle Town." Link added.

"The name doesn't sound very fitting..." Zelda mumbled.

"That's probably because it contains the word 'vision' which has to do with sight, rather than eating..." Impa concluded.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Link?" Hilda asked happily.

"I just came with news." Link vaguely replied.

"Oh really? Hopefully it's good news!" She chirped.

"Not exactly..." Zelda morosely replied.

"W-what?" Hilda stuttered, "What news?..."

"I'm going to war to fight alongside your country's army." Link explained.

"W-what?! No! You're so young!" Hilda cried, "Aren't you Zelda's sworn protector too? Doesn't that omit you from things like this?"

"We thought of that." Impa interjected, "But when we talked to King Daphnes after he informed us, he said that it's Link's job as well since he is one of the leaders of the army. Also, he had no problem sending Link because I'm here."

"How terrible!" Hilda concluded with a sigh, "I was hoping that the three of us would be able to go on a venture together..."

"When are you departing?" Zelda asked regally, trying to hide her emotions.

"Tomorrow morning is when we're all leaving." Link answered.

"Oh... I see..."

"I'm sorry, Zelda." Impa consoled.

Both Princesses stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I must go; the soldiers are going to have a meeting." Link stated in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, I see. You may leave." She replied, gesturing him off.

Hilda waved while frowning, "Bye Link."

Link bowed to both Princesses and walked off with Impa, who closed the door quietly as she said her goodbyes to Zelda and Hilda.

_"Link... Don't go to the meeting..."_

_"But Zel, I have to..."_

_"I don't care."_

_"I really wish I didn't have to, but there's no way I can skip this meeting..."_

_"Well you should skip it anyway! You're leaving tomorrow so you should spend time with me! Why do you have to leave so soon?!"_

_"This is something I can't change, Zelda..."_

_But you're leaving tomorrow morning! What the hell am I supposed to do?! How can I possibly spend any time with you before you leave?!"_

_"Don't blame me! I didn't choose to go to war, Zelda; your father forced me to. Keep that in mind."_

_"I know... I'm sorry... this is just a lot to handle."_

_"It's okay, Princess. I understand how you're feeling. Maybe we could spend time together overnight?"_

_"Hilda wants to sleep in my room with me like we did when we were twelve... I already said yes to her, but I only said yes because I didn't expect you to have to leave this damn castle to go to Lorule for some stupid war! Gah I'm so upset!"_

_"I'm really upset too! I only held everything in because Hilda was there."_

_"I guess the next time we'll see each other is before you leave, Link..."_

_"Yeah, I guess so..."_

_"I miss you already."_

_"I miss you too. Bye, Zelda."_

_"Don't say bye yet, please. I'm not ready..."_

_"I'll see you tomorrow, hun."_

She let out a very faint grin,_ "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."_

"Zelda, are you okay?" Hilda asked subtly, "You've been standing there with your mind somewhere else for awhile now..."

The very discombobulated Princess snapped back to reality, "Oh sorry Hilda... I was just, thinking."

Her cousin pulled her in for a tight hug, "Are you okay?"

"Not really..." Zelda replied.

"You must be very fond of him, because he's a very entertaining and kind person. Not to mention you two must spend a lot of time together since he's your sworn protector. I came here with the knowledge that my family would get assistance from yours, but I didn't think there would be a soldier like Link. If I knew, I would've requested for him not to be dispatched to Lorule to defeat the conspirators." Hilda consoled.

"It's not your fault..." Zelda mumbled, still upset.

"Tell you what, I'll do everything in my power to help you get through this and make you enjoy yourself, Zel!" Hilda concluded.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you Hilda."

The two princesses spent the rest of the night talking, playing, and doing girl stuff. But as the night got deeper, Zelda became more and more restless. She wanted to go over to Link's room, but Hilda was a light sleeper and she didn't want to wake her since she made the journey to Hyrule then ventured around Castle Town with her boyfriend.

With Hilda sleeping on a guest bed which some maids brought earlier and Zelda on her own bed, she faced the opposite direction of Hilda and let out the tears she's been holding in for the past few hours. She whimpered as quietly as possible so her cousin wouldn't wake and brought extra boxes of tissue beside her bed. She had no idea what time it was until she fell asleep, but the last thing she remembered was the rays of the rising sun shining against her curtains.

After sleeping for less than an hour and a half, Zelda groggily woke up on her own accord and sat up, but noticed Hilda was not present.

_"Where did she go?..." _The Princess thought as she got up.

She made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She then put on her awakened attire, not bothering to put on her greaves until she had to exit her room. After she finished freshening up, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She stated, hoping it was Link.

"Hi, baby." Impa greeted sweetly as she walked in.

"Oh, hi." Zelda replied, not using any emotion.

"How are you feeling?" Impa asked, placing an arm around her daughter.

"I found out my boyfriend's going to war within less than a twenty-four hour notice, I cried myself to sleep, I cried so long that I only slept for what was possible an hour and a half, my boyfriend will be leaving soon and I don't know when he's coming back. You tell me." The upset princess retorted.

Impa hugged her, "I know you're upset, Hilda told me what you were doing during the course of the night."

"She heard?" Zelda wondered, "I though she was fast asleep."

"Hilda told me she didn't sleep much either; she stayed up to make sure you were okay."

"Hilda was always a sweet girl..." Zelda concluded.

Just then, she heard another knock on her door.

"Come in." Zelda requested.

The door opened slowly, with her boyfriend taking a step into her room.

"I'll give you two some space." Impa announced as she walked out of Zelda's room, nodding at Link in the process.

"Hey." He said in a quiet tone.

"I cried myself to sleep last night." Zelda blurted.

"I know; I spent most of the night on your balcony. I heard you crying through your opened window."

Tears in her eyes built as she realized that their time together was about to end. She ran to Link and attacked him with a hug. He held her tight with the intent of not letting her go.

"I don't want to leave." Link admitted.

"Then don't." She concluded, voice shaky, "Stay with me. Stay here at home."

He looked at her with doleful expression, "If there was any possibility I could, I would..."

Zelda unanticipatedly placed her right hand on his trousers, gently rubbing his crotch, "Link... please stay..."

"Zelda..." He mumbled, feeling a rise in sexual desire, "you can't do this now..."

The Princess kept her small hand on the growing bulge in his trousers. When she felt the peak of his hardness, she undid the buttons of his trousers and pulled them down, exposing Link's boxers.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked nervously as he leaned against the wall.

She then turned around with her back facing Link, "Don't go... There are so many things we haven't gotten to try together yet..."

As Link watched her body as she spoke, he saw that Zelda was untying the strings that held her shorts in place. He knew what she was trying to do, but as much as he knew he should stop her, his growing sexual desire stopped him from doing so. Zelda slowly pulled her shorts down and stepped out of them.

"Tell me you'll stay." She sexily requested, slowly placing her rear on Link's boxers and swaying her hips slowly. She let out an audible moan of pleasure, feeling more of what her boyfriend had than she did in the carriage.

Link moaned in pleasure, faltering before his girlfriend.

"If you stay, I'll let you lift my skirt and take a peek..." She sexily offered, continuing to seductively grind on her lover.

"Really?..." He asked, losing his sense of judgement.

"Mhm..." She replied, teasing him by lifting her skirt just enough to graze the material of her cotton panties against his boxers without him seeing anything, "We can do this alllll we want..."

Link was aroused beyond compare, he had no idea Zelda could be this provocative. He gripped the ends of Zelda's skirt and flipped them over, taking a good look at her bodacious bum before giving her cheeks a nice squeeze. Zelda gasped in surprise, blushing with embarrassment as she felt her man's gauntleted hands gently caress it for the first time.

"Your ass is so... oh my god..." Link complimented, speechless.

She giggled cutely, "You like it? You're the only man who's seen it..."

He gave her rear a slap, causing her to quietly whimper in pleasure, "I better be the _only_ man who sees you like this."

"I prom-o-oh my god..." She squeaked, feeling Link's hands lightly grasp her svelte waist as he began to thrust his erect bulge against her voluptuous rump.

Both Link and Zelda moaned in pleasure as their bodies moved together rhythmically as one. He could feel the moistness of her damp panties on his love muscle as he slowly increased the pace. The Princess of Hyrule's mind was already lost. Each encounter between the two of them was always hotter than the last. Being a tease, she gently pushed herself off of Link and crawled onto her bed with a giggle, gesturing him to approach her. He crawled in bed as they shared a laugh, softly kissing the hungry lips of the woman he soon had to leave behind.

Link gently laid her down while sharing a sweet kiss, soon pulling away so he could position his pelvis perfectly, wanting to give her the highest amount of pleasure he could with the time he had left. She instantly wrapped her legs around him once she felt his hardness rub against the fabric covering her dripping love muffin.

He showered her with soft kisses on different parts of her face, which only enticed her even more. She couldn't take it; she wanted it and she knew _he_ wanted it more. She knew well that the only reason he has not advanced any further is because he didn't want to do anything to cause her any discomfort. But she wanted it, and his respect for her permission rekindled her already burning flame of sexual desire towards him.

"Take off my underwear..." She begged, whimpering in pleasure.

He paused for a moment, resting his pelvis against hers, "Really?..."

"Yours too..." She added.

He softly smiled at her and kissed her lips, making a trail of kisses from her chin to the cleavage exposed above her bodice. He then traced his fingers down her bodice, with his hands soon resting on the thin fabric of the only pair of clothing between him and Zelda's temple. He gripped the waistband of her panties and looked up at her, with her responding with a subtle lower lip bite. She then slowly lifted her waist upwards, giving him the opportunity to see Zelda's sensual, sexy body. His heart began to palpitate as he slowly pulled downwards, almost exposing the Princess of Hyrule's va-

"Link, King Daphnes told me to inform you that it is time to leave." Impa informed as she knocked on Zelda's door, "You need to come down too, Zelda."

Link fixed the position of Zelda's panties before the aroused pair sat up. They both let out a large sigh, getting a nice hard slap in the face from Impa.

"You can't stay, can you?" Zelda quietly concluded, getting off her bed and slipping her shorts back on.

He slowly nodded his head.

"My father has done some crazy things which I hesitantly let go of... But if something happens to you I won't forgive him." She stated.

The Hylian Knight stood up from Zelda's bed and took her in his arms, giving her a hug full of sorrow and guilt.

"Listen, Zelda." Link began while holding the waist of the Princess of Hyrule, "While I'm gone I want you to be strong, okay? I want you to spend the days I'm not here happy. Hilda will be here after all."

"I don't know if I can do that. What if we switched positions where I was being the one sent to war while you were the one waiting at home? Wouldn't your mind be wandering? Plus, I don't even know when you're coming back."

He sighed, "I know. I don't know when I'm coming back either, Princess. But hey, we can still communicate telepathically."

His girlfriend let a faint grin slip, "Yeah, we can do that... But when we talk telepathically we don't have complete focus on what's around us..."

"The we can talk while I'm not engaged in combat." He concluded, trying to _anything_ positive about this situation.

Zelda stayed silent for a brief moment.

"Promise me you'll come back home." She bluntly requested.

"Zelda, that's kind of a hard thing to-"

"I don't care. Promise me you'll come back home."

"I'm going to war, Princess. I-"

"_Promise me _you'll come back home." She demanded, "You're leaving and I'm scared you won't come back. So promise me this."

"I-I..." Link began, seeing the pain in her eyes, "I promise I'll come back home."

Zelda nodded, "Okay. Now that you made a promise to the Princess of Hyrule you have no choice but to come home no matter what."

"I'm really going to miss you." He softly stated, cupping her cute cheeks.

I'm going to miss you so much..." She stated weakly, feeling hot tears build in her eyes.

Wanting to say one last goodbye, Link leaned in and sweetly grazed his lips with the woman who began whimpering before him. She hungrily replied his soft endearment with a hungry kiss, not wanting him to leave her side.

After a long, innocent moment of endearment, the couple reluctantly separated lips.

"I love you, Princess." He softly stated, smiling sweetly.

Zelda froze momentarily, letting her brain process the words she just heard from her boyfriend.

"D-did you just say you love me?..." She stuttered.

Link grinned, "No, you must be hearing things."

"Fine, deny it all you want. But I love you too!" She cried, letting out more tears.

"W-why are you crying even more?" He asked nervously, holding her for the last time, "I thought this would be a happy thing..."

"Because now I have more of a reason for not wanting you to leave me!" She wailed, sniffling.

_"Damn. Should've thought of that." _He thought.

At that moment, Impa opened the door, "Link, they're waiting for you."

He replied with a nod, still embracing the weeping princess.

"I'll calm Zelda down." Impa proclaimed, "Then I'll bring her outside after."

Zelda reluctantly let go of Link and hugged Impa instead, "Aright, Link. I'll see you outside..."

Link nodded and slowly made his way out the door.

"Goodbye, Princess..." He whispered, taking a last look at the mourning Zelda.

He dejectedly made his way through the castle and outside, where he saw a large number of King Daphnes' men waiting in organized rows.

"Ah, Link! You've finally made it." Daphnes greeted.

Link saluted, "Sorry for the wait, Your Majesty."

"It's alright, Link. We are actually on time." The King stated.

He quickly stood before the men of King Daphnes' army, preparing to say words of encouragement as requested by Nigma in the prior meeting.

"From what I have learned, it has been quite some time since we had to engage in combat with another land, and for some, including me, it is the first time you are going to war. With that being said, I feel as if some of you who are standing before me are lacking confidence. But we are the Hylian Knights of Hyrule! The best soldiers in the world! We have all trained hard and mentally prepared ourselves for a moment like this! We are not just any soldiers; we are brothers! We are brothers in arms! We are not just an army; we are a brotherhood! This war is not ours, but it is the war of King Daphnes' brother. His Majesty has hand picked suitable candidates for this war, so if you lack confidence, just remember that King Daphnes himself believes in you, and your brothers believe in you as well! As an army of one hundred men, our role is to provide support to the land of Lorule, aiding them to bring the same success we would achieve if we were fighting for our motherland! We are the Hylian Knights! We are a brotherhood! We are... _Hyrule Warriors_!"

"The brotherhood!" Nigma chanted.

"THE BROTHERHOOD!" Every soldier repeated, chanting with complete confidence from the encouraging words of the Hylian Knights' youngest Grand Master and General.

And with that chant, the soldiers loaded themselves in their designated carriages, along with Osfala. Before Link made his way to a carriage, he made his way to the trio of women to say one last goodbye.

"So, Link. I guess this is it." Impa began.

"Yeah, Impa. I guess so." He replied.

"You know, I might just miss you. Even a little bit." The Sheikah joked with a smirk.

Link smirked back at her, "I thought I'll end up forgetting you while I'm gone, but I think now i'll at least remember your name."

"Bye Link, take care of yourself." Impa concluded, offering her hand for him to shake.

He took her hand and shook it, then quickly pulled her arm inwards and trapped her in an unanticipated hug. The shocked Sheikah let out the most feminine squeak Zelda or Link has ever heard her make, but quickly fixed her voice back to normal and returned his hug.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, not being used to engaging in physical contact with anyone other than Zelda.

"Like I'd ever _ask_ you to hug me." He retorted with a smirk.

After he and Impa finished their goodbyes, Link stood in front of Hilda and gave her a respectful goodbye since people were around. Hilda nodded with an evident frown, waving innocently. And once again, he ended up in Zelda's presence. She looked regal and completely composed, but stayed completely silent and had her hands behind her back.

He bowed low, "Princess."

"Please take care of yourself and return safely." She regally requested.

"I will." He replied.

"Oh, before you leave... take this." She requested, placing her hands in front of her, "I made it myself."

In her hands was a long, blue scarf with orange fringe ends. Near the fringe end was an orange horizontal trim with the Royal Family Crest flawlessly embroidered on top of it.

"Please lower your head."

Link immediately followed her request and lowered his head slightly, watching the Princess of Hyrule place the scarf around his neck, letting it dangle from the back.

"Thank you so much." He happily replied, "When did you start making it?"

"Soon after we first met; I only finished it recently. I wasn't sure when the best time to give you this would be, but the only time might be now."

"You're amazing, Princess." He replied, "i'll come back for you."

Zelda smiled back, "It is best if you got going; it seems that everyone is waiting for you."

He nodded to Zelda, Hilda, and Impa, then turned around and made his way to the carriage. She had no choice to but stand in silence and wave goodbye as she, Hilda, Impa, Queen Leina, King Daphnes, the lovers, and the wives with or without children of the departing soldiers watched them exit the area.

Without taking the opportunity to have a short chat with her birth parents, Zelda quickly made her way inside followed by Impa and Hilda. Queen Leina noticed Zelda's quick exit and had an opportunity to see her daughter's face. Leina took a quick moment to observe the Princess of Hyrule's poker face and saw right through it.

"Daphnes, maybe you should have sent another soldier instead of Link to assist Osfala." The Queen began, "I know _some_ people are anything but happy about his departure."

Her husband turned over to her, "My love, sending Link was not something I did without much thought. In fact, at first I did not want to send him. I am quite fond of that young man; he never ceases to amaze me. However, I dubbed him as Grand Master in my army, and he needs this experience. Since this is not our war and our role is support, it would give him experience for the future just in case something would happen to our land."

Leina nodded, "I can see how that makes sense. I feel bad for our little Zelda. She finally made another friend who is her age; Impa is still very young, but the age gap between the two of them is quite large."

"Yes, I took that into consideration as well when deciding whether to send either him or not. But for the good of the land, I had no other choice." He sympathized.

"Our poor baby..." Leina inaudibly mumbled followed by a sigh.

* * *

They made their way back to Zelda's room once again with the two cousins sitting on Hilda's guest bed. The Princess of Hyrule placed her head on her cousin's shoulder.

"I don't want to cry again." She mumbled, "But I think I'm about to."

Hilda gave her a hug, "No! No more crying! You can't."

"Why?" Zelda asked, tears building in her eyes

"B-because..." Hilda began, "I-if you start crying... I'll cry too..."

Both princesses took a moment to stare at each other, soon holding each other tightly as they both began to weep uncontrollably, releasing wails of despair and soft whimpers.

Impa sighed, "This is so gross."

The Sheikah separated the two damsels and handed them both tissues.

"Listen ladies, there will be no more crying today, got it?" Impa ordered, "I've seen too many tears today and I don't want to see any more. Understood?"

"Understood." The cousins replied in unison, sniffling at different moments.

"You're right, Impa." Hilda agreed before turning to Zelda, "I told you I'd take your mind off this and make you feel better, so I will!"

"How?" Zelda asked.

"I'm going to take you out of the castle and bring you to Malon's!" Hilda chimed with a smile, but it soon faded after realizing Impa heard it all, "If it's okay with Impa, of course..."

"Hmm, let's see... due to the given circumstances..." Impa replied, pausing for a moment as both Princesses looked at her with hope, "ah, If you two are able to _safely_ sneak out of the castle without getting caught, then I will let you two out for the day."

They both cheered like little girls.

"Don't get too excited! I have a few conditions." Zelda's mother figure stated.

"Which would be?" Hilda asked.

"Don't do anything stupid or break any laws. Oh, and stay the _hell_ out of trouble. Got it?" Impa concluded.

"Yes, of course!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Good, well you two better get started." Impa suggested.

The Sheikah walked out of the room and let the two girls prepare for their day of fun. Zelda kept her makeup to a minimum in hopes of people not recognizing her. After doing her makeup, she put on a simple cream blouse and a pair of brown trousers, topping it off with brown sandals and placing a cloak over her head. Her attire looked remarkably similar to Ilia's usual outfit. Hilda tried her best to wear attire close in colour as many of the townspeople. She just wore a plain beige dress with brown sandals, borrowing one of Zelda's other hooded cloaks.

"Ready?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Zelda replied.

The two disguised princesses tiptoed silently through the halls, hiding behind curtains or corners if someone was around.

"Do you want to take a horse?" The Hyrulean princess whispered.

"Should we?" The Lorulean princess asked.

"It'll be easier to travel." Zelda explained.

"But it'll be harder to sneak out..." Hilda rebottled.

"I think we can still do it." She replied.

"Alright, Zel. Let's get a horse." Hilda concluded.

The ladies made their way outside and discretely made their way to the ranch while the stable boys were luckily taking a break. They sped through the fields and went into the barn with Zelda quickly saddling up Epona for a double ride. Mounting their steed one at a time, the princesses made their way to the castle exit, but came to a stop as the exit was in sight.

"Now what do we do?..." Hilda asked, "There are guards."

Zelda made Epona trot a few steps closer to the entrance, "I really don't know..."

"Finn! Keldo!" Impa called.

"Yes lady Impa?" They both replied.

"Come inside for a moment." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Keldo replied as he walked in with Finn following behind him.

Zelda took the opportunity to bring her and Hilda out of the castle exit, giving Impa a smile before leaving. As they were making their way through castle town, Hilda realized something.

"Hey, Zel." She called.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized this, but doesn't having your horse with us make us sort of suspicious? I mean, horses that don't have the your family's symbol on it aren't allowed in castle town unless theres a carriage."

"Oh yeah, that's right..." Zelda realized, "I forgot."

"Well it's too late now, we're already at the exit to Hyrule Field." Hilda retorted.

"Hold tight, Hilda!" Zelda ordered, spurring Epona at full sprint.

Hilda let out a loud feminine scream, "ZELDA!"

She let out a chuckle, "What? I told you to hold on tight!"

"Yeah! Well next time GIVE ME TIME TO HOLD ON!" She retorted.

from the rooftop of a building at the edge of Castle Town, a cloaked figure watched as the two ladies sped through Hyrule Field. And with a smirk, followed a far distance behind.

* * *

With the help of Epona, the journey to Lon Lon Ranch was short and sweet. After trotting through the winding path, Zelda dismounted Epona and knocked on Malon's house door.

"Who is it?!" A woman with an angelic voice asked from the other side.

"Malon! it's-"

Before Zelda could finish talking, Malon swiftly opened the door and attacked her with a hug.

"Zelly!" The redhead chimed in complete joy.

"Hi sweetie!" Zelda greeted, hugging her back.

While they were hugging, Hilda dismounted Epona and waited for Malon to notice her. After their long embrace, Hilda popped out from behind Zelda's back.

Malon gasped, "Hilda?! Is that you?!"

"Malon!" Hilda chirped.

They both shared an emotional embrace.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Malon cried.

"I've missed you!" Hilda blurted, "You've grown so much!"

The three women's reunion was interrupted by a man who both Hilda and Zelda have never seen before.

"Malon, who are these two?" He asked.

"Oh, they're my friends! Ze-"

"I'm Elsa, and this is Hilda." Zelda interrupted.

"Oh, hello." He greeted, "My name is Ingo."

"Good afternoon, Ingo." The two princesses greeted.

"I've finished all my chores, so I'm going to hang out with my friends for the rest of the day." Malon announced.

"Alright, Malon." Ingo replied, going back about his business.

Malon lead her two friends into her house as they both took a seat on chairs.

"So what brings you two here?" Malon asked, "It's not everyday I see two princesses coming to my door, let alone Zelda."

"Our little Zelda was crushed about the news about the war in my country, so I brought her here in hopes of making her feel better." Hilda explained.

"Oh, yeah..." Malon replied, "Impa came over just before I went to bed and told my father and I the news. She figured we should know."

"How did you both handle the news?" Zelda curiously asked.

Malon chuckled, "Not well, not well at all. After Impa left, I broke down and began crying my eyes out. But as time went on, I was the one comforting my dad who ended up crying almost as much as I did."

Zelda laughed, "Awww that's so cute."

"Your father has always been a sweet, sensitive man." Hilda added, chuckling herself.

"Honestly, I'd still be crying if I had any tears left." Zelda blurted.

"Aw, Zel." Malon consoled, walking over to Zelda and putting one hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine."

The farm girl felt almost as bad as Zelda did about Link's departure but used every inch of her strength to hide everything from her best friend, who she figured is his current lover.

"Thanks, Mal." She replied, cracking a grin.

"How about we go on a horse ride around the ranch and maybe around Hyrule Field?" Malon suggested, wanting to keep all their minds off the sudden news.

"I would love to! But can we all ride separate horses? Or can I at least double ride with you, Malon? There's _no_ way I'm riding with Zelda again." Hilda asked, huffing at the end of her sentence.

Zelda giggled, "Oh get over it. I told you to hold on. Even if you decide to double ride with Malon, just know she likes to ride faster than I do."

Hilda jumped slightly in surprise, "Can I ride my own horse?"

Malon angelically laughed, "Of course."

The three beautiful ladies exited Malon's house, but once Epona was in sight, Malon ran over to her and hugged her.

"Malon! Be careful!" Zelda warned, knowing Epona's personality.

"Why should she be careful?" Hilda asked, "She's just saying hi to your horse."

"Wait, Malon met Epona before." Zelda said in realization.

"Why would that be a factor?" Hilda inquired, confused.

"Well, Epona doesn't open up to people; she's very aggressive around strangers."

"Ah, I see." Hilda replied.

The conversing princesses soon made their way to the country bumpkin who was still hugging her childhood horse.

"Come here baby girl!" She chirped while using a cute tone used for babies, "I missed you so so much!"

"You really miss Epona that much? I thought you saw her recently." Zelda assumed.

"Oh, Link didn't tell you? Epona was mine when I was a little girl. I had her before he got her as a gift from my uncle." Malon happily explained, "What are the odds, huh? I guess the world is pretty small."

"Really? Wow..." The Hyrulean princess replied, "I had no idea."

"I guess the world really is small." Hilda concluded, "How amazing!"

_"Link and I had so little time together after he got back from Malon's... I didn't even get to ask him how his day with her was..."_

"Hey, Zel..." Malon began.

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay if I ride Epona today? I haven't ridden her since I was a kid..." She nervously asked.

"Aww sweetie there's no need to be nervous; of course you can ride her!" Zelda replied, chuckling.

* * *

The carriages filled with Daphnes' men were traveling in an orderly fashion with one behind another; Nigma and Osfala in the front seats of the first carriage, Kafei and Link in the second, followed by two more carriages.

"Hey Kafei." Link called while Kafei was driving.

"Yeah?"

"How did Anju react when you told her the sudden news?"

Kafei shook his head, "She reacted like any caring lover would; bad."

"Really?" Link asked, "How so?"

"Well first off she broke down and cried. Luckily the kids were sleeping." He began, "Then she got extremely angry at King Daphnes for sending me and at Lorule for needing soldiers. After she calmed down from being angry she cried again. We didn't sleep much, since we wanted to spend some time together before leaving."

"Ah, I see. I hope Anju will stay strong while you're gone." Link admitted.

"Yes, me too." Kafei replied, "Saying bye to my wife was extremely difficult, but the hardest thing that I had to do was to look into both my children's eyes the following morning and tell them I'd be leaving while not knowing when I'd be back. I mean, they didn't understand what I was saying, but I think they got the idea. Even Lana held me tight."

"Did you cry?" Link jokingly asked with a small grin.

"No, I didn't." Kafei replied with a grin, "But if I held Lana a little longer I might have."

"When we get back it would be nice if I could see your kids again." Link admitted, "Zelda and I had a lot of fun with those two little monsters."

"My door's always open for you, brother." Kafei happily replied, "Speaking of the princess, how did she handle it?"

"Amazingly." Link replied.

"Really?" The blue haired knight asked in awe.

"No." Link flatly stated, "She took it horribly."

Kafei sighed, "I figured."

"When I first told her, she was speechless from shock. Her cousin Princess Hilda was in the room with us so I'm not sure how she wanted to react. After I told her, I had to leave to go to our meeting. But when I went to check up on her I heard her crying herself to sleep. This morning I saw her before we left and she looked pretty broken and had a blank expression." He explained, sighing.

"Saying goodbyes is always hard, huh?" Kafei sympathized.

"Yeah. They suck.'"

* * *

After a refreshing ride around the ranch and around Hyrule field and a relaxing rest in Lake Hylia, many hours have passed and the three beauties leisurely made their way back to the farm girl's modest house riding on separate horses.

"Hey Malon, what should we eat or dinner? Zelda curiously asked as they were pulling up to the Lonlawna residents' front door.

"Well, I didn't expect two lovely guests to visit me today," Malon began, "but I was actually planning to make chicken broth soup."

"Chicken broth? What's that?" Hilda inquired.

"Well it's kind of like a preparation method for liquids I guess. It can have different combinations of meat, bones, vegetables, fish or grains which are nicely boiled. The best part is broth is healthy!"

"Sounds complicated." Hilda concluded, "Good! But complicated."

"Yes, but it sounds tasty." Zelda added.

The trio dismounted their horses and walked inside Malon's house, wanting to begin the process of making broth.

"Do you have all the ingredients, Malon?" The Hyrulean princess asked.

"Mmm of course I do!" She replied, beginning to search for the needed ingredients, "Oh no! I don't have any celery!"

Zelda chuckled, "I knew you'd be missing something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The farm girl retorted.

"You may be a woman with many talents, but sometimes you lack the ability to remember things." Zelda explained with a smile.

"That's not true!" Malon denied.

"There were many instances when we were younger where you'd approach me, then right after you approach me you'd forget why you approached me in the first place." Zelda added, causing her and Hilda to chuckle.

The redhead blushed pink, "It happens to everyone..."

"But not as often as it happens to you." Zelda retorted, still giggling.

"You're mean." Malon blurted.

"So should we go and buy celery then?" Hilda interrupted.

"Do we have time?" Zelda asked.

"How long do you two plan to stay today?" Malon asked.

"We don't know... We just decided to come over." Hilda replied.

"Well if that's the case, I think a quick trip to the market wouldn't hurt." The redheaded beauty concluded.

Together once again, the rebellious princesses and the farm girl mounted their horses and went on a leisurely stroll to the castle town market. During their journey there, Zelda felt a little uneasy about the lack of noise in Hyrule Field.

"Hey... Does anyone feel a weird feeling in their gut?" Zelda asked.

"Um, not really." Hilda replied.

"Actually, I kind of do..." Malon agreed, "I can't figure out why though."

"Well, since you both feel that feeling then maybe we should speed up and quickly get to the market."

"Good idea." Zelda replied followed by an approving nod from Malon.

However, before they could speed up, a quad of tanned warrior women with revealing clothes and red hair emerged from the bushes and swiftly pulled the girls off their horses causing them all to scream in shock. The warrior women then pushed the three Hylians together, and with pleasure-filled laughs, surrounded them with the tips of their spears.

"Fear-filled girls... My favourite kind of girl..." the leader of the pack purred, softly caressing the bottom of the frightened Zelda's chin.

"W-what do you want?!" Zelda shrieked.

The woman bit her lip, "I want _you_."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Who could possibly be surrounding the three beautiful girls?! I wonder... ;)**

**[**Thanking The Reviewers**]**

**Lily: **Yes, Hilda has made her appearance! ^^

**Nintendoes Gamer: **Aww, thank you very much! :3

**Wildfire707: **I'm so flattered :$. Thank you!

**zcdragon64: **Thanks a bundle! And sorry for being gone for really long :$.

**Stylin80: **I know right? I was sad when writing the chapter too :c.

**OshiroNai:** Yes you got my name exactly right ^^. Sorry for the long wait!

**Power Of Din: **Thank you! I worked really hard on trying to show jealousy in that chapter :3.

**V0ID115: **Thanks a bundle! I hope you enjoy her appearance! :d

**BRUCE: **Yay! I'm glad it made you laugh! Thanks so much :o.

**mariofanboy233: **Thank you for such an insightful review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D.

**Johnny Olde: **You're not a Zelda fan yet you're reading my story? :o! Wow! Thanks so much! ^^.

**Yackwabbit: **Aw thank you for such a motivational message, I definitely will shoot for the stars :3!

**FlashHeat3: **Thanks a bundle! I worked really hard to make Link and Zelda act how a person their age would :3.

**AronOfSteel365: **Nope! Their outfits are the Hyrule Warrior ones :o.

**Kinnix Wolf: **There's no need to apologize! I, late or early, appreciate all reviews very very much! ^^. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :o.

**Top Tier Memer: **Thank you so much! And even I don't like my inconsistent updates :c... I just don't have all the time in the world because I'm not always home or I'm busy with school and other things...

**JeffTheKiller01: **Maraming salamat! I hope you enjoy my story!

**Also, special thanks to: IntotheInferno343, Zelda baby, zWedxgee, Deez Nuts, Rose, KHSonicfan29, Guest, Guest, Angelalex242, Miss Princess Zelda, Hylias Chosen, Danuad, VaultboyWonder, Zachk56, EricTheRed4444, Guest, Opher64, Guest, Eraeko, and last but not least: Unknown!**

***** Just because I don't reply to your review, doesn't mean I didn't read it or appreciate it any less! *****

**Thank you all who've reviewed and/or read my story!**

**I would be an extremely happy girl if you left a word for me before you close the page! ^^**

**Will the three damsels get out of this one? Tune in next chapter to find out, mkay?**

**Much love, see ya next time! :***


End file.
